Hunger Flight
by michael84
Summary: Was wäre, wenn die Hungerspiele an Bord eines Verkehrsflugzeuges stattfinden würden? Der 23-jährige Peter Owen, ehemals Pilot bei Fedex, nach einer Reise durch ein Dimensionsportal in den Diensten von Distrikt 13 und eines wieder aufstrebenden Europas, ist dabei, das herauszufinden. Gefangen an Bord einer DC-8 muss er zusammen mit Katniss versuchen zu überleben. AU, off-Canon.
1. Vorwort

**Vorwort**

In dieser Geschichte versuche ich meine Begeisterung für die Luftfahrt mit den Hungerspielen zu kombinieren. Da es in Panem natürlich keine Flugzeuge im heutigen Sinn gibt, habe ich mir einen Rahmenhandlung überlegt, um eine DC-8 nach Panem zu bekommen. Diese Geschichte spielt bewusst in einem alternativen Panem, auch im Hinblick auf Folgeprojekte. Sie ist daher AU, und in einigen notwendigen Punkten auch off-Canon bzw. frei ergänzt.

Die Grundidee ist durch eine wahre Begebenheit, Flug Fedex 705 inspiriert. Wer sich dafür interessiert, findet bei Wikipedia dazu weiterführende Informationen. Dass mein Protagonist bei Fedex im angegebenen Zeitraum DC-8 Maschinen flog, ist eine kleine künstlerische Freiheit. Hier wäre UPS die korrekte Wahl gewesen, ich wollte aber Fedex haben, in Andenken an Flug 705. Ist also auch AU.

Einige Situationen dieser Geschichte beruhen ebenfalls mehr oder weniger lose auf realen Begebenheiten, bzw. wurden von diesen inspiriert. Da ich teilweise sehr genau auf die technischen Details und Betriebsverfahren eingehe, habe ich für Interessierte auch weiterführendes Material am Kapitelende in den Anmerkungen untergebracht, bzw. biete dort weiterführende Erklärungen an.

Ich habe einige Kapitel vorgeschrieben, daher wird es bis ca. Kapitel 24 regelmäßige Updates alle paar Tage geben. Danach alle 7-14 Tage. Die Geschichte begann als Projekt in einem Panem-Forum, hier biete ich die layoutmäßig überarbeitete Form an.

**Rating:** T, einige Kapitel enthalten Beschreibungen von Verletzungen und/oder Handlungen, die für Kinder und Leser unter 13 Jahren ungeeignet sind. Personen mit Flugangst sollten diese Geschichte mit Vorsicht genießen.

Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen!


	2. In Snows Präsidentenbüro - 24 Nov 2273

Mit besorgter Miene starrte Präsident Snow aus dem Fenster seines Präsidentenbüros. Die Morgensonne schaffte es kaum, den grauen Nebel, der über der Stadt lag, zu durchdringen. Die oberen Stockwerke der höchsten Gebäude waren zur Gänze in den tief hängenden Wolken verschwunden.

Irgendwie passte der Nebel zu Snows Stimmung an diesem Morgen. So wie er die Stadt im Nebel verschwinden sah, sah er auch seine Macht allmählich verschwinden. Zum ersten Mal seit 74 Jahren hatte es heuer im Sommer keine Hungerspiele gegeben. Die fast fertige Arena war nur noch ein Haufen Schutt und Asche, zerstört durch einen unfassbaren Sabotageakt einer kleinen Gruppe von Rebellen. Seit damals rumorte es im Land – hier ein Aufstand, dort ein Streik – immer wieder kleinere Unruhen und Kundgebungen, zunächst nur isoliert, dann aber zunehmend organisiert. Snow hatte natürlich entsprechend reagiert, und die Friedenswächter hart durchgreifen lassen. Das auflodernde Feuer der Rebellion war dann zwar rasch eingedämmt worden, ganz erloschen war es aber nie. Es schien vielmehr auf kleiner Flamme dahin zu schmoren, wie ein Schwelbrand in einem Raum, der nur darauf wartet, dass jemand die Tür öffnet und dem Feuer so den dringend nötigen Sauerstoff bietet, um dann auf einem Schlag explosionsartig, als „Flashover", aufzulodern. Genau vor diesem Tag, an dem das passierte, hatte Snow Angst. Kleinere Aufstände waren zu kontrollieren, man konnte die Rädelsführer verhaften, die Aufständischen notfalls mit der überlegenen Waffengewalt des Kapitols niederschlagen. Doch ein Panem-weiter Flächenbrand wäre, das wusste Snow, nicht aufzuhalten.

Schon gar nicht, wenn die Aufständischen Hilfe von außen bekamen, aus Distrikt 13 oder gar dem tot geglaubten Europa, das neuerdings mit Distrikt 13 in irgendeiner Art von Handelsbeziehung zu stehen schien. Laut Geheimdienstberichten gab es regelmäßig Flugverkehr zwischen Distrikt 13 und Europa, mit einem altertümlich wirkenden Flugzeugtyp, der an die erste Generation der Düsenverkehrsflugzeuge der späten 1950er-Jahre erinnerte. Es gab Vermutungen, dass die Maschinen aus Europa stammten, und irgendwie zweihundert Jahre irgendwo unter idealen Lagerbedingungen, wie in einem Museum, konserviert und nun reaktiviert worden waren. Entweder das, oder jemand hatte die Maschinen nachgebaut.

Kürzlich war dem Kapitol ein unerwarteter Coup gelungen. Eines dieser Flugzeuge vom Typ Douglas DC-8-61 hatte wegen eines Unwetters über dem Flughafen von Distrikt 13 nach Distrikt 12 ausweichen müssen. Dort hatte bereits ein Trupp Friedenswächter auf der einzigen verfügbaren Landebahn des Distrikts gewartet und die Maschine samt Besatzung in Beschlag genommen. Jetzt stand sie in einem Hangar des Kapitols, um von Technikern genauestens unter die Lupe genommen zu werden.

Snow hatte die Maschine vorige Woche persönlich in Augenschein genommen. Er war fasziniert von den eleganten Linien dieses Relikts aus dem „goldenen Zeitalter" des Luftverkehrs, von dem Hauch von Luxus, Fernweh und Abenteuer, welches dieses Düsenflugzeug der ersten Generation versprühte. Snow hatte in seiner Faszination für die Vergangenheit alte Bücher und Reisemagazine aus dem 20. Jahrhundert studiert. Wie es wohl gewesen sein musste, damals, in den 1960ern, als Flugreisen allmählich massentauglich wurden, und der normale Bürger an praktisch jeden Punkt der Erde hatte reisen können?

Heute wäre das unvorstellbar. Nicht einmal er, Snow, als Präsident, konnte das. So praktisch die Hovercrafts und Hoverplanes, die auf jeder größeren freien Fläche starten und landen konnten, in einem Land mit kaum vorhandener Flughafen-Infrastruktur auch waren, sie waren, was Geschwindigkeit und Reichweite betraf, weit von den Leistungen früherer Flugzeuggenerationen entfernt. Keines der Luftfahrzeuge des Kapitols könnte nonstop nach Europa fliegen, geschweige denn mit der DC-8 mithalten.

Ein lauter Summton aus einem kleinen Lautsprecher an der Wand des luxuriös ausgestatteten Raumes ließ Snow in seinem ledergepolsterten Drehstuhl aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Er blickte auf seinen Tischkalender, wo er sämtliche Termine des Tages fein säuberlich eingetragen hatte. Ein Anachronismus im Jahr 2273, wo Snow sich genauso gut jeden Termin auf seinem persönlichen Holo hätte anschauen können – aber das war nicht sein Stil. Er sah sich selbst als Nachfolger der großen Präsidenten der ehemaligen Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, aus dessen Ruinen Panem hervorgegangen war. Insgeheim verglich er sich mit George Washington oder Abraham Lincoln, und gab sich betont altmodisch, in einem Versuch, diese großen Persönlichkeiten aus längst vergangenen Zeiten zu imitieren.

Snows Blick strich über die Kalenderspalte mit der Aufschrift „24. November". Nur ein einzelner Eintrag für Punkt 9 Uhr vormittags – Besprechung mit Plutarch Heavensbee wegen Ersatz-Hungerspielen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen betätigte der Präsident einen Knopf mit der Aufschrift „Türkamera". Sofort wurde auf dem Flatscreen an der Wand ein Videobild eingeblendet, auf dem Plutarch einwandfrei zu erkennen war. „Identifikation positiv – Plutarch Heavensbee – Oberster Spielmacher" wurde als Meldung am unteren Bildschirmrand anzeigt. Der Präsident griff nach einem an der Unterseite seines Schreibtisches versteckten Knopf. Mit einem hörbaren Klicken entriegelte sich die gepanzerte Tür seines Büros.  
„Herein!" rief Snow.


	3. Die Ernte - 5 Jan 2274

„Und wie immer, Ladies first!" ruft Effie Trinket in ihr Mikrofon. Es ist wie in den Videos, die sie mir in Distrikt 13 gezeigt haben, denke ich mir. Nur dass ich diesmal mittendrin bin, und ich mich nicht hinter der Sicherheit einer Mattscheibe verstecken kann.

Ich weiß, dass das Risiko für mich, gezogen zu werden, gering ist. In der Kugel sind rund 1.000 Namen, mein eigener ist maximal sechs Mal drin, entsprechend meinem Alter. Offiziell bin ich 17 Jahre alt und heiße Peter Owen, zumindest steht das in meiner Distrikt 12-Identitätskarte. Geboren in einem verfallenen Haus am Rand des Saums. Vater vor meiner Geburt gestorben. Mutter gestorben, als ich 16 war. Aufgrund der Entlegenheit des Wohnsitzes zu Hause unterrichtet. Null Tesserasteine.

In Wahrheit bin ich 23 Jahre alt, geboren in London, Vereinigtes Königreich Großbritannien, im Jahr 1985. In einem anderen Universum. Aufgewachsen in diversen Elite-Internaten, alles bezahlt von reichen Eltern, die ich seit meinem sechsten Lebensjahr nur einige wenige Male pro Jahr gesehen habe. Ab 16 habe ich neben der Schule Flugstunden genommen, und mich bis 18 zur Commercial Pilot License hochgearbeitet. Zuletzt war ich Copilot auf der DC-8 bei Federal Express. Seit einem halben Jahr bin in Panem, oder „Universum 5PX-3AA", wie Beetee es nannte. Wie er auf diesen unverständlichen Code gekommen war ist mir bis heute schleierhaft, es hat irgendetwas mit den interdimensionalen Koordinaten zu tun, aber was genau, liegt jenseits meines Verständnishorizonts.

Meine falsche Identität diente nur dem Zweck, mich bei meinen bisher vier Abstechern nach Distrikt 12, einer Art „Landurlaub", ausweisen zu können. Das Alter war bewusst auf 17 Jahre gelegt worden, um der allgemeinen Arbeitspflicht ab einem Alter von 18 Jahren in Distrikt 12 zu entgehen. Das Risiko, damit theoretisch für die Hungerspiele gezogen zu werden, schien nach der Zerstörung der letzten Arena gering. Auch jetzt ist es nicht der Rede wert, zumindest nicht gegen das von Katniss. Ihr Name ist 20 Mal in der Kugel, weil sie Jahr für Jahr drei Tesserasteine gelöst hat, um Nahrungsmittel für ihre Familie zu bekommen.

Auf dem Platz ist es still geworden. Ich sehe zu, wie Effie einen Zettel entfaltet. Wie sie den Blick hebt, und das Mikrofon an ihren Mund heranzieht. Ein leichtes Rückkoppelungspfeifen lässt mir die Nackenhaare aufstehen. Dann spricht Effie zwei Worte, die für mich alles zusammenstürzen lassen: „Katniss Everdeen!"

Mit einem Schlag fühle ich mich zurückversetzt ins „alte" Universum. An den 17. März des Jahres 2004, jenen Tag, als meine Freundin Kate starb, und ich nichts tun konnte, außer zuzusehen. Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht, dieses Kapitel meines Lebens endlich abgeschlossen zu haben. Doch die Klarheit, mit der ich Rorys Stimme im Gedächtnis höre, so wie damals aus dem Lautsprecher meines Flugfunk-Scanners, lässt mich daran zweifeln. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zum Flugplatz, weil ich meine Freundin Kate abholen wollte, die mit ihrem Cousin Rory mit seiner zweimotorigen Cessna 310R aus Glasgow zurückkehrte.

Anstelle der üblichen Standardfunksprüche hörte ich eine Diskussion zwischen Rory und Mike, dem Cheffluglehrer des lokalen Fliegerclubs.  
„Hör zu, kurz vor dem Abfangen machst du den Hauptschalter aus und stellst die Tankwahlhebel auf aus. Dann setzt du sie ganz normal auf das Hauptfahrwerk auf, und hältst die Nase oben. Wenn du Zeit hast, zieh die Gemischhebel auf aus, wenn nicht, ist es auch nicht tragisch. Die Propeller werden so oder so den Boden berühren und Schrott sein", tönte Mikes Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

Also war wohl das Bugfahrwerk der 310R nicht ausgefahren – eine bekannte Schwachstelle dieses Flugzeugtyps. Wenn Rory genau das tat, was Mike im riet, sollte die Landung kein allzu großes Drama sein. Klar, die Maschine würde Schaden nehmen, aber dafür gab es ja die Versicherung. Doch Rory hatte andere Pläne.  
„Ok, aber ich werde trotzdem im Endanflug beide Motoren abstellen und die Propeller auf Segelstellung fahren und schauen, ob ich sie mit dem Starter horizontal stellen kann". Verdammt, warum musste der Idiot jetzt den Helden spielen? Er hatte doch gerade mal rund 200 Flugstunden auf der Cessna 310R, und da wollte er jetzt freiwillig ohne Antrieb landen, nur um der Versicherung die Kosten für zwei neue Propeller und zwei Triebwerksinspektionen zu sparen?

Ich konnte nur zuhören. Als ich auf den Parkplatz bog, war Rorys Maschine schon im Endanflug. Ich wunderte mich noch, warum er einen normalen Anflug machte, wo er doch die Motoren abstellen wollte. Er hätte deutlich höher als normal anfliegen müssen, wenn er die Landebahn antriebslos erreichen wollte. Als ich schon dachte, er hätte es sich anders überlegt, blieben beide Propeller plötzlich stehen. "Du Idiot, du bist zu tief!", schrie ich quer über den Parkplatz. Nicht dass mich irgendjemand hören konnte. Ich hätte ein Funkgerät gebraucht, aber das nächste war im Tower, wo ich niemals rechtzeitig hinkommen konnte.

So nahm das Unglück seinen Lauf. Die Maschine verlor rasch an Fahrt und Höhe, es war klar, dass sie die Landebahn nicht mehr erreichen konnte. Immer steiler stellte Rory das Flugzeug an, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, den Tragflächen das letzte Quäntchen Auftrieb zu entlocken, um die Maschine zur rettenden Betonpiste zu tragen. Aber es war vergeblich. In schätzungsweise hundert Fuß Höhe über dem Boden unterschritt die Cessna 310R die Mindestfluggeschwindigkeit, unter der die Strömung an den Tragflächen abreißt. Ich musste tatenlos zusehen, wie die Maschine nach vorn abkippte und auf den Boden zu raste. Mit einem dumpfen Knall war das Leben von Kate und Rory innerhalb einer Sekunde zu Ende, als die Maschine im Acker aufschlug und in einem Feuerball verschwand.

Für mich stürzte damals eine Welt zusammen. Ich hatte niemanden, der mich trösten konnte, oder mit dem ich wenigsten hätte reden können. Meine Eltern waren wieder irgendwo dienstlich in der Weltgeschichte unterwegs, abgesehen davon war ihre einzige Sorge ein möglichst rascher Fortschritt in meinem Wirtschaftsstudium, welches ich nur zum Schein halber absolvierte. Ich hatte schon längst für mich beschlossen, Linienpilot zu werden, und versorgte meine Eltern mit gefälschten Prüfungszeugnissen, damit sie mir nicht die finanziellen Zuwendungen strichen. Der Pilotenberuf stand für sie auf dem gleichen Niveau wie ein Busfahrer, und wäre „eine Schande für die Familie".

Ich tat das Einzige, was mich ablenken konnte. Fliegen. Es mag paradox erscheinen, dass ich gerade das tun wollte, wobei meine Freundin ums Leben gekommen war. Aber sonst hatte ich nichts auf der Welt. Ich entwickelte einen nie gekannten Ehrgeiz, büffelte Theorie und arbeitete als Fluglehrer, um Stunden zu sammeln. Ein Jahr später saß ich als Copilot im Cockpit einer DC-8 Frachtmaschine bei Federal Express. Die Erinnerung an Kates Tod hatte ich in eine abgelegene Ecke meines Gehirns verdrängt, in einer Art Giftschrank, dessen Tür ich so gut es ging verschlossen hielt. Dazu gehörte, dass ich niemandem davon erzählte. Nicht meinen Kollegen bei Federal Express. Nicht meinen Eltern, denen ich noch immer das Märchen vom braven Studenten vorspielte, der nun den Rest seines Studiums in den USA absolvierte. Die meiste Zeit über blieb die schmerzhafte Erinnerung dort, wo sie hingehörte. Im Giftschrank. Der jahrelange Prozess der Verdrängung hatte allerdings dazu geführt, dass eine kalte, rationale Denkweise mein Leben weitgehend übernommen hatte.

Ich war unfähig, ernsthafte Freundschaften zu schließen. Zuerst ging ich ihnen bewusst aus dem Weg, später hatte ich mir irgendwie eingeredet, so etwas nicht zu brauchen. Kollegen meinten im Scherz, ich wäre mit der DC-8 verheiratet. So falsch lagen sie damit vermutlich gar nicht. Ich hatte mein Denken voll auf mein nächstes Ziel fixiert – Kapitän auf der DC-8 zu werden, bevor die Maschinen aufgrund ihres Alters ausgemustert werden. Doch es kam völlig anders.

Es war der 20. März 2008, als ich in den Nachrichten einen Bericht über die Notlandung einer Cessna 310R am Flughafen DuPaige in West-Chicago sah. Wie bei Rorys Maschine vor vier Jahren, lies sich das Bugfahrwerk nicht ausfahren. Der Pilot hatte jedoch die Motoren bis zum Aufsetzen laufen gelassen, niemand war zu Schaden gekommen. Mit einem Schlag war die Erinnerung an jenen schicksalshaften Märztag vor vier Jahren wieder wach. Wenn Rory genauso gehandelt hätte, wäre Kate heute noch am Leben. Wenn ich doch bloß früher am Flugplatz gewesen wäre! Vielleicht hätte ich Rory seinen dummen Stunt ausreden können. Zwei, vielleicht drei Minuten hätte ich gebraucht, dann wäre heute alles anders. Der Gedanke, zu wissen, was richtig gewesen wäre, und dennoch nichts tun zu können war unerträglich.

An Schlaf war nun nicht zu denken. Dummerweise musste ich am kommenden Tag aber fliegen. Da ich erst kürzlich wegen eines gebrochenen Arms einen Monat im Krankenstand war, wollte ich mir nicht unbedingt frei nehmen. In der Firma ging das Gerücht um, man würde demnächst Piloten entlassen – wer zu viele „schwarze Punkte" hatte – dazu zählten auch Krankenstandstage - stünde auf der „Abschussliste". Ich versuchte, mich mit seichter Lektüre in den Schlaf zu lesen. Normalerweise klappte das ganz gut, doch die Gedanken an Kate wollten nicht weichen. Gegen Mitternacht griff ich dann zu den Schlaftabletten, die ich für solche Notfälle im Nachtkästchen hatte. Zwar waren diese, zumindest in der erforderlichen Dosierung, eigentlich genauso tabu wie Alkohol, doch wesentlich schwerer nachzuweisen. Dachte ich zumindest. Zwei oder drei Tassen starker Kaffee und ein paar tiefe Atemzüge aus der Sauerstoffmaske im Cockpit vor dem Flug würden die Müdigkeit wohl schon vertreiben.

Unter normalen Umständen wäre ich damit sicher durchgekommen. Der Kaffee in der Crew-Lounge wirkte, und vertrieb die Schläfrigkeit. Doch die Wirkung war zeitlich begrenzt. Und dann gab es auch noch über eine Stunde Verzögerung, weil der Kompressorwagen, den man zum Starten der Triebwerke einer DC-8 brauchte, eingegangen war, und kurzfristig kein Ersatz gefunden werden konnte. Ich saß zusammen mit dem Kapitän im Cockpit, und wartete darauf, dass der Flugingenieur mit einem funktionierenden Wagen kam. Die warme Morgensonne schien mir ins Gesicht und blendete mich. Ich schloss kurz die Augen. Die Wirkung des Kaffees hatte schon stark nachgelassen, und ich schlief ein. Angeblich hatte mich der Kapitän drei Mal anschreien und an meiner Schulter rütteln müssen, um mich wieder aufzuwecken.

Danach hatte er entschieden, mich in diesem Zustand nicht fliegen zu lassen, und einen Ersatzmann angefordert. Ich musste mich daraufhin einer ärztlichen Untersuchung beim Company-Arzt unterziehen, bei der Reste des Schlafmittels in meinem Blut festgestellt wurden. Mit sofortiger Wirkung wurde ich bis auf weiteres vom Flugdienst suspendiert. Zwei Wochen später hielt ich meine Kündigung in den Händen. Da war ich also, als 23-jähriger DC-8 Copilot, suspendiert und entlassen wegen Medikamentenmissbrauchs. In Zeiten der beginnenden Wirtschaftskrise kein guter Vermerk im Lebenslauf. Die Flucht in das „Panem-Universum", wie ich es nannte, schien der einzige Weg für mich zu sein, weiter meiner geliebten Fliegerei nachgehen zu können.

Beetee hatte mit versprochen, dass ich jederzeit zurückkehren konnte, und dass ich außer Panem noch viele weitere Welten sehen würde. Insgeheim dachte ich mir, dass es vielleicht möglich wäre, ein Universum zu finden, wo Kate noch am Leben war. Theoretisch musste es ein solches geben, denn bei einer unendlichen Anzahl von parallelen Welten muss mindestens eine existieren, wo der Unfall mit Rorys Cessna nie passiert war. Vielleicht konnte Beetee später ein solches Universum für mich finden. In der Zwischenzeit flog ich DC-8 Maschinen, nun als Kapitän, zwischen Europa und Distrikt 13 hin und her. Ich war wieder in meinem Element.

Und dann war da noch Katniss. Als ich sie das erste Mal getroffen hatte, bei meinem ersten Ausflug nach Distrikt 12, um den dortigen Flugplatz auf seinen Eignung als Notlandemöglichkeit für eine DC-8 zu prüfen, hatte ich nicht gedacht, dass ich mehr Zeit als unbedingt nötig mit ihr verbringen wollte. Sie war damals recht abweisend, ja fast feindselig gewesen, und hatte Boggs und mich erst nach einiger Überredung durch das Loch im Zaun zum Flugplatz geführt. Doch auf dem Rückweg war das Eis ein wenig gebrochen. Katniss hatte mir von ihren illegalen Jagdausflügen und ihrem Jagdpartner Gale erzählt, der seit dem Frühling spurlos verschwunden war. Ich hatte ihr dann, als erstem Menschen seit vier Jahren, von Kate erzählt.

Katniss und ich waren uns gar nicht so unähnlich. Sie hatte vor einigen Jahren ihren Vater bei einem Bergwerksunglück verloren. Ihre Mutter war danach in einen apathischen Zustand verfallen, unfähig, für die Familie zu sorgen. Katniss hatte in ihren jungen Jahren die volle Verantwortung für das Überleben ihrer Familie übernehmen müssen. Für Freundschaften blieb da nicht viel Zeit. Die überlebensnotwendige Jagd war für sie zugleich die einzige Ablenkung von ihrem tristen Alltag, so wie mich das Fliegen von Kates Tod abgelenkt hatte.

Jetzt, nach drei weiteren Besuchen, verbindet Katniss und mich so etwas wie eine zarte Freundschaft, die immerhin tiefer ist als alles, was ich in den Jahren zuvor zugelassen hatte. Wie viel sie mir wirklich bedeutet, wird mir jetzt, als Effie ihren Namen ruft, klar. Es ist der gleiche Schmerz, die gleiche Ohnmacht wie vor vier Jahren, als sich die Cessna 310R mit Kate an Bord in den Boden bohrte. So wie damals, kann ich nichts tun, um ihr zu helfen, sie vor ihrem Schicksal zu bewahren. Ich kann nicht zu ihr auf die Bühne laufen und sie wegzerren. Vermutlich würden mich die Friedenswächter erwischen, bevor ich überhaupt in die Nähe komme.

Wenn sie bloß schon einmal durch das Dimensionsportal gegangen wäre! Dann gäbe es zumindest theoretisch eine Möglichkeit, sie herauszuholen. Alles, was man tun müsste, wäre das Portal in der alten Welt auf ihre Koordinaten auszurichten, die Transportparameter ihres ersten Portaldurchganges aus dem Speicher aufzurufen, die Zielerfassung auf ihre DNA zu programmieren und einen „Rückkehr-Transport ohne Senderportal" durchzuführen. Beetee hatte das früher ein paar Mal gemacht, als es in meinem Heimatuniversum noch kein Portal gab. Er ging durch das Panem-Portal, und wurde zu einem vereinbarten Termin wieder zurückgeholt. Aber da Katniss noch nie durch ein Portal gegangen ist, gibt es für ihren Körper keine gespeicherten Transportparameter, und kein DNA-Profil. Schon alleine der Scan, um ihre genaue Position festzustellen, wäre damit unmöglich. „Wenn man nicht weiß, was man sucht, kann man es nicht finden", hatte Beetee einmal gesagt.

Das einzig Sinnvolle, was mir einfällt, ist mit Hilfe von Distrikt 13 irgendeine Rettungsaktion zu starten. Vielleicht lässt sich der Zug, mit dem Katniss zum Kapitol transportiert wird, unterwegs anhalten. Oder wir holen sie aus der Arena heraus. Vielleicht kann Beetee seinen Computervirus, mit dem er die Infrastruktur des Kapitols lahmlegen will, auf die Computer der Spielmacher loslassen, und so die Kontrolle übernehmen.

Doch auch dieser Plan wird durchkreuzt. Effie liest den Namen des männlichen Tributen vor. „Peter Owen!" Das ist es. Der finale Schlag. Mein Todesurteil, und zugleich auch das von Katniss. Ich weiß, dass ich in den Hungerspielen keine Chance habe, und niemandem eine Hilfe sein kann. Ich kann nicht mit Waffen umgehen. Pfeil und Bogen hatte ich das letzte Mal zu Beginn meiner Pilotenausbildung im Fliegerclub in der Hand, als wir einen alten Bogen in der Abstellkammer gefunden und uns an einem nebligen Nachmittag damit die Zeit vertrieben hatten. Ein Kollege hatte damals angesichts meiner bescheidenen Zielgenauigkeit gemeint, ich sollte es besser mit einer Schrotflinte versuchen, wenn ich etwas treffen will. Genauso hatte ich nie irgendwelchen Kampfsport betrieben, und auch sonst war Sport für mich eher etwas, was man fallweise im Fernsehen ansah, wenn sonst nichts Vernünftiges lief.

Wie ferngesteuert betrete ich die Bühne. Effie fragt mich irgendetwas. Ich höre es nicht wirklich. Für einem Moment spiele ich mit dem Gedanken, einfach loszurennen. Vielleicht würden mich die Friedenswächter dann erschießen. Es wäre der einfachste und schnellste Weg, aus der Sache herauszukommen. Warum das Ende unnötig hinauszögern?

Das Bild eines Airbus A-300 der DHL mit brennender linker Tragfläche hält mich zurück. Wenn die Piloten dieser Maschine, die nach einem Raketentreffer über Baghdad im Jahr 2003 alle drei Hydrauliksysteme und ein Stück der linken Tragfläche verloren hatte, so gedacht hätten wie ich jetzt, wären sie damals wohl gestorben. Ohne Hydraulik waren sämtliche Steuerflächen des Airbus bewegungsunfähig, die Maschine war mittels Steuerhorn und Ruderpedalen nicht mehr kontrollierbar. Eine Landung schien ausgeschlossen. Hätten die Piloten nichts getan und einfach die Hände in den Schoß gelegt, wäre die Maschine in einer immer steiler werdenden Linkskurve nach ein paar Minuten in den Boden gerast. Doch die Piloten hatten versucht, die Maschine durch Verändern der Schubleistung der beiden Triebwerke zu steuern. Auf diese Weise gelang ihnen eine glatte Landung mit einem praktisch unsteuerbaren Flugzeug – zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte der Luftfahrt.

Ich muss diese Sache genauso angehen. Es zumindest versuchen. Mir eine Strategie zurecht legen. Vielleicht kann ich mich mit Katniss irgendwo in der Arena verstecken, und warten, bis nur mehr weniger Tribute übrig sind. Dann könnten wir eine Falle bauen. Oder Katniss könnte einen nach dem anderen mit ihren Pfeilen erledigen. Wenn es welche gibt. Je länger wir am Leben bleiben, desto größer ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass uns am Ende doch jemand rausholt. Und dann ist da noch das Training. Gut zwei Wochen Zeit, in denen sie in Distrikt 13 etwas versuchen können. Vielleicht Operation „Blackout" vorziehen, und dem Kapitol mit einem Computervirus die Kraftwerke lahm legen. Ohne Strom keine Hungerspiele. Stattdessen das totale Chaos in einer Gesellschaft, in der ohne Elektrizität gar nichts läuft. Kein Mensch würde Hungerspiele veranstalten, die niemand sehen kann, weil die Fernseher ohne Saft dunkel bleiben.

„Und möge das Glück stets mit euch sein!", beendet Effie die Zeremonie. Was für eine Heuchelei! Als ob man einem Todkranken mit einer sich vor Fröhlichkeit überschlagenden Stimme viele glückliche und gesunde Lebensjahre wünscht! Zwei Friedenswächter kommen auf mich zu und packen mich an den Armen. Zwei weitere zerren Katniss mit sich mit. Ich versuche, Blickkontakt zu ihr zu bekommen. Noch mehr Friedenswächter versperren mir die Sicht. Ich spüre einen Stich in meinem rechten Arm. Ein eigenartiges Schwindelgefühl überkommt mich. Meine Augenlider werden schwer. Meine Arme und Beine fühlen sich kraftlos an. Für einen Moment taucht Katniss zwischen den Körpern der Friedenswächter auf. Mit fragendem Blick sieht sie mir in die Augen. Als wollte sie von mir wissen, wie es weiter geht. Die Farbe verschwindet aus meinem Blickfeld. Katniss fragende Miene ist das letzte, was ich sehe, bevor ich in eine tiefe, schwarze Dunkelheit falle.

**Anmerkungen des Autors:**

Nach dem Motto "Die Realität schreibt manchmal die besten Geschichten" habe ich in diesem Kapitel Referenzen zu echten, in Pilotenkreisen gut bekannten Vorfällen, eingebaut.

1) Der beschriebene Unfall mit der Cessna 310R ist an einen realen Vorfall angelehnt. Es gibt Fälle, wo das, was Rory versucht hat, funktioniert hat, aber mindestens genauso viele Fälle, wo es ähnlich tragisch ausgegangen ist. In diversen Publikationen zum Thema „Landung ohne Fahrwerk" wird geraten, im Zweifelsfall keine Experimente a la „Motoren abstellen und Propeller so stellen, dass die den Boden nicht berühren" zu wagen.

2) Die Notlandung der zweiten Maschine gleichen Typs im Jahr 2008 ist real, bis hin zu Ort und Datum. Es gibt dazu auf Youtube ein Video.

3) Der Zwischenfall mit dem Airbus A-300 der DHL ist wirklich passiert. Es gibt darüber eine Dokumentation aus der Reihe "Air Crash Investigation", die mit etwas Suche auch auf Youtube gefunden werden kann.


	4. Schnellzug ins Kapitol

**Kapitel 3 – Schnellzug ins Kapitol – Irgendwo**

Allmählich komme ich wieder zu mir. Es ist unmöglich zu sagen, wie lange ich bewusstlos war. Da es rund um mich finster ist, müssen es wohl schon ein paar Stunden gewesen sein. Die einzige Lichtquelle ist der Mondschein, der durch das Fenster fällt.

So, wie es aussieht, bin ich in dem berühmten Luxuszug, der die Tribute ins Kapitol bringt. Spitzengeschwindigkeit 200 Meilen pro Stunde, vibrationsfrei auf einem Magnetfeld über den Schienen schwebend. Die Geschwindigkeit lässt sich nur an den vereinzelt am Fenster vorbeiflitzenden Bäumen erkennen. Das geräumige Schlafabteil ist wie ein kleines Hotelzimmer eingerichtet, mit Doppelbett, Wandschrank, einem großen Spiegel und einem Tisch mit zwei antik wirkenden Plüschsesseln.

Ich muss Katniss suchen, schießt mir durch den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich liegt sie in einem ähnlichen Abteil. Plötzlich höre ich Schritte am Gang. Sie stoppen vor meiner Tür. Schnell ziehe ich die Decke bis zum Kinn und drehe mich zur Seite, versuche mich schlafend zu stellen. Ein leises Klicken, dann höre ich, wie die Tür geöffnet und sofort wieder geschlossen wird. Irgendjemand schleicht sich an mein Bett heran und beugt sich über mich. Der Geruch von Alkohol steigt mir in die Nase.

„Pssst!" bedeutet mir der Unbekannte, leise zu sein. „Ich bin Haymitch, dein Mentor. Hör mir genau zu, wir haben nicht viel Zeit." Ich drehe meinen Kopf in seine Richtung. In der Dunkelheit kann ich ihn nur schemenhaft erkennen. Wirre, helle Haare, bärtiges Gesicht. Er müsste es sein, zumindest sieht er auf den Fotos, die ich gesehen habe, so aus. Seiner Alkoholfahne nach zu urteilen, dürfte er einiges intus haben. Wer weiß, wenn ich an seiner Stelle wäre, und Jahr für Jahr Mentor für todgeweihte Tribute sein müsste, wäre ich vielleicht auch nicht anders.

Mit Flüsterstimme wendet sich Haymitch an mich.  
„Was ich dir jetzt sage, bleibt bei dir. Du erzählst niemandem davon. Verstanden?"  
Ich nicke.  
„Gut, als erstes musst du wissen, dass die Arena ein Flugzeug ist, genauer gesagt, die DC-8, die im Herbst in Distrikt 12 verschwunden ist. Wir haben für dich und Katniss Sitze in der vordersten Reihe des Startblocks arrangiert, fußfrei. Ihr werdet an Armen und Beinen gefesselt sein, die Fesseln lösen sich automatisch, wenn der Countdown abgelaufen ist. Wenn das passiert, lauft ihr so schnell ihr könnt Richtung Cockpit. Die Tür wird unversperrt sein. Sobald ihr drin seid, verriegelt ihr die Tür. Es ist soweit wir wissen die übliche verstärkte Tür, angriffshemmend, aber nicht unüberwindbar. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob es an Bord Waffen geben wird, mit denen man die Tür rasch überwinden kann, aber rechnet besser damit. Tu, was du tun musst, damit niemand ins Cockpit eindringt. Benutze das Flugzeug als Waffe, wenn es sein muss. Ihr werdet die Kontrolle haben, aber passt auf, dass euch das Kapitol später nicht drein pfuscht. Verstanden?"  
„Ich denke schon", antworte ich leise.

Zum ersten Mal seit der Ernte hege ich so etwas wie echte Hoffnung. Die DC-8 ist mein Revier. Ein Heimspiel. Ich habe allen anderen Tributen etwas voraus.  
„Wenn ihr also die Kontrolle übernommen habt, hängt viel davon ab, wo ihr seid und wie viel Sprit ihr habt. Starten wird die Maschine wahrscheinlich vom Flugplatz des Kapitols. Wenn es irgendwie möglich ist, solltet ihr versuchen, Richtung Nordosten nach Distrikt 10 oder 12 zu fliegen. Das bringt euch in die Nähe zu Distrikt 13, aber nicht zu nahe, damit das Kapitol nicht gleich Verdacht schöpft. Sollte es nötig sein, kommt ihr von dort rasch zu diesem alten Militärflugplatz nordöstlich des Ontariosees", setzt Haymitch fort.

Im der Theorie klingt sein Plan gut. Die einzigen Luftabwehrraketen in ganz Panem, die eine hoch fliegende DC-8 abschießen können, sind rund um das Kapitol und um eine Hovercraft-Basis in Distrikt 2 stationiert. Der Rest Panems ist nicht einmal vom Radar lückenlos abgedeckt. Satelliten gibt es offiziell keine, weil diese genauso wie Überschallflugzeuge, ballistische Raketen mit mehr als 300 Meilen Reichweite und Flugzeuge mit über 40.000 Fuß Dienstgipfelhöhe durch den gemeinsamem Waffensperrvertrag zwischen dem Kapitol und Distrikt 13 verboten sind.

„Das hört sich ja alles ganz gut an", werfe ich ein, „aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass uns das Kapitol stundenlang herumfliegen lassen wird, wohin wir wollen".  
„Dann müsst ihr euch eben etwas einfallen lassen. Spielt ihnen etwas vor, trickst sie aus. Das kannst du doch ganz gut, denk nur an dein Studium und deine Eltern", entgegnet Haymitch mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht. _Woher er das wohl schon wieder weiß? Wahrscheinlich weil Beetee es ihm erzählt hat.  
_„Und denke daran, es geht hier nicht nur um euer Überleben, es geht auch darum, welches Signal der Ausgang dieser Hungerspiele an die Bevölkerung Panems sendet. Es reicht nicht, einfach nur zu gewinnen. Ihr müsst so gewinnen, dass ihr euch nachher selbst noch in den Spiegel schauen könnt. Sonst seid ihr nicht besser als die Karrieros, die das Kapitol diesmal gerne als Sieger sehen will", fügt Haymitch hinzu.

Darum geht es also. Das sind nicht nur einfach irgendwelche Hungerspiele, nein, das Kapitol will offenbar seine treuen Karrierodistrikte belohnen und allen anderen zeigen, wie sinnlos ihre Rebellionsversuche sind. Wenn es Katniss und mir gelingen sollte, nicht nur die Spiele zu überleben, sondern uns auch dem Willen des Kapitols zu widersetzen, könnte das die Rebellion anfachen. Bei all dem dürfen wir uns nicht auf das Niveau der Karrieros herablassen, und die übrigen Tribute einfach töten. Wir müssen eine Lösung finden, wo möglichst viele überleben, und dann in neutrales Terrain flüchten, bevor uns das Kapitol mit irgendeiner List vom Himmel holt.

Ich glaube zu wissen, wie ich das bewerkstelligen kann. Es ist riskant und steht in keinem Handbuch, aber ich habe die Prozedur im Kopf. Mit einigen wenigen Handgriffen kann ich vom Cockpit aus jeden in der Kabine innerhalb von einer oder zwei Minuten außer Gefecht setzen. Ohne mit dabei in irgendeiner Weise die Hände schmutzig zu machen. Aber es wird eine Gratwanderung zwischen Leben und Tod werden, allein das richtige Timing entscheidet, ob ich zum Retter oder zum kaltblütigen Mörder werde.

Haymitch beugt sich noch ein Stück näher über mich.  
„Noch Fragen?" _Ja, genug._ _Aber eine ist besonders wichtig.  
_„Weiß Katniss Bescheid?" frage ich.  
„Nur über das Nötigste, also dass sie mit dir ins Cockpit flüchten soll. Ich weiß nicht, was du ihr bis jetzt über deine Arbeit erzählt hast, aber halte dich in der Arena so bedeckt wie möglich. Wenn dann, erzähle irgendeine Story, dass du Pilot in Europa bist", antwortet Haymitch. „Und jetzt schicke ich dich besser wieder schlafen, bevor noch jemand etwas merkt. Das nächste, was du siehts, wird die Arena sein!"

Haymitch zieht etwas aus seiner Jackentasche. Eine Impfpistole.  
„Aber das Trainingszentrum und die Interviews…", entgegne ich mit fragendem Blick.  
„Finden nicht statt!" Ich spüre einen Stich in meinem linken Oberarm.  
„Gute Nacht, und möge das Glück mit dir sein", flüstert mir Haymitch ins Ohr. Wieder einmal überkommt mich eine bleierne Müdigkeit. Ich bekomme kaum noch mit, wie die Tür meines Abteils ins Schloss fällt.


	5. Aufwachen

**Kapitel 4 – An Bord der DC-8 – 6:30 Uhr Lokalzeit (13:30 UTC)**

Ein vertrautes Geräusch weckt mich aus dem Tiefschlaf. Es ist das charakteristische Dröhnen der vier Pratt&Whitney JT3D-3B Turbofan-Triebwerke einer DC-8. Mühsam öffne ich meine schweren Augenlider. Tatsächlich, es ist so, wie Haymitch es gesagt hat. Ich sitze im Gangsitz der rechten Sitzreihe, Katniss sitzt direkt neben mir. Von der Position der beiden Tragflächen-Notausgänge direkt neben uns zu schließen, befinden wir uns etwa am Beginn des vorderen Drittels Touristenklasse-Kabine, im Bereich der Tragflächenmitte. Trotzdem stimmt das Bild nicht ganz. Denn wir sitzen nicht auf den üblichen, in Dreierreihen links und rechts des Ganges angeordneten „Holzklasse"-Sitzen, sondern in den bequemen Zweierreihen der Business-Class.

Offensichtlich hatten die Arena-Designer die normalen Sitze ausgebaut und durch die Business-Sitze ersetzt. Sämtliche Sitzreihen vor uns wurden entfernt, wahrscheinlich, um mehr Platz für die Kämpfe auf Leben und Tod zu schaffen. Meine Unterarme sind mit dicken Metallschellen an die Armlehnen des Sitzes gefesselt, meine Beine sind, da ich sie nicht nach vorne strecken kann, vermutlich auf die gleiche Weise fixiert. Plötzlich spüre ich einen leichten Stich an der Unterseite meines rechten Handgelenks, gefolgt von einem schwachen Brennen. _Wie bei einer Spritze, _denke ich mir.

Die bleierne Müdigkeit schwindet rasch, mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich. Es fühlt sich an, als hätte ich ein paar Dosen Red Bull auf einmal getrunken. _Sie müssen mir irgendein Aufputschmittel gespritzt haben!_ Unwillkürlich muss ich an jenen Tag vor einem Dreivierteljahr denken, als meine Pilotenkarriere wegen dieser Schlafmittel-Geschichte beendet schien. Wenn ich damals so ein Mittel gehabt hätte, wäre ich garantiert nicht im Cockpit eingeschlafen. Ich würde immer noch für Fedex fliegen, hätte keine Ahnung, dass es so etwas wie die Hungerspiele überhaupt geben kann, und würde weiter mein zurückgezogenes Leben ohne echte Freundschaften und einer immer komplizierter werdenden Maskerade für meine Eltern führen.

Noch vor ein paar Monaten hätte ich fast alles getan, um mein altes Leben zurück zu bekommen. Jetzt bin ich mir gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich es wirklich wieder haben will. Sicher, es gibt schönere Orte als Distrikt 13, aber ich musste es ja maximal zwei Wochen am Stück dort aushalten. Dann ging es wieder mit der DC-8 über den Atlantik nach Zentraleuropa, wo ich dann zwei Wochen blieb, ehe es mit Fracht und Passagieren wieder retour ging. Wenn nichts dazwischen kam, blieb es bei diesem 14-Tages-Rhythmus der Flüge, für mehr reichte der aktuell verfügbare Treibstoff nicht aus. In Distrikt 13 musste das Kerosin aufwändig durch das Dimensionsportal in großen Fässern herangeschafft werden, in Europa wurde ein synthetischer Treibstoff aus Kohle hergestellt.

Wenn alles nach Plan gegangen wäre, hätte ich Katniss samt ihrer Familie schon bald nach Distrikt 13 geholt. Wahrscheinlich hätte sich sogar einen neue Bleibe in Europa, fernab jeder Gefahr durch Panems Regierung, arrangieren lassen. Dann hätte ich Katniss ohne das riskante Spiel mit einer falschen Identität besuchen können. Wer weiß, wie sich die Sache weiter entwickelt hätte? Aber an diesem Punkt hatte Murphys Gesetz in einer seiner abertausenden Varianten erbarmungslos zugeschlagen. _Wenn etwas zu gut klingt, um wahr zu sein, ist es das wahrscheinlich auch!_ So war es schon damals mit Kate gewesen, kurz bevor wir in eine gemeinsame Wohnung gezogen wären, und genauso war es mit meinem Job bei Fedex gewesen. Ich hätte gute Aussichten gehabt, auf die DC-10 upzugraden, aber dann musste ja diese Schlaftabletten Geschichte passieren.

Ein drittes Mal werde ich mir von Murphy nicht mehr dreinpfuschen lassen!

„Peter?" höre ich Katniss leise flüstern. „Wo sind wir?"  
_Aha, jetzt geht das Theaterspielen los. Wir müssen so tun, als wüssten wir nicht, wo wir sind, obwohl wir es wissen. Katniss, spiel bitte mit!_  
„Sieht wie in einem Flugzeug aus", sage ich.  
„Das Kapitol hat Flugzeuge? Ich dachte, die haben nur diese Hovercrafts?". Katniss sieht mich mit fragendem Blick an.  
_Hat Haymitch ihr wirklich gesagt, was hier gespielt wird?_

Ich weiß, dass Katniss im Schauspielen nicht besonders gut ist. Sie gehört zu jener Gruppe von Personen, denen man selbst eine kleine Notlüge aus zehn Metern Entfernung anmerkt. Bei mir ist es genau anders herum. Ich kann meinen Eltern in den blumigsten Worten irgendwelche frei erfundenen Geschichten von der Uni erzählen, ihnen nach dem Zufallsprinzip aus der Google-Bildsuche ausgewählte Personenfotos als Studienkollegen verkaufen und ihnen von einer frei erfundenen Beziehung erzählen, ohne dass sie auch nur den geringsten Verdacht schöpfen, dass alles getürkt sein könnte. Man muss es einfach nur so vortragen, dass man es selbst glaubt, dann glauben es alle anderen auch.

Solange es nur darum geht, einfach jemandem einen Bären aufzubinden, ist das für mich überhaupt kein Problem. Schwierig wird es dann, wenn ich offiziell Variante A verkaufen muss und inoffiziell einer der beteiligten Personen im gleichen Atemzug klarmachen muss, dass eigentlich Variante B gemeint ist. Das Kapitol soll fürs Erste glauben, dass ich keine Ahnung und keinen Plan von der Arena habe, aber zugleich muss ich Katniss dazu bringen, sich an meinen Schlachtplan zu halten, ohne ihr direkt sagen zu können, was ich eigentlich von ihr will.

Noch immer sieht sie mich fragend an, wartet auf einen Antwort.  
„Na ja, vielleicht haben sie ja etwas Größeres als ein Hovercraft gebraucht", versuche ich es mit einer harmlosen Erklärung.  
„Ich weiß nicht, das sieht irgendwie so…nicht nach Kapitol aus", sagt Katniss skeptisch.  
_Ok, jetzt muss die Katze langsam aus dem Sack._  
„Wahrscheinlich soll es das auch nicht. Vielleicht sollen die Tribute denken, dass sie erst auf dem Weg ins Kapitol sind, während sie in Wahrheit bereits in der Arena sitzen".  
„Das ist die Arena?", entgegnet Katniss sichtlich erschrocken. _Sie weiß es wirklich nicht!_ „Woher willst du das wissen?", hakt sie nach.  
„Ganz einfach, weil dort hinten" – ich deute mit meinem Kopf in Richtung Heck der Maschine, „ein ganzer Haufen Waffen ist". _Das Füllhorn, wie es die Spielmacher nennen. _

Katniss versucht, selber einen Blick zu erhaschen. Hinter uns befinden sich elf weitere Zweierreihen an Sitzen links und rechts des Ganges, wobei immer nur eine Reihe abwechselnd links und rechts besetzt ist. Dahinter befindet sich an beiden Seiten des Rumpfes, mit Gepäcknetzen fixiert, eine Ansammlung an Kisten, einigen Schwertern und Dolchen, und auch einem Bogen mit einem Köcher voller Pfeile. Ich sehe, wie Katniss kurz den Bogen fixiert. _Sinnlos, da kommst du nie lebend ran! _Jetzt dürften auch für sie alle Zweifel ausgeräumt sein, dass das die Arena ist.

Katniss versucht, ihren Schrecken zu überspielen, aber ich merke ihr deutlich an, wie sehr sie diese Erkenntnis mitnimmt. Sie scheint wirklich nichts davon gewusst zu haben! Eine kleine Träne an ihrer Wange herab.  
„Es ist…, es ist wegen Prim. Ich hatte gehofft, ich kann mich noch von ihr verabschieden, bevor ich in die Arena muss. Ich hätte sie so gerne noch einmal gesehen, ehe ich sterben muss", stammelt Katniss.  
„Du wirst deine Schwester wiedersehen", verspreche ich. _Was zum Teufel tue ich da? Versprich nie etwas, was du vielleicht nicht halten kannst!_

„Sieh dich doch um!" ruft Katniss verzweifelt. „Wir sind hier eingesperrt in dieser Röhre, mit den Karrieros in nächster Nähe, ohne Möglichkeit, uns zu verstecken. Die Waffen sind alle dort hinten, wo wir nie vor den anderen heran kommen. Sie werden uns eiskalt abstechen, bevor wir überhaupt wissen, wie uns geschieht!"  
„Werden sie nicht. Wir müssen uns nur vom Gemetzel ums Füllhorn fernhalten", sage ich leise.  
„Und was soll uns das bringen? Dann haben wir nicht einmal Waffen, um uns gegen sie zu wehren."  
„Die brauchen wir nicht. Du musst mir einfach vertrauen. Wenn der Countdown auf Null ist und die Fesseln aufgehen, läufst du einfach hinter mir her".

Ich neige meinen Kopf zur Seite und flüstere Katniss direkt ins Ohr. So leise, dass es hoffentlich niemand anderer hört, und dass es auch von keinem Mikrofon des Kapitols aufgenommen werden kann.  
„Wir müssen nach vorne, ins Cockpit. Ich weiß, wie wir die anderen ausschalten können. Du musst nur dicht hinter mir bleiben und genau das tun, was ich dir sage. Verstanden?"  
Katniss zögert einen Moment.  
„Habe ich eine andere Wahl?"  
„Nein. Die einzige Chance ist das Cockpit. Vertrau mir."


	6. Die Show beginnt

**Kapitel 5 – An Bord der DC-8 – 6:35 Uhr Lokalzeit**

Plötzlich wird es in der Kabine auf einen Schlag stockdunkel. Als Pilot schießen mir sofort Gedanken über mögliche technische Probleme durch den Kopf. _Probleme mit den Generatoren? An welcher Verteilerschiene hängt eigentlich die Kabinenbeleuchtung? Haben die Techniker des Kapitols irgendeinen Unfug mit der Elektrik angestellt? _Das gleichmäßige Dröhnen der Triebwerke beruhigt mich. Solange eine DC-8 Treibstoff hat und die Motoren laufen, ist nichts verloren. Die Fluglage der Maschine ist unverändert, demnach dürfte der Autopilot nach wie vor alles unter Kontrolle haben.

Trotzdem beunruhigt mich die Dunkelheit. Nur die beleuchteten „Bitte Anschnallen" und „Nicht Rauchen" Zeichen über den Sitzen werfen noch ein spärliches Licht in den Raum, gerade genug, um Konturen erkennen zu können. „Was ist jetzt los?" fragt Katniss. „Sieht so aus, als hätten sie das Licht abgedreht", antworte ich achselzuckend. Draußen ist es fast komplett finster. Nur durch die Fenster auf der linken Seite der Maschine ist am Horizont ein bläulicher Dämmerungsstreifen erkennbar. Es ist offenbar entweder früh am Morgen oder spät am Abend, schließe ich daraus. Da die Dämmerung links zu sehen ist, fliegen wir entweder auf Südkurs, wenn es vor Sonnenaufgang ist, oder auf Nordkurs, wenn es nach Sonnenuntergang ist.

Mit einem leisem Surren klappt ein dünner Flachbildschirm mit gut einem Meter Bilddiagonale von der Decke herab. Mich beschleicht das ungute Gefühl, dass die „Schonfrist" nun zu Ende ist, und es schon bald ernst werden wird. Mit fast ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke schallt Panems Nationalhymne durch die Kabine. Als Kind des 20. Jahrhunderts rufen die Klänge dieser faschistischen Komposition bei mir Bilder von wehenden Hakenkreuzfahnen, Fackelzügen und Paraden durch die Straßen wach. Ja, es könnte fast sein, dass in einer Welt, wo Deutschland den 2. Weltkrieg gewonnen hätte, heute eine ähnliche Hymne gespielt würde.

Jetzt, an Bord der DC-8, erfüllte die lautstarke Musik wohl nur einen Zweck: den letzten noch dösenden Tribut endgültig wach zu rütteln und zugleich den Zuschauern im Kapitol einen Moment des Hochgefühls, der Überlegenheit über die Menschen aus den Distrikten zu vermitteln.

_Die Geschichte wiederholt sich. Einmal ist es die Religion, einmal die Nationalität, einmal die Rasse. Immer wenn eine Gruppe von Menschen denkt, sie sei allen anderen überlegen, führt dies über kurz oder lang zu immensem Leid. Selbst mehr als 200 Jahre in der Zukunft scheint es nicht anders zu sein, als im 20. Jahrhundert. Wir haben nichts dazu gelernt! All die schönen Gedanken über die ach so tolle Zukunft, wo alle Menschen friedlich zusammenleben, nichts als Schall und Rauch! Das Universum, wo es anders ist, muss wohl erst gefunden werden…_

Die plötzliche Stille nach dem Ende der Hymne reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Auf dem Bildschirm erscheint das Wappen Panems, dann erscheint Caesar Flickerman, der bekannte Moderator der Hungerspiele, auf dem Bildschirm.  
„Geschätzte Zuschauerinnen und Zuschauer, es ist mir eine Freude, Sie zur Eröffnung der 74. Hungerspiele begrüßen zu dürfen!", verkündet Flickermann mit strahlendem Lächeln, wie in einer Zahnpasta-Werbung.

„Wie Sie sehen, haben wir diesmal den Ablauf ein wenig verändert. Ja, auch das Kapitol muss manchmal ein wenig sparen, und darum haben wir diesmal beschlossen, das ganze Vorgeplänkel wegzulassen und gleich zur Sache zu kommen! Ja, Sie haben richtig gehört – keine Parade, keine Interviews, keine tollen Kleider und kein Trainingszentrum. Ich finde es selber schade drum, aber was soll ich machen? Unsere Nation hat nun mal zur Zeit wichtigere Dinge, für die wir unsere Ressourcen verwenden müssen. Aber eines ist gewiss – auch wenn wir diesmal keine Arena mit mehreren Quadratkilometern Fläche haben, es werden spannende Hungerspiele werden. Lassen Sie mich kurz die Tribute vorstellen – hier haben wir aus Distrikt 1 Glimmer und Marvel. Applaus!" ruft Flickerman.

Auf dem Bildschirm werden Fotos der beiden Tribute aus Distrikt 1 eingeblendet. Diese Glimmer ist genau das, was man sich landläufig unter dem Begriff „blondes Gift" vorstellt. Groß, volles, rundes Gesicht, kalte, blaue Augen und ein Blick, der so viel wie „treib keine dummen Spiele mit mir, sonst bereust du es" sagt. Marvel sieht auf den ersten Blick harmloser aus. Mit seinen kurzen, dunkelblonden Haaren und dem leicht länglichen Gesicht wirkt er auf mich eher wie ein Durchschnittstyp. Sportlich, mittelmäßig intelligent, groß gewachsen, aber mit einer dunklen Note, die sich erst bei genauerem Hinschauen offenbart. Wie einer dieser Highschool-Amokläufer, der jahrelang unauffällig ist und dann plötzlich durchdreht. Dem Textinsert am Bildschirm nach sind beide 17 Jahre alt. Typisch für Distrikt 1, wo es eine Ehre ist, sich nach jahrelangem Training freiwillig für die Hungerspiele zu melden.

Weiter geht es mit den Tributen aus Distrikt 2. Diese Clove hat den sprichwörtlichen bösen Blick. Finstere Augen starren aus ihrem zum Kinn hin nach unten spitz zulaufenden Gesicht. Sie ist zwar erst 15 Jahre alt und laut den Angaben am Schirm nur knapp über 160 Zentimeter groß, aber auf jeden Fall eine fiese und erbarmungslose Gegnerin. Der männliche Tribut heißt Cato und ist der typische Muskelprotz. Mit seinen kurzen, hellen Haaren, seinem kantigen Gesicht und seinen kräftigen Oberarmen sieht er aus wie ein Football-Quarterback. Er wäre in meiner Heimat wohl ein Mädchenschwarm. Cato sieht deutlich stärker als Marvel aus, und macht auf mich den Eindruck, als würde er jegliche Probleme vorzugweise durch die Anwendung körperlicher Gewalt zu lösen versuchen. Wenn Catos Auto nicht anspringen würde, würde er wohl zuerst das Armaturenbrett mit seinen Fäusten zertrümmern, und erst anschließende den Pannendienst rufen.

Definitiv ist Cato aber jemand, vor dem ich mich in Acht nehmen muss. Er könnte die Cockpittür von allen bisher gezeigten Tributen sicherlich am schnellsten zertrümmern, und würde wahrscheinlich auch mit ungeeignetem Werkzeug irgendwann durch rohe Gewalt ans Ziel kommen. Im Gegensatz zu ihm sind die beiden Tribute aus Distrikt 3 kaum eine ernst zu nehmende Bedrohung. Das Mädchen namens Amber sieht zwar auf den ersten Blick Clove recht ähnlich, aber ihr fehlt der hinterhältige Blick. Ihre Haare sind eine Spur heller, eher ins rötlich-bräunliche gehend, und ihre Gesichtszüge wirken kindlicher. Kein Wunder, sie ist ja auch erst 13 Jahre alt. Ihr männlicher Kollege heißt Noah und ist ein Jahr älter, aber fast einen Kopf kleiner als Amber. Er sieht aus wie der typische, brave, unauffällige Streber, mit seinem rundlichen Gesicht und den völlig unspektakulären, mittellangen dunkelbraunen Haaren, welche seine Ohren unverdeckt lassen und am Hinterkopf in Kragenhöhe enden.

Irgendwie erinnert er mich daran, wie ich in der Grundschule ausgesehen habe. Er könnte fast mein jüngeres Selbst sein. Hier wird er zu denen gehören, die als erstes sterben werden. Überleben kann er höchstens durch irgendeine List oder pures Glück. Er passt voll und ganz ins übliche Bild der Tribute aus Distrikt 3, die allesamt eher klein und unscheinbar aussehen. Technikfreaks, die sich eher mit Schaltkreisen als mit Waffen auskennen. Kein Wunder, dass Distrikt 3 in der Regel keine Karrieros hervorbringt.

Bessere Chance scheint da schon das Mädchen aus Distrikt 4 zu haben. Marina ist 17 Jahre alt, und wirkt recht kräftig. Sie hat einen südländischen Einschlag, typisch für ihren Distrikt, der sich im tiefen Süden Panems im Bereich des früheren Golfs von Mexiko erstreckt. Ihr Partner Breck, der „Wuschelkopf", wie Caesar ihn nennt, ist gerade mal 12 Jahre alt. Normalerweise gehören die Tribute aus Distrikt 4 zu den Karrieros, wie jene aus 1 und 2. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass ein Zwölfjähriger sich freiwillig für die Hungerspiele melden würde. Selbst wenn er noch so geschickt ist, ist er doch den älteren Tributen hoffnungslos überlegen.

_Vielleicht ist kein Freiwilliger. Oder er ist unheilbar krank, und glaubt, in den Spielen einen schnellen Ausweg aus seinem Leiden zu finden. Wobei es für letzteres deutlich angenehmere Methoden gäbe._ _Zum Beispiel das, was ich in Kürze tun werde, um die Tribute in der Kabine außer Gefecht zu setzen. Nur dass ich es nicht bis zum Ende durchziehen werde, sondern hoffentlich rechtzeitig zurückrudern kann, ehe es zu spät ist. _

Caesar Flickermans Stimme holt mich wieder aus meinen abschweifenden Gedanken. „Und hier – die Tribute aus Distrikt 5. Da hätten wir Finch – seltsamer Name für ein Mädchen, meine ich – und Jason – Mann, schaut der finster drein!" _Da muss ich Flickerman Recht geben._ Der männliche Tribut aus Distrikt 5 schaut beinahe so finster drein wie Clove. Sonst sieht er Noah aus Distrikt 3 ein wenig ähnlich, nur deutlich erwachsener und mit dunklerer Hautfarbe. Das Mädchen, diese Finch, erinnert mich irgendwie an einen Fuchs. Nicht nur, dass ihr Gesicht so aussieht, nein, sie wirkt auch genauso listig wie das Tier. Für ihre 15 Jahre ist sie recht groß, und ihre rötlich-goldenen Haare schreien förmlich „Achtung". Sie mag zwar körperlich nicht die Stärkste sein, könnte das aber durch Hinterlistigkeit kompensieren.

Die beiden Tribute aus Distrikt 6 sind beide schwer einzuschätzen. Das Mädchen namens Tamora mit ihren beiden blonden Zöpfen ist eine Art jüngere Glimmer mit hagerem Gesicht, außerdem ist sie recht klein. Der Junge, ein gewisser Jason, ist älter, und sieht recht erwachsen aus, mit einem kantigen Gesicht und voluminösen, etwas ungeordneten Haaren. Dem Bildtext nach ist er 16 Jahre alt, das Mädchen 14. Gefährlicher sieht die Tributin aus Distrikt 7 aus. Die sechzehnjährige Regina ist zwar klein, sieht aber recht kräftig aus. Könnte vom Typ her eine Art Johanna Mason sein, nur mit blonden Haaren. Aufgrund ihrer Herkunft kann sich sicherlich gut mit einer Axt umgehen, so wie Johanna.

Der männliche Tribut namens Kristof ist auch 16 Jahre alt, und hat einen fernöstlichen Einschlag. Möglicherweise ein Abkömmling japanischer, chinesischer oder koreanischer Einwanderer. Auch er wird sich vermutlich nicht ungeschickt mit einer Axt anstellen. Beide zusammen könnten durchaus eine Bedrohung darstellen, wenn sie es bis zur Cockpittür schaffen und eine Crash-Axt finden.

Nicht ganz harmlos sieht auch Fuller, der männliche Tribut aus Distrik 8 aus. Er ist sehr groß, und hat ebenfalls einen leichten asiatischen Einschlag. Seine Partnerin Savannah ist zwar erst 13 Jahre alt, aber nur einen halben Kopf kleiner. Mit ihren rotblonden Haaren und einem finster wirkenden Blick sieht sie für mich nach einer definitiv zu respektierenden Gegnerin aus, die nicht unterschätzt werden darf.

Der Junge aus Distrikt 9 dagegen sieht noch fast wie ein Grundschüler aus. Rye ist gerade mal 12 Jahre alt, und klein gewachsen, ähnlich wie Noah aus Distrikt 3. Das Mädchen mit dem ungewöhnlichen Namen Demetria ist deutlich größer und erinnert mich mit ihren rötlichen Haaren ein wenig an Finch, nur ihr Gesicht ist etwas rundlicher. Schwierig zu sagen, wie ihre Chancen aussehen. Distrikt 9 ist die Korngrube Panems, seine Bewohner sind harte Feldarbeit gewohnt. Zumindest das Mädchen mit ihren 14 Jahren könnte kräftiger sein, als es aussieht.

Großes Pech hat Barney aus Distrikt 10. Er ist 18 Jahre alt, und wurde somit in seinem letzten Jahr gezogen. _Wie unfair das Leben doch manchmal ist. Fast außer Gefahr, und im letzten Moment doch nicht entkommen!_ Seine Partnerin Susan ist 16 Jahre alt, mit einem kleinen, rundlichen Gesicht und rötlich-braunen Haaren. Wieder ein schwer einzuschätzender Fall. Ganz klar gefährlich sieht Tresh, der männliche Tribut aus Distrikt 11 aus. Er ist etwa so groß wie Cato, und annähernd genauso muskulös. Seine dunkle Hautfarbe und sein kantiges Gesicht unterstreichen den Eindruck, dass er ein ernstzunehmender Konkurrent für die Karrieros sein könnte.

Ganz anders das Mädchen. Der Anblick der gerade mal 12 Jahre alten, klein und hilflos wirkenden Rue treibt mir Tränen in die Augen. _Das könnte fast Prim sein!_ So wie Katniss Schwester, die in diesem Jahr zum ersten Mal Gefahr lief, für die Hungerspiele gezogen zu werden, scheint Rue den übrigen Tributen hoffnungslos unterlegen zu sein. In einer anderen Arena, im Freien, mit Versteckmöglichkeiten, könnte sie vielleicht eine Zeitlang überleben, wenn sie flink ist. Aber hier, eingepfercht in einer Flugzeugkabine, wo es außer dem Cockpit kein halbwegs sicheres Versteckt gibt, dürften ihren Überlebenschancen gegen Null gehen. Für einen Moment geistert ein irrationaler Gedanke durch meinen Kopf: _Kann ich Rue vielleicht dazu bringen, mit uns ins Cockpit zu laufen?_

Ein Blick nach hinten sagt mir, dass dies unmöglich ist. Rue sitzt im mittleren Bereich der Sitzreihen, und würde niemals an den anderen Tributen vorbei nach vorne gelangen. Trotzdem, sollte sie wie durch ein Wunder dicht hinter uns sein, würde ich die Cockpittür einen Moment länger offen lassen, und sie als Verbündete mit ins Boot holen. _So viel Menschlichkeit muss sein, auch im Kampf auf Leben und Tod._ Ich muss daran denken, was Katniss wohl getan hätte, wenn Prim gezogen worden wäre? Hätte sie sich vielleicht freiwillig gemeldet, um den Platz ihrer Schwester einzunehmen? Gut möglich. Ziemlich sicher gibt es eine Variante in der Vielzahl paralleler Universen, wo genau das passiert. Oder geschehen ist. Oder noch passieren wird. _Alles, was im Geiste erdacht werden kann, auch wenn es noch so absurd und unwahrscheinlich erscheint, wenn es nicht gegen die grundlegenden Naturgesetze verstößt, geschieht irgendwo da draußen._ Beetee pflegte das zumindest immer zu sagen.

Als ich mein eigenes Bild auf dem Monitor sehe, und als siebzehnjähriger Peter Owen vorgestellt werde, erscheint mir die ganze Situation irgendwie unwirklich. Kann das wirklich gerade geschehen? Immerhin wirkt mein angebliches Alter sogar halbwegs glaubwürdig. Ich sehe zwar recht erwachsen aus, aber mit meine 175 cm bin ich größenmäßig nur im oberen Mittelfeld. Meinen Oberarmen sieht man an, dass mir etwas mehr Kraftsport gut tun würde. Bevor ich nach Panem gekommen war, hatte ich auch gut 10 Kilogramm zu viel auf den Rippen, die sie mir in Distrikt 13 im Laufe der vergangenen Monate durch strenge Rationierung meiner Nahrung weitgehend vom Leib getrieben hatten.

Dadurch wirkt mein Gesicht jetzt etwas hagerer als ich es von früher gewohnt bin. Irgendwie sehe ich dem männlichen Tribut aus Distrikt 6 ein wenig ähnlich, nur mit einer höheren Stirn und hellerer Hautfarbe. Die Frisur ist dafür fast identisch, bis auf den Umstand, dass ich meine Haare aus der Stirn nach hinten gekämmt habe. Normalerweise. Jetzt fallen sie mir teilweise ins Gesicht. _Offenbar haben sie diesmal auch bei den Stylisten gespart._ Der angeblichen Sparwut des Kapitols ist sichtlich auch die sonst übliche „Generalüberholung" der Tribute vor den Spielen zum Opfer gefallen. Normalerweise werden kleinere Makel wie Narben, Hautunreinheiten oder unpassende Körperbehaarung von den Stylisten entfernt.

So wie Katniss Unterarme vorhin, als das Licht noch brannte, ausgesehen hatten, ist diesmal nichts dergleichen unternommen worden. Ihre Hände waren, so wie immer, übersät mit kleinen Kratzern und ein paar alten Narben, die sie sich im Laufe der Jahre bei der Jagd im Wald zugezogen hatte. Ein Anblick, der mich an Kate erinnert, deren Hände bedingt durch ihre Arbeit als Flugzeugmechanikerin und Hobby-Autoschrauberin auch alles andere als makellos waren. Mich hatte das nie gestört, aber meine Eltern hätten vermutlich durchgedreht, wenn sie Kate jemals aus der Nähe gesehen hätten. _Nicht standesgemäß, was sollen bloß die Leute denken!_ Ich muss unfreiwillig schmunzeln. Meine Mutter konnte sich über solche Dinge stundenlang echauffieren.

Irgendwie hätte sie gut ins Kapitol gepasst. Immerzu über die neueste Mode zu diskutieren und stets auf ein perfektes Äußeres achten, nicht daran denkend, dass es auch echte, substanzielle Probleme gibt, die sich nicht mit ein wenig Makeup oder einer ausgefeilten Diät aus der Welt schaffen lassen. Ja, sie wäre eine gute Kapitolbewohnerin gewesen, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass sie sich nie die Hungerspiele im Fernsehen hätte anschauen können. Die BBC-Nachrichten waren das Äußerste an echter Gewalt und echtem Leid, das sie im TV verkraften konnte, ohne dass ihr schlecht wurde.

Wieder dringt Caesar Flickermans Stimme in mein Ohr.  
„Nun, da wir alle Tribute vorgestellt haben, wollen wir sogleich zum wirklich spannenden Teil kommen. Bevor wir loslegen, will ich für unsere neuen Zuschauer noch einmal schnell die Regeln erläutern. Wie immer, wird es einen sechzig Sekunden langen Countdown geben. Der einzige Unterschied zu den früheren Spielen ist diesmal, dass die Tribute an ihre Sitze gefesselt sind. Niemand kann vorzeitig starten, selbst wenn er oder sie das will. Nicht dass das jemand wollen würde, wer will sich schon selber in die Luft sprengen! Gut, das geht diesmal nicht, weil wir uns dachten, Sprengstoff und Flugzeuge vertragen sich nicht, darum haben wir die Mienen weggelassen. Schließlich wollen wir ja spannende Spiele sehen, die nicht nach einer Sekunde vorbei sind, weil jemand von seiner Plattform fällt. Also haben wir diesmal die Fesseln, die sich am Ende des Countdowns exakt gleichzeitig öffnen. Ab dann gelten die gleichen Regeln wie bisher – wer als letzter noch lebt, gewinnt diese nunmehr 74. Hungerspiele! Ach ja, es gibt da doch noch eine neue Regel. Wenn am Ende beide Tribute eines Distrikts noch am Leben sein sollten, können beide zu Siegern gekürt werden – sofern sie es wollen! Und jetzt, noch eine kleine Werbepause, dann geht es los!" unterbricht Flickerman seine Moderation.

Auf dem Bildschirm erscheint wieder das Wappen Panems. Unmittelbar darauf wird die Kabinenbeleuchtung mit voller Intensität eingeschaltet. Nach einigen Minuten Dunkelheit blendet das grelle Licht beinahe schmerzhaft. Ich kneife meine Augen zusammen. Jetzt ist deutliches Gemurmel aus dem hinteren Teil der Kabine zu hören. Vielleicht werden gerade Bündnisse geschlossen. Oder die Tribute sprechen untereinander ab, wie sie mit der neuen Regel umgehen werden. Für mich macht sie keinen großen Unterschied. Ich hätte nie auch nur daran gedacht, Katniss umzubringen, falls es nur einen Sieger geben dürfte, und es mir nicht gelingen sollte, mit der DC-8 in neutrales Territorium zu fliehen, bevor das Kapitol eine Entscheidung erzwingt. Notfalls würde ich das Kapitol erpressen, uns beide gewinnen zu lassen. Dafür würde ich schon eine Möglichkeit finden. _Alles zur gegebenen Zeit. _Jetzt gibt es nur ein wichtiges Ziel. Vor allen anderen das Cockpit zu erreichen, dessen Tür hoffentlich offen ist, wie Haymitch es versprochen hat. Sonst werden die Hungerspiele für Katniss und mich zu Ende sein, bevor sie richtig angefangen haben.


	7. Minuten der Ungewissheit

**Kapitel 6 – Ungewisse Minuten (6:45 Lokalzeit / 13:45 UTC)**

Wie lange eine Werbepause im nationalen Panem-Fernsehen wohl dauert? Länger als ein paar Minuten wird sie wohl kaum sein. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie viele Zuschauer im Kapitol gerade auf ihre Bildschirme starren, und auf nichts sehnsüchtiger warten als das Ende des Countdowns. Den Beginn des gegenseitigen Abschlachtens in einer knapp über 40 Meter langen Röhre. Was werden wohl die zwangsweise zum Zuschauen verdonnerten Leute in den Distrikten denken? Die Eltern oder Geschwister der Tribute? Ahnen sie bereits, wie grausam diese Spiele sein werden?

Ich kann mich vage erinnern, dass mir Beetee einmal von einer Arena erzählt hat, wo es nur Nagelkeulen als Waffen gegeben hatte. Keine schöne Vorstellung. Aber wenigstens hatten die Tribute damals Versteckmöglichkeiten gehabt, die selbst einem Schwachen für einige Zeit zumindest so etwas wie eine vage Hoffnung zu überleben geben konnten. Mittlerweile dürften die meisten an Bord erkannt haben, dass es diese Hoffnung diesmal nicht gibt. Die lauten Gespräche verstummen allmählich. Traurigkeit und Ohnmacht ist aus den verbleibenden Stimmen herauszuhören, bisweilen auch pure Verzweiflung. Einige Reihen hinter mir höre ich ein Mädchen leise schluchzen. _Es könnte Rue sein, oder eine der anderen jüngeren Tributinnen._

Katniss starrt scheinbar teilnahmslos aus dem Kabinenfenster, als wären ihren Gedanken ganz woanders.  
„Sieht aus wie Watte", merkt sie leise an, ohne ihren Blick vom Fenster abzuwenden. Ich beuge mich zur Seite, soweit es die Fesseln zulassen. Draußen ist es merkbar heller geworden. _Es ist also früh am Morgen. Die Dämmerung ist links. Damit ist Osten links. Wir fliegen also in südliche Richtung.[/i]_ Das fahle Zwielicht reicht aus, um tief unter uns dünne, ausgedehnte Wolkenfelder erkennbar zu machen. Wie Wattebäusche schweben Altocumulus-Wolken scheinbar schwerelos in der Luft.

„Du hast recht", entgegne ich. Katniss sieht mich an.  
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal Wolken von oben sehen würde".  
„Da hast du jetzt geschätzten 99 Prozent der Bevölkerung Panems etwas voraus", sage ich mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Aber wirklich bringen tut mir das jetzt auch nichts", gibt Katniss zurück. [i]_Typisch, sie sagt wie immer klipp und klar, was Sache ist.[/i] _Ihre Miene wird wieder ernster.  
„Hast du Angst?", wechselt sie plötzlich das Thema.  
„Wer hätte in dieser Situation keine Angst?" entgegne ich.  
„Du wirkst so ruhig, so gelassen".  
„Schaut aber nur so aus. Berufskrankheit, schätze ich".

_[i]Kein Wunder, wenn sie von dir erwarten, dass du ruhig und überlegt handelst, wenn dir beim Start ein Triebwerk um die Ohren fliegt oder wenn die Feuerwarnung für den Frachtraum angeht. Von dem kleinen Unterschied abgesehen, dass dich 22 Personen killen wollen, ist das hier ja auch nicht viel anders.[/i]_

„Jedenfalls färbt deine Ruhe auf mich ab", stellt Katniss fest.  
„Halte dich einfach an den Plan. Du weißt schon, bleib dicht hinter mir. Dann wird dir nichts passieren", schärfe ich ihr noch einmal ein.  
„Aber falls mir trotzdem etwas passiert…falls ich zurückbleibe, dann riskier bitte nichts für mich. Du weißt, ich bin dir noch etwas schuldig. Wenigstens einer von uns soll überleben, und ich möchte, dass du das bist".

_[i]Was könnte Katniss mir schuldig sei? Wahrscheinlich meint sie die Sache mit Prims Lungenentzündung im Herbst, wo ich für sie aus Distrikt 13 ein Antibiotikum mitgehen hatte lassen. Die Aktion hatte mir zwei Tage Arrest eingebracht, wegen nicht autorisierter Verwendung rationierter Arzneimittel. Wenn sie mich nicht dringend für die nächsten Flüge gebraucht hätten, hätte die Bestrafung auch schlimmer ausfallen können.[/i]_

„Denk nicht mal dran. Du bleibst nicht zurück!" entgegne ich mit gehobener Stimme.  
„Aber wenn es doch passiert, wenn ich sterben sollte, dann verspricht mir bitte, dass du dich um Prim kümmerst. Schau, dass sie genug zu essen hat, damit sie keine Tesserasteine lösen muss. Bitte versprich mir das", fleht mich Katniss an.  
„Schon gut", sage ich. „Wenn wir das hier überstehen, werdet ihr alle genug zu essen haben".  
Katniss wendet ihren Blick wieder Richtung Fenster. Die Szenerie wirkt richtig friedlich. Nur endlose Weite bis zum Horizont. Die Unendlichkeit zum Greifen nahe, und doch unerreichbar fern.

Hinter der Doppelglasscheibe des Fensters liegt ein tödliches Nichts. Die Außentemperatur beträgt weniger als minus 50 Grad Celsius, und die Luft ist mit rund einem Viertel des Normaldruck auf Meereshöhe so dünn, dass ein Mensch ohne technische Hilfsmittel wie Druckkabinen oder Sauerstoffmasken innerhalb weniger Minuten sterben würde. Jeder, der diesem Nichts ausgesetzt wäre, würde innerhalb von 30 Sekunden durch den Sauerstoffmangel die Fähigkeit zum rationalen Denken und Handeln verlieren. Kurz darauf würde man in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit fallen. Nach drei bis fünf Minuten wäre das Gehirn unheilbar geschädigt, wenig später wäre man tot.

Genau dieses tödliche Nichts wird meine Waffe sein. Eine Sicherung, vier Schalter und ein Hebel – mehr braucht es nicht, um den Überdruck in der Kabine, der uns bis jetzt ein normales Atmen ermöglicht hat, auf das Niveau des Außendrucks abzusenken. Die Tribute würden reihenweise umkippen, ohne zu wissen, warum. Die Sauerstoffmasken, die sonst bei einem Druckverlust automatisch ausgeworfen werden, bleiben drin, weil der Stromkreis durch Ziehen der entsprechenden Sicherung unterbrochen ist. Nur Katniss und ich würden im Cockpit Sauerstoff haben, und bei Bewusstsein bleiben. Sobald alle Tribute bewusstlos sind, würde ich die DC-8 in einen steilen Sinkflug bringen, auf rund 20.000 Fuß Höhe.

Dort ist die Luft dicht genug, um für kurze Zeit das Überleben ohne Hilfsmittel zu ermöglichen, gleichzeitig würde die Sauerstoffsättigung im Blut aber noch nicht so hoch werden, dass die Tribute in der Kabine zu rationalen Handlungen fähig wären. Wahrscheinlich würden sie in einem schlafähnlichen Dämmerzustand bleiben. Ich erinnere mich an einen Artikel in einer Fliegerzeitschrift, wo ein Arzt eine Höhe von 20.000 Fuß für junge, gesunde Erwachsene für die Dauer von 1-2 Stunden für vertretbar hielt. Katniss und ich hätten dann Zeit, um die Karrieros kampfunfähig zu machen, und die übrigen Tribute nach und nach aufzuwecken und zu versuchen, sie als Verbündete ins Team zu holen.

[i]_Aber was tun wir mit den Verweigerern? Wenn wir sie sicher fesseln können, ist alles gut, aber was, wenn nicht? Kann ich jemanden einfach so töten? Will ich das überhaupt können?[/i]_

Ich verdränge die unangenehmen Gedanken. So weit sind wir noch nicht. [i]_Schritt für Schritt. Das Mantra jedes Piloten._ [/i] Es bringt nichts, sich mit Dingen zu belasten, die noch gar nicht spruchreif sind, oder die man sowieso nicht ändern kann. Ich muss mich auf das konzentrieren, was unmittelbar vor mir liegt. [i]_Das Cockpit. Unsere Flucht dorthin. Die Dekompression._ [/i] Alles andere wird sich ergeben.


	8. Der Countdown läuft

Plötzlich erwacht der Bildschirm vor uns wieder zum Leben. Ein Jingle schallt mit ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke durch die Kabine. Ich zucke unwillkürlich zusammen, mein Magen verkrampft sich. Es wird ernst. Caesar Flickerman erscheint auf dem Schirm, mit einem breiten Lächeln, als würde er irgendeine lustige Spielshow moderieren.  
„Geschätzte Zuschauerinnen und Zuschauer, gleich ist es soweit. Wenn ich auf diesen roten Knopf hier drücke, startet der Countdown für den Beginn der 74. alljährlichen Hungerspiele!" verkündet Flickerman.

_Bring es endlich hinter dich!_ Ich spüre, wie sich mein Herzschlag beschleunigt. Die Kombination aus Aufregung, Angst und Aufputschmitteln schlägt nun mit voller Wucht zu, und verhilft meiner Herzfrequenz zu neuen, ungewohnten Höhenflügen. _Nicht dass ich noch einen Herzinfarkt bekomme, bevor es überhaupt losgeht!_ Je länger dieser Moderator herumplappert, desto schlimmer wird es. Wie wenn der Arzt vor einem minutenlang mit einer großen Spritze herumläuft, anstatt das blöde Ding einfach reinzustechen und es gut sein zu lassen. _Diese Hinhaltetaktik macht mich wahnsinnig!_

Noch immer leiert Flickermann geschwollene Floskeln herunter, um es ja besonders spannend zu machen. Wie bei diesen bescheuerten Tanzshows im Fernsehen, wo auch erst mal elendig lang gequasselt wird, bevor man endlich erfährt, wie die Jury das Tanzpaar bewertet hat. _Ein Königreich für eine Fernbedienung!_ Aber so wie die Zuschauer, sind auch wir dazu verdonnert, Flickermans Sermon über uns ergehen zu lassen. Jetzt erklärt er noch einmal die Regeln, wohl für die minderbemittelten Zuschauer mit einer ultrakurzen Aufmerksamkeitsspanne, denen man alles zehn Mal erklären muss.

_Weiß der Idiot nicht, dass er wertvolle Zeit vergeudet? Eine DC-8 verbraucht pro Stunde rund 12.000 Pfund Treibstoff, jede Minute, die er sinnlos verquasselt, kostet 200 Pfund Kerosin, im Wert von geschätzt rund einem Dollar pro Pfund hier in Panem. Wenn du schon nicht an meine Nerven denkst, denk wenigstens ans Geld!_

Als hätte Caesar Flickerman meine Gedanken gelesen, kommt er plötzlich zum Punkt.  
„Nun, nachdem wir die neuen Regeln – ich finde sie übrigens wirklich spannend – nachdem wir nun also die Regeln noch einmal geklärt haben, will ich Sie, werte Zuschauerinnen und Zuschauer, nicht länger aufhalten. Kraft meines Amtes erkläre ich hiermit den Countdown für die 74. Hungerspiele für eröffnet! Mögen die Spiele beginnen!", ruft Flickerman in sein Mikrofon, und lässt seine rechte Hand auf den roten Knopf an seinem Moderatorenpult niedersausen.

Auf dem Bildschirm erscheint eine große „60" in einem doppelten Kreis. Ein Zeiger beginnt gegen den Uhrzeigersinn mit einer Umdrehung pro Sekunde über die Kreisfläche zu laufen, wie bei einem alten Filmvorspann. Bei jeder Umdrehung ertönt eine Art Gong, die Zahlen laufen rückwärts. 59,58,57…der Countdown hat begonnen. Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr, keine Möglichkeit, es sich noch einmal anders zu überlegen. Ich muss meinen Plan durchziehen, ich habe keine andere Wahl. Für Bedenken ist es jetzt zu spät. Ich richte meinen Blick auf Katniss. Wie gerne würde ich jetzt ihre Hand halten, in diesen letzten sicheren Sekunden, die uns noch bleiben.

Aber selbst diesem Wunsch hat das Kapitol mit seinen engen Fesseln eine unüberwindbare Barriere in den Weg gestellt. Wie damals bei Kate, nur dass es dort keine Fesseln waren, sondern ein paar Minuten fehlende Zeit. Das Bild einer zweimotorigen Cessna 310R drängt sich auf. Katniss Gesichtszüge scheinen zu jenen Kates zu verschwimmen. Wie ähnlich sich die beiden doch sehen! Klar, Kate war zwei Jahre älter, und gut 10 Zentimeter größer als Katniss, aber die Gesichtszüge…es ist fast, als würde ich ein jüngeres Spiegelbild von Kate sehen.

Habe ich vielleicht die ganze Zeit unbewusst Kate in Katniss gesehen, die Erinnerung an sie in Katniss hineinprojiziert? Ist das der Grund, warum sie mir mehr bedeutet, als sie eigentlich nach logischen Gesichtspunkten sollte? Wieder spüre ich die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen in mir aufsteigen. Das Bild der Cessna 310R wird deutlicher. Das Brummen ihrer beiden Continental-Kolbenmotoren übertönt das gleichmäßige Dröhnen der Turbofans der DC-8. Dann verstummt das Motorgeräusch plötzlich. Die Propeller bleiben stehen, der Bug neigt sich nach unten. Der dumpfe Knall des Aufschlags rast durch meine Knochen.

_Nein, nicht jetzt! Warum muss ich einen Flashback bekommen, wenn ich ihn gar nicht brauchen kann?_

Mit Schrecken stelle ich fest, dass der Countdown mittlerweile die 30 Sekunden-Marke passiert hat. Dreißig wertvolle Sekunden, verloren durch das ungewollte Schwelgen in einer Vergangenheit, die ich nicht ändern kann. Einer Vergangenheit, mit der ich eigentlich abgeschlossen zu haben glaubte. Aber anscheinend holt sie mich immer im ungünstigsten Moment doch wieder ein. Vor knapp einem Jahr hatte sie mich nur meinen Job gekostet. Jetzt könnte sie meine Leben kosten, wenn ich mich weiter von ihr beeinflussen lasse.

Ich versuche, die Erinnerung mit aller Kraft zu verdrängen. _Du musst nach vorne schauen. Das Cockpit. Der einzige Ausweg auf diesem Alptraum!_

Die schmerzhaften Bilder verblassen. Katniss ist wieder Katniss, keine „Kateniss". Die Countdown-Uhr drängt sich wieder ins Zentrum meiner Aufmerksamkeit. Noch 20 Sekunden. _Denk nach, hast du irgendetwas übersehen? Sicherung ziehen, cabin pressure control lever manual and locked, cabin compressors off, cabin pressure control lever to full decrease._ So müsste es gehen. Aber es wird kalt werden. Ohne die Turbokompressoren keine Heizung, und durch den Druckverlust wird sich die Kabine stark abkühlen. Der Anblick unserer Trainingsuniformen – lange Baumwollhose und T-Shirt in schwarz mit roten und grauen Steifen, sowie der Distriktnummer am Ärmel, lässt mich ein wenig zweifeln, welche Probleme wir uns mit meinem Plan einhandeln könnten. Eventuell sollte ich einen Kompressor weiterlaufen lassen, um etwas warme Luft in die Kabine strömen zu lassen – aber dann würde die Dekompression länger dauern. Schwierige Entscheidung.

Noch 10 Sekunden. Hinter uns wird es unruhig. Die Tribute scharren in den Startlöchern. Letzte Anweisungen. Irgendjemand rüttelt, deutlich hörbar, mit Gewalt an den Fesseln. Die Metallbänder scheppern, aber es ist hoffnungslos. Niemand kann ein paar Millimeter Stahl mit Muskelkraft überwinden. Nicht einmal ein Karriero wie Cato.

Noch fünf Sekunden. Ich konzentriere mich auf das Schlagen des Gongs, zähle parallel zu Anzeige am Bildschirm im Kopf herunter. Noch drei Sekunden. Ich rutsche auf meinem Sitz noch ein Stück nach hinten, um mich besser von der Sitzlehne losstoßen zu können, wenn sich die Fesseln öffnen. Zwei Sekunden. Noch einmal tief ein und ausatmen. Eine Zeit scheint sich fast bis zum Stillstand zu verlangsamen. Diese letzte Sekunde dauert eine gefühlte Ewigkeit.

Der Zeiger wandert durch die Halbsekundenmarkierung. Noch keine Anzeichen auf ein Lösen der Metallschellen. In der Kabine ist es still geworden. Jeder wartet auf den letzten Gong, das Startsignal. Quälend langsam nähert sich der Zeiger der Nullmarkierung. Ich höre ein leises, mechanisches Geräusch. Gleichzeitig ertönt der letzte Gong. Ich spüre, wie meine Fesseln zuerst ein wenig, dann mit einem Ruck plötzlich zur Gänze nachgeben. Die Metallschellen klappen widerstandslos zur Seite. Mit aller Kraft stoße ich mich vom Sitz los, und sprinte nach vorne. Katniss ist dicht hinter mir. Getrieben vom Adrenalin und einem neuen Schub Todesangst, lege ich nach den ersten Metern noch einmal an Tempo zu.

Ohne zu zögern stoße ich den Trennvorhang zwischen der Touristenklasse und der Business-Class zur Seite. Zum ersten Mal habe ich mein Ziel direkt in Sicht. Die Cockpittü Blick verengt sich zu einem engen Tunnel. Nur am Rande bekommen ich mit, dass die Business-Class fast komplett leer ist. Statt Sitzen scheint es nur so etwas wie ein zweites Füllhorn zu geben.  
„Weiter!" rufe ich Katniss blind zu. Nicht, dass sie noch einen Bogen sieht, und deswegen wertvolle Sekunden vergeudet! Nur noch wenige Meter. Ich schwebe förmlich dahin, als hätten meine Füße gar keinen Kontakt zum Boden vordere Wand der Business-Kabine rast an mir vorbei. Weiter durch den Gang zwischen der Bordküche und den vorderen Toiletten. Die Tür ist jetzt zum Greifen nah. Im letzten Moment bremse ich aus meinem halsbrecherischen Sprint ab und strecke die Hand nach dem Türknauf. _Bitte sei offen._ Der Knauf gibt nach. Schnell ziehe ich die nach außen öffnende Tür zu mir heran. Im engen Gang ist nicht genug Platz, um Katniss vorbei zu lassen, also renne ich als erster ins Cockpit.

„Los, weiter!" rufe ich ihr zu und deute in Richtung des Flugingenieur-Instrumentenpults auf der rechten Seite des Cockpits. Dann zwänge ich mich an Katniss vorbei und eile zur Tür. Ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen kommt mit hohem Tempo auf mich zu gerannt. Clove! In ihrer rechten Hand hält sie ein kurzes Messer. Ich greife nach dem Türknauf. Ziehe die Tür zu mir heran. Clove ist nur noch wenige Schritte von mir entfernt. Sie hebt das Messer zum Angriff, im gleichen Moment, als ich die Tür vor ihrer Nase ins Schloss ziehe. Deutlich hörbar bohrt sich das Messer in die Tü zitternden Fingern verriegle ich die Tür. Ich höre, wie Clove am Knauf herumrüttelt, und immer wieder mit dem Messer auf die Cockpittür einhackt. _Da musst du schon schwerere Geschütze auffahren, Mädchen! _ Mit einem Schwert oder einer Crash-Axt wäre die Tür mit Gewalt klein zu kriegen, aber mit einem besseren Küchenmesser wäre das kaum zu bewerkstelligen.

Plötzlich gibt Clove ihren Angriff auf. Vielleicht hat sie erkannt, dass sie nichts ausrichten kann, oder ein anderer Tribut ist ihr auf den Fersen. In der Kabine hat die große Schlacht begonnen. Klirrende Schwerter und dumpfe Aufprallgeräusche vermischen sich mit markerschütternden Schmerzensschreien. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, welche Szenen sich nur wenige Meter hinter der Tür abspielen. Beinahe fühle ich mich wie ein Feigling, der sich hier in der relativen Sicherheit des Cockpits versteckt und nur darauf wartet, dass sich die Tribute alle gegenseitig abschlachten.

„Und was jetzt?" bricht Katniss das Schweigen. _Halt dich an den Plan!  
_„Jetzt werden wir die Tribute da hinten schlafen schicken", antworte ich, und wende mich der Sicherungs-Schalttafel an der Cockpit-Rückwand rechts neben dem Flugingenieursplatz zu. Was ich suche, ist eine Sicherung mit der Aufschrift PASSENGER OXYGEN MASK EJECTION. Ich habe eine grobe Vorstellung, wo sie sein müsste, weil ich mir eine ähnliche Prozedur schon mal für den Fall eines terroristischen Überfalls an Bord überlegt hatte. Es muss irgendein Gleichstromkreis sein, einer mit hoher Priorität. DC BUS 1. Ich überfliege die Beschriftungen. STANDBY RUDDER POWER, NO SMOKING, DC VOLTMETER, ENG 2&3 HYDRAULIC PUMP BYPASS…und da ist sie! Eine 5 Ampere Sicherung mit der Beschriftung PASSENGER OXYGEN MASK EJECTION. Ich greife nach dem kleinen, runden Knopf und ziehe ihn heraus.

Die Geräusche in der Kabine werden lauter. Offenbar verlagern sich die Kämpfe zunehmend nach vorne, Richtung Business Class. Gerne würde ich Katniss erklären, was ich genau vorhabe. Aber dafür ist keine Zeit. Ich deute auf den Flugingenieurssessel.  
„Setzt dich auf den Sitz da", weise ich Katniss knapp an. Sie gehorcht wortlos. Ich helfe ihr beim Anschnallen und reiche ihr eine Sauerstoffmaske.  
„Die musst du jetzt aufsetzen. Einfach normal weiteratmen". Katniss beäugt die Maske skeptisch.  
„Was genau hast du vor?" fragt sie.  
„Ich werde den Druck in der Kabine absenken. Ohne Maske würdest du bewusstlos werden, so wie die da hinten", erkläre ich.  
„Ok, überzeugt", entgegnet Katniss, und setzt die Sauerstoffmaske auf.

Ich greife zum Regulator für die Sauerstoffzufuhr und schalte ihn von NORMAL auf 100% OXYGEN. Dadurch bekommt Katniss über die Maske unabhängig von der Höhe reinen Sauerstoff zugeführt – eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, um eine in allen Fällen ausreichende Versorgung sicherzustellen.  
„Bekommst du Luft?", frage ich Katniss. Sie nickt und murmelt etwas. Ihre Antwort ist kaum zu verstehen. _Das Masken-Intercom-Mikrofon!_ Ich greife zur Audio-Schalttafel in der Mittelkonsole und lege einen Schalter um, um die interne Kommunikation auf den Cockpitlautsprecher zu schalten. Dann zeige ich Katniss den Sprechknopf am Anschlusskabel der Maske.  
„Du musst hier drauf drücken, wenn du etwas sagen willst". Zögernd betätigt Katniss den Knopf. Es klickt im Lautsprecher, dann hallt ihre Stimme etwas verzerrt, aber in verständlicher Lautstärke durch das Cockpit.  
„Richtig so?"  
Ich nicke. Dann wende ich mich einer Reihe von Kontrollhebeln links neben dem Instrumentenbrett des Flugingenieurs zu. Ich greife nach dem großen, mittleren Hebel mit der Beschriftung CABIN PRESS, ziehe ihn nach oben aus dem Führungsschlitz, drehe den Griff um neunzig Grad und lasse den Hebel in die nächst liegende Raststufe einrasten. Damit ist das Kabinendruck-Regelventil in der momentanen Stellung blockiert.

Ein lautes Scheppern aus Richtung der Cockpittür lässt mich aufhorchen. Das war definitiv kein Messer. Wieder schlägt etwas mich Wucht gegen die Tür. Die Verkleidung splittert. _Eine Crash-Axt!_ Meine Reaktion ist rein instinktiv. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung löse ich die Blockierung des Kabinendruck-Kontrollhebels, und ziehe ihn nach unten in Richtung DECREASE, bis zum Anschlag. Sofort schnellt das Kabinenvariometer, das Instrument, welches anzeigt, ob die Kabinen-Druckhöhe steigt oder fällt, nach oben. Mit der rechten Hand greife ich nach den vier Turbokompressor-Schaltern und lege sie nach unten auf OFF.

Das Kabinenvariometer steht am Anschlag bei 6 000 Fuß pro Minute, das starke Druckgefühl in meinem Ohren sagt mir, dass der Kabinendruck deutlich schneller fällt, als das Instrument anzeigen kann. Katniss deutet auf ihre Ohren. „Du musst schlucken, dann geht der Druck weg", rufe ich ihr zu. Erneut kracht etwas mit Wucht gegen die Tür. Die Verkleidung reißt ein. Noch ein paar Hiebe, und die Tür ist überwunden. Katniss greift nach ihrem Gurtschloss.

„Nein, bleibe sitzen!", weise ich sie an, während ich mich vom Flugingenieurspult abwende und Richtung Pilotensitz eile.  
„Aber die Tür! Wir müssen uns doch wehren!", entgegnet Katniss.  
„Bin schon dran. Halt dich gut fest!", rufe ich nach hinten. Rasch klettere ich in den Sitz. Ein lauter Warnton schallt durch das Cockpit. Der Kabinendruckalarm. _Egal. _Wieder kracht es laut hinter mir. Ich schließe meine Gurte. Greife nach der Sauerstoffmaske. Regler auf 100 Prozent. Der nächste Schlag gegen die Tür.

Katniss ruft etwas. Mit beiden Händen greife ich nach dem Steuerhorn. Mein linker Daumen tastet blind nach dem Autopilot-Ausschaltknopf. Ein weiterer Alarmton schrillt durch das Cockpit, das rote Autopilot-Disconnect Warnlicht blinkt. Ich drücke den Knopf ein zweites Mal, um den Alarm abzuschalten. Dann ziehe ich das Steuerhorn kräftig zu mir heran. Sofort schießt die Nase der DC-8 steil nach oben, während ich von den zunehmenden Fliehkräften in den Sitz gedrückt werde. Die DC-8 hat kein G-Meter, dem Gefühl nach ist es aber sicher die doppelte Erdbeschleunigung, nicht weit entfernt vom zulässigen Maximum von 2.5 G. Katniss Schrei geht im Tröten des Kabinendruckalarms unter.

Die Horizontlinie verschwindet nach unten aus meinem Sichtfeld, nur noch der blau-schwarze Dämmerungshimmel ist zu sehen. Ich konzentriere mich auf die Darstellung des künstlichen Horizonts auf dem Kathodenstrahlmonitor direkt vor mir auf dem Instrumentenbrett. Ich sehe, dass die Nase der DC-8 mittlerweile 20 Grad über dem Horizont steht, und weiter nach oben steigt. Ich werfe einen Blick auf den Höhenmesser. Vor meinem Hochzieh-Manöver hatte er 37 000 Fuß angezeigt. Jetzt klettert der Zeiger gerade über die 37 500 Fuß-Markierung. Das Variometer ist am Anschlag. Gleichzeitig fällt die Geschwindigkeit rasch ab.

Die Schubleistung der vier Pratt&Whitney Turbofans reicht nicht aus, um in einem derart steilen Steigflug die Fahrt zu halten. Von anfänglich gut 260 Knoten angezeigter Geschwindigkeit sind nur noch 240 Knoten übrig, Tendenz rasch fallend. Ich meine, ein dumpfes Aufprallgeräusch hinter mir zu hören. Wahrscheinlich hat der Angreifer die Balance verloren. Die Flugzeugnase zeigt jetzt 30 Grad nach oben, Fahrt 230 Knoten. Ich lasse den Zug am Steuerhorn etwas nach. Das letzte, was ich jetzt brauche, ist ein Strömungsabriss. 38 000 Fuß. Die Nadel des Höhenmessers rotiert so rasch im Uhrzeigersinn, dass ich ihr kaum folgen kann. Ich schätze die Steigrate auf rund 500 Fuß pro Sekunde, gut zweieinhalb mal schneller, als einer von Katniss Pfeilen.

Ein Blick auf den Fahrtmesser mahnt mich zur Vorsicht. Nur noch 210 Knoten. Ich nehme die rechte Hand vom Steuerhorn und greife nach den vier Gashebeln in der Mittelkonsole zwischen Piloten- und Copilotensitz, schiebe sie ein Stück nach vorne. Gleichzeitig verringere ich den Zug am Steuerhorn. Die Fliehkraft lässt nach, ist nur noch unwesentlich höher als ein G. In diesem Zustand darf ich die Fahrt noch ein wenig weiter abfallen lassen. Die Maschine muss relativ leicht sein. Ich schätze, dass die Überziehgeschwindigkeit bei rund 140 Knoten liegen wird, plus oder minus ein paar Knoten.

Die Nase zeigt fast 40 Grad nach oben. 200 Knoten. Ich verringere den Zug am Steuerhorn weiter. Die Nase beginnt zu fallen, ich spüre, wie ich leicht werde. Um mein Manöver nicht zu berechenbar zu machen, drehe ich das Handrad nach rechts, lasse die Maschine zur Seite abkippen. _Nur nicht zu viel eindrehen, sonst schmiert sie dir ab._ 40 000 Fuß, 190 Knoten. Das reicht. Ich drücke das Steuerhorn nach vorne. Mein Magen hebt sich. Ich bin schwerelos, nur der Gurt hält mich fest an meinen Sitz geschnallt. Neben mir schwebt eine Checkliste durch die Luft – wie an Bord eines Raumschiffes. Zero-G_. _

Mit einer Schräglage von 45 Grad nach rechts nähert sich die DC-8 dem Scheitelpunkt der improvisierten Parabel. Ich drücke noch etwas nach. An Bord wirken jetzt leicht negative G-Kräfte, die schwebende Checkliste knallt gegen die Decke. Der Fahrtmesser zeigt nur noch 180 Knoten an, das Fahrtgeräusch wird leiser und leiser. Dafür dringt das Dröhnen der Triebwerke umso deutlicher in meine Ohren, genauso wie der blöckende Kabinendruckalarm. Der Horizont wandert wieder in mein Sichtfeld. Gleich geht es nach unten. Der Höhenmesser passiert 41 000 Fuß. Fahrt 165 Knoten. _Runter mit dir, verdammt noch mal. Komm schon!_

Aufgrund der niedrigen Geschwindigkeit wird die Ruderwirkung schwammig. Ich drücke das Steuerhorn mit beiden Händen kräftig nach vorne. _Los, mach schon!_ Die Horizontlinie wandert quer über die Windschutzscheibe. Der Höhenmesser stoppt bei 41 200 Fuß. Der Nase der DC-8 neigt sich unter den Horizont, der Höhenmesser beginnt rasch zu fallen. Der Fahrtmesser klettert nach oben. Die Flugzeugnase senkt sich steil nach unten. Ich greife nach den Gashebeln und ziehe sie bis fast auf Leerlauf zurück. Das Dröhnen der Turbofans schwindet. Der Blick auf den noch in der Dunkelheit liegenden Boden füllt die Windschutzscheibe aus. Ich verringere den Druck nach vorne, stoppe bei 30 Grad Neigung nach unten. Höhe 40 000 Fuß, Fahrt 190 Knoten. Das Geräusch der Luftströmung nimmt zu.

200 Knoten. Zeit zum Abfangen. Vorsichtig ziehe ich das Steuerhorn zu mir heran. Die Schwerkraft setzt sanft ein. Ich steigere die Zugkraft und rolle die DC-8 aus der Rechtskurve wieder in den Geradeausflug Die G-Kräfte nehmen zu. _Nicht zu viel ziehen, sonst provozierst du einen Highspeed-Stall!_ 38 000 Fuß, Fahrt 230 Knoten. Die Flugzeugnase ist noch 15 Grad unter dem Horizont. Alles unter Kontrolle. Der Horizont ist wieder in Sicht. 37 000 Fuß, 250 Knoten. Ich schiebe die Gashebel ein Stück nach vorne. In dieser Höhe reagieren die vier Pratt&Whitneys langsam, es dauert ein paar Sekunden, ehe sie wieder auf Touren kommen. In der Mitte des Instrumentenbretts befinden sich die Triebwerksinstrumente. Ich werfe einen Blick auf die oberste Anzeigenreihe – die vier EPR-Anzeigen, welche die Triebwerksleistung anzeigen.

Ich warte, bis sich die Zeiger bei einem Wert von etwa 1.3 stabilisiert haben. _Engines spooled up and stabilized._ Ich schiebe die Gashebel weiter nach vorne. Das Dröhnen der Motoren schallt durch die Kabine, ich spüre, wie die DC-8 beschleunigt. Der Höhemesser stoppt bei 36 300 Fuß. Fahrt 265 Knoten, Tendenz noch immer steigend. Ich nehme die Schubhebel etwas zurück. _Zeit, diesen blöden Alarm abzustellen!_

„Katniss, such einen Knopf mit der Aufschrift ALT HORN CUTOFF! Er müsste im linken Teil des Instrumentenbretts vor dir sein, auf halber Höhe, gleich links neben einem Instrument mit zwei Zeigern und der Aufschrift CABIN ALT!", spreche ich in mein Maskenmikrofon. Ich muss schlucken, um den Druck in meinen Ohren zu verringern. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie weit der Druck bereits abgefallen ist. Wenigstens macht sich niemand mehr an der Tür zu schaffen_._ Mein Manöver dürfte jegliche Angreifer nach hinten befördert haben. Bei 40 Grad deck angle hält sich niemand auf den Beinen, da macht man eine elegante Abfahrt nach hinten, wie im Titanic-Film, als sich das Schiffsdeck am Ende senkrecht aufrichtet.

_Katniss, mach schon!_  
„Ich glaube, ich hab ihn!", tönt ihre Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.  
„Bist du sicher –ALT HORN CUTOFF?".  
„Ja, das ist er!" antwortet Katniss.  
„Drück ihn!"  
Der Alarm verstummt.  
„Sehr gut. Und jetzt sieh auf die Anzeige gleich daneben. Die mit den zwei Zeigern. Wo steht der der äußere?"  
Wieder muss ich schlucken. Im Eifer des Gefechts ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, dass es im Cockpit kalt geworden ist. Jetzt kriecht mir die Kälte förmlich in die Knochen. _Ein Gas, dessen Druck verringert wird, kühlt sich ab. Einfache Physik, hätte mein Lehrer im Physikunterricht gesagt._  
„Katniss, was zeigt die Anzeige?" hake ich nach.  
„Mhh, der Zeiger steht kurz vor 25", schallt es aus dem Cockpitlautsprecher.

25 000 Fuß. Die Luft in der Kabine ist jetzt so dünn, dass jeder, der noch herumläuft, sofort in Atemnot geraten würde. Wer sitzt, hätte in dieser Höhe noch drei bis fünf Minuten, ehe das rationale Bewusstsein erlöschen würde. Aber der Druck fällt rasch weiter. Seit dem Beginn der Dekompression ist höchstens eine Minute vergangen. Ich überlege kurz, ob ich prophylaktisch noch eine Parabel fliegen soll, ohne mir wirklich bewusst zu sein, was ich vielleicht schon mit meiner ersten in der Kabine angerichtet haben könnte.

Ich weiß, dass solche Manöver zum Simulieren von Schwerelosigkeit mit entsprechend umgerüsteten Maschinen geflogen werden. Aber dort gibt es keine scharfen Kanten oder harte Gegenstände in der Kabine, wo man sich verletzen könnte. Außerdem wird da sicher sanfter abgefangen, als ich es getan habe. Mein Manöver war zwar effektiv, aber auch brutal. Fliehkräfte unterscheiden nicht zwischen Karrieros und harmlosen Kindern. _Ich könnte jemanden getötet haben!_ Hoffentlich finde ich nie heraus, ob ich das getan habe.

„Der Zeiger ist jetzt bei 30", ruft Katniss. 30 000 Fuß. Höher als der Mount Everest. Wir sind jenseits der physiologischen Grenze, wo selbst ein optimal akklimatisierter Höhenbergsteiger keine Chance mehr hätte. Der Sauerstoffdruck in den Lungenbläschen ist zu niedrig, um noch effektiv Sauerstoff ins Blut übergehen zu lassen. Die Kälte wird immer schlimmer. Zugleich wird es hinter uns leise. Die Schreie verstummen. Keine Kampfgeräusche mehr. Wahrscheinlich sind die ersten Tribute gerade dabei, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

Zum ersten Mal, seit ich den Pilotensitz eingenommen habe, wage ich einen Blick nach hinten. Die Cockpittür ist noch verschlossen, hat aber unter dem Angriff stark gelitten. An mehreren Stellen ist das Material durchschlagen, die entstandenen schlitzförmigen Löcher deuten darauf hin, dass hier wirklich jemand mit einer Axt auf die Tür losgegangen ist. Noch zwei oder drei Hiebe mehr, und der Angreifer hätte nach innen durchgreifen, und die Verriegelung aufheben können.

„35. Der Zeiger bewegt sich langsamer", sagt Katniss etwas ruhiger. 35.000 Fuß. Der Druck ist beinahe auf den Außenwert abgefallen. Er ist jetzt so niedrig, dass praktisch kein Sauerstofftransport ins Blut mehr erfolgen kann. Kein Mensch überlebt das länger als drei bis fünf Minuten ohne bleibende Hirnschäden. Ich sehe auf die Uhr. In exakt einer Minute werde ich den Sinkflug einleiten, raus aus der Todeszone. Hinter uns ist es komplett still geworden. Richtig friedlich. Was, wenn ich einfach noch ein paar Minuten länger auf dieser Höhe bleiben würde? Dann hätten Katniss und ich diese Hungerspiele gewonnen, ohne jemanden direkt, mit unseren eigenen Händen umbringen zu müssen. Alle Tribute wären einfach eingeschlafen, um nie wieder aufzuwachen. Dem einen oder anderen hätten wir damit vielleicht sogar einen Gefallen getan. Vielleicht haben die Karrieros sowieso schon die meisten anderen Tribute getötet oder so schwer verletzt, dass sie kaum Überlebenschancen haben. Ich schrecke mich vor mir selbst, dass ich solche Gedankengänge überhaupt in Erwägung ziehe. Aber wahrscheinlich tut das jeder in einer solchen Situation, wo es um Leben und Tod geht. Gute Vorsätze und edle Gedanke finden ein abruptes Ende, wenn die eigene Haut bedroht ist.

„Mir ist kalt", bricht Katniss das Schweigen. _Sie hat Recht. Das ist momentan unser größtes Problem._  
„Keine Angst. Es wird gleich wärmer. Dazu musst du aber einen Turbokompressor einschalten. Wenn du bei der Anzeige mit den beiden Zeigern beginnst, siehst du direkt darunter zwei runde Instrumente mit jeweils zwei halbkreisförmigen Skalen", spreche ich ruhig in mein Maskenmikrofon. „Hast du sie?"  
„Ja. Die Anzeigen stehen auf null", antwortet Katniss. _Noch 40 Sekunden._  
„Gut. Direkt darunter befinden sich vier Kontrollleuchten, jeweils zwei zusammen gruppiert, und eine Reihe darunter vier Schalter in gleichen Abständen", erkläre ich.  
„Ok, hab sie", sagt Katniss.  
„Unter den Schaltern müsste CABIN COMPRESSOR stehen".  
„Ja, CABIN COMPRESSOR".  
„Jetzt leg den ganz linken nach oben", weise ich sie an.  
„Ok, ist oben".

Direkt unter mir höre ich das charakteristische Aufheulen einer hochlaufenden Turbine. Einer der vier Turbokompressoren, die unter dem Cockpit in der Flugzeugnase hinter den Lufteinlässen angebracht sind, beginnt sich mit mehreren zehntausend Umdrehungen pro Minute zu drehen. Im Prinzip ist das nichts anderes als ein großer, von Druckluft aus den Triebwerken angetriebener Turbolader. Ein Verdichterrad komprimiert die angesaugte dünne Außenluft, wodurch sie sich erwärmt, und pumpt sie in die Kabine. Weil das Kabinendruckregelventil noch immer geöffnet ist, kann sich kein Überdruck in der Kabine aufbauen.

Ich spüre warme Luft aus den Lüftungsdüsen kommen.  
„Sehr gut. Jetzt wird es gleich wärmer", sage ich.  
„Ja, ich kann es schon spüren", entgegnet Katniss. Ich sehe auf die Uhr. Noch zehn Sekunden.  
„Katniss, wir werden jetzt gleich steil sinken. Dazu werde ich zwei unserer vier Triebwerke auf Schubumkehr schalten. Das wird einen Ruck geben und ordentlich rütteln, aber das ist normal", warne ich meine angehende „Hilfs-Flugingenieurin" vor. Noch ein Blick auf die Uhr. Die Zeit ist um.  
„Achtung, es geht los!", rufe ich.

**Anmerkungen des Autors:**

1) Die DC-8 kann tatsächlich im Flug die Schubumkehr benutzen. Bei der DC-8-61 ist dies auf den beiden rumpfnahen Triebwerken 2 (links innen) und 3 (rechts innen) jederzeit zwischen 190 und 390 Knoten bis zur maximalen Dauerleistung der Triebwerke möglich. Die beiden anderen Triebwerke 1 und 4 können nur bei ausgefahrenem Fahrwerk auf Schubumkehr geschaltet werden, und das auch nur im Leerlauf (mechanische Sperre im Hebel, man kann auch mit Gewalt kein Gas geben). Dann gilt allerdings ein Geschwindigkeitslimit von 230 Knoten. Wird eher selten gemacht.

2) Ich verwende durchgängig die üblichen anglo-amerkanischen Maßeinheiten der Luftfahrt. 1 Knoten sind 1,852 km/h, überschlägig kann man Knoten*2 – 10% rechnen. 100 Knoten wären demnach rund 180 km/h. 1 Fuß sind 30,48 Zentimeter. 35 000 Fuß sind knapp 10 700 Meter, 37 000 Fuß sind 11 300 Meter, 40 000 Fuß sind 12 200 Meter.

3) „Angezeigte Geschwindigkeit" bedeutet die am Fahrtmesser abgelesene Geschwindigkeit. Diese ist in großen Höhen wegen der geringeren Luftdichte erheblich geringer als die wahre Eigengeschwindigkeit. 260 Knoten in 37 000 Fuß Höhe entsprechen bei Standardbedingungen 432 Knoten wahrer Eigengeschwindigkeit, oder rund 800 km/h. Dies wäre bei der DC-8 eine treibstoffsparende Reisegeschwindigkeit.

4) Parabelflüge wie von mir beschrieben werden tatsächlich mit umgebauten Verkehrsflugzeugen zum Simulieren von Schwerelosigkeit gemacht. Prinzipiell geht das mit jedem Flugzeug, ich habe das selber im Segelflugzeug schon gemacht.


	9. Trügerische Sicherheit

Ich ziehe die vier Schubhebel gleichmäßig und gefühlvoll zurück. Mit der sinkenden Schubkraft beginnt die Geschwindigkeit der DC-8 zu fallen, es fühlt sich an, als würde man bei einem Auto bei voller Fahrt plötzlich vom Gas gehen. Ich warte ein paar Sekunden, bis die Drehzahl der Triebwerke annähernd auf den Leerlaufwert abgefallen ist, dann greife ich nach den vorne an den Gashebeln angebrachten Schubumkehr-Hebeln der Triebwerke 2 und 3, und ziehe sie nach oben und hinten bis zu einer deutlich spürbaren Rastposition, dem „Reverse Thrust Detent".

Jetzt geschehen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. An beiden Seiten der Triebwerksverkleidung öffnen sich jalousieartige Abdeckungen. Umlenk-Kaskaden klappen in den kalten Fan-Luftstrom und lenken ihn schräg nach vorne um. Zugleich fährt im Bereich der Schubdüse am hinteren Ende des Triebwerks die Verkleidung ein Stück nach hinten, und gibt Strömungsgitter frei. Dahinter schließen sich zwei Absperrklappen, und zwingen den Abgasstrom schräg nach vorne durch die Strömungsgitter. Ein leichter Bremsruck geht durch die Maschine, ich spüre, wie die DC-8 durch die erzeugten Luftverwirbelungen zu vibrieren beginnt. Auf dem abgeschrägten Instrumentenbrett vor den Gashebeln zeigen aufleuchtende Kontrolllampen die Umschaltung an.

Die Sperre in den Umkehrschub-Hebeln löst sich, und ich ziehe sie weiter nach hinten bis zum Anschlag. Die Triebwerke laufen hoch, die Vibrationen und die Bremswirkung nehmen zu. Vorsichtig drücke ich das Steuerhorn nach vorne, um in den Sinkflug überzugehen. Wieder fühle ich mich leicht, beinahe schwerelos. _Vorsicht, du muss es jetzt nicht übertreiben!_

Die Flugzeugnase zeigt jetzt 15 Grad unter den Horizont. Der Höhenmessernadel rotiert gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Es geht rasch abwärts. Die Fahrt nimmt zu. Mit dem linken Daumen drücke ich die beiden Trimmschalter am Steuerhorn nach vorne. Dadurch wird die Höhenflosse am Heck der DC-8 verstellt, um die Maschine kopflastiger zu trimmen, damit ich nicht ständig das Steuerhorn nach vorne gedrückt halten muss. Bei der DC-8 gibt es keine Hydraulikunterstützung für das Höhenruder.

Stattdessen werden zwei rein mit Muskelkraft betätigtes Hilfsruder benutzt, die „servo tabs", um eine aerodynamische Kraft auf das Höhenruder auszuüben, und es so in die gewünschte Position zu bewegen. Ursprünglich wäre die Steuerung durch die so realisierte Kraftverstärkung reicht leichtgängig gewesen – nach Ansicht der Douglas-Ingenieure zu leichtgängig für die damaligen Piloten, die von den DC-6 und DC-7 Propellermaschinen her anderes gewohnt waren. Man hatte Angst, sie würden die Maschine „übersteuern". Daher hatte Douglas beschlossen, stärkere Gegendruck-Federn einzubauen, mit dem Resultat, dass man als Pilot entweder stets sauber trimmen muss, oder ein kostenloses Workout am Arbeitsplatz erhält.

Ich blicke auf den Höhenmesser. Er passiert gerade 30.000 Fuß. Das Variometer steht am Anschlag, ich schätze, dass wir mit mehr als 10.000 Fuß pro Minute sinken. Die Fahrtmesser-Nadel nähert sich der roten Markierung bei etwas über 350 Knoten. Ich verringere den Sinkwinkel ein wenig.  
„Meine Ohren!" tönt Katniss Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.  
„Halt dir die Nase zu, und versuch dann kräftig über die Nase auszuatmen, wie wenn du dich schneuzen würdest", sage ich ohne meinem Blick von den Instrumenten abzuwenden, „das sollte helfen!"  
„Ok, ist besser", gibt Katniss knapp zurück. Wir passieren gerade 27.000 Fuß. Ich plane, die Maschine bei 20.000 Fuß in den Horizontalflug übergehen zu lassen. „Gleich haben wir es überstanden".

Für Katniss ist das sicherlich ein wahrer Höllenritt. Dafür, dass sie noch nie geflogen ist, hat sie sich immerhin recht tapfer gehalten. 23.000 Fuß. Ich beginne sanft mit dem Abfangen, ziehe das Steuerhorn zurück und betätige gleichzeitig in Intervallen die Trimmung. Der Sinkflug wird flacher, die Nase der DC-8 wandert nach oben in Richtung Horizont. Die Geschwindigkeit beginnt, langsam zu fallen. 335 Knoten. Der Höhenmesser passiert 21.000 Fuß. _Fast da._ Die Variometernadel klettert von ihrem unteren Anschlag nach oben, die Sinkgeschwindigkeit nimmt rasch ab. Ich greife nach den beiden Schubumkehrhebeln und schiebe sie langsam nach vorne in Richtung Leerlauf.

Die Bremswirkung und die Vibrationen nehmen ab, es wird leiser im Cockpit. Der Fahrtmesser fällt unter 320 Knoten. Höhe knapp über 20.000 Fuß, Sinkrate 1.000 Fuß pro Minute. Ich bringe die DC-8 in den Horizontalflug, und nehme schiebe die Schubumkehrhebel das letzte Stück bis zur Leerlauf-Rastposition nach vorne. Ich muss warten, bis die Fahrt unter 300 Knoten gefallen ist, um wieder auf Vorwärtsschub umschalten zu können. Ansonsten könnten sich die Umlenkklappen oder die Verkleidungen verklemmen. 295 Knoten. Ich drücke die beiden Hebel nach vorne und unten, über die Raste. Die Kontrolllampen erlöschen, die Vibrationen verschwinden.

Der Abgasstrahl wird jetzt wieder nach hinten durch die Schubdüse ausgestoßen. Der Höhenmesser zeigt genau 20.000 Fuß. Mit Gefühl schiebe ich die Gashebel nach vorne, und halte die Fahrt bei 280 Knoten. Jetzt habe ich zum ersten Mal Zeit, um die Lage im Cockpit richtig zu sondieren. Auf dem Navigationsbildschirm des Rockwell-Collins EFIS-86 unterhalb des künstlichen Horizonts ist die im Computer programmierte Flugroute zu sehen. Sie führt in südöstliche Richtung. Da ich vorhin eine Rechtskurve geflogen bin, sind wird um gut 40 Grad von diesem Kurs abgekommen.

_Versuch, nach Nordosten zu fliegen, Richtung Distrikt 10 oder 12, hatte Haymitch gesagt._

Mit dem Steuerhorn in meinen Händen ist es zu verlockend, genau das zu tun. Im Nordosten liegt auch Distrikt 13, gerade einmal etwa 45 Flugminuten von Distrikt 12 entfernt. _Ein Katzensprung bis zum sicheren Hafen_. Eine innere Stimme mahnt mich zur Vorsicht. Wenn ich jetzt nach Nordosten abdrehe, werden die Spielmacher eins und eins zusammenzählen und durchschauen, was ich vorhabe. _Wenn sie es nicht ohnehin schon haben!_ Ein Blick auf die Treibstoffanzeige sagt mir, dass wir Zeit haben. Knapp 60.000 Pfund Kerosin befinden sich noch in den Tanks, genug für rund fünf Flugstunden. Ich beschließe, die Maschine wieder auf den vorgeplanten Kurs zu bringen.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?" fragt Katniss. _Gute Frage._  
„Zuerst bringe ich die Maschine wieder auf Kurs. Dann werden wir mal nachsehen, wie es da hinten in der Kabine aussieht", antworte ich.  
„Sind die Tribute noch betäubt?"  
„Ja, normalerweise schon. Wir fliegen immer noch hoch genug, nur nicht mehr so hoch, dass es sofort tödlich wäre".  
„Du meinst, wenn wir nicht gesunken wären, wären da hinten alle gestorben?", entgegnet Katniss aufgebracht. _Was machst du dir Sorgen um die Tribute da hinten. Die wollten uns töten, schon vergessen?  
_„Nach ein paar Minuten. Aber wir sind ja rasch gesunken", versuche ich sie zu beschwichtigen.  
„Aber du hast vorher gesagt, dass wir sie schlafen schicken, nicht, dass wir sie möglicherweise umbringen!" gibt Katniss sauer zurück.  
„Genau das haben wir auch getan. Wenn ich sie hätte umbringen wollen, wären wir einfach eine Viertelstunde lang auf 36.000 Fuß geblieben", entgegne ich.  
„Trotzdem hast du mir das verheimlicht!" _Daher weht der Wind also.  
_„Wie soll ich dir trauen können, wenn du mir nicht mal sagst, was du vorhast!", hallt Katniss Stimme verzerrt aus dem Cockpitlautsprecher.  
„Hör zu, du weißt doch selbst, dass wir nicht viel Zeit hatten. Ich habe das Ganze doch nur ein wenig vereinfacht!", versuche ich mich zu rechtfertigen. _Wofür überhaupt? Dass ich dir gerade das Leben gerettet habe?  
_„Das nennst du vereinfachen? Nur weil ich eine arme, dumme Bergmannsrtochter bin, musst du mich nicht wie ein kleines Kind behandeln!", schreit Katniss wütend.  
„Die dumme Bergmannsrtochter hast jetzt aber du gesagt, nicht ich!", sage ich schnippisch. _Irgendwann reicht es schließlich._  
„Aber du hast es dir gedacht!", wirft Katniss angriffslustig zurück.

_Was hat sie auf einmal bloß? _Sie kann zwar manchmal etwas rauh und direkt sein, aber so hat sie sich mir gegenüber schon lange nicht mehr verhalten. Wüsste ich es nicht besser, würde ich vermuten, dass sie ein paar Gläser über den Durst getrunken hat, und jetzt ihre Gefühle nicht mehr im Griff hat. _Wie im Rausch!_ Mich beschleicht ein schlimmer Verdacht – Sauerstoffmangel kann ähnliche Stimmungsschwankungen wie Alkohol verursachen.  
Ich erinnere mich an das Notfalltraining in einer Unterdruckkammer, das ich während der Pilotenausbildung absolvieren musste. Dabei wurde in einer simulierten Höhe von 25.000 Fuß die persönliche Reaktion auf Sauerstoffmangel getestet. Ein Kollege, der sonst stets ruhig und besonnen ans Werk ging, hatte damals plötzlich zu randalieren begonnen und ein Klemmbrett mit Testaufgaben quer durch die Kammer geschleudert.

„Katniss, fühlst du dich irgendwie merkwürdig?" frage ich zurückhaltend.  
„Ob ich mich merkwürdig fühle? Natürlich fühle ich mich markwürdig, wäre ja kein Wunder, nach dem was du da veranstaltet hast. Rauf, runter, rauf, dieses Gerüttel! Wem soll da nicht anders werden?", zetert Katniss.  
_Da stimmt definitiv etwas nicht!_ Ich greife nach dem Hauptschalter des Sperry SP-30 Autopiloten in der Mittelkonsole hinter den Gashebeln und schiebe ihn nach vorne, auf ON. ALTITUDE HOLD, Kurskontrolle auf AUX NAV. Sanft dreht die Maschine in Richtung des programmierten Kurses, eführt vom doppelt vorhandenen Ringlaser-Kreisel Trägheitsnavigationssystem. Ich überprüfe noch einmal die Schubeinstellung und löse meinen Gurt.  
In 20.000 Fuß Höhe kann ich es riskieren, meine Sauerstoffmaske kurzzeitig abzunehmen. Ich rücke den Sitz nach hinten und stehe auf.  
„Was machst du?" fragt Katniss etwa irritiert.  
„Ich will mir nur mal schnell deine Sauerstoffmaske ansehen", entgegne ich.  
Ich muss nicht lange nach dem Problem suchen. Der Sauerstoffschlauch hat sich aus irgendeinem Grund teilweise von der Maske gelöst. Nur das Mikrofonkabel hält ihn noch lose verbunden. Dadurch strömt ein Teil des lebenswichtigen Gases an der Maske vorbei. Ich versuche, den Schlauch wieder korrekt in den Anschluss zu stecken, doch Katniss zickt weiter herum. Sie hat offenbar vergessen, dass sie den Sprechknopf drücken muss, daher kann ich nicht verstehen, was sie sagt.

Endlich rastet der Schlauch am Maskenanschluss ein.  
„So, jetzt wirst du hoffentlich gleich wieder normal!" sage ich mit zynischem Unterton. Dann greife ich nach der Sauerstoffmaske, die über dem Navigatorensitz auf der linken Seite des Cockpits hängt, und nehme ein paar tiefe Atemzüge.  
„Irgendwie fühle ich mich jetzt viel besser", sagt Katniss plötzlich mit ruhiger Stimme.  
„Weil du jetzt wieder genug Sauerstoff bekommst", entgegne ich.  
Katniss sieht mich mit entschuldigendem Blick an.  
„Tut mir leid, ich habe das vorhin nicht so gemeint. Ich weiß selber nicht, was in mich gefahren ist".  
„Schon gut. Das war der Sauerstoffmangel. Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht anlügen", sage ich.

Für einen Moment sehen wir uns beide schweigend an.  
„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragt Katniss leise. _Das ist es, was ich an ihr schätze. Sie hat einen Blick für das Wesentliche, das muss man ihr lassen._  
„Nun, irgendwann werden wir nachsehen müssen, wie es da hinten aussieht. Vor allem, wie es um die Karrieros steht", antworte ich.  
„Und was tun wir, wenn sie noch leben? Wir werden sie wohl kaum am Leben lassen können", entgegnet Katniss.  
„Glaubst du, das bringst du fertig? Einen bewusstlosen Karriero hinterrücks umzubringen?"  
„Wir werden es fertig bringen müssen. Wenn wir hier lebend rauskommen wollen, können wir es uns nicht leisten, so zu denken. Entweder sie oder wir", sagt Katniss entschlossen.

_Wieder einmal hat sie recht. Es wäre die einzig logische Vorgehensweise. Die Karrieros so zu fesseln, dass sie keine Gefahr darstellen, dürfte unmöglich sein. Sie sicher kampfunfähig zu machen, würde bedeuten, ihnen potentiell lebensgefährliche Verletzungen zufügen zu müssen. So grausam es auch klingt, es wird keine andere Lösung geben. _

„Und was willst du mit den anderen Tributen machen, falls noch jemand lebt?" frage ich.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht können wir sie ja aufwecken und darauf warten, dass sie sich gegenseitig töten. So viele werden es ja nicht mehr sein", sagt Katniss kühl. _Gut, das ist nahe genug an meinem Waffenstillstands-Plan._ Es tut mir fast weh, Katniss schon wieder anlügen zu müssen, aber ich habe keine Wahl.  
„Wir könnten ihnen auch einen Waffenstillstand, oder ein Bündnis vorschlagen. Die Spielmacher werden das nicht ewig tolerieren, und eine Entscheidung fordern. Dann können wir die Tribute da hinten kämpfen lassen. Kommt aufs Gleiche raus, aber wir kommen dabei besser weg, weil die Spielmacher dann die Bösen sind", schlage ich vor. _Wie in alten Zeiten – nur dass ich diese Schauspielerei hier wirklich nicht gerne tue.  
_„Du hast recht. Das klingt nach einem Plan. Aber wie schützen wir uns? Die Tür da sieht ja nicht mehr sehr vertrauenserweckend aus?" entgegnet Katniss.

„Ich schätze, wir werden schon etwas finden, womit wir die Tür verstärken können. Zur Not gibt es da hinten sicher auch einen Bogen für dich".  
„Und wann schauen wir nach hinten?", fragt Katniss.  
_Sie hat wirklich einen Blick fürs Wesentliche!_  
„In ein paar Minuten. Vorher will ich noch ein paar Vorkehrungen treffen", sage ich.  
„Willst du noch einmal Flugingenieurin spielen?", frage ich Katniss mit aufmunternder Stimme.  
„Von mir aus".

Ich hänge die Sauerstoffmaske des Navigators wieder zurück, und gehe die zwei Schritte durch den schmalen Mittelgang hinüber zum Flugingenieursplatz. Ich greife nach der Copiloten-Maske, die in Griffweite von der rechten Seitenwand des Cockpits hängt. Dann deute ich auf den Kabinendruck-Kontrollhebel, der sich zusammen mit einer Reihe weiterer Hebel auf einem Extrapult, das ein wenig an eine alte Registrierkassa erinnert, links neben dem riesigen Schaltpult des Flugingenieurs befindet.  
„Katniss, leg deine linke Hand auf diesen Hebel hier", weise ich sie an.  
„Jetzt zieh ihn leicht heraus, und versuch ihn dann nach oben zu bewegen. Aber nur ein kleines Stück. Und pass auf, er wird von selbst nach oben gehen wollen".  
Katniss rüttelt an dem Hebel herum, der sich nicht bewegen will. Sie sieht mich fragend an.  
„Er klemmt!"  
„Nein, du muss ihn etwas mehr herausziehen", sage ich. Katniss versucht es noch einmal. Diesmal klappt es, der Hebel bewegt sich.

Ich deute auf das Kabinendruck-Variometer.  
„Jetzt sieh auf diese Anzeige hier. Sie kann sich nach oben oder unten bewegen. Ich will, dass du den Hebel jetzt ganz langsam nach oben schiebst, bis diese Anzeige hier nach unten ausschlägt, auf minus 500 Fuß pro Minute", weise ich Katniss ruhig an.  
Vorsichtig bewegt sie den Hebel. Die Variometernadel wandert nach unten.  
„Und jetzt stopp".  
„Richtig so?"  
„Ja. Jetzt lass den Hebel einrasten, und lass ihn los". Vorsichtig nimmt Katniss die Hand vom Kontrollhebel.  
„Gut. Und jetzt probieren wir es in die andere Richtung. Zieh den Hebel nach unten, bis die Anzeige auf plus 500 Fuß pro Minute steht", sage ich.

Katniss führt meine Anweisung tadellos aus. Sie scheint Gefühl zu haben, wahrscheinlich durch ihre jahrelange Erfahrung im Bogenschießen.  
„Sehr gut", lobe ich sie.  
„Und jetzt zieh den Hebel wieder ganz nach unten", weise ich sie an.  
Der Sinn der Übung war, sie mit der manuellen Druckregelung vertraut zu machen. Bevor irgendjemand von uns beiden die Kabine betritt, möchte ich als Sicherheitsmaßnahme die Voraussetzungen für einen erneuten Druckabfall schaffen. Dazu will ich wieder auf rund 30.000 Fuß steigen, und den Kabinendruck auf den Niveau von 20.000 Fuß halten. Sollte es dann irgendein Problem mit einem doch nicht bewusstlosen Tribut geben, wäre dies durch einen schnelle Druckreduktion rasch zu lösen.

Da ich mich ums Steuern der Maschine kümmern muss, muss Katniss während des Steigflugs den Druck in der Kabine konstant halten. Dies geht nur manuell, da die automatische Regelung keine Einstellung über 9.000 Fuß Kabinendruck-Höhe zulässt. Zuerst schalte ich die restlichen drei Turbokompressoren ein, einen nach dem anderen.  
„Katniss, die Anzeige wird sich jetzt gleich nach oben bewegen. Wenn das passiert, schiebst du den Hebel langsam nach oben, bis die Anzeige wieder bei null steht", sage ich. „Ok", antwortet Katniss knapp.  
„Dann hältst du sie dort. Wenn sie nach oben geht, bewegst den Hebel nach oben, wenn sie nach unten geht, musst du den Hebel auch nach unten schieben, bis die Anzeige wieder auf null steht", erkläre ich mit ruhiger Stimme. „Hast du das verstanden?"  
„Ich glaube schon. Anzeige nach oben, Hebel nach oben, und umgekehrt", antwortet Katniss.  
„Ja, genauso ist es richtig!"

Ich begebe mich wieder zum Pilotensitz, und schiebe ihn nach vorne. Ich setze meine Sauerstoffmaske auf, und schließe sicherheitshalber den Bauchgurt. Links neben den Triebwerksinstrumenten befindet sich ein kleines Instrument mit zwei Zeigern und drei Skalen. Es handelt sich um den Schubrechner, der je nach Außentemperatur und Druck die jeweils korrekte Schubleistung für Start und Steigflug anzeigt. Für die aktuelle absolute Lufttemperatur (TAT) von -14°C lese ich einen EPR-Wert von 1.89 als zulässige Steigleistung ab. Am oberen Rand des Instruments befindet sich ein Sichtfenster mit einem Drehknopf zum Einstellen der EPR-Indexmarkierung auf den Triebwerksinstrumenten.

Ich stelle die Markierung auf 1.89. Dann schalte ich den Autopilot von „Höhe halten" auf „Fahrt halten" (IAS HOLD), und schiebe die Gashebel langsam nach vorne, bis die vier EPR-Anzeigen exakt 1.89 anzeigen. Ich spüre, wie die DC-8 beschleunigt. Der Autopilot zieht die Maschine in den Steigflug, um die Fahrt bei 280 Knoten zu halten. _Alles ruhig und gleichmäßig._  
„Katniss, hast du alles im Griff?" frage ich.  
„Ja. Die Anzeige ist bei null".

Die Maschine gewinnt schnell an Höhe – kein Wunder mit nur 24 Personen an Bord. Normalerweise steigt eine DC-8 eher bedächtig, doch jetzt geht es im Tempo eines Engels mit Heimweh nach oben. Der Autopilot scheint alles unter Kontrolle zu haben, daher kann ich mich wieder Katniss und unserem Plan zuwenden. Ich greife in ein Staufach links neben meinem Sitz und hole eine kleine Sauerstoffflasche zum Umhängen hervor. Die werden wir brauchen, wenn wir uns in der Kabine umsehen wollen. Ich schiebe den Sitz zurück und begebe mich zum Flugingenieursplatz, wo Katniss konzentriert auf das Instrumentenbrett vor ihr starrt. Ich überfliege die Anzeigen. Kabinendruck ist bei knapp über 20.000 Fuß, das Variometer schwankt leicht um die Null-Lage.

Da jetzt alle vier Kompressoren warme Luft liefern, ist die klirrende Kälte verschwunden.  
„Sehr gut machst du das", lobe ich Katniss, bevor ich nach der Copiloten-Sauerstoffmaske greife.  
„Wer den Platz da hat, ist ein armer Hund", entgegnet Katniss sarkastisch, „wenn er die ganze Zeit da mit diesem blöden Hebel herumspielen muss!"  
„Zum Glück muss er das normalerweise nicht. Dafür gibt es eine automatische Regelung. Nur kann die das, was wir gerade tun nicht. Sie lässt sich nicht über 9.000 Fuß einstellen. Wir wollen den Druck aber bei 20.000 Fuß halten, und das geht leider nur händisch", erkläre ich.  
„Dann hat er ja Glück. Aber verwirrend ist das ganze hier trotzdem".

Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Katniss davon versteht, aber ich habe mir vorgenommen, sie nicht wie ein dummes Kind zu behandeln. Sie hat ein Recht darauf, eingeweiht zu werden. Ich werde sie später noch für ein paar Handgriffe mehr im Cockpit brauchen, da schadet es sicher nicht, wenn sie sich frühzeitig damit vertraut macht. Ich beuge mich kurz über den Copilotensitz und kontrolliere den Höhenmesser. 24.000 Fuß. Noch ein paar Minuten, und wir sind soweit.  
„Katniss, wir sollten jetzt durchbesprechen, wie wir das mit dem Nachschauen in der Kabine am besten angehen", beginne ich, und deute auf die tragbare Sauerstoffflasche.

„Wir werden uns jeder eine diese Flaschen umhängen. Damit können wir uns frei bewegen, und haben genug Luft für eine gute Dreiviertelstunde. In der vorderen Kabine gibt es so etwas wie ein zweites Füllhorn, wo wir sicher ein paar Waffen finden. Zur Not können wir die Feuerlöscher aus dem Cockpit mitnehmen", erkläre ich.  
„Was heißt wir? Du wirst überhaupt nirgends hingehen!" unterbricht mich Katniss.  
„Ich lass dich sicher nicht alleine nach hinten gehen", entgegne ich.  
„Doch. Einer muss hier im Cockpit die Stellung halten, falls etwas schief geht. Ich kenne mich hier nicht aus. Du dich schon. Darum bleibst du da, und ich gehe. Keine Widerrede!" sagt Katniss entschlossen.

„Nein!", antworte ich mit lauter Stimme. „Wenn dir etwas zustößt, könnte ich mir das nie verzeihen!"  
Katniss blickt mir direkt in die Augen.  
„Mir wird nichts zustoßen. Die Tribute sind bewusstlos. Die Spielmacher werden sicher nicht einen der beiden letzten wachen Tribute außer Gefecht setzen – sie wollen ja sehen, was wir mit denen da hinten machen", antwortet Katniss.  
_Guter Punkt. _Ich muss selber einsehen, dass es zu riskant wäre, wenn wir beide nach hinten gehen. Nicht wegen den Tributen, sondern wegen den Spielmachern. Sie könnten versuchen, uns aus dem Cockpit auszusperren, oder uns durch wilde Flugmanöver ernsthaft verletzen.  
Solange ich im Cockpit bin, glaube ich, kann ich den Spielmachern etwas entgegensetzen. Damit sie die Maschine kontrollieren können, brauchen sie Strom, den ich ihnen mit wenigen Handgriffen abstellen kann.  
„Du hast ja recht", sage ich. „Aber du passt auf dich auf, ja?"  
Katniss berührt sanft meine Hand.  
„Keine Angst. Ich schaue nur kurz nach und komme sofort wieder zurück".  
Momentan bin ich etwas irritiert. Noch nie hat mich Katniss wirklich berührt, außer wenn wir uns begrüßt oder verabschiedet haben. Aber einfach so noch nie. Empfindet sie vielleicht auch mehr für mich, als sie zugibt? _Vergiss es, für so etwas ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt!_

Ich zwinge mich förmlich, den Blick wieder dem Instrumentenbrett zuzuwenden. Der Höhenmesser zeigt 27.500 Fuß. Die beiden Steuerhörner bewegen sich sanft im Gleichtakt, kontrolliert vom Sperry SP-30 Autopiloten, der noch aus den 1960ern stammt. Das modernste in diesem Cockpit ist das aus den 1980er stammende Rockwell-Collins EFIS-86 mit seinen vier Farbbildschirmen – jeweils zwei für den Kapitän und zwei für den Copiloten, welche den künstlichen Horizont und das Navigationsdisplay anzeigen, sowie die beiden Flight Management Computer, die mit einem Ringlaser-Trägheitsnavigationssystem gekoppelt sind. Zu Hause wäre das vor zwanzig oder dreißig Jahren eine gut ausgestattete Maschine gewesen. Hier ist es ein Relikt aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit, das paradoxerweise jedes moderne Hoverplane abhängen würde. Zumindest jene, die es offiziell gibt.

_Was haben sich die Spielmacher bloß gedacht?_ _Sie können diese Arena nie im Leben abfangen, falls sie irgendwohin fliegt, wo sie nichts verloren hat. Sie können sie höchstens in die Luft sprengen, oder per Fernsteuerung abstürzen lassen. Das wird allerdings stets die letzte Option sein. Bis dahin müssten wir Spielraum haben – vielleicht sogar genug, um dem Kapitol ein Schnippchen zu schlagen. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat Distrikt 13 seine Finger mehr in diesen Spielen drin, als es aussieht._

29.000 Fuß. Ich beuge mich über die Mittelkonsole, und stelle den Vertikalmodus-Drehschalter des Autopiloten von IAS HOLD auf VERT SPEED. Damit wird die aktuelle Steigrate gehalten. Gleich daneben befindet sich ein versenktes, drehbares Rad, mit dem ich die Steigrate regulieren kann. 29.500 Fuß. Ich beginne, das Rad langsam nach vorne zu drehen. Die DC-8 reagiert, die Nase senkt sich langsam.  
„Katniss, du musst jetzt den Hebel etwas nach unten schieben", sage ich, ohne mich umzudrehen. Noch dreihundert Fuß. Ich nehme die Gashebel ein Stück zurück. Zweihundert Fuß. Hundert Fuß. Noch etwas Gas weg. Die Höhenmessernadel klettert im Zeitlupentempo. 30.000 Fuß. Ich drehe das Rad noch ein Stück nach vorne, bis es in der Position ALT HOLD einrastet. Die Fahrt ist auf 290 Knoten gestiegen. Ich justiere die Gashebel, bis die Geschwindigkeit konstant bleibt.

Diese DC-8-61 hat zwar eine rudimentäre automatische Schubregelung, die aber nur bei niedrigen Geschwindigkeiten im Landeanflug benutzt werden darf. Selbst da funktioniert sie nicht besonders zuverlässig, und wird daher kaum verwendet. Mit drei Mann im Cockpit ist die fehlende Automatisierung kein Thema, jetzt, wo ich praktisch eine One-Man-Show veranstalten muss, schon. Selbst wenn die Tribute in der Kabine keinen Ärger machen sollten, allein das Fliegen der Maschine wird eine Herausforderung werden.

Ich wende mich wieder Katniss zu. Sie hat die Druckregelung gut im Griff.  
„Du kannst den Hebel jetzt einrasten lassen", sage ich. Ich prüfe kurz die Instrumente. Alles in Ordnung.  
„Gut, dann werde ich jetzt wohl nachschauen gehen", meint Katniss, und greift nach ihrem Gurtschloss. Sie fummelt etwas unbeholfen daran herum.  
„Du musst es drehen, dann geht es auf", rufe ich ihr zu, während ich den Regler der tragbaren Sauerstoffflasche aufdrehe und den Durchfluss auf zwei Liter pro Minute einstelle.  
„Du kannst deine Maske jetzt abnehmen", weise ich Katniss an. Sie zögert ein wenig.  
„Keine Angst, du fällst sicher nicht gleich in Ohmacht".

Zögerlich streift sie die klobige Sauerstoffmaske über ihren Kopf nach hinten weg und gibt sie mir. Ich hänge sie in ihre Halterung. Dann reiche ich ihr die Sauerstoffflasche. Sie wiegt gerade mal fünf Pfund und hat einen Gurt zum Umhängen. Ich helfe Katniss, die Maskenbänder stramm zu ziehen, damit die Sauerstoffmaske dicht sitzt.  
„In Ordnung so?", vergewissere ich mich.  
Katniss nickt. „Ja".  
_Irgendwie habe ich überhaupt kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.  
_„Willst du wirklich alleine nach hinten gehen?"  
Katniss sieht mich entschlossen an. Ihr Blick sagt so etwas wie „keine Widerrede".  
„Na gut. Wenn ich es dir schon nicht ausreden kann, dann nimm wenigstens den Feuerlöscher hier mit", sage ich und deute auf den CO2-Löscher in der Nische neben dem Flugingenieursplatz.  
„Was soll ich damit?" fragt Katniss.  
„Falls dich jemand angreift, sprüh ihm damit direkt ins Gesicht. Wenn das nicht reicht, zieh ihm den Löscher über den Schädel".  
_Werde ich schön langsam zum Karriero?_

Ich nehme den Feuerlöscher aus der Halterung, und ziehe den Sicherungsstift heraus.  
„Du musst nur mit der Düse direkt in Richtung Angreifer zielen und dann diesen Hebel hier fest niederdrücken", erkläre ich.  
„Und das funktioniert?"  
Ich zucke mit meinen Schultern.  
„Steht zumindest in unserem Notfall-Trainingshandbuch. Das Sprühen, meine ich. Das Über-den-Schädel ziehen nicht", sage ich augenzwinkernd, und reiche Katniss den Löscher.  
„Pass auf, dass du nicht versehentlich den Hebel drückst. Die Sicherung ist schon weg".

Katniss greift nach ihrer Sauerstoffmaske und hebt sie ein Stück weit ab.  
„Peter, falls mir da hinten irgendwas zustoßen sollte, egal wie laut ich schreie, bleib hier im Cockpit. Es reicht, wenn ich getötet werde, du musst nicht auch noch draufgehen".  
Sie hält kurz inne und schluckt.  
„Jetzt, wo Gale weg ist, habe ich außer dir und meiner Familie niemanden mehr, der mir etwas bedeutet. Ich könnte nicht damit leben, wenn du meinetwegen stirbst".

In diesem Moment schrillt ein Alarm durchs Cockpit. _Ausgerechnet jetzt! So ein mieses Timing. _Ich drehe mich ruckartig um, und sehe das rote Warnlicht des Autopiloten hell erleuchtet brennen.  
„Was war das?", fragt Katniss erschrocken.  
„Der Autopilot ist ausgefallen!", entgegne ich, während ich in meinen Sitz klettere und nach dem Steuerhorn greife.

In den wenigen führerlosen Sekunden ist die Fluglage der Maschine annähernd konstant geblieben. Mit kleinen Steuerbewegungen stabilisiere ich das Flugzeug und schalte den Autopiloten wieder ein. Der Schalter rastet ein. Im Kopf zähle ich die Sekunden. Eins, zwei, drei…und wieder steigt der Autopilot aus. Ich versuche es noch einmal. Kaum habe ich den Finger von Schalter genommen, fliegt er auch schon wieder raus. _Na toll, ausgerechnet jetzt muss das blöde Ding den Geist aufgeben!_ Jetzt, wo ich eigentlich auf Katniss aufpassen sollte, bin ich praktisch an meinen Pilotensitz gefesselt.

„Gibt es ein Problem?" fragt Katniss. _Und ob es das gibt._  
„Der Autopilot – die automatische Steuerung – funktioniert nicht mehr. Ich muss von Hand fliegen", antworte ich. Unter diesen Umständen habe ich ein noch unguteres Gefühl, Katniss in die Kabine gehen zu lassen.  
„Sollen wir das Nachschauen besser sein lassen?", werfe ich ein. _Vielleicht ist der ausgefallene Autopilot ja ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, es bleiben zu lassen. Oder es ist eine Aktion der Spielmacher, um es spannender zu machen._  
„Glaubst du, du bekommst diesen Autopiloten wieder hin?", fragt Katniss.  
_Bin ich Mac Gyver?  
_„Keine Ahnung. Und selbst wenn, wir können uns nicht mehr darauf verlassen, dass er einwandfrei arbeitet. Ich muss hier in diesem Sitz bleiben", antworte ich.  
„Können wir das Nachsehen hinausschieben?" fragt Katniss.

_Das ist keine Frage des Könnens, sondern des Wollens. Eine moralische Frage. Wenn ich meinen Plan, die überlebenden Nicht-Karrieros zu retten, durchziehen will, bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Es gibt keine Studien, keine belastbaren Daten, wie lange man einen Jugendlichen der dünnen Luft von 20.000 Fuß aussetzen kann, ohne irreparable Schäden hervorzurufen. So ein Experiment würde nie genehmigt werden. Ich will nicht derjenige sein, der es als erster durchführt._

„Allzu lange können wir nicht mehr warten. Sonst haben wir die Leute da hinten selbst auf dem Gewissen. Und zwar alle", antworte ich.  
„Dann haben wir keine andere Wahl. Ich gehe nachschauen", entgegnet Katniss.

Ein flaues Gefühl jagt durch meine Magengrube. So wie damals auf der Fahrt zum Flugplatz, als Rory und Kate im Anflug waren. Ein Gefühl der Ohnmacht, des Kontrollverlustes. Für einen Piloten ist das etwas ganz Schlimmes. Aber es gibt keinen Ausweg aus diesem Dilemma. Wir beide müssen da jetzt durch. Katniss hat das klar erkannt. Sie will genauso wie ich überleben, und ist bereit, dafür fast alles zu tun. Aber es gibt eine Grenze, eine rote Linie, die wir beide nicht überschreiten wollen. Wir wollen überleben, aber nicht um den Preis, zu kaltblütigen Mördern werden zu müssen. _Oder doch?_

Ich drehe meinen Kopf soweit es geht nach hinten. Katniss steht noch immer mitten im Cockpit, mit dem Feuerlöscher in der Hand.  
„Ok, wenn du soweit bist, dann geh zur Tür", sage ich ruhig.  
„Wie geht die auf?"  
„Schau zuerst durch das Guckloch, und sag mir, was du siehst!"  
Der Türspion ist ein Zugeständnis an 9/11. Vorher gab es ein großes Sichtfenster aus Plexiglas, durch das man gut nach hinten sehen konnte. Der Spion deckt nur den näheren Türbereich ab.  
„Sieht gut aus", sagt Katniss.  
„Gut, dann dreh den Knopf unter dem Knauf gegen den Uhrzeigersinn". Ein Klicken hallt durch das Cockpit. Die Tür ist entriegelt.  
„Und jetzt vorsichtig öffnen". Katniss dreht den Türknauf. Langsam drückt sie die Tür auf, und späht in die Kabine.

Plötzlich hält sie inne und würgt.  
„Was ist?" rufe ich erschrocken.  
„Nichts. Es ist nur der Tribut da hinten…der sieht übel aus, jemand hat ihm den Arm abgehackt", sagt Katniss mit zittriger Stimme. „Ich brauche nur einen Moment, dann geht es schon".  
Sie tritt ein Stück weiter in Richtung Kabine. Ich wende meinen Blick kurz ab und scanne die Instrumente. Durch mein „blindes" Steuern ist die Maschine leicht nach links vom Kurs abgekommen. Instinktiv korrigiere ich. Plötzlich höre ich von hinten ein lautes Rascheln und Schlagen. _Klingt wie eine Toilettentür._ Eine Sekunde später dringt ein markerschütternder Schrei von hinten in meine Ohren.

„Katniss!" Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie jemand ins Cockpit stürmt, und Katniss brutal in die Ecke neben dem Flugingenieurs-Instrumentenbrett schleudert.

Clove! Sie kommt direkt auf mich zu. Für Verteidigungsmanöver ist es zu spät. _Das war es also_. Das letzte, was ich sehe, ist Cloves Gesicht, das teilweise von einer Sauerstoffmaske verdeckt wird. _Ich habe sie unterschätzt. _Ich spüre einen harten Schlag gegen meinen Kopf. Ein heftiger Schmerz jagt durch meinen Schädel, vor meinen Augen verschwindet das Instrumentenbrett in einer Masse tanzender Sterne. In meinen Ohren höre ich nichts als ein dumpfes Rauschen.

Ein Gefühl totaler Niederlage und Ohnmacht überwältigt mich. Vor meinem geistigen Auge sehe ich Katniss, wie sie reglos in der Ecke liegt. Ich konnte sie nicht beschützen, so wie ich auch Kate nicht beschützen konnte. _Wir haben verloren._


	10. Angriff aufs Cockpit

Plötzlich erwacht der Bildschirm vor uns wieder zum Leben. Ein Jingle schallt mit ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke durch die Kabine. Ich zucke unwillkürlich zusammen, mein Magen verkrampft sich. Es wird ernst. Caesar Flickerman erscheint auf dem Schirm, mit einem breiten Lächeln, als würde er irgendeine lustige Spielshow moderieren.  
„Geschätzte Zuschauerinnen und Zuschauer, gleich ist es soweit. Wenn ich auf diesen roten Knopf hier drücke, startet der Countdown für den Beginn der 74. alljährlichen Hungerspiele!" verkündet Flickerman.

_Bring es endlich hinter dich!_ Ich spüre, wie sich mein Herzschlag beschleunigt. Die Kombination aus Aufregung, Angst und Aufputschmitteln schlägt nun mit voller Wucht zu, und verhilft meiner Herzfrequenz zu neuen, ungewohnten Höhenflügen. _Nicht dass ich noch einen Herzinfarkt bekomme, bevor es überhaupt losgeht!_ Je länger dieser Moderator herumplappert, desto schlimmer wird es. Wie wenn der Arzt vor einem minutenlang mit einer großen Spritze herumläuft, anstatt das blöde Ding einfach reinzustechen und es gut sein zu lassen. _Diese Hinhaltetaktik macht mich wahnsinnig!_

Noch immer leiert Flickermann geschwollene Floskeln herunter, um es ja besonders spannend zu machen. Wie bei diesen bescheuerten Tanzshows im Fernsehen, wo auch erst mal elendig lang gequasselt wird, bevor man endlich erfährt, wie die Jury das Tanzpaar bewertet hat. _Ein Königreich für eine Fernbedienung!_ Aber so wie die Zuschauer, sind auch wir dazu verdonnert, Flickermans Sermon über uns ergehen zu lassen. Jetzt erklärt er noch einmal die Regeln, wohl für die minderbemittelten Zuschauer mit einer ultrakurzen Aufmerksamkeitsspanne, denen man alles zehn Mal erklären muss.

_Weiß der Idiot nicht, dass er wertvolle Zeit vergeudet? Eine DC-8 verbraucht pro Stunde rund 12.000 Pfund Treibstoff, jede Minute, die er sinnlos verquasselt, kostet 200 Pfund Kerosin, im Wert von geschätzt rund einem Dollar pro Pfund hier in Panem. Wenn du schon nicht an meine Nerven denkst, denk wenigstens ans Geld!_

Als hätte Caesar Flickerman meine Gedanken gelesen, kommt er plötzlich zum Punkt.  
„Nun, nachdem wir die neuen Regeln – ich finde sie übrigens wirklich spannend – nachdem wir nun also die Regeln noch einmal geklärt haben, will ich Sie, werte Zuschauerinnen und Zuschauer, nicht länger aufhalten. Kraft meines Amtes erkläre ich hiermit den Countdown für die 74. Hungerspiele für eröffnet! Mögen die Spiele beginnen!", ruft Flickerman in sein Mikrofon, und lässt seine rechte Hand auf den roten Knopf an seinem Moderatorenpult niedersausen.

Auf dem Bildschirm erscheint eine große „60" in einem doppelten Kreis. Ein Zeiger beginnt gegen den Uhrzeigersinn mit einer Umdrehung pro Sekunde über die Kreisfläche zu laufen, wie bei einem alten Filmvorspann. Bei jeder Umdrehung ertönt eine Art Gong, die Zahlen laufen rückwärts. 59,58,57…der Countdown hat begonnen. Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr, keine Möglichkeit, es sich noch einmal anders zu überlegen. Ich muss meinen Plan durchziehen, ich habe keine andere Wahl. Für Bedenken ist es jetzt zu spät. Ich richte meinen Blick auf Katniss. Wie gerne würde ich jetzt ihre Hand halten, in diesen letzten sicheren Sekunden, die uns noch bleiben.

Aber selbst diesem Wunsch hat das Kapitol mit seinen engen Fesseln eine unüberwindbare Barriere in den Weg gestellt. Wie damals bei Kate, nur dass es dort keine Fesseln waren, sondern ein paar Minuten fehlende Zeit. Das Bild einer zweimotorigen Cessna 310R drängt sich auf. Katniss Gesichtszüge scheinen zu jenen Kates zu verschwimmen. Wie ähnlich sich die beiden doch sehen! Klar, Kate war zwei Jahre älter, und gut 10 Zentimeter größer als Katniss, aber die Gesichtszüge…es ist fast, als würde ich ein jüngeres Spiegelbild von Kate sehen.

Habe ich vielleicht die ganze Zeit unbewusst Kate in Katniss gesehen, die Erinnerung an sie in Katniss hineinprojiziert? Ist das der Grund, warum sie mir mehr bedeutet, als sie eigentlich nach logischen Gesichtspunkten sollte? Wieder spüre ich die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen in mir aufsteigen. Das Bild der Cessna 310R wird deutlicher. Das Brummen ihrer beiden Continental-Kolbenmotoren übertönt das gleichmäßige Dröhnen der Turbofans der DC-8. Dann verstummt das Motorgeräusch plötzlich. Die Propeller bleiben stehen, der Bug neigt sich nach unten. Der dumpfe Knall des Aufschlags rast durch meine Knochen.

_Nein, nicht jetzt! Warum muss ich einen Flashback bekommen, wenn ich ihn gar nicht brauchen kann?_

Mit Schrecken stelle ich fest, dass der Countdown mittlerweile die 30 Sekunden-Marke passiert hat. Dreißig wertvolle Sekunden, verloren durch das ungewollte Schwelgen in einer Vergangenheit, die ich nicht ändern kann. Einer Vergangenheit, mit der ich eigentlich abgeschlossen zu haben glaubte. Aber anscheinend holt sie mich immer im ungünstigsten Moment doch wieder ein. Vor knapp einem Jahr hatte sie mich nur meinen Job gekostet. Jetzt könnte sie meine Leben kosten, wenn ich mich weiter von ihr beeinflussen lasse.

Ich versuche, die Erinnerung mit aller Kraft zu verdrängen. _Du musst nach vorne schauen. Das Cockpit. Der einzige Ausweg auf diesem Alptraum!_

Die schmerzhaften Bilder verblassen. Katniss ist wieder Katniss, keine „Kateniss". Die Countdown-Uhr drängt sich wieder ins Zentrum meiner Aufmerksamkeit. Noch 20 Sekunden. _Denk nach, hast du irgendetwas übersehen? Sicherung ziehen, cabin pressure control lever manual and locked, cabin compressors off, cabin pressure control lever to full decrease._ So müsste es gehen. Aber es wird kalt werden. Ohne die Turbokompressoren keine Heizung, und durch den Druckverlust wird sich die Kabine stark abkühlen. Der Anblick unserer Trainingsuniformen – lange Baumwollhose und T-Shirt in schwarz mit roten und grauen Steifen, sowie der Distriktnummer am Ärmel, lässt mich ein wenig zweifeln, welche Probleme wir uns mit meinem Plan einhandeln könnten. Eventuell sollte ich einen Kompressor weiterlaufen lassen, um etwas warme Luft in die Kabine strömen zu lassen – aber dann würde die Dekompression länger dauern. Schwierige Entscheidung.

Noch 10 Sekunden. Hinter uns wird es unruhig. Die Tribute scharren in den Startlöchern. Letzte Anweisungen. Irgendjemand rüttelt, deutlich hörbar, mit Gewalt an den Fesseln. Die Metallbänder scheppern, aber es ist hoffnungslos. Niemand kann ein paar Millimeter Stahl mit Muskelkraft überwinden. Nicht einmal ein Karriero wie Cato.

Noch fünf Sekunden. Ich konzentriere mich auf das Schlagen des Gongs, zähle parallel zu Anzeige am Bildschirm im Kopf herunter. Noch drei Sekunden. Ich rutsche auf meinem Sitz noch ein Stück nach hinten, um mich besser von der Sitzlehne losstoßen zu können, wenn sich die Fesseln öffnen. Zwei Sekunden. Noch einmal tief ein und ausatmen. Eine Zeit scheint sich fast bis zum Stillstand zu verlangsamen. Diese letzte Sekunde dauert eine gefühlte Ewigkeit.

Der Zeiger wandert durch die Halbsekundenmarkierung. Noch keine Anzeichen auf ein Lösen der Metallschellen. In der Kabine ist es still geworden. Jeder wartet auf den letzten Gong, das Startsignal. Quälend langsam nähert sich der Zeiger der Nullmarkierung. Ich höre ein leises, mechanisches Geräusch. Gleichzeitig ertönt der letzte Gong. Ich spüre, wie meine Fesseln zuerst ein wenig, dann mit einem Ruck plötzlich zur Gänze nachgeben. Die Metallschellen klappen widerstandslos zur Seite. Mit aller Kraft stoße ich mich vom Sitz los, und sprinte nach vorne. Katniss ist dicht hinter mir. Getrieben vom Adrenalin und einem neuen Schub Todesangst, lege ich nach den ersten Metern noch einmal an Tempo zu.

Ohne zu zögern stoße ich den Trennvorhang zwischen der Touristenklasse und der Business-Class zur Seite. Zum ersten Mal habe ich mein Ziel direkt in Sicht. Die Cockpittü Blick verengt sich zu einem engen Tunnel. Nur am Rande bekommen ich mit, dass die Business-Class fast komplett leer ist. Statt Sitzen scheint es nur so etwas wie ein zweites Füllhorn zu geben.  
„Weiter!" rufe ich Katniss blind zu. Nicht, dass sie noch einen Bogen sieht, und deswegen wertvolle Sekunden vergeudet! Nur noch wenige Meter. Ich schwebe förmlich dahin, als hätten meine Füße gar keinen Kontakt zum Boden vordere Wand der Business-Kabine rast an mir vorbei. Weiter durch den Gang zwischen der Bordküche und den vorderen Toiletten. Die Tür ist jetzt zum Greifen nah. Im letzten Moment bremse ich aus meinem halsbrecherischen Sprint ab und strecke die Hand nach dem Türknauf. _Bitte sei offen._ Der Knauf gibt nach. Schnell ziehe ich die nach außen öffnende Tür zu mir heran. Im engen Gang ist nicht genug Platz, um Katniss vorbei zu lassen, also renne ich als erster ins Cockpit.

„Los, weiter!" rufe ich ihr zu und deute in Richtung des Flugingenieur-Instrumentenpults auf der rechten Seite des Cockpits. Dann zwänge ich mich an Katniss vorbei und eile zur Tür. Ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen kommt mit hohem Tempo auf mich zu gerannt. Clove! In ihrer rechten Hand hält sie ein kurzes Messer. Ich greife nach dem Türknauf. Ziehe die Tür zu mir heran. Clove ist nur noch wenige Schritte von mir entfernt. Sie hebt das Messer zum Angriff, im gleichen Moment, als ich die Tür vor ihrer Nase ins Schloss ziehe. Deutlich hörbar bohrt sich das Messer in die Tü zitternden Fingern verriegle ich die Tür. Ich höre, wie Clove am Knauf herumrüttelt, und immer wieder mit dem Messer auf die Cockpittür einhackt. _Da musst du schon schwerere Geschütze auffahren, Mädchen! _ Mit einem Schwert oder einer Crash-Axt wäre die Tür mit Gewalt klein zu kriegen, aber mit einem besseren Küchenmesser wäre das kaum zu bewerkstelligen.

Plötzlich gibt Clove ihren Angriff auf. Vielleicht hat sie erkannt, dass sie nichts ausrichten kann, oder ein anderer Tribut ist ihr auf den Fersen. In der Kabine hat die große Schlacht begonnen. Klirrende Schwerter und dumpfe Aufprallgeräusche vermischen sich mit markerschütternden Schmerzensschreien. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, welche Szenen sich nur wenige Meter hinter der Tür abspielen. Beinahe fühle ich mich wie ein Feigling, der sich hier in der relativen Sicherheit des Cockpits versteckt und nur darauf wartet, dass sich die Tribute alle gegenseitig abschlachten.

„Und was jetzt?" bricht Katniss das Schweigen. _Halt dich an den Plan!  
_„Jetzt werden wir die Tribute da hinten schlafen schicken", antworte ich, und wende mich der Sicherungs-Schalttafel an der Cockpit-Rückwand rechts neben dem Flugingenieursplatz zu. Was ich suche, ist eine Sicherung mit der Aufschrift PASSENGER OXYGEN MASK EJECTION. Ich habe eine grobe Vorstellung, wo sie sein müsste, weil ich mir eine ähnliche Prozedur schon mal für den Fall eines terroristischen Überfalls an Bord überlegt hatte. Es muss irgendein Gleichstromkreis sein, einer mit hoher Priorität. DC BUS 1. Ich überfliege die Beschriftungen. STANDBY RUDDER POWER, NO SMOKING, DC VOLTMETER, ENG 2&3 HYDRAULIC PUMP BYPASS…und da ist sie! Eine 5 Ampere Sicherung mit der Beschriftung PASSENGER OXYGEN MASK EJECTION. Ich greife nach dem kleinen, runden Knopf und ziehe ihn heraus.

Die Geräusche in der Kabine werden lauter. Offenbar verlagern sich die Kämpfe zunehmend nach vorne, Richtung Business Class. Gerne würde ich Katniss erklären, was ich genau vorhabe. Aber dafür ist keine Zeit. Ich deute auf den Flugingenieurssessel.  
„Setzt dich auf den Sitz da", weise ich Katniss knapp an. Sie gehorcht wortlos. Ich helfe ihr beim Anschnallen und reiche ihr eine Sauerstoffmaske.  
„Die musst du jetzt aufsetzen. Einfach normal weiteratmen". Katniss beäugt die Maske skeptisch.  
„Was genau hast du vor?" fragt sie.  
„Ich werde den Druck in der Kabine absenken. Ohne Maske würdest du bewusstlos werden, so wie die da hinten", erkläre ich.  
„Ok, überzeugt", entgegnet Katniss, und setzt die Sauerstoffmaske auf.

Ich greife zum Regulator für die Sauerstoffzufuhr und schalte ihn von NORMAL auf 100% OXYGEN. Dadurch bekommt Katniss über die Maske unabhängig von der Höhe reinen Sauerstoff zugeführt – eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, um eine in allen Fällen ausreichende Versorgung sicherzustellen.  
„Bekommst du Luft?", frage ich Katniss. Sie nickt und murmelt etwas. Ihre Antwort ist kaum zu verstehen. _Das Masken-Intercom-Mikrofon!_ Ich greife zur Audio-Schalttafel in der Mittelkonsole und lege einen Schalter um, um die interne Kommunikation auf den Cockpitlautsprecher zu schalten. Dann zeige ich Katniss den Sprechknopf am Anschlusskabel der Maske.  
„Du musst hier drauf drücken, wenn du etwas sagen willst". Zögernd betätigt Katniss den Knopf. Es klickt im Lautsprecher, dann hallt ihre Stimme etwas verzerrt, aber in verständlicher Lautstärke durch das Cockpit.  
„Richtig so?"  
Ich nicke. Dann wende ich mich einer Reihe von Kontrollhebeln links neben dem Instrumentenbrett des Flugingenieurs zu. Ich greife nach dem großen, mittleren Hebel mit der Beschriftung CABIN PRESS, ziehe ihn nach oben aus dem Führungsschlitz, drehe den Griff um neunzig Grad und lasse den Hebel in die nächst liegende Raststufe einrasten. Damit ist das Kabinendruck-Regelventil in der momentanen Stellung blockiert.

Ein lautes Scheppern aus Richtung der Cockpittür lässt mich aufhorchen. Das war definitiv kein Messer. Wieder schlägt etwas mich Wucht gegen die Tür. Die Verkleidung splittert. _Eine Crash-Axt!_ Meine Reaktion ist rein instinktiv. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung löse ich die Blockierung des Kabinendruck-Kontrollhebels, und ziehe ihn nach unten in Richtung DECREASE, bis zum Anschlag. Sofort schnellt das Kabinenvariometer, das Instrument, welches anzeigt, ob die Kabinen-Druckhöhe steigt oder fällt, nach oben. Mit der rechten Hand greife ich nach den vier Turbokompressor-Schaltern und lege sie nach unten auf OFF.

Das Kabinenvariometer steht am Anschlag bei 6 000 Fuß pro Minute, das starke Druckgefühl in meinem Ohren sagt mir, dass der Kabinendruck deutlich schneller fällt, als das Instrument anzeigen kann. Katniss deutet auf ihre Ohren. „Du musst schlucken, dann geht der Druck weg", rufe ich ihr zu. Erneut kracht etwas mit Wucht gegen die Tür. Die Verkleidung reißt ein. Noch ein paar Hiebe, und die Tür ist überwunden. Katniss greift nach ihrem Gurtschloss.

„Nein, bleibe sitzen!", weise ich sie an, während ich mich vom Flugingenieurspult abwende und Richtung Pilotensitz eile.  
„Aber die Tür! Wir müssen uns doch wehren!", entgegnet Katniss.  
„Bin schon dran. Halt dich gut fest!", rufe ich nach hinten. Rasch klettere ich in den Sitz. Ein lauter Warnton schallt durch das Cockpit. Der Kabinendruckalarm. _Egal. _Wieder kracht es laut hinter mir. Ich schließe meine Gurte. Greife nach der Sauerstoffmaske. Regler auf 100 Prozent. Der nächste Schlag gegen die Tür.

Katniss ruft etwas. Mit beiden Händen greife ich nach dem Steuerhorn. Mein linker Daumen tastet blind nach dem Autopilot-Ausschaltknopf. Ein weiterer Alarmton schrillt durch das Cockpit, das rote Autopilot-Disconnect Warnlicht blinkt. Ich drücke den Knopf ein zweites Mal, um den Alarm abzuschalten. Dann ziehe ich das Steuerhorn kräftig zu mir heran. Sofort schießt die Nase der DC-8 steil nach oben, während ich von den zunehmenden Fliehkräften in den Sitz gedrückt werde. Die DC-8 hat kein G-Meter, dem Gefühl nach ist es aber sicher die doppelte Erdbeschleunigung, nicht weit entfernt vom zulässigen Maximum von 2.5 G. Katniss Schrei geht im Tröten des Kabinendruckalarms unter.

Die Horizontlinie verschwindet nach unten aus meinem Sichtfeld, nur noch der blau-schwarze Dämmerungshimmel ist zu sehen. Ich konzentriere mich auf die Darstellung des künstlichen Horizonts auf dem Kathodenstrahlmonitor direkt vor mir auf dem Instrumentenbrett. Ich sehe, dass die Nase der DC-8 mittlerweile 20 Grad über dem Horizont steht, und weiter nach oben steigt. Ich werfe einen Blick auf den Höhenmesser. Vor meinem Hochzieh-Manöver hatte er 37 000 Fuß angezeigt. Jetzt klettert der Zeiger gerade über die 37 500 Fuß-Markierung. Das Variometer ist am Anschlag. Gleichzeitig fällt die Geschwindigkeit rasch ab.

Die Schubleistung der vier Pratt&Whitney Turbofans reicht nicht aus, um in einem derart steilen Steigflug die Fahrt zu halten. Von anfänglich gut 260 Knoten angezeigter Geschwindigkeit sind nur noch 240 Knoten übrig, Tendenz rasch fallend. Ich meine, ein dumpfes Aufprallgeräusch hinter mir zu hören. Wahrscheinlich hat der Angreifer die Balance verloren. Die Flugzeugnase zeigt jetzt 30 Grad nach oben, Fahrt 230 Knoten. Ich lasse den Zug am Steuerhorn etwas nach. Das letzte, was ich jetzt brauche, ist ein Strömungsabriss. 38 000 Fuß. Die Nadel des Höhenmessers rotiert so rasch im Uhrzeigersinn, dass ich ihr kaum folgen kann. Ich schätze die Steigrate auf rund 500 Fuß pro Sekunde, gut zweieinhalb mal schneller, als einer von Katniss Pfeilen.

Ein Blick auf den Fahrtmesser mahnt mich zur Vorsicht. Nur noch 210 Knoten. Ich nehme die rechte Hand vom Steuerhorn und greife nach den vier Gashebeln in der Mittelkonsole zwischen Piloten- und Copilotensitz, schiebe sie ein Stück nach vorne. Gleichzeitig verringere ich den Zug am Steuerhorn. Die Fliehkraft lässt nach, ist nur noch unwesentlich höher als ein G. In diesem Zustand darf ich die Fahrt noch ein wenig weiter abfallen lassen. Die Maschine muss relativ leicht sein. Ich schätze, dass die Überziehgeschwindigkeit bei rund 140 Knoten liegen wird, plus oder minus ein paar Knoten.

Die Nase zeigt fast 40 Grad nach oben. 200 Knoten. Ich verringere den Zug am Steuerhorn weiter. Die Nase beginnt zu fallen, ich spüre, wie ich leicht werde. Um mein Manöver nicht zu berechenbar zu machen, drehe ich das Handrad nach rechts, lasse die Maschine zur Seite abkippen. _Nur nicht zu viel eindrehen, sonst schmiert sie dir ab._ 40 000 Fuß, 190 Knoten. Das reicht. Ich drücke das Steuerhorn nach vorne. Mein Magen hebt sich. Ich bin schwerelos, nur der Gurt hält mich fest an meinen Sitz geschnallt. Neben mir schwebt eine Checkliste durch die Luft – wie an Bord eines Raumschiffes. Zero-G_. _

Mit einer Schräglage von 45 Grad nach rechts nähert sich die DC-8 dem Scheitelpunkt der improvisierten Parabel. Ich drücke noch etwas nach. An Bord wirken jetzt leicht negative G-Kräfte, die schwebende Checkliste knallt gegen die Decke. Der Fahrtmesser zeigt nur noch 180 Knoten an, das Fahrtgeräusch wird leiser und leiser. Dafür dringt das Dröhnen der Triebwerke umso deutlicher in meine Ohren, genauso wie der blöckende Kabinendruckalarm. Der Horizont wandert wieder in mein Sichtfeld. Gleich geht es nach unten. Der Höhenmesser passiert 41 000 Fuß. Fahrt 165 Knoten. _Runter mit dir, verdammt noch mal. Komm schon!_

Aufgrund der niedrigen Geschwindigkeit wird die Ruderwirkung schwammig. Ich drücke das Steuerhorn mit beiden Händen kräftig nach vorne. _Los, mach schon!_ Die Horizontlinie wandert quer über die Windschutzscheibe. Der Höhenmesser stoppt bei 41 200 Fuß. Der Nase der DC-8 neigt sich unter den Horizont, der Höhenmesser beginnt rasch zu fallen. Der Fahrtmesser klettert nach oben. Die Flugzeugnase senkt sich steil nach unten. Ich greife nach den Gashebeln und ziehe sie bis fast auf Leerlauf zurück. Das Dröhnen der Turbofans schwindet. Der Blick auf den noch in der Dunkelheit liegenden Boden füllt die Windschutzscheibe aus. Ich verringere den Druck nach vorne, stoppe bei 30 Grad Neigung nach unten. Höhe 40 000 Fuß, Fahrt 190 Knoten. Das Geräusch der Luftströmung nimmt zu.

200 Knoten. Zeit zum Abfangen. Vorsichtig ziehe ich das Steuerhorn zu mir heran. Die Schwerkraft setzt sanft ein. Ich steigere die Zugkraft und rolle die DC-8 aus der Rechtskurve wieder in den Geradeausflug Die G-Kräfte nehmen zu. _Nicht zu viel ziehen, sonst provozierst du einen Highspeed-Stall!_ 38 000 Fuß, Fahrt 230 Knoten. Die Flugzeugnase ist noch 15 Grad unter dem Horizont. Alles unter Kontrolle. Der Horizont ist wieder in Sicht. 37 000 Fuß, 250 Knoten. Ich schiebe die Gashebel ein Stück nach vorne. In dieser Höhe reagieren die vier Pratt&Whitneys langsam, es dauert ein paar Sekunden, ehe sie wieder auf Touren kommen. In der Mitte des Instrumentenbretts befinden sich die Triebwerksinstrumente. Ich werfe einen Blick auf die oberste Anzeigenreihe – die vier EPR-Anzeigen, welche die Triebwerksleistung anzeigen.

Ich warte, bis sich die Zeiger bei einem Wert von etwa 1.3 stabilisiert haben. _Engines spooled up and stabilized._ Ich schiebe die Gashebel weiter nach vorne. Das Dröhnen der Motoren schallt durch die Kabine, ich spüre, wie die DC-8 beschleunigt. Der Höhemesser stoppt bei 36 300 Fuß. Fahrt 265 Knoten, Tendenz noch immer steigend. Ich nehme die Schubhebel etwas zurück. _Zeit, diesen blöden Alarm abzustellen!_

„Katniss, such einen Knopf mit der Aufschrift ALT HORN CUTOFF! Er müsste im linken Teil des Instrumentenbretts vor dir sein, auf halber Höhe, gleich links neben einem Instrument mit zwei Zeigern und der Aufschrift CABIN ALT!", spreche ich in mein Maskenmikrofon. Ich muss schlucken, um den Druck in meinen Ohren zu verringern. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie weit der Druck bereits abgefallen ist. Wenigstens macht sich niemand mehr an der Tür zu schaffen_._ Mein Manöver dürfte jegliche Angreifer nach hinten befördert haben. Bei 40 Grad deck angle hält sich niemand auf den Beinen, da macht man eine elegante Abfahrt nach hinten, wie im Titanic-Film, als sich das Schiffsdeck am Ende senkrecht aufrichtet.

_Katniss, mach schon!_  
„Ich glaube, ich hab ihn!", tönt ihre Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.  
„Bist du sicher –ALT HORN CUTOFF?".  
„Ja, das ist er!" antwortet Katniss.  
„Drück ihn!"  
Der Alarm verstummt.  
„Sehr gut. Und jetzt sieh auf die Anzeige gleich daneben. Die mit den zwei Zeigern. Wo steht der der äußere?"  
Wieder muss ich schlucken. Im Eifer des Gefechts ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, dass es im Cockpit kalt geworden ist. Jetzt kriecht mir die Kälte förmlich in die Knochen. _Ein Gas, dessen Druck verringert wird, kühlt sich ab. Einfache Physik, hätte mein Lehrer im Physikunterricht gesagt._  
„Katniss, was zeigt die Anzeige?" hake ich nach.  
„Mhh, der Zeiger steht kurz vor 25", schallt es aus dem Cockpitlautsprecher.

25 000 Fuß. Die Luft in der Kabine ist jetzt so dünn, dass jeder, der noch herumläuft, sofort in Atemnot geraten würde. Wer sitzt, hätte in dieser Höhe noch drei bis fünf Minuten, ehe das rationale Bewusstsein erlöschen würde. Aber der Druck fällt rasch weiter. Seit dem Beginn der Dekompression ist höchstens eine Minute vergangen. Ich überlege kurz, ob ich prophylaktisch noch eine Parabel fliegen soll, ohne mir wirklich bewusst zu sein, was ich vielleicht schon mit meiner ersten in der Kabine angerichtet haben könnte.

Ich weiß, dass solche Manöver zum Simulieren von Schwerelosigkeit mit entsprechend umgerüsteten Maschinen geflogen werden. Aber dort gibt es keine scharfen Kanten oder harte Gegenstände in der Kabine, wo man sich verletzen könnte. Außerdem wird da sicher sanfter abgefangen, als ich es getan habe. Mein Manöver war zwar effektiv, aber auch brutal. Fliehkräfte unterscheiden nicht zwischen Karrieros und harmlosen Kindern. _Ich könnte jemanden getötet haben!_ Hoffentlich finde ich nie heraus, ob ich das getan habe.

„Der Zeiger ist jetzt bei 30", ruft Katniss. 30 000 Fuß. Höher als der Mount Everest. Wir sind jenseits der physiologischen Grenze, wo selbst ein optimal akklimatisierter Höhenbergsteiger keine Chance mehr hätte. Der Sauerstoffdruck in den Lungenbläschen ist zu niedrig, um noch effektiv Sauerstoff ins Blut übergehen zu lassen. Die Kälte wird immer schlimmer. Zugleich wird es hinter uns leise. Die Schreie verstummen. Keine Kampfgeräusche mehr. Wahrscheinlich sind die ersten Tribute gerade dabei, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

Zum ersten Mal, seit ich den Pilotensitz eingenommen habe, wage ich einen Blick nach hinten. Die Cockpittür ist noch verschlossen, hat aber unter dem Angriff stark gelitten. An mehreren Stellen ist das Material durchschlagen, die entstandenen schlitzförmigen Löcher deuten darauf hin, dass hier wirklich jemand mit einer Axt auf die Tür losgegangen ist. Noch zwei oder drei Hiebe mehr, und der Angreifer hätte nach innen durchgreifen, und die Verriegelung aufheben können.

„35. Der Zeiger bewegt sich langsamer", sagt Katniss etwas ruhiger. 35.000 Fuß. Der Druck ist beinahe auf den Außenwert abgefallen. Er ist jetzt so niedrig, dass praktisch kein Sauerstofftransport ins Blut mehr erfolgen kann. Kein Mensch überlebt das länger als drei bis fünf Minuten ohne bleibende Hirnschäden. Ich sehe auf die Uhr. In exakt einer Minute werde ich den Sinkflug einleiten, raus aus der Todeszone. Hinter uns ist es komplett still geworden. Richtig friedlich. Was, wenn ich einfach noch ein paar Minuten länger auf dieser Höhe bleiben würde? Dann hätten Katniss und ich diese Hungerspiele gewonnen, ohne jemanden direkt, mit unseren eigenen Händen umbringen zu müssen. Alle Tribute wären einfach eingeschlafen, um nie wieder aufzuwachen. Dem einen oder anderen hätten wir damit vielleicht sogar einen Gefallen getan. Vielleicht haben die Karrieros sowieso schon die meisten anderen Tribute getötet oder so schwer verletzt, dass sie kaum Überlebenschancen haben. Ich schrecke mich vor mir selbst, dass ich solche Gedankengänge überhaupt in Erwägung ziehe. Aber wahrscheinlich tut das jeder in einer solchen Situation, wo es um Leben und Tod geht. Gute Vorsätze und edle Gedanke finden ein abruptes Ende, wenn die eigene Haut bedroht ist.

„Mir ist kalt", bricht Katniss das Schweigen. _Sie hat Recht. Das ist momentan unser größtes Problem._  
„Keine Angst. Es wird gleich wärmer. Dazu musst du aber einen Turbokompressor einschalten. Wenn du bei der Anzeige mit den beiden Zeigern beginnst, siehst du direkt darunter zwei runde Instrumente mit jeweils zwei halbkreisförmigen Skalen", spreche ich ruhig in mein Maskenmikrofon. „Hast du sie?"  
„Ja. Die Anzeigen stehen auf null", antwortet Katniss. _Noch 40 Sekunden._  
„Gut. Direkt darunter befinden sich vier Kontrollleuchten, jeweils zwei zusammen gruppiert, und eine Reihe darunter vier Schalter in gleichen Abständen", erkläre ich.  
„Ok, hab sie", sagt Katniss.  
„Unter den Schaltern müsste CABIN COMPRESSOR stehen".  
„Ja, CABIN COMPRESSOR".  
„Jetzt leg den ganz linken nach oben", weise ich sie an.  
„Ok, ist oben".

Direkt unter mir höre ich das charakteristische Aufheulen einer hochlaufenden Turbine. Einer der vier Turbokompressoren, die unter dem Cockpit in der Flugzeugnase hinter den Lufteinlässen angebracht sind, beginnt sich mit mehreren zehntausend Umdrehungen pro Minute zu drehen. Im Prinzip ist das nichts anderes als ein großer, von Druckluft aus den Triebwerken angetriebener Turbolader. Ein Verdichterrad komprimiert die angesaugte dünne Außenluft, wodurch sie sich erwärmt, und pumpt sie in die Kabine. Weil das Kabinendruckregelventil noch immer geöffnet ist, kann sich kein Überdruck in der Kabine aufbauen.

Ich spüre warme Luft aus den Lüftungsdüsen kommen.  
„Sehr gut. Jetzt wird es gleich wärmer", sage ich.  
„Ja, ich kann es schon spüren", entgegnet Katniss. Ich sehe auf die Uhr. Noch zehn Sekunden.  
„Katniss, wir werden jetzt gleich steil sinken. Dazu werde ich zwei unserer vier Triebwerke auf Schubumkehr schalten. Das wird einen Ruck geben und ordentlich rütteln, aber das ist normal", warne ich meine angehende „Hilfs-Flugingenieurin" vor. Noch ein Blick auf die Uhr. Die Zeit ist um.  
„Achtung, es geht los!", rufe ich.

**Anmerkungen des Autors:**

1) Die DC-8 kann tatsächlich im Flug die Schubumkehr benutzen. Bei der DC-8-61 ist dies auf den beiden rumpfnahen Triebwerken 2 (links innen) und 3 (rechts innen) jederzeit zwischen 190 und 390 Knoten bis zur maximalen Dauerleistung der Triebwerke möglich. Die beiden anderen Triebwerke 1 und 4 können nur bei ausgefahrenem Fahrwerk auf Schubumkehr geschaltet werden, und das auch nur im Leerlauf (mechanische Sperre im Hebel, man kann auch mit Gewalt kein Gas geben). Dann gilt allerdings ein Geschwindigkeitslimit von 230 Knoten. Wird eher selten gemacht.

2) Ich verwende durchgängig die üblichen anglo-amerkanischen Maßeinheiten der Luftfahrt. 1 Knoten sind 1,852 km/h, überschlägig kann man Knoten*2 – 10% rechnen. 100 Knoten wären demnach rund 180 km/h. 1 Fuß sind 30,48 Zentimeter. 35 000 Fuß sind knapp 10 700 Meter, 37 000 Fuß sind 11 300 Meter, 40 000 Fuß sind 12 200 Meter.

3) „Angezeigte Geschwindigkeit" bedeutet die am Fahrtmesser abgelesene Geschwindigkeit. Diese ist in großen Höhen wegen der geringeren Luftdichte erheblich geringer als die wahre Eigengeschwindigkeit. 260 Knoten in 37 000 Fuß Höhe entsprechen bei Standardbedingungen 432 Knoten wahrer Eigengeschwindigkeit, oder rund 800 km/h. Dies wäre bei der DC-8 eine treibstoffsparende Reisegeschwindigkeit.

4) Parabelflüge wie von mir beschrieben werden tatsächlich mit umgebauten Verkehrsflugzeugen zum Simulieren von Schwerelosigkeit gemacht. Prinzipiell geht das mit jedem Flugzeug, ich habe das selber im Segelflugzeug schon gemacht.


	11. Machtlos

Für einen Moment herrscht eine beinahe unwirkliche Ruhe im Cockpit. Draußen ist es Tag geworden, die tief stehende Morgensonne scheint durch das linke Seitenfenster und taucht alles in einen goldgelben, warmen Schein. Unter normalen Umständen wäre das jetzt einer jener Momente, die wir Piloten jedes Mal aufs Neue genießen. Wo wir die Last unregelmäßiger Arbeits- und Schlafenszeiten vergessen, und uns wieder daran erinnern, warum wir uns dazu entschieden haben, einen nicht unwesentlichen Teil unseres Lebens in der Luft zu verbringen.

Doch jetzt trüben zwei Dinge den Schein, zerstören die Illusion eines perfekten Sonnenaufgangs in 20.000 Fuß Höhe. Da wäre zum einen Clove, die noch immer regungslos am Boden liegt. Sie hat ihre Sauerstoffmaske im Kampf mit Katniss verloren, doch bei einer Kabinendruck-Höhe, die nun schon etwas unter 16.000 Fuß gesunken ist, würde sie auch ohne Maske bei Bewusstsein bleiben. Es ist unmöglich zu sagen, wie schwer sie verletzt ist. Ich meine mich vage erinnern zu können, dass eine Bewusstlosigkeit von mehr als 10 Minuten nach einem Schlag auf den Kopf auf ein ernstes Schädel-Hirn-Trauma hindeuten kann.

Und dann ist da noch Katniss, die im hinteren Bereich des Cockpits stehend an der Wand lehnt und Clove mit der Armbrust in Schach hält. Zum ersten Mal kann ich ihre Verletzungen deutlich sehen. Auf Katniss linkem Oberarm sticht mir eine knapp handflächengroße, rötlich-schwarze Brandwunde ins Auge. _Das tut schon beim Anschauen weh!_ Knapp darunter ist eine weitere, leichtere Verbrennung zu sehen, etwa fingerdick und 3-4 cm lang. Die schlimmste Brandwunde, die ich je hatte, war vielleicht halb so groß. In etwa die Fläche einer 20 Cent Münze. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie schmerzhaft das für Katniss sein muss.

Dazu kommt der Schnitt quer über ihre Stirn. Mehrere dünne, schon leicht geronnene Blutfäden ziehen sich wie Rinnsale über ihr Katniss Gesicht. Die Wunde scheint nicht besonders tief zu sein, die Blutung ist schon fast zum Stillstand gekommen. Ich spüre förmlich Katniss Schmerzen, obwohl sie sie so gut wie möglich vor mir zu verstecken versucht. Irgendwie fühle ich mich dafür verantwortlich. Immerhin habe ich sie nach hinten geschickt. Klar, sie wollte es selber tun, aber ich hätte es ihr auch verbieten können. Verbieten müssen. Ich bin der Ältere, der Erfahrenere. Der Mann. Ich hätte sie beschützen müssen, und habe versagt.

Es war von Anfang an eine Schnapsidee gewesen, die uns im konkreten Fall genau gar nichts gebracht hat, außer einer Karriero-Tributin als einzige Überlebende. Die Tür hätte zu bleiben müssen, und falls sich einer daran vergriffen hätte, wäre die einzig mögliche Reaktion ein heftiges Negativ-G-Manöver gewesen, in der Hoffnung, den Angreifer so hart gegen die Decke zu schleudern, dass er außer Gefecht gesetzt wird. Aber wir wollten ja human sein. Besser wäre es gewesen, die Spiele als das aufzufassen, was sie eigentlich sind. Krieg.

„Was machen wir mit Clove?", unterbicht Katniss meine Gedanken. Ich blicke auf das noch immer am Boden liegende Mädchen. Ich rechne zwar nicht damit, dass sie plötzlich aufspringt, aber so kann sie nicht liegen bleiben. Wir können sie nicht ewig mit der Armbrust in Schach halten.  
„Wir müssen sie fesseln", sage ich bestimmt.  
„Wir könnten die Gurte nehmen", schlägt Katniss vor. Das müsste es fürs erste tun. Ich bücke mich und greife Clove unter die Achseln. Katniss hat die Armbrust weiter auf sie gerichtet. Es ist nicht so, dass ich vor Waffen allgemein Angst habe, aber es ist kein gutes Gefühl, wenn man im Schussfeld einer geladenen Waffe steht.

Den Zuschauern würde es sicher gefallen, wenn sich ein Schuss löst und mich erwischt. Peter Owen, der immer glaubte, alles im Griff zu haben, getötet oder verletzt von Katniss. Was würde sich dieser Flickerman sein Maul darüber zerreißen! In den letzten Minuten hatte er sicherlich genug zu kommentieren. Wenn es ohne Wechselstrom überhaupt eine Übertragung gegeben hatte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Kameras eine Notstromversorgung haben müssen. Vielleicht gab es keine Liveübertragung, aber dann wird das Material sicherlich nachträglich gesendet, sobald es aus dem Zwischenspeicher übertragen worden ist.

Vorsichtig hebe ich Cloves Oberkörper an. Sie ist relativ leicht, wiegt wahrscheinlich kaum über 100 Pfund. Wenn ich mich recht an die Vorstellung erinnere, ist sie 15 Jahre alt. Etwa gleich groß wie Katniss, aber etwas muskulöser. Ohne Bewusstsein hängt sie wie ein Mehlsack in meinen Armen. _Du solltest echt mal mehr Sport machen!_  
„Soll ich dir helfen?", ruft Katniss mir zu.  
„Nein, ich komm schon klar. Halt du sie lieber mit der Armbrust in Schach, man weiß ja nie!" Schnaufend hieve ich Clove in den Beobachtersitz, der zwischen dem Pilotensitz und dem Navigatorensitz auf der linken Seite des Cockpits angebracht ist und seitlich in Richtung Cockpitmitte gedreht ist.

Sofort schließe ich den Bauchgurt, damit mir Clove nicht aus dem Sitz fällt. Dann entriegle ich den Sessel, und drehe ihn um 90 Grad, sodass er nach vorne in Richtung Windschutzscheibe zeigt.  
„Katniss, komm nach vorne, und halt sie in Schach", rufe ich, ohne mich umzudrehen. Da die Kabinendruck-Höhe nun unter 15.000 Fuß ist, verzichte ich auf die Sauerstoffmaske. Nicht ganz nach Vorschrift, aber für ein paar Minuten kein Problem. Ich packe Cloves Arme und verschränke sie hinter der Sitzlehne. Dann greife ich nach dem rechten Schultergurt und wickle ihn ein paar Mal um Cloves linken Arm. Das gleiche mache ich seitenverkehrt mit dem linken Schultergurt. Zum Schluss binde ich die Enden beider Gurte oberhalb von Cloves Handflächen mehrfach zusammen. Sicher, mit Gewalt könnte sie sich vielleicht befreien. Aber ein Überraschungsangriff ist ausgeschlossen.

Während ich darüber nachdenke, wie ich Clove etwas nachhaltiger fesseln könnte, kommt mir eine Idee. Wir hatten auf unseren Passagierflügen immer einen Satz Handschellen dabei, um im Notfall einen gewalttätigen Passagier fesseln zu können. Normalerweise müssten sie sich in einem Staufach in der vorderen Bordküche befinden.  
„Ich muss mal kurz nach hinten", sage ich, „ein paar Handschellen für unsere neue Freundin hier holen".  
Katniss sieht mich mit einem Blick an, der so viel wie „tu das nicht" sagt.  
„Keine Angst, da hinten lebt keiner mehr. Und es sind nur ein paar Meter". Ich kontrolliere kurz den Kabinendruck-Höhenmesser. 14.000 Fuß.

Zeit, um auf die automatische Regelung umzuschalten. Auf dem Flugingenieurspult befindet sich gleich neben dem Kabinendruck-Höhenmesser eine runde Skala mit einem verstellbaren Zeiger. Er ist auf 7.000 Fuß eingestellt, einen Kabinendruck-Wert, der bis zu einer Flughöhe von 41.000 Fuß beibehalten werden kann.

Daran brauche ich nichts zu ändern. Das Einzige, was ich mache, ist den Kontrollknopf für Steig- oder Sinkrate der Kabine auf MAX zu stellen, damit es nicht ewig dauert, bis der Druck 7.000 Fuß erreicht. Dann greife ich nach dem Kabinendruck-Kontrollhebel, drehe den Griff um 90 Grad und lasse den Hebel in die Führung fallen. Wie von Geisterhand bewegt er sich ein Stück nach unten.  
„Katniss, wenn du willst, kannst du die Maske jetzt abnehmen", sage ich.  
„Na endlich", entgegnet Katniss, und zieht mit ihrer linken Hand die Sauerstoffmaske von ihrem Gesicht.

Sie zuckt kurz zusammen. _Wahrscheinlich die Verbrennungen._ Es tut mir förmlich weh, Katniss so zu sehen. Und es beeindruckt mich, wie gut sie das wegzustecken scheint. „Wie schlimm ist es?" frage ich vorsichtig.  
„Es ging mir schon mal besser", entgegnet Katniss knapp.  
„Soll ich in der Bordapotheke nachschauen, ob ich ein paar Schmerztabletten auftreiben kann?" Katniss zögert.  
„Es gibt an Bord Schmerzmittel? Ich meine, richtige Schmerzmittel, nicht so etwas wie diesen Schlafsirup, den wir in Distrikt 12 haben?", fragt sie erstaunt.  
„Na ja, wenn sie die Bordapotheke nicht entfernt haben, müsste da schon etwas drin sein. Kein Morfix, aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere eine Schachtel Naproxen, oder wenn wir Glück haben ein Fläschchen mit Tramal-Tropfen. Die wirken ganz gut", entgegne ich.  
„Und ich schlafe davon nicht ein?"  
_Autofahren solltest du damit nicht._  
„Du wirst vielleicht ein wenig müde, aber es ist nicht so schlimm wie bei diesem Schlafsirup. Beim Tramal meine ich, von den Naproxen solltest du nicht viel merken. Notfalls koche ich uns in der Bordküche einen starken Kaffee", sage ich lächelnd.  
„Na gut, dann hol das Zeug. Aber pass auf!"

Die Tür zur Kabine ist seit Cloves Angriff immer noch offen. Ich zögere. Es ist zwar unwahrscheinlich, dass noch jemand dort hinten am Leben ist, aber ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl, ohne Waffe nach hinten zu gehen. Die Signalpistole am Boden sticht mir ins Auge. Sie sieht einer richtigen Schusswaffe sehr ähnlich. Im Notfall könnte ich damit jemanden ernsthaft verletzen oder töten, aber ich muss genau zielen. Wenn das Geschoss abprallt, und in der Kabine herumschwirrt, hätte ich ein ernstes Problem. Aber im Notfall wäre es einen Versuch wert. Ich hebe die Pistole auf. Es ist die übliche Heckler&Koch P2A1, Kaliber 26,5 mm. Sie muss nach jedem Schuss nachgeladen werden. _Wo zum Teufel bekomme ich jetzt eine neue Patrone her?_

Cloves Weste! Vielleicht hat sie Ersatzmunition mitgenommen. Vorsichtig beuge ich mich über das bewusstlose Mädchen.  
„Was machst du da"? fragt Katniss.  
„Munition suchen", entgegne ich. „Man weiß ja nie". Tatsächlich, in einer von Cloves Westentaschen befinden sich drei Signalpatronen. Ich stecke zwei davon in meine Hosentasche, und lade die dritte in die Pistole.  
„Ich bin gleich wieder da. Pass du auf Clove auf", sage ich zu Katniss, und trete durch die Tür. Natürlich habe ich nicht damit gerechnet, dort eine saubere und aufgeräumte Kabine vorzufinden, doch auf das, was ich jetzt sehe, bin ich nicht gefasst gewesen.

Ich versuche, das Blut und die Leichen in der Business-Class so gut es geht zu ignorieren, doch die Eindrücke sind zu stark. Ein abgehackter Arm liegt unter eine Sitzreihe. Der männliche Tribut, dem er gehörte, starrt mich mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen an. Seine Haut ist fahl und grau. Die Blutlache am Boden hat schon einzutrocknen begonnen. Ich muss unwillkürlich würgen, und spüre, wie meine Beine weich werden. _Reiß dich zusammen! _Ich zwinge mich, den Blick abzuwenden, und dränge mich in die enge Bordküche auf der linken Seite des Ganges. Ich stütze mich mit den Händen auf der Arbeitsfläche auf und hole ein paar Mal tief Luft. In meinem Kopf dreht sich alles, und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das von Cloves Schlag oder von dem Grauen, das ich gerade gesehen habe, kommt.

Meine Finger fühlen sich kalt und steif an, ich spüre, wie meine Hände beim Versuch, das erste Staufach zu öffnen, zittern. _Verdammt, falsches Fach!_ Prompt habe ich das „Bar-Fach" mit einer Reihe kleiner Likör- und Schnapsfläschchen erwischt. _Idiot! Die Notfallsachen sind doch im Stauschrank!_ Mir ist noch immer schwindelig, ich muss mich an der Wand anhalten, weil ich Angst habe, sonst umzukippen. Am Griff des Schrankes klebt getrocknetes Blut. _Irgendjemand war da dran._ Ich scheue mich davor, den blutigen Griff mit bloßen Händen zu berühren, und bedecke meine Finger mit dem Stoff meines Shirts. Ich öffne die Schranktür. In einem Ablagefach im oberen Bereich ist ein kleiner Tresor mit einem elektronischen Codeschloss angebracht, wie in einem Hotel.

Auf den Tasten sind Blutspuren zu erkennen. _Es muss Clove gewesen sein! _Denn in diesem Schrank wird auch die Signalpistole aufbewahrt, die für den Fall einer Notwasserung auf See gedacht ist, um Schiffe oder Suchflugzeuge auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. _Woher hat sie bloß den Code?_ Auch ohne die Blutspuren weiß ich, welche Tasten ich drücken muss. Diesmal überwinde ich meinen Ekel, und verzichte darauf, meine Finger mit Stoff meines Shirts zu bedecken. Die Tastatur wäre dafür sowieso zu hoch angebracht. 7-7-0-0 – der gleiche Code, wie wir ihn auch bei einem Notfall am Transponder einstellen würden. Leicht zu merken, aber einem nicht luftfahrtkundigen Passagier unbekannt. Jemand, der mit Transpondercodes vertraut ist, würde nie darauf kommen, dass ein solcher für den Notfalltresor benutzt wird.

Mit einem leisen Surren öffnet sich die Verriegelung. Die Handschellen sind da, genauso wie eine angebrochene Schachtel Leuchtpatronen. _Gut, dass Clove nur heiß auf die Pistole war, und die Handschellen da gelassen hat!_ Ich schließe den Tresor wieder, und greife nach dem großen Erste Hilfe Kasten direkt darunter. Im Gegensatz zu den Vorschriften der FAA, die hier gerade mal eine bessere Autoapotheke vorschreiben, haben wir den Verbandskasten für unsere Distrikt 13-Europa-Flüge etwas erweitert. Die Schachtel mit den Naproxen-Tabletten ist da. Aber kein Tramal. Ist vielleicht sowieso besser, nicht mit Opioiden herumzuexperimentieren, wenn kein Arzt dabei ist. Dafür ist eine Tube Brandsalbe vorhanden. _Wie war das noch mal? Soll man die jetzt verwenden oder nicht?_

Als absurdes Detail springt mir das Ablaufdatum ins Auge. MAY 2009, steht da auf der Tube eingestanzt. Klar, das Medikament wurde durch das Portal importiert. Aus meinem Heimatuniversum, wo die Zeit eine Spur langsamer abläuft. Hatte zumindest Beetee so erklärt. Irgendwie habe ich das nie so recht verstanden. Warum sollte die Zeit global gesehen in einem Universum langsamer oder schneller laufen als in einem anderen? Relativistische Effekte sind klar, in der Nähe großer Massen oder wenn man mit annähernd Lichtgeschwindigkeit fliegt, läuft die Zeit langsamer. Aber das sind lokale Effekte. Beetee konnte mir das nie richtig erklären, wich immer ein wenig aus. War da vielleicht etwas mehr dran, als er mir sagen wollte?

Egal. Darüber können wir später theoretisieren, wenn wir wieder sicher in Distrikt 13 gelandet sind. Ein plötzlicher Knall lässt mich zusammenzucken. Es klang, als hätte jemand eine Tür zugeschlagen. _Nein, das wird doch nicht…_Verdammt! Die Cockpittür ist zu. Ich stürze nach vorne, versuche, den Türknauf zu drehen. Er lässt sich nicht bewegen. Mist! Verriegelt!  
„Katniss, was ist da los? Mach die Tür auf!" rufe ich so laut ich kann.  
„Ich weiß nicht! Sie ist auf einmal zugefallen!" _Die Spielmacher! Sie haben mich ausgesperrt!_  
„Versuch den Entriegelungsknopf! Gegen den Uhrzeigersinn drehen!" Ich höre, wie Katniss an der Tür herumfummelt.  
„Er klemmt!" _Was jetzt?  
„_Probier es mit der elektronischen Entriegelung!" schreie ich. „Ein kleiner Drehschalter in der Mittelkonsole, ganz hinten in der Mitte. Beschriftet mit COCKPIT DOOR. Er hat drei Positionen, AUTO, UNLOCK und DENY."

Durch die Spalten in der Tür, welche der Axtangriff hinterlassen hat, sehe ich, wie Katniss nach vorne stürmt. Aber ich sehe noch etwas. Die Spalten scheinen kleiner zu werden. _Das bildest du dir ein!_  
„Ich hab ihn!" ruft Katniss.  
„Dreh ihn in Richtung UNLOCK!" Keine Reaktion. Die Tür bleibt verriegelt.  
„Noch einmal!", schreie ich. _Die Spalten werden wirklich kleiner! _Es ist, als ob sich die Tür im Eiltempo selbst reparieren würde. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. _Irgendwelche Nanobots vielleicht?  
_„Es klappt nicht!" schreit Katniss verzweifelt, und läuft wieder in Richtung Tür. Die Spalten sind jetzt fast verschlossen, ich kann sie kaum noch sehen. „Peter, mach etwas!"  
Ich fühle mich komplett machtlos. Der Schlitz verschließt sich. Verzweifelt rüttle ich an der Tür, obwohl mir klar ist, dass das nichts bringt. Voller Wut trete ich dagegen, werfe mich mit der Schulter mit meinem vollen Gewicht gegen die stabile Tür.

Es bringt nichts. Was immer die Spielmacher angestellt haben, sie haben mich ausgesperrt. Ich höre ein schnappendes Geräusch aus dem unteren Türbereich. Die Lüftungsgitter. Sie wurden gerade verschlossen.  
„Katniss!", rufe ich erneut. Keine Antwort.  
„Katniss, hörst du mich?" Wieder nichts als Stille. Es ist, als wären sämtliche Geräusche aus dem Cockpit ausgeblendet. Plötzlich tönt ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei aus den Kabinenlautsprechern. Unverkennbar Katniss!  
„Was passiert hier?" schreie ich verzweifelt. „Katniss, was machen sie mit dir?"  
Ich werfe mich gegen die Tür. Ein stechender Schmerz fährt durch meine Schulter. Ich versuche ihn zu verdrängen, die Sorge um Katniss vertreibt alle anderen Gedanken.  
„Na, hörst du sie schreien?" tönt Cloves Stimme verzerrt aus dem Lautsprecher. „Muss schon ein tolles Gefühl sein, vor der verschlossenen Tür zu stehen und nichts tun zu können! So nah dran und doch so weit weg!", sagt Clove mit zynischem Unterton.  
„Lass Katniss in Ruhe!", schreie ich.  
„Das hättest du wohl gerne. Aber jetzt werde ich dir zeigen, wie es ist, einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren!"

_Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! _Wie ein Irrer rüttle ich an der Tür, dann trete ich ein paar Schritte zurück und werfe mich mit Anlauf dagegen. Der Schmerz raubt mir fast den Atem, aber die Tür hält. Wieder hallt Katniss Schrei durch die Kabine.  
„Oh je, jetzt habe ich eine Arterie erwischt!" äzt Clove. _Nein, bitte nicht! _Ein Teil von mir weigert sich, das was gerade geschieht, zu akzeptieren. _Das muss ein Traum sein. Wahrscheinlich hat es dich vorhin umgehauen, und jetzt bist du auf einem Horrortrip!_  
„Gleich ist es vorbei! Schade, dass du sie nicht sehen kannst! Sie ist schon ganz bleich, und kippt mir gleich weg", tönt Cloves Stimme durch die Kabine.  
„Hör auf damit. Hilf ihr, binde die Arterie ab!" flehe ich Clove an. Keine Reaktion.  
„Bitte, sie kann doch nichts dafür! Die Dekompression war meine Idee. Wenn jemand deinen Cato getötet hat, dann war ich das!"

Es knackt im Lautsprecher.  
„Du kommst auch gleich dran. Deine Katniss hier war wirklich tapfer. Willst du wissen, was ihre letzten Worte waren? Sie hat deinen Namen gerufen, immer und immer wieder. Ich glaube, sie hat dich gemocht! Wirklich schade!"  
_Nein, das darf nicht sein! Katniss kann nicht tot sein! Das kann unmöglich wahr sein! _Nach und nach wird mir die volle Tragweite von Cloves Worten bewusst. Ich habe Katniss verloren, wie ich damals Kate verloren habe. Wieder konnte ich nur hilflos zuschauen. Und ich Idiot habe Katniss nicht einmal gesagt, wie viel sie mir bedeutet hat. Weil ich Angst hatte, ich könnte sie verschrecken. Oder weil ich mir selber zu unsicher war. Jetzt, wo ich mir sicher wäre, ist es zu spät. Ich falle auf meine Knie, und trommle mit den Fäusten gegen die Cockpittür. Als würde das noch irgendetwas bringen. Katniss ist verblutet, selbst wenn ich jetzt sofort zu ihr könnte, wäre das nicht rückgängig zu machen.

Nicht hier in der Luft. In einer Klinik oder einem Rettungswagen gäbe es im 23. Jahrhundert vielleicht noch eine Chance. Man könnte ihre Blutgefäße mit einer eiskalten Salzlösung durchspülen, ihren Körper bis auf 10 Grad herunterkühlen. Tiefe Hypothermie_._ Das würde ihre Zellen lange genug konservieren, um die Arterie zu flicken und ihr wieder warmes Blut einzuflößen. Aber die Prozedur müsste innerhalb weniger Minuten eingeleitet werden, sonst würde sie schwere Hirnschäden davontragen. Selbst wenn ich einen Flugplatz direkt unter mir hätte, würde es zu lange dauern. Was ich auch tue, Katniss ist tot, und niemand kann daran etwas ändern.

Zu meiner Verzweiflung mischt sich Wut. Blinde Wut. Gegen Clove, gegen die Spielmacher, gegen die Idioten in Distrikt 13, die es nicht auf die Reihe brachten, Katniss und ihre Familie vor der Ernte aus Disktrikt 12 zu evakuieren. _Kein verfügbares Hovercraft, hatte mir Präsidentin Coin höchstpersönlich ausrichten lassen._ So ein Blödsinn! Als hätten sie Katniss und mich gar nicht abholen wollen! Sie werden alle büßen! Vor meinem geistigen Auge stelle ich mir vor, wie ich Clove den Schädel einschlage, anschließend Plutarch Heavensbee und Caesar Flickerman vom Dach des Trainingszentrums stoße, und an Schluss Coin mit einer Pistole in ihrem Büro erschieße. Dann tritt Katniss Bild an die Stelle meiner Rachegelüste. Sie lächelt mich an und singt eine einfache Melodie, ein Lied aus ihrem Distrikt.

Wie schön sie eigentlich war, wenn sie freundlich schaute. Kein Model, aber diese natürliche Schönheit, die manche Menschen haben. Ihre grau-grünen Augen. Ihr leicht südländischer Teint. Die dunkelbraunen Haare, die sie immer zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden hatte, den sie seitlich nach vorne über ihre Schulter trug. So lebendig in der Erinnerung, und doch für immer verloren. Der Gedanke der Endgültigkeit von Katniss Tod macht mich fertig. Ich springe auf und laufe nach hinten. Ich muss von hier weg, sonst drehe ich durch. Mein Blick fällt auf die offene Lade der Bordküche, die mit den Likörfläschchen. Ohne zu zögern reiße ich sie mit aller Gewalt heraus, und schleudere sie samt Inhalt gegen die Wand. Die Fläschchen zersplittern. _Dabei hätte ich einen Drink jetzt gut gebrauchen können! _Verzweifelt suche ich zwischen den Scherben nach einem intakten Fläschchen.

Tränen verschleiern meinen Blick. Ich spüre kaum, wie ich mir die Finger an den scharfen Splittern zerschneide. Endlich, eine nicht zerbrochene Flasche. Ich sehe nicht einmal auf das Etikett, es ist mir vollkommen egal, was drin ist. Ich öffne den Verschluss und stoße den Inhalt in einem Zug runter. Der Alkohol brennt in meiner Kehle, eine wohlige Wärme strahlt durch den ganzen Körper. Ich greife nach dem nächsten Fläschchen, und leere es in einem Zug. Noch eines. Und noch eines. Verdammt, das reicht nicht! Ich durchstöbere den Scherbenhaufen weiter. Einmal geht es noch. Blut tropft von meinen Händen auf den Boden. Da, eine intakte Flasche. Wie ein Süchtiger kippe ich den hochprozentigen Inhalt hinunter.

Ich brauche noch mehr! Wieder greife ich mit bloßen Händen zwischen die Scherben, füge mir weitere Schnitte zu. Aber ich kann keine neue Flasche mehr finden. Wut steigt in mir auf. _Warum musstest du Idiot auch die Flaschen zertrümmern?_ Ich sehe die herausgerissene Lade am Boden liegen, und hebe sie auf. Erneut bekommt die Bordküchen-Einrichtung meinen Zorn zu spüren. Wieder und wieder dresche ich mit der Lade auf die Arbeitsfläche ein.

„Keine Bewegung!" schreit plötzlich jemand hinter mir. _Das kann jetzt aber wirklich nicht sein! _Mit der Lade in der Hand drehe ich mich um. Vor mir stehen ein rothaariges Mädchen mit einem gespannten Bogen in der Hand und ein Junge mit Wuschelkopf. Das Fuchsgesicht und der Zwölfjährige aus Distrikt 4.  
„Verschwindet!" schreie ich wutentbrannt, und schleudere die Lade in Richtung der beiden Tribute. Das Mädchen duckt sich zur Seite, und lässt reflexartig den Pfeil los.

Er schlägt ein paar Meter neben mir in die Wandverkleidung ein. Ich ziehe die Pistole aus meinem Hosenbund, und richte sie auf die beiden Tribute. „So, und jetzt nehmt ihr die Hände hoch! Und den Bogen wegwerfen!" Zögernd folgt das fuchsgesichtige Mädchen meiner Anweisung. Der Junge hält ein Messer in der Hand.  
„Das gilt auch für dich. Weg mit dem Messer, und die Hände hoch!" Das Fuchsgesicht sieht mir kühl in die Augen.  
„Du wirst doch nicht ernsthaft daran denken, eine Pistole in einer Druckkabine abzufeuern?"

Ich starre entschlossen zurück.  
„Und ob. Glaubst du, es macht mir irgendetwas aus, wenn es diese Kiste hier in der Luft zerreißt?" _Nicht dass das passieren würde. Das sind reine Hollywood-Fantasien.  
_„Katniss ist tot, Clove hat sie umgebracht. Was habe ich noch zu verlieren?", schreie ich die beiden Tribute an.  
„Jetzt komm mal wieder runter!", sagt das fuchsgesichtige Mädchen resolut. „Woher willst du so genau wissen, dass Katniss tot ist?"

_Macht die Witze?_

„Ich habe es gehört. Ihr müsst es doch auch mitbekommen haben!", entgegne ich.  
„Aber du hast es nicht gesehen!" gibt das fuchsgesichtige Mädchen spitz zurück.  
„Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, dass der Schrei jedes Mal exakt gleich war?", wirft der Junge mit dem Wuschelkopf ein.  
„Und hast du irgendetwas direkt aus dem Cockpit gehört? Ich meine direkt durch die Tür, nicht nur aus dem Lautsprecher?" fragt das Fuchsgesicht.  
Ich versuche mich zu erinnern. Katniss Schreie und Cloves Stimme hallen durch meinen Kopf, lassen eine neue Welle der Verzweiflung durch mein Bewusstsein rauschen. Neue Tränen quellen aus meinen Augen. _Warum müsst ihr mich so quälen? _Aber der Einwand des rothaarigen Mädchens ist berechtigt. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, irgendwelche Geräusche direkt aus dem Cockpit zu hören.

„Kommt dir das nicht merkwürdig vor? Du stehst genau vor der Tür, und kannst nichts hören, außer dem, was aus dem Lautsprecher kommt?", hakt das Fuchsgesicht nach. Finch heißt sie, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Aus Distrikt 5.  
„Denk doch mal nach. Du hast alles nur aus dem Lautsprecher gehört. Reicht dir das wirklich als Beweis, oder willst du nicht doch lieber selber nachschauen?", fragt der Wuschelkopf.  
„Ich könnte die Tür vielleicht öffnen", fügt Finch hinzu.  
„Ihr wollt mir helfen?" frage ich ungläubig.  
„Wenn du die Pistole runternimmst, können wird darüber reden", sagt das rothaarige Mädchen.

Ich zögere. Das könnte eine Falle sein. Aber wenn Katniss tot ist, wäre mir das fast egal. Man hat mir das Schlimmste schon angetan, es gibt wenig, was die beiden da noch hinzufügen könnten. Und falls Katniss noch leben sollte, falls es nur ein mieses Psychospiel war, brauche ich die beiden.

„Ihr wollt mir also ein Bündnis vorschlagen?". Ich senke die Pistole ein Stück.  
„Wenn du es so nennen willst, ja", sagt Finch. Langsam richte ich die Waffe auf den Boden. Das Mädchen tritt an mich heran.  
„Keine Angst, ich tue dir nichts". Finch umrundet mich, starrt auf mein rechtes Ohr und beugt sich dicht heran. Dann flüstert sie ein einzelnes Wort, so leise, dass kein Mikrofon es aufnehmen kann. „Haymitch".

**Anmerkungen:**

1) Handschellen aus Plastik werden tatsächlich an Bord von Verkehrsflugzeugen mitgeführt, um Passagiere notfalls fesseln zu können. Ob diese aber so wie von mir beschrieben in einem Safe aufbewahrt werden, kann ich mangels Infoquellen nicht sagen, und es wäre auch aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht ratsam, das öffentlich bekannt zu machen.

2) Der Code für einen Bordsafe ist natürlich nicht 7-7-0-0. Allerdings wird er tatsächlich als Notfallcode für den Radar-Transponder benutzt, damit ein Fluglotse sofort sehen kann, dass ein Flugzeug in Not ist. Weitere Notfallcodes sind 7500 (Entführung) und 7600 (Funkausfall).

3) Das Türschloss-System habe ich, wieder aus Sicherheitsgründen, nach eigenen Vorstellungen beschrieben. Den Knopf für die elektronische Entriegelung gibt es aber wirklich.

4) Das medizinische Verfahren mit der kalten Salzlösung gibt es heute schon, allerdings bis dato nur im Tierversuch. Nennt sich „Emergency Preservation and Resuscitation" (EPR). Es soll die Überlebenschancen nach einem Herzstillstand durch Verbluten massiv verbessern, und ist im Tierversuch dabei recht erfolgreich. Allerdings muss es (im Tierversuch) nach spätestens 5-8 Minuten eingeleitet werden. Unter anderem das Militär ist eine treibende Kraft dahinter, weil so viele verwundete Soldaten gerettet werden könnten.

5) Die Mythbusters haben gestestet, was passiert, wenn man mit einer Pistole ein Loch in eine Druckkabine schießt. Es wird kein Riesenloch ins Flugzeug gerissen, wie das in manchen Filmen gezeigt wird. Es würde nicht einmal einen schlagartigen Druckabfall geben, weil das Loch so klein ist, dass es durch teilweises Schließen des Druckregelventils (outflow valve) ausgeglichen werden kann.


	12. Wolken am Horizont

Ich lächle vorsichtig zurück. _Nicht dass noch jemand zu viel mitbekommt._  
„Gut, dann haben wir also ein Bündnis", wiederhole ich. „Aber eines will ich wissen. Wie habt ihr beide das alles überlebt?"  
Finch deutet mit ihrer Hand nach hinten.  
„Wir haben uns in der hinteren Toilette verschanzt. Meinen Distriktpartner hat er leider vorher erwischt, aber auf den Weg habe ich Breck hier aufgegabelt", beginnt Finch. Ich sehe sie mit leicht zweifelndem Blick an.  
„Warum hast du dem Jungen gleich getraut?" frage ich.  
„Weil er unbewaffnet war und mich hilfesuchend angesehen hat. Was hätte ich tun sollen, ihn zurücklassen?" entgegnet Finch scharfzüngig.

_Klingt zumindest einigermaßen plausibel. Oder gab es vielleicht gar eine Instruktion von Haymitch, das zu tun? Aber das kann ich natürlich nicht fragen._  
„Und weiter?"  
„Dann hat mich Finch in die Toilette gezerrt, und die Tür versperrt", ergreift der Junge mit dem Wuschelkopf das Wort. _Wie heißt der noch mal? Brent? Becker? Bre….  
_„Die anderen Tribute waren viel zu sehr am Füllhorn beschäftigt, um das mitzubekommen", setzt Finch fort. „Wie auch immer, kurz darauf habe ich gespürt, dass der Luftdruck an Bord sinkt".

_Jetzt bin ich baff. Eine Tributin, die weiß, wie sich das anfühlt. Obwohl in Panem niemand außer dem Militär und ein paar Superreichen aus dem Kapitol fliegt._

„Mein Vater arbeitet als Chefingenieur in der Firma, welche die Turboprop-Triebwerke für Hovercrafts herstellt", redet das Mädchen weiter. „Bei einem Testflug gab es einmal einen Druckabfall. Mein Vater hat mir davon erzählt". _Distrikt 5 stellt Kraftwerksturbinen her. Gut möglich, dass sie auch Flugturbinen herstellen._  
„Und was habt ihr dann gemacht?" frage ich.  
„Ich habe die Abdeckklappe der Sauerstoffmaske weggerissen. Dann haben wir uns die Maske geteilt", antwortet Finch. „Mussten diese wilden Manöver wirklich sein?", fügt sie mit leicht vorwurfsvoll klingender Stimme hinzu.

„Wir hatten leider eine kleines Problem mit einem Karriero, der die Cockpittür einschlagen wollte", entgegne ich leicht untertreibend.  
„Schon gut. Uns ist ja nichts passiert".  
Ich deute nach hinten.  
„Lebt da noch jemand?" Finch schüttelt den Kopf und lässt den Blick hängen. Der Junge bekommt einen leicht glasigen Blick. _Seine Partnerin. Er hat sie sicher tot auf dem Boden liegend gesehen. Ich hätte daran denken müssen, dass die beiden vielleicht jemanden verloren haben, der ihnen ebenso viel bedeutet wie mir Katniss._

„Tut mir leid. Eure Partner…".  
Der Junge sieht mich mit seinen glasigen Augen an.  
„Schon ok. Ich wünschte nur, Marina hätte es geschafft. Sie war…sie wohnte nur zwei Häuser weiter. Wir waren oft zusammen auf dem Meer…wenn ich nicht gerade krank war. Sie hat sich immer um mich gekümmert…wie eine Schwester", bringt der Junge mit weinerlicher Stimme hervor. Tränen laufen über sein Gesicht.  
„Das tut mir leid", entgegne ich, nicht wissend, was ich sonst sagen soll. Ich ahne, wie sich der arme Junge fühlen muss. Unwillkürlich muss ich an Katniss denken. _Hoffentlich war das nur ein böser Psycho-Trick. Wenn sie doch tot ist, weiß ich nicht, was ich tue._

Ich spüre, wie mir Tränen in die Augen steigen. Bis jetzt waren die übrigen Tribute für mich nicht viel mehr als Störfaktoren gewesen, die meinen Plan gefährden könnten. Fast war es so, dass ich mir gewünscht hätte, dass nicht zu viele überleben würden, damit ich mich nicht mit ihnen herumschlagen muss. Aber jetzt, wo dieser Junge vor mir steht und mir von seiner toten Partnerin erzählt, die für ihn wie eine Schwester war, schwindet meine gefühlskalte Haltung.

_Vielleicht liegt es auch am Alkohol._ Ich merke, wie mir leicht schwindelig wird. Alle Geräusche dringen leicht gedämpft an ein mein Ohr, meine Zunge fühlt sich schwer an. _Idiot! Warum musstest du dich so gehen lassen? _Ich frage mich ernsthaft, wie ich in diesem Zustand ein Flugzeug fliegen soll. Aber dazu müssen wir erst die Tür aufbekommen. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen. Zeit zu trauern haben wir später noch. Wenn wir jetzt unser Ziel aus den Augen verlieren, waren alle Tode, auch Marinas, völlig umsonst. Ich reibe meine Augen, wische die Tränen weg.

„Was ist mit deinen Händen passiert", fragt Finch. _Die Schnitte._  
„Die Flaschen – ich habe in den Scherben gewühlt, einen Drink gesucht". Das Mädchen mustert meine Handflächen.  
„Gibt es hier irgendwo einen Verbandskasten?"  
Ich deute auf den Schrank neben der Bordküche.  
„Da drinnen ist einer", sage ich. Während Finch den Kasten holt, sehe ich mir meine Hände selber genauer an. Die Schnitte sind nicht besonders tief, und tun auch nicht wirklich weh. Vielleicht bin ich auch nur zu abgelenkt oder zu betrunken, um etwas zu spüren. Ich wische meine Hände an der Hose ab. Das geronnene Blut lässt sich schwerer entfernen, als ich dachte.

Finch kommt mit dem Verbandskasten zurück und legt ihn auf die in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Arbeitsfläche der Bordküche.  
„Zeig mal her!", ruft sie in meine Richtung. Zögernd strecke ich meine Arme aus.  
„Du solltest sie dir erst mal waschen", sagt Finch. Das WC ist gleich schräg gegenüber der Bordküche. Dort gibt es ein Waschbecken. Etwas unbeholfen fummele ich an den Entriegelungsmechanismus der Toilettentür herum. _Ich bin wirklich betrunken!_ Endlich bekomme ich die Tür auf. Ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Not drinking water" über dem Wasserhahn springt mir ins Auge. Egal. Ich will es ja nicht trinken. Vorsichtig halte ich erst mal nur einen Finger in den Strahl. Nicht dass die Spielmacher am Ende Salzsäure oder so etwas in der Art in den Wassertank gefüllt haben.

Ich ziehe den Finger zurück und lasse das Wasser auf eine der Schnitte tropfen. Es brennt nicht. Also keine Säure. _Wäre irgendwie auch zu offensichtlich gewesen._ Noch immer etwas zögernd halte ich meine Hände unter das fließende Wasser. Langsam löst sich das geronnene Blut. Jetzt sieht es gleich gar nicht mehr so schlimm aus. Zufrieden drehe ich das Wasser ab und trockne mir die Hände mit einem Papierhandtuch ab. Mein Blick fällt auf das Staufach für die Sauerstoffmaske an der Decke. Finch und der Junge hatten Glück gehabt, dass diese DC-8 nicht mehr das originale Sauerstoffsystem mit einer zentralen Druckflasche hatte, sondern individuelle chemische Sauerstoffgeneratoren.

Durch das Ziehen der Sicherung war zwar der automatische Auswurf der Masken deaktiviert, aber die Zündung des mit Natriumchlorat gefüllten Generators kann nach wie vor durch Heranziehen der Maske ausgelöst werden. _Cleveres Mädchen, diese Finch. Oder auch einfach nur Glück._ Ich öffne die Tür. Finch wartet schon mit einer Flasche Wunddesinfektionsmittel in der Bordküche. _Da hat wohl jemand viel Dr. House geschaut.  
_„Na, sieht doch gleich viel besser aus. Jetzt werden wir das schnell desinfizieren und verbinden. Damit du dann das Steuerhorn ordentlich im Griff hast", sagt Finch.

„Du glaubst also wirklich, dass du die Tür aufbekommst?" entgegne ich.  
„Ich denke schon. Ist ja nur ein simples elektronisches Schloss", meint sie, während sie das rötlich-braune Desinfektionsmittel mit einem Tupfer auf meinen Handflächen verteilt. Es brennt ein wenig, aber nicht schlimm. Plötzlich spüre ich eine leichte Veränderung der Fluglage. Das Dröhnen der Triebwerke wird leiser. Es fühlt sich an, als wären wir vom Steigflug in den Horizontalflug übergegangen. _Jemand muss die Einstellung des Autopiloten geändert haben! _Das bedeutet, dass entweder irgendjemand im Cockpit es getan hat, oder das Kapitol per Fernsteuerung. Wenn jemand im Cockpit die Einstellungen geändert hat, muss es Clove gewesen sein!

Ein Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken. Das würde bedeuten, dass Clove sich befreit hat. Nach dem, was sie mit den Feuerhebeln veranstaltet hat, muss ich annehmen, dass sie auch mit dem Rest der Bedienelemente ausreichend vertraut ist, um das Flugzeug zumindest mit Hilfe des Autopiloten zu steuern. Wahrscheinlich hat sie vom Kapitol eine Art Crash-Kurs erhalten, das würde alles erklären. Aber eine freie Clove bedeutet auch, dass Katniss wirklich in Gefahr ist. _Wenn sie überhaupt noch lebt. _Katniss Schreie kommen aus den Tiefen meiner Erinnerung wieder hervor. Cloves ätzende Bemerkungen. _War das alles wirklich nur ein böses Spiel, wie Finch es angedeutet hat? _

„Hab ich dir weh getan?", fragt das fuchsgesichtige Mädchen vorsichtig. _Sie muss meine Tränen bemerkt haben.  
_„Nein, es ist nur…wegen Katniss", entgegne ich mit leicht zittriger Stimme.  
„Schon gut, die Vorführung war ja wirklich heftig". _Sie glaubt also wirklich, dass alles getürkt war. _„Bist du dir sicher, dass das nur vorgetäuscht war?" Finch hält kurz mit dem Verbinden meiner Hände inne und legt beide Hände auf meine Schultern.

„Denk mal logisch. Warum sollte Katniss jedesmal genau gleich schreien? Warum sagt sie nichts? Warum ruft sie nicht um Hilfe? Sie hätte ja nichts mehr zu verlieren!"  
Ich lasse die Worte auf mich wirken.  
„Ich kann es dir sagen. Weil das Kapitol es bis heute nicht fertig bringt, glaubhafte synthetische Stimmen zu erzeugen. Zumindest nicht glaubhaft genug, dass es jemand, der die sprechende Person kennt, nicht merkt. Wenn es echt klingen soll, können sie nur Aufzeichnungen neu arrangieren, aber dazu braucht man Zeit, um genug Material zu sammeln", erklärt Finch.

„Und außerdem, wie viel Zeit verging denn zwischen dem Aussperren und Katniss erstem Schrei?" wirft der Junge ein.  
„Vielleicht eine halbe Minute", antworte ich.  
„In welchem Zustand war Clove, als du das Cockpit verlassen hast?" fragt Finch.  
„Bewusstlos. Und mit dem Sicherheitsgurt gefesselt".  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass Clove in 30 Sekunden auf einmal voll bei Bewusstsein ist, sich befreien kann, Katniss überwältigt, dann ein Mikrofon in die Hand nimmt und ihre Show abzieht?" Finch hält kurz inne, um ihre Worte wirken zu lassen. „Nein. Ich denke, die haben dir irgendeine Aufzeichnung vorgespielt, die sie mit Clove vor den Spielen gemacht haben. Einmal eine Version für einen männlichen Tribut, einmal eine Version für einen weiblichen", setzt das Mädchen fort.

„Warum sollte das Kapitol das tun?", entgegne ich mit skeptischen Blick.  
„Weil das Kapitol immer für alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet sein will. Vielleicht haben die Spielmacher geahnt, was du da abziehen wirst", gibt Finch zurück. „Wahrscheinlich sollten die Karrieros ins Cockpit, und dann das Gleiche tun, was du getan hast", fügt der Junge hinzu. _Wie heißt der jetzt noch mal?  
_„Brent…".  
„Breck", verbessert mich der Junge.  
„Breck, das könnte Sinn machen", antworte ich. „Diese Clove hat das Cockpit gestürmt, und das erste was sie getan hat, nachdem sie mich K.O. geschlagen hat, war die Triebwerke mit den Feuerhebeln abzustellen. Sie muss eine Art Einführung erhalten haben, sonst hätte sie die Hebel unmöglich erkennen können, oder gewusst, was sie damit bezweckt".

„Darum war es also eine Zeitlang so leise, und das Licht ging nicht", merkt Finch an, während sie meinen Verband fertig macht. _Sie ist wirklich clever. _Ich habe den Eindruck, dass sie der Tod ihres Distriktpartners nicht sonderlich mitzunehmen scheint. Vielleicht kannte sie ihn kaum. Oder sie überspielt es geschickt. Ich will sie schon fast danach fragen, lasse es dann aber doch bleiben. Wenn es für sie wichtig ist, wird sie es von selbst ansprechen.  
„So, das hätten wir", verkündet Finch. „Und jetzt schauen wir uns diese Tür an".

Zu dritt marschieren wir Richtung Cockpit. Ein leichter Ruck geht durch das Flugzeug. Ich muss mich an der Wand abstützen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. „Was war das?" fragt Breck alarmiert.  
„Nur eine leichte Turbulenz", entgegne ich. Durch das Fenster der vorderen Tür sehe ich, dass wir durch dünne Cirruswolken fliegen. _Hoffentlich denkt Clove daran, die Triebwerksenteisung einzuschalten. Oder der Techniker an der Fernsteuerung._ Erneut geht ein Ruck durch das Flugzeug. _Wieso steigst du nicht über die Wolken? Sind ja nur ein paar hundert Fuß! _

Plötzlich ändert sich das Triebwerksgeräusch deutlich. Das Dröhnen schwindet. Ich spüre, wie die DC-8 langsamer wird, und sich der Bug leicht senkt. _Wir sind im Sinkflug. Aber warum?_ Finch und Breck haben es auch bemerkt, und sehen mich fragend an.  
„Sieht so aus, als ob wir sinken würden", sage ich. Das Mädchen wendet sich dem Türschloss zu.  
„Wir werden einen Schraubenzieher brauchen, damit ich die Deckplatte abbekomme. Breck, geh du mit Peter nach hinten, und sieh nach, ob du ein Werkzeugset finden kannst. Oder ein Taschenmesser", weist Finch mich und den Jungen an.

Bei dem Gedanken, nach hinten in die Kabine zu gehen, krampft sich mein Magen zusammen. Noch mehr tote Tribute, die ich eigentlich gar nicht sehen will. Aber da muss ich jetzt durch. Zuerst nehmen wir uns das vordere Füllhorn in der Business Class vor. Es sind noch ein paar Schwerter vorhanden, und ein Bogen samt Köcher. _Katniss würde der sicher gefallen._ Es ist ein moderner Compoundbogen, mit allem möglichen Schnickschnack. Ein Kollege bei Fedex hatte eine solchen Bogen gehabt, und immer behauptet, seine Pfeile wären schnell genug, um mit einer voll beladenen DC-8 bei Takeoff-Speed mithalten zu können. Testen hat er das aber meines Wissens nie können. Obwohl es sicher gut ausgesehen hätte, wenn ein zum rechten Moment abgeschossener Pfeil genau parallel zur Maschine fliegen würde. Ich hatte irgendwann einmal gemeint, er soll die Mythbusters anheuern, damit die das ausprobieren.

Ich lege den Bogen zur Seite. Wenn wir hier lebend rauskommen, soll Katniss ihn als Andenken bekommen. Oder ich behalte ihn für mich selbst. Vielleicht wird es ja mit dem Bogenschießen noch etwas. Ich durchsuche den Haufen weiter. Ein rotes Schweizer Taschenmesser springt mir ins Auge. _Unglaublich, dass es die hier noch gibt! _Als wollten die Spielmacher einen dezenten Hinweis auf Europa einbauen. Ich begutachte das Messer näher. Es ist die Luxusausführung, inklusive einem Kreuz- und einem Schlitzschraubenzieher.  
„Das hier müsste es tun!", rufe ich Breck zu, der den zweiten Füllhorn-Haufen auf der anderen Seite des Ganges durchsucht.  
„Ich habe hier eine Rolle Kabel gefunden", entgegnet Breck erfreut. _Warum kommt mir das jetzt irgendwie zu einfach vor?_

Wir gehen mit unseren Funden wieder nach vorne. Ich reiche Finch das Messer.  
„Sehr gut. Damit kann ich etwas anfangen". Sie klappt den Schraubenzieher hervor und setzt ihn an die erste der vier Befestigungsschrauben des Türschloss-Beschlags an.  
„Verdammt, wer hat die so fest angezogen?" flucht sie, während sie aller Gewalt versucht, den Schrauben herauszudrehen. Endlich gibt er nach.  
„Na also, geht doch". Ich werfe einen Blick durch das Türfenster. Der Himmel ist jetzt komplett mit hohen Cirrus-Wolken bedeckt. Die Maschine rüttelt leicht. Es sieht so aus, als ob wir in ein Schlechtwettergebiet einfliegen würden. Ich drücke mein Gesicht gegen das Fenster und versuche, so weit wie möglich nach vorne zu spähen.

Was ich sehe, beunruhigt mich. Einige dutzend Meilen vor uns türmen sich die Wolken hoch auf, bis über unsere aktuelle Flughöhe. Eine Gewitterfront! Im Winter zwar selten, aber an der Golfküste, auf die wir vermutlich zufliegen, nicht unmöglich. Mir schwant Übles. Die Wolkentürme scheinen nicht so hoch zu sein, dass wir nicht darüber hinweg steigen könnten. Kein Vergleich zu den Superzellen im Frühsommer im mittleren Westen, die bis über 50 000 Fuß hinaufschießen können. Die hier reichen vielleicht bis 30 000 Fuß, wenn überhaupt. Dass wir noch immer sinken, kann nur eines bedeuten. Wir werden bald landen!

Finch dreht gerade den zweiten Schrauben heraus.  
„Kannst du dich ein wenig beeilen?"  
„Willst du es selber machen?" wirft sie zynisch zurück.  
„Ich mein ja nur. Das Wetter wird schlecht, und ich fürchte, wir landen bald", entgegne ich. Dann wende ich mich an Breck.  
„Gibt es bei euch in Distrikt 4 irgendeinen Flugplatz?"  
„Ja, den alten Bush-Airport!" antwortet Breck wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Mein Mentor Finnick hat mir davon erzählt. Früher lag der Flugplatz ein Stück im Landesinneren, hat er mir erzählt, seit dem das Meer gestiegen ist, ist er fast direkt an der Küste. Ich habe ihn selber vom Boot aus öfter gesehen, als wir in die Bucht dort gefahren sind. Es gab da eine Linie von Markierungsbojen, die wir nie überfahren durften. War angeblich Sperrgebiet".

„Weiß du, wie lang die Landebahn in etwa ist?" frage ich.  
„Schwer zu sagen. Aber sicher eine Meile lang, eher mehr". Eine Meile sind etwas mehr als 5 000 Fuß. Zu kurz für eine DC-8. Eineinhalb Meilen würden aber reichen. „Wie heißt der Flugplatz noch mal?" hake ich nach.  
„Finnick hat gesagt, dass er früher irgendwas mit Bush geheißen hat. Soll ein ehemaliger Präsident gewesen sein", antwortet Breck. Natürlich! Der George Bush Intercontinental Airport in der Nähe von Houston! Ich bin dort zu Fedex-Zeiten ein paar Mal gewesen. Selbst wenn der Flugplatz nicht exakt identisch sein sollte, muss es ein Großflughafen sein. Und wenn er Sperrgebiet ist, könnte das bedeuten, dass das Kapitol ihn noch aktiv nutzt.

„Wir dürfen auf keinen Fall dort landen", sage ich.  
„Warum nicht?" entgegnet Breck.  
„Weil sie uns dann dazu zwingen werden, uns gegenseitig zu töten. Wenn es nicht Clove vorher erledigt".  
Finch dreht sich zu uns um.  
„Wir sind zu dritt. Da sollten wir mit Clove doch fertig werden!"  
„Mag schon sein", entgegne ich, „aber das Kapitol wird uns nicht alle als Sieger durchgehen lassen!" _Ganz sicher nicht._ Breck starrt mich nachdenklich an.  
„Ich werde dich sicher nicht töten! Ich habe ohne Therapie sowieso nur noch ein oder zwei Jahre zu leben". _Jetzt wird mir klar, warum er in den Spielen ist._  
„Hast du dich deswegen gemeldet? Weil du Marina helfen wolltest, und weil du sowieso nicht viel zu verlieren hattest?"

„Auch". Breck senkt den Blick. „Es gab diesmal keine Freiwilligen. Marina wurde gezogen. Ich habe mich wegen ihr gemeldet. Und weil es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, die Therapie zu bezahlen, die ich brauche. Die gibt es nur im Kapitol, und dort komme ich nur als Sieger hin".  
_Ich habe mit meiner Vermutung also recht gehabt. Nur dass der Junge sich nicht gemeldet hat, um aus dem Leben zu scheiden, sondern, um geheilt zu werden.  
_„Was ist das für einen Krankheit?" frage ich.  
„Eine seltene Form von erblicher Leukämie.. Momentan helfen die Medikamente noch. Aber auf Dauer hilft nur eine Knochenmarktransplantation mit speziell gezüchteten Stammzellen, und selbst dann gibt es keine Garantie", antwortet der Junge ruhig.

Wahrscheinlich hat er sich damit abgefunden, bald sterben zu müssen. Und das, obwohl das Kapitol die Mittel hätte, ihm zu helfen. Wahrscheinlich hat es schon einige Tricks gebraucht, um überhaupt an die Medikamente zu kommen. In Distrikt 12 hätte man ihn einfach sterben lassen müssen, weil es dort außer ein paar Naturheilmitteln und Schlafsirup nicht viel gibt. Ein plötzliches Durchsacken der der Maschine reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Beinahe hätte ich das Gleichgewicht verloren.

„Verdammt!" flucht Finch plötzlich. „Dieser Deckel geht nicht ab!"  
Ich stürme zu ihr hin, beuge mich über sie, um selbst einen Blick darauf zu werfen.  
„Diese Schrauben, das sind nur Attrappen!" Tatsächlich. Das Gewinde endet einfach im Material. Die Schrauben waren nur zur Zierde da.  
„Das müssen die Spielmacher geändert haben!" entgegne ich. „Normalerweise geht der Deckel runter".  
Finch sieht mich fragend an.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?"  
Ich blicke in die Runde.  
„Wir werden die Tür wohl mit Gewalt aufbrechen müssen!"

**Anmerkungen:**

1) Eine vollbeladene DC-8-61 (325.000 Pfund) hat eine Abhebegeschwindigkeit (der Moment, wo die Nase angehoben wird) von 160 Knoten. Das entspricht 270 Fuß pro Sekunde. Ein guter Compoundbogen schafft um die 300 Fuß pro Sekunde Pfeilgeschwindigkeit. Der Kollege hat also recht, der Pfeil würde mithalten können.

2) Die Gewitterwolken im mittleren Westen reichen im Sommer wirklich so hoch. Das sind die Unwetter, welche auch die Tornados hervorbringen. Ein Überfliegen ist unmöglich. Im Winter (bei Frontgewittern, die es manchmal gibt) erreichen Gewitterwolken nicht diese Höhen.

3) Der George Bush Intercontinental Airport in Houston/Texas liegt in der Nähe eines Flusses, der in den Golf von Mexiko mündet. Bei einem ansteigenden Meeresspiegel scheint es plausibel, dass sich die Flussmündung ins Landesinnere verschiebt, sodass der Flugplatz direkt am Meer liegt.


	13. Eine unerwartete Enddeckung

_Mit Gewalt aufbrechen!_ Schön und gut, aber wie sollen wir das bewerkstelligen? Wenn wir mit einer Axt auf die Tür losgehen, wird sich das Material vermutlich von selbst reparieren, bevor wir wirklich durch sind. Außerdem dauert es zu lange. Wir müssen die Tür mit einem Schlag aufbekommen, um Clove zu überrumpeln.

„Können wir die Tür vielleicht irgendwie aufsprengen?", scheint Breck meine Gedanken erraten zu haben. _Aufsprengen? Könnte gehen, aber womit?_ Ich versuche mich an unseren „Bombenbastler" im Chemieunterricht zu erinnern. Ein Sprengstoff ist im Prinzip nichts anderes als eine sauerstoffhaltige Substanz, vermischt mit einem geeigneten Brennstoff. _Natriumchlorat. Natürlich! Die Substanz in den Sauerstoffgeneratoren. Oder in einem bestimmten Unkrautvernichtungsmittel, dass es heute in der Form genau deswegen nicht mehr im Baumarkt gibt._ Der Typ hatte das damals gemeint, man müsse das nur mit Zucker vermischen und man hätte einen Sprengstoff. Aber ohne das richtige Mischungsverhältnis zu kennen, und die Sprengwirkung abschätzen zu können, würden wir wahrscheinlich entweder das Flugzeug gleich mit in die Luft jagen, oder nur eine Verpuffung mit einem anschließenden Brand in der Kabine zustande bekommen. Von herumfliegenden Schrapnellen gar nicht zu reden.

„Zu gefährlich", entgegne ich. Wir brauchen etwas anderes.  
„Wo ist denn die ganze Bordelektronik untergebracht?", fragt Finch.  
Ich deute auf die Wand rechts hinter dem Cockpit. „Hinter diesen Paneelen. Wir können sie abnehmen".  
Das Mädchen lässt kurz den Blick über die Wand schweifen.  
„Vielleicht finden wir dort eine Möglichkeit, das Türschloss zu überbrücken", meint Finch.  
„Einen Versuch ist es wert", sage ich, und beginne, die Abdeckpaneele zu entfernen. Immerhin haben die Douglas-Ingenieure mitgedacht und es der Wartungscrew nicht zu schwer gemacht. Ich hebe die erste Abdeckung weg.

Warme Luft strömt mir entgegen. Finch starrt sichtlich erstaunt auf die Ansammlung an Kabeln, Platinen und Boxen.  
„Das ist ja Steinzeitelektronik ersten Ranges!", entfährt es dem Mädchen. _Klar. Für jemanden aus dem 23. Jahrhundert muss das aussehen wie James Watts Dampfmaschine für mich. _Finch studiert das „Electronic Compartment" interessiert, während ich die restlichen Abdeckungen entferne. Dicht aneinander gereiht befinden sich in mehreren Etagen unterschiedlich große Gehäuse, welche die Funkgeräte für Sprechfunk und Navigation, die Autopilot-Computer, den Air-Data-Computer, das Wetterradar, und einige weitere wichtige Elektronik beinhalten.

Obwohl ich das Electronic Compartment erst ein paar Mal gesehen habe, fällt mir sofort auf, dass der Freiraum im unteren rechten Bereich neben den ADF-Empfängern mit überhaupt nicht zum Rest passenden Gerätschaften belegt wurde. _Sieht definitiv nach Technik des 23. Jahrhunderts aus! _ Ich beuge mich über Finch und studiere die Aufschriften. „Capitol Electronics" steht da in großen Lettern geschrieben. Das Kapitol hat offenbar einen Spleen, sich überall in großer Schrift zu verewigen, damit ja kein Zweifel daran aufkommt, wer das Heft in der Hand hat. _Capitol Coal, Capitol Electric, Capitol Rail, Capitol Food – in jedem Firmennamen steckt das Kapitol drin._

Ich lese weiter. „Solid State DVR / 48 Channel" steht auf einem der Geräte, „Multichannel Video Transmitter" und „Antenna Controller" auf einem anderen. _Das muss die Videoanlage samt Sender sein._  
„Damit übertragen sie die Spiele", wirft Finch ein, als sie merkt, wie ich die Geräte studiere. Eine Idee keimt in meinem Kopf auf. Was wäre, wenn wir dem Kapitol einfach die Übertragung abdrehen? Dann könnten wir endlich frei reden, das Cockpit zurückerobern und nach Distrikt 13 fliegen. Wir könnten es wie ein Versehen aussehen lassen. Eine Flasche Wasser holen. Damit in der Nähe der Geräte herumspielen und uns etwas ungeschickt anstellen. Oder Finch könnte einen Schraubenzieher durch die Lüftungsschlitze fallen lassen, und einen Kurzschluss erzeugen.

Aber es gibt ein großes Problem bei der Sache. Damit es wie ein Versehen aussieht, können wir vorher nicht darüber reden. Und es würde verdächtig wirken, wenn ich jetzt sofort in die Bordküche um eine Flasche Wasser laufen würde, und dann damit wie zufällig genau über der richtigen Box hantieren würde. Und wer weiß, vielleicht sind die Geräte ja gegen eindringendes Wasser geschützt, oder es dauert länger, bis sie ausfallen. Wenn die Spielmacher dahinter kommen, dass wir sie sabotiert haben, wird es eine Racheaktion geben. So verlockend es ist, es ist zu riskant.

Mein Blick fällt auf ein kleines Display an der Vorderseite des Geräts, welches wohl der Sender sein muss. Ich deute darauf.  
„Kannst du das einschalten?"  
Finch nickt. „Kein Problem".  
Sie drückt einen Knopf. Sofort erwacht die Anzeige zum Leben. Auf dem rund drei mal drei Zoll großen Bild sind wir zu sehen, wie wir alle drei über das Electronic Compartment gebeugt sind. Die Kamera müsste sich der Perspektive nach zu urteilen hinter uns an der Decke befinden. Ich drehe mich um und lasse meinen Blick schweifen. Tatsächlich, da befindet sich eine kleine Kamera in einer halbkreisförmigen Kuppel, wie eine Überwachungskamera im Supermarkt.

Plötzlich wechselt das Bild. Jetzt ist der Gang schräg von vorne zu sehen. Finch und ich sind von der Rückwand des Cockpits verdeckt, nur Breck ist im Sichtfeld. Das Bild wechselt zurück auf die ursprüngliche Perspektive.  
„Wir sehen jetzt den Hauptfeed, also den Videodatenstrom, der gerade auf Sendung ist", erklärt Finch.  
„Kannst du die Anzeige auf eine andere Kamera umschalten? Das Cockpit zu Beispiel?", frage ich.  
„Das müsste gehen. Warte!", entgegnet das Mädchen, und tippt an den Tasten herum.

Am Bildschirm erscheint ein Menü mit mehreren Auswahloptionen. Finch wählt „VIEW SOURCE" aus. Eine Art Kanalliste erscheint, wie bei einem Satellitenreceiver. Die einzelnen Kameras sind beschriftet.  
„Zeig mir die Cockpitkamera!", weise ich Finch an. Sie wählt den entsprechenden Kanal aus. SAFE MODE – ENTER PIN TO UNLOCK erscheint auf dem Display. _Wäre auch zu einfach gewesen.  
_„Mist, ich brauche dafür einen Zugangscode", flucht sie.  
„Na gut, lassen wir das", sage ich und wende meinen Blick von dem nutzlosen Display ab, „konzentrieren wir uns lieber auf die Tür!"  
Finch sieht mich mit hängendem Blick an.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir die von hier aus aufbekommen. Ich kenne mich zwar mit dieser Uralt-Technik nicht wirklich aus, aber da ist nichts, was wie eine Türsteuerung aussieht."

_Natürlich nicht._ Darauf hätte ich eigentlich gleich kommen müssen. Warum sollte jemand eine Elektronik für ein simples Türschloss meterweit entfernt anbringen, an einer Stelle, wo ein potentieller Terrorist nur ein paar Paneele abnehmen muss, um dran zu kommen? _Verdammter Alkohol!_  
„Wenn wir da rein wollen", meint Breck und deutet auf die Cockpittür, „dann müssen wir sie mit Gewalt aufbrechen!"

_Also doch mit dem Natriumchlorat und Zucker aus der Bordküche herumspielen?_

Nein. Es muss einen anderen Weg geben.  
„Warum schaut ihr beide euch nicht hinten nach ein paar Waffen um, mit denen wir die Tür aufbekommen könnten? Ein paar große Schwerter vielleicht, oder eine Axt?" schlägt Finch vor.  
„Aber diese Nanobots? Würden die nicht die Tür einfach wieder reparieren?"  
„Nicht, wenn wir die Tür schneller klein hacken, als sie die Löcher schließen können".  
Ich stelle mir bildlich vor, wie wir zu dritt auf die Cockpittür einhacken. Zwei Schritte vor, einer zurück. Als würde man eine Garageneinfahrt im Schneesturm freizuschaufeln versuchen. Es könnte klappen, aber es würde dauern. Genug Zeit für Clove, um sich in aller Ruhe auf den Angriff vorbereiten zu können. Oder Katniss zu töten. Oder beides.

Ohne Vorwarnung sackt die Maschine plötzlich durch und rollt ruckartig nach rechts. Ich verliere den Bodenkontakt, schwebe einen Moment lang durch die Luft. Sekundenbruchteile später setzt die Schwerkraft wieder ein, und ich lande unsanft auf dem Boden. Breck hat es auch erwischt, nur Finch hatte sich irgendwie an eine Querstrebe im Electronic Compartment festhalten können. Offenbar haben wir die ersten Ausläufer der Unwetterfront erreicht, und eine Fallböe erwischt. Fast zur Bestätigung erfasst eine weitere Turbulenz die DC-8. Diesmal ein Aufwind. Die Nase hebt sich, ich spüre, wie die Maschine in der turbulenten Luft zu rütteln beginnt.

Aber ich merke auch noch etwas anderes. Ruckartige Steuerbewegungen, wie sie Anfänger gerne machen. Das kann nur bedeuten, dass Clove die Maschine per Hand fliegt, wahrscheinlich, weil ihr die erste Turbulenz den Autopiloten rausgehauen hat. Ich rappele mich hoch und sehe aus dem Türfenster. Nichts als grauer Nebel. Mir schwant Übles. Wie viel Flugtraining kann Clove haben? Ihr ein paar Handgriffe im Cockpit erklären ist eine Sache, ihr in ein paar Tagen oder maximal Wochen die Feinheiten des Instrumentenflugs in turbulenten Wetter beizubringen eine völlig andere.

Ich kann förmlich spüren, wie sie mit dem Steuerhorn kämpft, zu große Ausschläge macht, um die Fluglage zu korrigieren, dabei über das Ziel hinausschießt und in Panik mit noch größeren Ausschlägen in die andere Richtung zu korrigieren versucht. Jetzt beginnt die Maschine seitlich zu schlingern. Ich habe Mühe, mich auf den Beinen zu halten.  
„Lass das Seitenruder in Ruhe!", schreie ich, in der Hoffnung, das Clove mich hören kann. „Nur die Querruder benutzen! Kleine Ausschläge, mit Gefühl! Und bring die Nase runter!"  
Wieder wird die Maschine durchgerüttelt, rollt scharf nach links und sackt leicht durch. Clove korrigiert hektisch.  
„Mit Gefühl, verdammt noch mal!" schreie ich so laut ich kann. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie mich gehört hat, aber die Fluglage der DC-8 beginnt sich zu stabilisieren. Die Steuerbewegungen fühlen sich immer noch ein wenig eckig an, aber eindeutig ruhiger.

_Vielleicht hat sie wieder auf Autopilot geschaltet?_ Finch starrt mich mit bleichem Gesicht an.  
„Was war das denn gerade eben?"  
„Eine mittelschwere Turbulenz. Und ein leicht nervöser Pilot", entgegne ich. _Ich werde diesen typisch britischen Hang zur Untertreibung einfach nicht los._  
„Das nennst du eine mittelschwere Turbulenz?" gibt Finch zurück.  
„Dann will ich eine starke nicht erleben!", fügt Breck hinzu.  
„Werden wir aber, wenn wir weiter in diese Unwetterfront hinein fliegen", entgegne ich. „Und wenn wir nicht bald die Kontrolle übernehmen, bringt uns Clove mit ihrer Fliegerei spätestens bei der Landung um", füge ich hinzu.

_Die Landung. _Bei allen Gedanken über die möglichen Konsequenzen, die uns am Boden erwarten, hatte ich bis jetzt gar nicht daran gedacht, dass wir dazu erst einmal die Landung überleben müssen. So wie Clove die Turbulenzen gemeistert hat, würde ich nicht erwarten, dass sie eine überlebbare Landung unter diesen Wetterbedingungen hinbekommt. Selbst für einen erfahrenen Piloten wäre es schwierig, in einem Unwetter zu landen. Normalerweise würde man auf Wetterbesserung warten, oder notfalls einen Ausweichflughafen anfliegen. Unser Problem ist momentan gar nicht das, was uns nach der Landung erwartet. Es ist die Landung selbst. Sie zu verhindern, ist das einzige Ziel, das wir momentan haben dürfen.

Als die Maschine erneut von einer Turbulenz durchgerüttelt wird, höre ich ein Scheppern aus Richtung der Bordküche. _Scheppern. Klirren. Wahrscheinlich die Scherben der zerbrochenen Flaschen. _Ich habe das Gefühl, einer Lösung für unser Problem nahe zu sein. Eine Szene aus einem Film zieht an meinem geistigen Auge vorbei. _Ein Flugzeug. Turbulenzen. Ein Getränkewagen, der führerlos den Gang entlangrast._  
„Das ist es!" rufe ich. „Ich weiß, wie wir die Tür vielleicht aufbekommen!" Finch und Breck starren mich entgeistert an.  
„Habt ihr beide zufällig einen Getränkewagen da hinten gesehen? So einen Kasten mit Rädern?"

„Nicht dass ich wüsste", entgegnet Breck. „Wir haben aber auch nicht danach gesucht".  
„Hier vorne ist jedenfalls keiner", sage ich, „wenn einer an Bord ist, dann muss er in der hinteren Bordküche sein". Mir graut vor dem Gedanken, nach hinten zu gehen, vor dem Anblick, der mich dort erwartet, aber wir haben keine andere Wahl.  
„Also gut, Peter und Breck, ihr beide geht nach hinten und sucht diesen Wagen. Ich schaue, ob ich beim vorderen Füllhorn etwas Brauchbares finden kann. Wir werden schließlich auch etwas brauchen, um Clove außer Gefecht zu setzen", ergreift Finch das Kommando.

„Es gibt da einen Compoundbogen", merke ich an. „Kann einer von euch damit umgehen?"  
Breck bekommt große Augen. „Ein wenig. Marina…", bricht der Junge mitten im Satz ab, „sie…sie hat mir gezeigt, wie man damit Fische jagen kann". Tränen fließen über seine Wangen. Ich greife nach seiner Hand und berühre sie sanft.  
„Schon gut. Traust du dir zu, Clove damit außer Gefecht zu setzen?"  
Breck holt tief Luft. „Dieses Biest hat Marina auf dem Gewissen…", sagt der Junge entschlossen.  
„Dann hast du jetzt eine wichtige Aufgabe. Aber denk daran, wir töten Clove nur, wenn es nicht anders geht. Und pass auf, dass du nach Möglichkeit nichts das Instrumentenbrett triffst, oder die Frontscheibe", sage ich ruhig und bestimmt. „Und falls Katniss…, du weißt schon, dann hast du freie Hand", füge ich kühl hinzu.

_Das wäre der kritische Punkt. Die Grenze, an der ich glaube, jeglichen Skrupel zu verlieren. Wenn Clove Katniss getötet hat, wird sie dafür büßen. _Allein der Gedanken lässt wieder die Wut in mir aufsteigen. Ich versuche mir einzureden, dass Katniss Tod wirklich nur vorgetäuscht war, wie Finch behauptet, aber solange ich nicht sicher weiß, was wirklich Sache ist, glaubt ein Teil von mir immer noch daran, dass sie tot ist. Es ist ein wenig wie mit Schrödingers Katze, die gleichzeitig tot und lebendig ist, bis zum dem Moment, wo jemand die Kiste öffnet und nachsieht.

_Beide Resultate sind nicht nur möglich, sie wurden bereits realisiert. In zwei unterschiedlichen Universen. Eine elegante Lösung für ein ansonsten absurdes Problem, hatte Beetee einmal gesagt. Selbst wenn das Konzept mit sich ständig ins Unendliche verzweigenden Universen verrückt und schwer zu begreifen ist, es ist immerhin sinnvoller als zu behaupten, jemand könnte zur gleichen Zeit tot und lebendig sein, solange keiner nachschaut._

Genau dieses Nachschauen macht mir irgendwie Angst. Wenn wir die Cockpittür öffnen, werde ich mit der Wahrheit konfrontiert werden. Wenn Katniss tot ist, weiß ich nicht, wie ich reagieren werde. Werde ich wieder durchdrehen? Clove mit bloßen Händen erwürgen? Das Cockpit kurz und klein hauen? Ich weiß es nicht, und will es eigentlich auch gar nicht wissen.

Wieder bockt und stampft die Maschine. Beinahe hätte es mich erneut aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Eine innere Stimme sagt mir, dass die Zeit drängt. Vielleicht noch zehn, maximal fünfzehn Minuten bis zum Endanflug auf die Landebahn in Distrikt 4.  
„Los, Breck, gehen wir!" Zögernd folgt mir der Junge. Wahrscheinlich hat er vor dem Grauen in der hinteren Kabine genauso viel Angst wie ich. Mit dem Unterschied, dass er dort seine tote Partnerin sehen wird, während ich die Tribute wenigstens nicht persönlich kenne. Die kurze Business-Kabine haben wir schnell hinter uns. Ich versuche, den toten Tribut mit dem abgehackten Arm möglichst aus meinem Blickfeld zu verdrängen. Das Blut am Boden und den Wänden der Kabine zu ignorieren.

In der Nähe der Trennwand zur Touristenklasse liegt ein Mädchen in einer Blutlache am Boden. Ihr Gesicht ist Richtung Boden gerichtet. _Sieh nicht hin!_ Aber wie bei einem Unfall auf der Autobahn spüre ich diese unersättliche Neugier, doch sehen zu wollen, was hier genau passiert ist. Also sehe ich hin. Ob es der Alkohol ist oder einfach nur die Gewöhnung an die Situation, mir kommt es irgendwie weniger schlimm vor als der erste Blick, den ich in die Kabine geworfen hatte. Doch dann spüre ich, wie mir der kalte Schweiß ausbricht. Ich zwinge mich, bewusst wegzuschauen. Ich starre zur Seite aus den Kabinenfenstern, hinter denen nichts als ein grauer, diffuser Nebel zu sehen ist. Ich bleibe kurz stehen, und beuge mich näher ans Fenster, um die Tragflächen zu inspizieren. _Minimaler Eisansatz, nichts Dramatisches. Die Enteisung dürfte funktionieren._

Der Gedanke gibt mir Hoffnung. Um eine DC-8 ordnungsgemäß zu fliegen, muss jemand am Ingenieursplatz sitzen, ganz besonders unter den jetzigen Bedingungen, um die Enteisung und die Zufuhr warmer Zapfluft aus den Verdichtern der Triebwerke zu regulieren. Clove kann ihren Platz nicht verlassen, weil auf den Autopiloten bei starker Turbulenz kein Verlass ist. Also muss jemand am Ingenieurspult sitzen, und das kann nur Katniss sein.

„Was ist los?", fragt Breck, der direkt hinter mir steht. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"  
Ich drehe mich um. „Ich habe nur kontrolliert, ob wir Eisbildung an den Tragflächen haben. Das wäre nämlich nicht gut", entgegne ich.  
„Und, wie sieht es aus?" hakt Breck neugierig nach.  
„Alles in Ordnung. Nur ein klein wenig Eis, aber das ist normal. Die Enteisung funktioniert, wie sie soll", sage ich, und deute nach hinten. „Los, gehen wir weiter!"

Vorsichtig schiebe ich den Trennvorhang zwischen Business- und Economy-Class zur Seite. Auf das, was sich hinter dem dunklen, blickdichten Stoff verbirgt, war ich nicht gefasst. Es ist eine Szene wie aus einem Horrorfilm, der definitiv keine Jugendfreigabe erhalten hätte. Überall liegen Leichen herum, teilweise übel zugerichtet, und dann das Blut. Überall Blut, auf den Sitzen, an den Wänden, selbst an der Decke. Es sieht aus wie in einem Schlachthof. Dazu noch der Geruch nach geronnenem Blut, nach Tod. Meine Beine werden weich. In meinen Ohren höre ich das Blut rauschen. Alle anderen Geräusche schwinden, sind nur noch wie durch Watte zu hören. Die Farbe beginnt aus meinem Sichtfeld zu schwinden, wie bei einem beginnenden Blackout, wenn man in einer Kunstflugmaschine zu viele Gs zieht.

Ich stütze mich mit beiden Händen an der linken Seitenwand der Kabine ab, und starre teilnahmslos aus dem Fenster. Dieses grau-weiße Nichts hat etwas Beruhigendes an sich. Wie ein endloses Meer aus weicher Watte, in dem ich mich zurückziehen könnte, und nichts mehr von all dem Grauen hier sehen müsste. Beiläufig mustere ich die beiden Pratt&Whitney-Triebwerke in ihren Gondeln an der linken Tragfläche. Deutlich ist der große Fan am Einlass zu erkennen, dessen Schaufeln sich so schnell drehen, dass er wie eine halbtransparente Scheibe erscheint.

_Kein Eis im Einlass. Hoffentlich lässt Clove genug Leistung stehen, damit die Zapfluft-Temperatur hoch genug ist. Wie war noch mal der Mindestdrehzahlwert?_

Ich atme ein paar Mal tief durch. Mein Kopf wird wieder etwas klarer, soweit man das nach fünf Fläschchen Likör behaupten kann. Ich beschließe, einen erneuten Vorstoßversuch nach hinten zu wagen. Ich drehe mich nach Breck um, aber er ist nicht mehr in meiner Nähe.  
„Breck?" rufe ich in die Kabine. Keine Antwort. „Breck, wo bist du?"  
Eine zittrige Stimme tönt aus Richtung einer der hinteren Startsitzreihen. „Peter, kommt schnell!"  
Auf einmal ist meine Benommenheit wie weggeblasen. Was immer der Junge entdeckt hat, es muss etwas Besonderes sein. _Habe ich da einen Hauch von Freude, von Erleichterung in seiner Stimme gehört? _Mit großen Schritteneile ich nach hinten, die toten Tribute so gut wie möglich ignorierend. Ich sehe Breck hinter der letzten Sitzreihe am Boden über jemanden knien. Es ist ein Mädchen. Groß gewachsen, südländische Hautfarbe, dunkelbraune Haare. _Marina. Die tote Partnerin von Breck. _

„Marina! Sie ist am Leben!" ruft mir Breck aufgeregt zu. Ich glaube, meinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Wie kann Marina leben, wo der Junge doch felsenfest davon überzeugt war, sie sei tot? Ich höre Marina leise stöhnen. Ihre Augen sind halb geöffnet, ihr Gesicht wirkt blass und ausgezehrt. Würde sie sich nicht bewegen, könnte man sie wirklich glatt für tot halten. Ihr Shirt ist mit Blut durchtränkt. Im oberen Bauchbereich ist eine Schnitt- oder Stichwunde zu erkennen. _Nicht gut. Bauchverletzungen sind immer heikel._ Ihrer blassen Gesichtsfarbe nach zu urteilen, dürfte sie viel Blut verloren haben.

Ich knie mich neben Marina und dem Jungen auf den Boden, und greife nach dem Handgelenk des verletzten Mädchens. Ich versuche, den Puls zu tasten. Mein letzter Erste Hilfe Kurs ist eine Weile her, und ich habe Schwierigkeiten, die richtige Stelle zu finden. Endlich. Ich spüre ihren Puls. Er ist schwach, aber regelmäßig. Aber das muss nicht viel heißen. Ich merke, dass sich Marina beim Atmen schwer zu tun scheint.  
„Es tut so weh", stammelt das Mädchen leise. Ihre Stimme ist völlig kraftlos.  
„Marina, bleibt bei mir!" fleht Breck sie an. „Ich hätte gedacht, du bist tot! Verlass mich nicht noch einmal, ja?"

Ich kann förmlich spüren, wie Marina darum kämpft, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.  
„Breck, mein Kleiner! Wie…wie hast du es geschafft…wer ist da noch bei dir?" fragt Marina leise. Ihrer Stimme ist es anzumerken, dass sie starke Schmerzen haben haben muss.  
„Das ist Peter", sagt Breck. „Er ist mein Verbündeter. Ich helfe ihm, wieder ins Cockpit zu kommen!"  
Marina neigt ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite, in meine Richtung. „Cockpit?"  
„Ja. Der Ort, wo sich die Steuerung des Flugzeugs befindet", erkläre ich.  
„Peter ist Pilot. Er kann diese Maschine fliegen", fügt Breck hinzu.

„Clove hat mich ausgesperrt. Jetzt holen wir den Getränkewagen, um die Tür aufzubrechen", setze ich fort. Marina zuckt zusammen, als sie den Namen Clove hört.  
„Dieses Miststück…dieses Miststück ist noch am Leben?" erhebt Marina ihre Stimme, und verzieht ihr Gesicht. Offenbar hat ihr das laute Sprechen starke Schmerzen bereitet.  
„Bleib ruhig, streng dich nicht so an!", mahnt Breck seine Partnerin. Dann wendet er sich an mich. „Wir müssen ihr irgendwie helfen! Hol den Verbandskasten, und Finch!" Ich zögere. So gern ich Marina helfen würde, ich habe meine Zweifel, ob wir mit der Bordapotheke hier viel ausrichten können.

Ihre Verletzungen scheinen größtenteils im Körperinneren zu liegen. Sie hat ziemlich sicher innere Blutungen. Möglicherweise sind Organe im Bauchraum verletzt. Wenn das der Fall ist, würde nur eine Operation ihr helfen können. Außerdem scheint es irgendwie ihre Lunge erwischt zu haben. Vielleicht sind es nur ein paar gebrochene Rippen von einem Fußtritt, oder ein Lungenflügel ist verletzt. Aber dann hätte sie vermutlich die Dekompression nicht überlebt. 20 000 Fuß Druckhöhe sind schon mit einer voll funktionsfähigen Lunge kritisch. Mit einem kollabierten Lungenflügel hätte sie sicher zu wenig Sauerstoff bekommen, und wäre entweder irreversibel hirngeschädigt oder tot.

Wir stecken in einem schwierigen Dilemma. Wenn wir jetzt Zeit und Energie verwenden, um Marina zu helfen, könnte es sein, dass wir nicht mehr rechtzeitig ins Cockpit gelangen. Dann wäre alles vergebens. Andererseits kann ich Breck unmöglich sagen, dass seine Partnerin ein hoffnungsloser Fall ist. Das will ich selber nicht glauben, selbst wenn die Chancen schlecht stehen. Ich würde es nicht fertigbringen, ihm zu sagen, dass wir Marina einfach zu Sterben hier liegen lassen müssen. Er verdient es, dass seine Freudin weiterlebt, und wenn auch nur so lange, dass er sich richtig von ihr verabschieden kann. Vielleicht schafft sie es ja, lange genug durchzuhalten, bis wir in Distrikt 13 sind. Sie scheint ein starkes Mädchen zu sein. Gut ernährt und kräftig. Abgehärtet durch die tägliche Arbeit auf dem Meer. Vielleicht gehört sie ja zu der geringen Zahl von Menschen, die alle Statistiken schlagen.

„Also gut. Ich hole Finch und die Bordapotheke. Aber wir müssen uns beeilen!", rufe ich Breck zu, während ich mich auf den Weg nach vorne mache. Marina lebend zu finden, scheint mich trotz ihres Zustandes ein wenig aufgemuntert zu haben. Sechs überlebende Tribute inklusive mir, wenn ich die alle bis zum Ende durch bringe, wäre das kein schlechtes Ergebnis. Das Kapitol würde toben. Die Distrikte hingegen würden Hoffnung schöpfen, und erkennen, dass auch die Spielmacher und Präsident Snow nur mit Wasser kochen. Noch nie hatte mehr als ein Tribut die Hungerspiele überlebt. Wäre es nach den Spielmachern gegangen, wäre jetzt sicher auch nur noch ein Tribut, oder meinetwegen ein Pärchen nach den neuen Regeln übrig.

Dafür bin ich jetzt wahrscheinlich Staatsfeind Nummer eins. Das Kapitol darf mich nicht in die Finger bekommen. Man würde mich einsperren und so lange foltern, bis ich nicht mehr weiß, wer ich bin. Das Gleiche würden sie vermutlich mit Katniss tun. Wenigstens habe ich hier keine Familie, an der sich das Kapitol rächen könnte. Aber Katniss hat Prim und ihre Mutter. Was, wenn bereits ein Trupp Friedenswächter unterwegs ist, um die beiden zu holen? Als Druckmittel, um uns zu erpressen. Ich verdränge den Gedanken sofort wieder. Ich bin mir nur über eine Sache im Klaren. Bevor ich mich vom Kapitol verhaften lasse, fliege ich diese Maschine in den Boden. _Kurz und schmerzlos._ Aber so weit sind wir noch nicht.

Ich eile in die Business-Kabine. Finch spielt mit dem Compoundbogen herum. Sie hat einen Pfeil eingelegt, und versucht gerade den Bogen zu spannen.  
„Finch! Leg den Bogen weg und hol schnell den Verbandskasten! Das Mädchen dreht sich zu mir um, und nimmt den Pfeil aus der Sehne.  
„Was ist denn passiert?"  
„Marina ist noch Leben. Sie ist schwer verletzt!" entgegne ich. Finch legt den Bogen zur Seite, und läuft Richtung Bordküche. Der Verbandskasten liegt offen am Boden, der Inhalt teilweise auf dem Fußboden verstreut.  
„Habt ihr den Wagen gefunden?" fragt Finch, während sie das Verbandsmaterial einsammelt und in den Koffer wirft.

„So weit sind wir nicht gekommen", antworte ich. Ein leichter Ruck geht durch die Maschine. Dann beginnt alles zu vibrieren, und es fühlt sich an, als hätte jemand einen Bremsanker ausgeworfen.  
„Was war das?" ruft Finch aufgeregt.  
„Die Schubumkehr!" entgegne ich. „Los, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit!"  
Finch sieht mich zweifelnd an. „Die Schubumkehr? Im Flug?" _Woher weiß sie, was das ist? Klar, ihr Vater ist Triebwerksingenieur! _  
„Ja. Bei der DC-8 darf man die Schubumkehr im Flug zum Bremsen benutzen. Habe ich beim steilen Sinkflug nach dem Druckabfall auch getan", erkläre ich.  
„Das wusste ich nicht", antwortet Finch mit erstauntem Gesichtsausdruck. „Bei einem Hovercraft geht das nicht. Die haben nicht einmal einen umkehrbaren Propeller".

_Wozu auch? Ein Hovercraft ist nichts anderes als eine Osprey auf Steroiden. Es kann nur senkrecht oder in einer Art langsamen Schwebeflug mit schräg nach oben gerichteten Propellern landen. Würde man mit den Schwenkpropellern in Horizontalstellung landen, wären sie danach auf die Hälfte der Blattlänge zusammengestutzt. Da einen Propeller mit negativem Blattwinkel-Verstellbereich einzubauen, wäre völlig sinnlos und nur eine Einladung für Probleme._

„Los, weiter jetzt!" mahne ich Finch zur Eile. Die Augen starr nach hinten gerichtet, eile ich mit ihr ans Ende der Kabine, wo Breck noch immer neben Marina kniet.  
„Ich kümmere mich um sie. Such du den Wagen!", ruft mir Finch zu. Sie kniet sich neben Breck zu Marina, und öffnet den Verbandskasten. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sagt alles. _Hoffnungslos. _Das beständige Vibrieren der Schubumkehr erinnert mich daran, dass die Zeit knapp wird. Ich wende meinen Blick von Finch und Marina ab und gehe zur hinteren Bordküche. Tatsächlich, ein Getränkewagen. Er ist fein säuberlich in dem dafür vorgesehenen Einschub in der Küchengarnitur gesichert. Ich löse die Radbremsen und ziehe ihn heraus.

Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich einen Getränkewagen in einem Flugzeug durch die Kabine schiebe. Hat irgendwie Ähnlichkeit damit, einen Einkaufswagen durch enge Supermarktgänge zu schieben. Wenigstens brauche ich nicht darauf zu achten, nirgends anzustoßen und keine Schrammen in die Einrichtung zu machen. So wie die Kabine aussieht, ist sowieso eine Generalüberholung fällig. Ich bugsiere den Wagen aus der Küchennische in den Mittelgang.

„Ich hab ihn!" rufe ich Finch und Breck zu.  
„Einen Moment!", entgegnet Finch, die gerade mit einer Wundauflage hantiert. Ich stelle den Wagen im Gang ab und fixiere die Radbremsen.  
„Wie sieht es aus?" frage ich sie.  
„Schwer zu sagen. Äußerlich blutet es kaum. Wie es innen aussieht kann ich nicht sagen. Ich werde die Wunde jetzt abdecken, damit nicht noch mehr Keime und Dreck reinkommen, als ohnehin schon drin sind. Dann können wir nur abwarten und hoffen", erklärt Finch.

**Anmerkungen:**

1) Natriumchlorat war tatsächlich in einem bekannten Unkrautvernichtungsmittel in ausreichender Konzentration enthalten, um daraus in Kombination mit Zucker einen Sprengstoff herstellen zu können. Dies wurde auch getan, weshalb das Mittel heute zumindest im Baumarkt nicht mehr zu bekommen ist. Das richtige Mischungsverhältnis und den einen oder anderen Hinweis, was man noch braucht, um statt einer Stichflamme eine Sprengwirkung zu erzielen, habe ich aus verständlichen Gründen weggelassen.

2) Wie genau man die Paneele von Electronic Compartment abbekommt, habe ich geraten. Es muss aber möglich sein, weil im Handbuch eine Ansicht abgebildet ist, wie es hinter der Abdeckung aussieht.

3) Zur Enteisung der Tragflächen und um Eisbildung in den Triebwerkseinlässen zu verhindern, wird heiße Luft benutzt, welche aus den Verdichterstufen der Triebwerke entnommen wird. Um genug Luft entnehmen zu können, ist ein gewisser Luftdurchsatz durch den Verdichter nötig – daher müssen die Triebwerke auf einer gewissen Drehzahl gehalten werden, und dürfen nicht bis ganz auf Leerlauf zurückgenommen werden.

4) Eis an den Tragflächen beeinträchtigt die Luftströmung und damit die Auftriebserzeugung. Im Extremfall kann starker Eisansatz dazu führen, dass ein Flugzeug flugunfähig wird.

5) Eis im Triebwerkseinlass kann die Verdichterschaufeln beschädigen, und damit zum Triebwerksausfall führen. Außerdem kann die Druckmesssonde für die EPR-Anzeige (eine Art Leistungsanzeige) blockiert werden, wodurch falsche EPR-Werte angezeigt werden. Dies geschah bei einer 737 der Air Florida – die Anzeige zeigte den korrekten Wert von 2.04 an, in Wahrheit lieferten die Triebwerke aber nur den Schub, der einem EPR-Wert von 1.7 entsprach. Zudem waren die Tragflächen nicht ordnungsgemäß enteist. Die Maschine konnte sich nach dem Abheben nicht in der Luft halten und stürzte in den zugefrorenen Potomac-Fluss. Mehr Gas hätte eventuell geholfen, aber die Piloten trauten sich die Schubhebel nicht weiter vorzuschieben, weil sie glaubten, sie würden die Triebwerke sonst „overboosten".


	14. Die Zeit drängt

Ein heftiger Ruck geht durch das Flugzeug. Marina stöhnt auf. Noch einmal bockt die Maschine, diesmal so stark, dass es mich fast umgeworfen hätte. [i]_Nimm doch etwas Tempo raus, Mädchen! Auf turbulence penetration speed reduzieren!_ [/i]So wie es sich anfühlt, brettert die DC-8 weit über der idealen Geschwindigkeit für so unruhige Luft dahin. Ich weiß, das Limit liegt bei 280 Knoten, man kann bei geringem Gewicht, so wie jetzt, aber langsamer fliegen, um die Struktur zu schonen und die Schläge etwas zu dämpfen.

Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es Marina, am harten Fußboden liegend, gehen muss. Jede Erschütterung scheint eine neue Welle von Schmerzen durch ihren Körper zu jagen.  
„Wir müssen sie auf eine Sitzreihe legen und festschnallen", schlage ich vor. Wenn tatsächlich Rippen gebrochen sind, könnten sie einen Lungenflügel punktieren, wenn sich Marina zu viel bewegt. Eine starke Turbulenz, bei der sie durch die Kabine geschleudert wird, könnte ihren Tod bedeuten.

„Glaubst du, wir können sie aufheben, ohne ihr noch mehr weh zu tun", zweifelt Breck.  
„Wir müssen sie zu dritt hochheben. Einer am Kopf, einer an den Beinen, einer an der Körpermitte. Ganz vorsichtig", entgegne ich.  
[i]_Eine Krankentrage haben wir leider nicht an Bord._ [/i]  
„Breck, du nimmst sie an den Beinen, da ist sie am leichtesten. Peter, du greifst ihr unter die Achseln, ich nehme sie in der Mitte", kommandiert Finch.  
[i]_Sie scheint einen Hang dazu zu haben, gerne das Kommando zu übernehmen._ [/i]  
„Warte", entgegne ich, wir müssen zuerst die Sitzreihe herrichten. Die Sitzlehnen hochklappen und die Gurtschnallen so legen, dass wir sie nicht unter Marinas Körper einklemmen".

„Gut, dann mach du das. Breck und ich schauen uns inzwischen nach ein paar Decken um", sagt Finch.  
„Wir werden auch etwas zum Abstützen der Beine brauchen", werfe ich ein. „Die beiden Sitze sind nicht breit genug".  
Finch nickt mir zu. „Vielleicht können wir die Rucksäcke vom Füllhorn dafür verwenden. Einen Rucksackberg bauen".  
[i]_Klingt wie ein Plan._ [/i]  
„Ich gehe nach vorne und richte die Sitze her. Breck und Finch, ihr sucht Decken und Rucksäcke zusammen und kommt nach", sage ich bestimmt.  
„Machen wir", entgegnet Finch.

Noch immer ist das Vibrieren der Schubumkehr zu spüren. Dem Triebwerksgeräusch und dem Sinkflugwinkel nach hat Clove die beiden Innenbord-Triebwerke nur auf idle reverse geschaltet, also zwar die Umlenkklappen geschlossen, aber die Schubleistung im Leerlauf oder knapp darüber belassen. Ich schätze, dass wir vielleicht noch fünf oder zehn Minuten haben, ehe die Maschine in den Landeanflug übergeht. Danach kommt es darauf an, auf welche Weise Clove landen soll. Ein Sichtanflug würde weniger lang dauern als ein Instrumentenanflug per Autopilot, vorausgesetzt, der Flugplatz verfügt über ein Instrumentenlandesystem, und der Autopilot steigt in den Turbulenzen nicht aus.

Während ich durch den Mittelgang nach vorne gehe, den Getränkewagen vor mich herschiebend, beschleicht mich kurz das ungute Gefühl, irgendetwas vergessen zu haben. Irgendeine Schwachstelle an unserem Plan, ins Cockpit zu gelangen. Etwas Naheliegendes und Logisches. Aber was? Ich versuche, meine Gedanken zu fokussieren, aber es gelingt mir nicht. Der Alkohol, die Sorge um Katniss, die verletzte Marina und die grausam zugerichteten Tribute vernebeln mein Denken. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts in meiner jahrelangen Ausbildung hat mich auf so eine Situation vorbereitet. Man könnte mich mitten in der Nacht aufwecken und mich nach den [i]_memory actions_[/i]für einen rapiden Druckabfall oder einen Startabbruch fragen, und ich könnte die einzelnen Schritte innerhalb von Sekunden aufsagen, aber wie ich mit dieser Situation hier umgehen soll, hat mir keiner beigebracht.

Dieser verdammte Beetee! Er hat mich mit seinem Gefasel klein gekriegt, und meine Situation ausgenutzt. Mir indirekt Hoffnungen gemacht, vielleicht eines Tages Kate wiedersehen zu können, in irgendeinem parallelen Universum, wo der Unfall mit Rorys Cessna nie stattgefunden hat. Mich mit dem Angebot geködert, DC-8s zu fliegen und als einer der ersten Personen, die durch ein streng geheimes Dimensionsportal reisen, in die Geschichte einzugehen. Beetee hatte bei seinem „Anwerbungsgespräch" damals dick aufgetragen und mir förmlich das Blaue vom Himmel versprochen, und ich hatte ihm brav aus der Hand gefressen.

Das Kleingedruckte hatte mich damals nicht interessiert. Selbst als ich allmählich gelernt hatte, welche Welt dieses Panem ist, habe ich mich immer noch sicher gefühlt. Europa ist, so sagte man zumindest, außer Reichweite der Streitkräfte Panems. Distrikt 13 würde das Kapitol wegen des Risikos der gegenseitigen nuklearen Vernichtung nicht angreifen. Distrikt 12 ist weit weg vom Kapitol, und der oberste Friedenswächter ein Sympathisant der Revolution. Ich könnte mich dort unbehelligt bewegen, ich müsse nur aufpassen, keinen „Blödsinn" zu machen.

Ich erinnere mich noch an die Besprechung vor meinem ersten „Ausflug" nach Distrikt 12. Ich habe nachgefragt, was unter „kein Blödsinn" zu verstehen ist.  
„Rede nicht negativ über das Kapitol, halte dich vom Schwarzmarkt fern, spioniere nicht bei den Mienen herum und geh nicht im Wald jagen", hat Boggs damals zu mir gesagt. [i]_Als ob ich jemals jagen gehen würde!_ [/i]Und ich habe es geglaubt. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich mit meiner falschen Identität auf der Liste potentieller Hungerspiel-Kandidaten stehe, wäre ich nie in das Hovercraft eingestiegen, um den Flugplatz in Distrikt 12 zu inspizieren.

_Gale! _Katniss Freund, der kurz vor meiner Ankunft in Panem spurlos verschwunden ist. Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto merkwürdiger kommt mir die ganze Geschichte vor.

[i]_Wie passend, dass er genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt aus dem Weg war, damit ich freie Bahn habe!_ _Und wie zufällig, dass mich Katniss irgendwie mag, obwohl wir streng genommen außer einem tragischen Verlust in unserer Vergangenheit und einem Hang zu einer nüchternen Weltsicht nicht viel gemeinsam haben. Könnte es sein…_[/i]

Da sehe ich sie plötzlich. Rue. Das kleine, dunkelhäutige Mädchen aus Distrikt 11. Sie liegt zwischen zwei Sitzreihen am Boden, einem Speer in ihrer Brust. Ich halte inne. Tränen steigen mir in die Augen. Ich hätte zwar nicht ernsthaft damit gerechnet, sie lebend zu finden, aber sie jetzt so liegen zu sehen, bricht mir fast das Herz. Die Kleine hatte nie auch nur den Hauch einer Chance. [i]_Was ist das für eine kranke Welt, wo sie Kinder auf so ein Schlachtfeld schicken?_ [/i]Ich frage mich, ob sie Geschwister hat. Wie wird es jetzt wohl ihrer Familie gehen? Hätte ich ihr vor dem Startsignal etwas zurufen sollen, dass sie mir ins Cockpit nachläuft? Hätte es eine Möglichkeit gegeben, sie zu retten?

Sie wollte doch niemanden etwas tun. Warum musste sie so jung sterben? So grausam, so sinnlos? Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was die arme Rue nun alles nie wird erleben dürfen. Sie wird nie erfahren, wie sich Liebe anfühlt. Nie heiraten, und keine Kinder bekommen. Nie mehr die weiten Kornfelder und Obstplantagen in Distrikt 11 sehen. Rues lebloser Gesichtsausdruck hat etwas Endgültiges.

[i]_Und ich habe mich schön im Cockpit versteckt und mich gefreut, dass mein Plan funktioniert. Jetzt schäme ich mich beinahe dafür._ [/i]

Haymitchs Worte über die Bedeutung unserer Handlungen in diesen Hungerspielen sind jetzt für mich mehr als schöne Floskeln. [i]_Dieser Wahnsinn muss aufhören! Es darf solche Spiele nie wieder geben. Hier und jetzt wird der Schlussstrich gezogen._ [/i]

Eine Bewegung hinter mir schreckt mich auf. Es sind Finch und Breck, beide mit Rucksäcken und Decken in der Hand.  
„Was stehst du hier so rum?", fährt Finch mich an. Ihre Taktlosigkeit lässt mich zusammenzucken.  
„Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragt Breck mit sanfter Stimme.  
„Nein, hier stimmt absolut etwas nicht!", entgegne ich scharf. „Hier liegt ein zwölfjähriges Mädchen, tot, mit einem Speer in der Brust, und du, Finch, fragst mich, warum ich da so blöd herumstehe! Das ist es, was nicht stimmt!"

Die beiden starren mich entgeistert an. Finch senkt ihren Blick.  
„Das wusste ich nicht". [i]_Was hast du sonst gedacht, dass ich Löcher in die Luft starren will?_ [/i]„Und jetzt reiß dich zusammen, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit", sagt Finch mit Nachdruck. Sie hat Recht. Es bringt nichts, wenn wir hier weiter herumstehen. So hart es klingt, für ergreifende Totenreden ist jetzt keine Zeit. Wenn wir nicht ins Cockpit gelangen, bevor Clove die Maschine in den Sand setzt, ist alles umsonst gewesen. Der Plan, das Kapitol und die Spielmacher bloßzustellen, wäre gescheitert. Und das darf nicht passieren. [i]_Für Rue und alle Kinder Panems._ [/i]

Schweigend wende ich meinen Blick von Rue ab und gehe weiter nach vorne, zur ersten Sitzreihe, wo Katniss und ich vor dem Beginn der Spiele gesessen sind. Ich klappe die Mittelarm- und die Seitenarmlehnen hoch, und sortiere die Gurte. Finch und Breck stapeln die Rucksäcke im Gang neben dem Sitz, um eine Auflage für Marinas Füße zu schaffen. Wieder einmal bockt die DC-8 heftig. Ich klammere mich am Sitz fest. Ein Blitz taucht die Kabine für einen Augenblick in grelles, weiß-bläuliches Licht. Breck zuckt zusammen.  
„Wir müssen uns beeilen. Jetzt wird es gleich unruhig werden", sage ich nachdrücklich.  
„Das heißt, es wird noch schlimmer?" fragt Breck ängstlich.  
„Ich fürchte ja".

Ein weiterer Blitz flackert vor den Fenstern auf. Unwillkürlich zucke ich zusammen. Kein Pilot fliegt freiwillig durch ein schweres Gewitter, doch Clove scheint genau das vorzuhaben. Vielleicht wird sie von den Spielmachern auch dazu gezwungen. Vermutlich weiß sie nicht einmal, worauf sie sich hier einlässt. Noch immer ist das Vibrieren der Schubumkehr zu spüren. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass es nicht mehr lange anhalten wird. Minute um Minute rückt die Landung näher.

„Ich bin hier fertig", verkündet Finch. Ich mustere die improvisierte Fußauflage. Sieht brauchbar aus.  
„Los, holen wir Marina!", kommandiere ich, und gehe voran. Breck und Finch folgen. Auf dem Weg nach hinten versuche ich, das blutige Chaos so gut es geht auszublenden, und konzentriere meine Gedanken auf Katniss. Wie es ihr jetzt wohl geht, sofern sie noch lebt? Allein im Cockpit mit Clove, in einer Umgebung, die ihr mindestens genauso fremd vorkommen muss wie mir die Wälder von Distrikt 12. Würde sie versuchen, Clove zu überwältigen?

Sie ist nicht der Typ Mensch, der sich einfach ohne zu kämpfen seinem Schicksal fügt. Katniss würde eine Gelegenheit abwarten und zuschlagen, wenn sie kann. _Tu es nicht,_ flehe ich sie in Gedanken an. Gegen Clove hätte sie keine reelle Chance, außer auf Distanz mit ihrem Bogen. In der Enge des Cockpits wäre sie hoffnungslos unterlegen.

Plötzlich spüre ich eine Veränderung der Fluglage der Maschine. Es fühlt sich an, als wäre die DC-8 in den Horizontalflug übergegangen. Ich werfe einen kurzen Blick auf die Triebwerke, während ich weiter nach hinten gehe. Die Schubumkehr ist noch immer ausgefahren, aber bin mir sicher, dass sie es nicht mehr lange sein wird. Ich kann fühlen, wie die Maschine langsamer wird. Gerade als wir Marina erreichen, hören die monotonen Vibrationen plötzlich auf. Nur noch das leise Brummen der im Leerlauf laufenden Triebwerke ist zu hören.  
„Wir müssen uns beeilen!", rufe ich Finch und Breck zu.

Wie besprochen nehmen wir unsere Plätze ein. Vorsichtig greife ich Marina unter die Achseln. Sie stöhnt leise auf.  
„Pass doch auf!", entfährt es Breck.  
„Tut mir leid".  
Marina nickt mir müde zu, als wollte sie mir sagen, dass wir weitermachen sollen.  
„Wir müssen dich nach vorne tragen. Das wird ein wenig weh tun, aber hier kannst du nicht liegen bleiben", sagt Finch. „Peter, Breck, seid ihr soweit?"  
Ich nicke. Breck greift mach Marinas Beinen.  
„Auf drei!", kommandiert Finch. „Eins, zwei, drei!" Ein lautes Stöhnen dringt aus Marinas Mund, und sie verzieht vor Schmerz ihr Gesicht.

[i]_Hoffentlich bringen wir sie jetzt nicht endgültig um_[/i]_._ Vorsichtig setzen wir uns in Bewegung. Die Maschine rüttelt und bockt in den Ausläufern des Gewitters, Blitze tauchen die Kabine immer wieder in ein grelles Licht. Jeder Ruck sendet eine neue Welle von Schmerzen durch Marinas geschundenen Körper. Und wir können absolut nichts dagegen tun. Quälend langsam nähern wir uns der hergerichteten Sitzreihe. [i]_Noch fünf Reihen._ [/i] Ich spüre, wie die DC-8 unvermittelt langsamer wird. Diesmal ist es jedoch nicht die Schubumkehr. Es können nur die Landeklappen sein, die Clove gerade auf die erste Stufe ausgefahren haben muss.

[i]_Noch drei Reihen._ [/i]  
„Was war das?" fragt Finch.  
„Fühlt sich an wie die Landeklappen", entgegne ich schnaufend. Jetzt haben wir nur noch wenige Minuten. _Noch eine Reihe.  
_„Pass auf die Rucksäcke auf", warnt mich Finch. Beinahe wäre ich darüber gestolpert. [i]_Ich hätte diese blöden Likörfläschchen wirklich nicht trinken sollen!_ [/i] Endlich sind wir am Ziel. Vorsichtig legen wir Marina auf die Sitze. Auf ihrer Stirn stehen Schweißperlen, sie wirkt erschöpft und ist kaum noch bei Bewusstsein.  
„Du hast es überstanden", rede ich ihr beruhigend zu, und streiche mit meiner Hand sanft über ihr Gesicht.

Ein starker Ruck mahnt mich, das Mädchen so schnell wie möglich mit den Gurten zu sichern. Ich nehme den Gurt des Gangsitzes, führe eine Hälfte schräg unter Marinas Becken nach vorne quer über ihren Bauch, und verbinde sie mit der zweiten Hälfte. Das gleiche mache ich mit dem Gurt des Fenstersitzes mit Marinas Oberkörper. Wie nützlich diese improvisierte Gurtsicherung ist, will ich lieber nicht testen müssen, aber es ist sicher besser als nichts. Finch hat Marinas Beine in einer Mulde des Rucksackbergs abgelegt. Ein lautes Rumpeln lässt mich aufschrecken. Das Fahrwerk.  
„Wir landen gleich!", rufe ich aufgeregt.

Jetzt wird mir klar, dass wir bei dem Versuch, Marina zu versorgen, ganz darauf vergessen haben, unseren Plan für die Stürmung des Cockpits zu besprechen. Nicht einmal Finch, die sonst stets das Wesentliche im Auge zu behalten scheint, hat daran gedacht. Nun ist für ausgefeilte Strategien keine Zeit mehr. Es wird „hit or miss" werden.  
„Leute, es ist soweit. Wir müssen jetzt ins Cockpit", übernehme ich das Kommando. Doch Breck scheint mich völlig überhört zu haben. Er kniet vor Marina am Boden und hält ihre Hand.  
„Breck, wir brauchen dich jetzt", versuche ich es noch einmal.

Zögernd dreht der Junge seinen Kopf in meine Richtung.  
„Aber Marina...".  
„Hör zu, ich weiß, dass du lieber bei ihr bleiben willst", sage ich, „aber wenn wir Clove nicht vom Steuer weg bekommen, sind wir in ein paar Minuten alle tot."  
Breck zögert.  
„Geh mit ihnen. Ich komm alleine klar", haucht Marina leise. Erneut spüre ich, wie die DC-8 an Fahrt verliert. Die Landeklappen fahren in die nächste Stellung, die Triebwerke heulen leicht auf, als Clove den Schub erhöht, um den Luftwiderstand der Klappen auszugleichen.  
„Breck, du hilfst Marina jetzt am meisten, wenn du mit uns kommst", sage ich nachdrücklich.

Langsam wendet sich der Junge von seiner Partnerin ab. Ich löse die Radbremsen des Getränkewagens und schiebe ihn nach vorne. Er ist unbeladen und fühlt sich recht leicht an. Zu leicht.  
„Wir müssen den Wagen mit irgendetwas beschweren, damit er genug Masse hat, um die Tür aus den Angeln zu schlagen", stelle ich fest.  
„Wir könnten ein paar von den Waffenkisten vom vorderen Füllhorn nehmen", schlägt Finch vor. Noch einmal spüre ich, wie die DC-8 verzögert. Jetzt müssten die Klappen in Landestellung, oder kurz davor sein. Das Triebwerksgeräusch lässt nach, ich fühle, wie die Maschine in den Sinkflug übergeht.

„Sieht aus, als wären wir auf dem Gleitweg", bemerke ich. [i]_Ob der Flughafen von Distrikt 4 wohl ein ILS hat?_ [/i]Anscheinend steuert noch immer der Autopilot die DC-8, vermutlich nach den Funksignalen eines Localizer- und Gleitpfadsenders. Wenn die Turbulenzen nicht zu stark werden, kann der Autopilot die Maschine bis 500 Fuß über dem Boden an die Landebahn heranführen. Spätestens an diesem Punkt muss Clove das Steuer übernehmen.

Sekunde und Sekunde schwindet die knappe Zeit, und verfluche mich selbst dafür, nicht mehr zur Eile gedrängt zu haben. Finch kommt mit zwei Kisten auf mich zu. Ich hieve die erste in den leeren Wagen. Die zweite ist zu breit.  
„Verdammt, die passt nicht!" fluche ich. „Hol etwas anderes! Rasch!" Ein greller Blitz flackert vor den Fenstern auf, dicht gefolgt von einem zweiten. Die Maschine rüttelt und bockt. Das prasselndes Geräusch auf die Außenhaut treffender Graupel dröhnt durch die Kabine. Wir sind jetzt mitten im Unwetter.

„Breck, hol den Bogen!", kommandiere ich, während ich mich selbst nach schweren Gegenständen umsehe. Ich hebe ein Schwert auf und werfe es in den Wagen. Es ist schwer, wiegt sicher an die 30 Pfund.  
„Hier, die müsste passen!", reicht Finch mir eine Kiste. Dem Aufdruck nach sind Messer und Kurzschwerter darin, und das Gewicht ist ordentlich. Ich werfe einen kurzen Blick in Richtung Breck. Er hat den Compoundbogen in der Hand und legt gerade einen Pfeil ein. Plötzlich erfasst ein heftiger Aufwind die DC-8. Ich verliere das Gleichgewicht, und lande unsanft auf dem Boden.

Ein stechender Schmerz zuckt durch meine linke Schulter, die ich mir beim Versuch, die Cockpittür aufzubrechen, beleidigt habe. Die Maschine beginnt zu schlingern. Der Getränkewagen kippt laut scheppernd zur Seite. Für einen Moment verdrängt meine schmerzende Schulter alle anderen Sinneseindrücke. Plötzlich klickt es laut in den Bordlautsprechern, ehe ein neues Geräusch die Kabine erfüllt und alles andere übertönt. Katniss Stimme hallt verzerrt, aber unverkennbar aus den Lautsprechern. Sie singt den „Valley Song", ein altes Volkslied aus Distrikt 12.

[i]_Down in the valley, the valley so low_

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow_

_Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow;_

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow._ [/i]

Auf einen Schlag ist mein Schmerz verschwunden. Ich erinnere mich, wie sie das Lied bei meinem letzten Besuch gesungen hat. Es war einer der wenigen Augenblicke gewesen, wo ich Katniss mit einem echten Lächeln im Gesicht gesehen hatte. Wir hatten damals Prims Genesung von der Lungenentzündung gefeiert. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass Katniss mir ohne Widerwillen etwas von ihrem erlegten Wild zu essen angeboten hatte. Vorher hatte ich mich immer ein wenig als Fremdkörper im Haus gefühlt, und meist nur meine mitgebrachten Rationen aus Distrikt 13 verspeist, aber an diesem Abend wollte Katniss ihr karges Mahl mit mir teilen.

Jetzt ihre Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher zu hören, hat etwas Gespenstisches. Sie klingt irgendwie jünger, kindlicher, aber es ist eindeutig Katniss wunderschöne Singstimme. Ich rappele mich auf. Finch ist bereits damit beschäftigt, den Getränkewagen wieder auf die Räder zu stellen.

[i]_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you,_

_Know I love you, dear, know I love you,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you._ [/i]

Ich eile zu Finch und helfe ihr mit dem Wagen. Die Stimme aus den Lautsprechern hat beinahe etwas Hypnotisierendes. Das Unwetter, die drohende Landung, der Plan, das Cockpit zu stürmen – all das erscheint plötzlich unwichtig und fern. Ich fühle mich geborgen in den Worten des alten Liedes, in den Schlaf gesungen von Katniss bezaubernder Stimme. Es ist, als könnte ich mich einfach hinlegen und die Augen schließen, im beruhigenden Wissen, dass ich in Katniss Armen aufwachen werde. Keine Hungerspiele mehr, keine Clove, keine sterbende Marina. Alles was ich tun muss, ist die Augen zu schließen.

[i]_If you don't love me, love whom you please,_

_Throw your arms 'round me, give my heart ease,_

_Give my heart ease, dear, give my heart ease,_

_Throw your arms 'round me, give my heart ease._ [/i]

Ein harter Schlag auf den Rücken holt mich zurück in die Realität.  
„Was ist los mit dir?", brüllt mir Finch ins Ohr. „Hör nicht hin! Das ist ein Trick!"  
Hass steigt in mir auf. [i]_Warum muss mir das Fuchsgesicht diesen Moment ruinieren?_ [/i]  
„Lass mich in Ruhe!", entgegne ich, und trete mit dem Fuß voller Wut gegen den Servierwagen. Finch gibt mir noch einen Schlag.  
„Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen! Wir landen gleich, und du stehst hier rum und lässt dich von den Spielmachern einlullen!" Finch packt mich an den Armen.  
„Das ist nicht Katniss, was du hörst! Das ist eine Manipulation!"  
Der rationale Teil meines Verstandes will Finch glauben, aber ich tue mir schwer, meine Gefühle einfach als Illusion abzutun.

„Peter, jetzt sind wir so weit gekommen! Gib jetzt nicht auf!", fleht mich Breck an. Ich versuche, die Stimme aus den Lautsprechern zu ignorieren. [i]_Es gibt keinen einfachen Ausweg. Wenn du Katniss wiedersehen willst, musst du ins Cockpit._ [/i]Langsam schwindet die warme Illusion aus meinem Bewusstsein. Ich greife nach dem Getränkewagen. Jetzt fühlt er sich schwer genug an, um als Rammbock zu taugen.  
„Peter, du bist der Kräftigste von uns. Du nimmst Anlauf und rammst mit dem Wagen die Tür", übernimmt Finch wieder einmal das Kommando. „Breck, du nimmst mit deinem Bogen an der rechten Seite des Ganges direkt an der Rückwand des Cockpits deine Position ein. Von dort aus solltest du Clove ins Visier nehmen können", setzt Finch fort.

„Und was machst du?", frage ich.  
„Ich werde mir deine Signalpistole schnappen und Clove damit in Schach halten. Ich werde direkt hinter dir sein, und dir helfen, den Wagen rasch aus dem Weg zu bekommen", antwortet das Mädchen. [i]_Wirklich clever. An das Problem, dass der Getränkewagen den engen Mittelgang blockieren wird, habe ich gar nicht gedacht._ [/i]  
„Also dann, packen wir es an!" sage ich. Breck ist bereits auf dem Weg nach vorne, und nimmt seine Position ein. Er beginnt, den Bogen zu spannen. Anscheinend hat er ein recht großes Zuggewicht, ich sehe, wie Breck Schwierigkeiten hat, die Sehne bis zum Anschlag zu spannen. Ich will schon zu ihm laufen und ihm helfen, aber da hat er es schon geschafft. [i]_Gut, dass ein Compoundbogen zum Halten der Spannung weniger Kraft als zum Aufziehen erfordert._ [/i]

„Wo ist die Pistole?" fragt Finch. Ich versuche, mich zu erinnern, wo ich sie hingelegt habe.  
„Sie müsste in der Bordküche sein. Kann sein, dass sie auf den Boden gefallen ist". Finch läuft nach vorne. Währenddessen dringt weiter Katniss Stimme aus den Kabinenlautsprechern.

[i]_Build me a castle, forty feet high;_

_So I can see her as she rides by,_

_As she rides by, dear, as she rides by,_

_So I can see her as she rides by._ [/i]

„Ich hab sie!" ruft Finch mir zu. Jetzt wird es ernst. Breck ist in Position. Finch wartet in der Nische der Bordküche. Der Wagen ist ausgerichtet, die Radbremsen sind gelöst. Finch erhebt ihren Daumen, und nickt mir zu. Das Startsignal. Mit Schwung setze ich mich in Bewegung, nehme Fahrt auf. Die Fensterreihen der leeren Business-Kabine rasen an mir vorbei.

[i]_Write me a letter, send it by mail,_

_Send it in care of_ _Birmingham Jail,_

_Birmingham Jail, love, Birmingham Jail,_

_Send it in care of Birmingham Jail_ . [/i]

Ich konzentriere mich darauf, genau zwischen die Seitenwände des engen Ganges vor dem Cockpit zu zielen. Nur noch wenige Meter. Ich lege noch etwas Tempo zu, stecke meine ganze Kraft in die Beschleunigung des Servierwagens. Ein greller Blitz erhellt die Kabine, gefolgt von einem scharfen Knall. Das Licht flackert. Die Maschine bockt. Ich fürchte, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, doch jetzt kann mich nichts mehr aufhalten. Krachend donnert der Getränkewagen in voller Fahrt gegen die Tür. Ich wiege rund 150 Pfund. Der Wagen ist geschätzt an die 100 Pfund schwer. Die Scharniere der Cockpittür versagen unter dieser Last. Die Tür wird wie ein Stück Pappe vom Wagen ins Innere des Cockpits gedrückt, und zerbricht in drei Teile.


	15. Am seidenen Faden

Ein lauter Alarmton dringt in meine Ohren. _Der Autopilot-Disconnect-Alarm._ Clove sitzt im Kapitänssitz auf der linken Seite, das Steuerhorn fest umklammert. Sie dreht sich kurz zu mir um. In ihren Augen steht Furcht. Der Copilotensitz ist leer.  
„Peter!" ruft eine vertraute Stimme. Es ist Katniss. Sie lebt! Sie sitzt am Ingenieursplatz, und sieht mich an. „Mach schnell!"  
Ich ziehe den Servierwagen zurück. Finch greift zu und zieht ihn zur Seite in die Nische der Bordküche.  
„Breck, los jetz!" kommandiert sie. Der Junge stürmt nach vorne, mit dem Pfeil in Cloves Richtung zielend. Ich laufe hinterher. Clove macht keine Anstalten, irgendwelche Gegenwehr zu leisten.

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster sagt mir warum. Vor uns liegt die Landebahn des Flughafens von Distrikt 4. Aber anstatt gerade darauf zu zu fliegen, sind wir deutlich nach rechts versetzt und driften weiter ab. Die visuelle Gleitpfadanzeige neben der Bahn zeigt vier weiße Lichter – unser Anflug ist viel zu hoch. Dichte Regenschleier und tief hängend Wolkenfetzen verdecken immer wieder beinahe die Sicht. ONE THOUSAND – dröhnt eine blecherne Stimme durch das Cockpit. Der Radarhöhenmesser. Noch 1.000 Fuß bis zum Boden. Clove dreht das Handrad scharf nach links, um die DC-8 wieder auf Kurs zur Landebahn zu bringen, und drückt das Steuerhorn nach vorne. „Durchstarten!", rufe ich ihr zu, während ich in den Copilotensitz klettere.  
„Hände weg vom Steuer!", zischt Breck, und tippt mit der Pfeilspitze gegen Cloves Hals.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Milchbubi!" gibt Clove zurück. Sie versucht noch immer, die Maschine zu landen. Ich schließe rasch meinen Sicherheitsgurt, und überfliege die Instrumente. Der Radarhöhenmesser zeigt 800 Fuß, die Geschwindigkeit liegt bei 160 Knoten, Tendenz steigend. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie Clove nach den Schubhebeln greift und sie beinahe bis in den Leerlauf zurückzieht. Die Fahrt steigt weiter an, und liegt jetzt bei 165 Knoten. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschleicht micht.  
„Nicht zurückziehen! Schieb sie wieder vor!", rufe ich Clove zu, und greife selber nach den Gashebeln. In diesem Moment spüre ich, wie die Maschine unvermittelt durchsackt. Eine Fallböe. Die Nadel des Fahrtmessers beginnt abrupt zu fallen, von fast 170 Knoten auf unter 150.

„Windscherung!" rufe ich laut aus. „Set max thrust!" Ich schiebe die Gashebel nach vorne.  
„Stell sie auf maximale Leistung ein", weise ich Clove an. „Ich übernehme das Steuer!" Die Triebwerke heulen auf, die Beschleunigung drückt mich in den Sitz, während ich das Steuerhorn zu mir heran ziehe. Ich werfe einen kurzen Blick auf die EPR-Anzeigen der Triebwerke. Sie nähern sich rasch dem erlaubten Wert von 1.82 für ein standardmäßiges Durchstartmanöver. FIVE HUNDRED tönt die Computerstimme des Radarhöhenmessers. SINK RATE, warnt der Computer vor einer unzulässig hohen Sinkrate in Bodennähe. Das Variometer zeigt eine Sinkgeschwindigkeit von fast 2 500 Fuß pro Minute an. Ich ziehe das Steuerhorn weiter zu mir heran.

Die Fahrt fällt weiter, nur mehr 130 Knoten. FOUR HUNDRED.  
„Voller Schub", rufe ich Clove zu.  
„Hab ich schon!"  
Ich werfe einen Blick auf die Gashebel, die noch ein Stück weit vom vorderen Anschlag entfernt stehen.  
„Hast du nicht!" sage ich, stoße Cloves Hand zur Seite und schiebe die Hebel mit einer schnellen Handbewegung bis zum Endanschlag nach vorne. Die Nadeln der vier EPR-Anzeigen schießen über den erlaubten Maximalwert hinaus, die Drehzahlen und Abgastemperaturen jagen auf die rote Linie zu. Ich fühle den plötzlichen Beschleunigungsschub. Trotzdem fällt die Anzeige des Fahrtmessers weiter, unter 120 Knoten.

„Du overboostest sie!", schreit Clove aufgeregt.  
„Ignorier die Anzeigen!" TWO HUNDRED. Sinkrate 1 700 Fuß pro Minute. Fahrt 110 Knoten. Die Ruder werden weich. Die Flugzeugnase zeigt steil nach oben, doch die DC-8 will nicht steigen.  
„Komm schon, streng dich an. Nur ein bißchen steigen!" flehe ich die Maschine an, als ob sie mich hören könnte, und als ob es etwas bringen würde. 105 Knoten. Die Steuersäule beginnt zu rütteln. _Der Stickshaker. _ Ich lassen den Zug nach hinten etwas nach, bis der Stickshaker verstummt, und ziehe das Steuerhorn wieder etwas nach hinten, bis der Stickshaker erneut anschlägt.  
„Du überziehst sie", ruft Clove, und greift selber nach dem Steuerhorn, um es nach vorne zu drücken.

Ich spüre, wie sie meinen Steuerbewegungen einen Widerstand entgegen setzt.  
„Lass das! Wir müssen sie genau am Stickshaker halten!". _Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, aus dieser Windscherung herauszukommen. Mit vollem Schub mit dem Maximalauftriebswinkel kurz vor dem Strömungsabriss zu fliegen. _Doch das scheinen sie Clove nicht beigebracht zu haben. Sie drückt mit zunehmender Kraft ihr Steuerhorn nach vorne.  
„Wir sind zu langsam! Du Idiot bringst uns um!" flucht Clove.

ONE HUNDRED. Der Boden scheint zum Greifen nah. Die Fahrt schwankt wild zwischen 100 und 110 Knoten. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, dass die Abgastemperatur-Warnleuchten aller vier Triebwerke brennen. Die Drehzahl des Hochdruckrotors ist am roten Strich, oder knapp darüber, ich kann es nicht genau erkennen. Die vier Pratt&Whitneys sind gerade dabei, gegrillt zu werden, aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Ich brauche jedes Pfund Schub, dass die vier Triebwerke mobilisieren können, selbst wenn die nachher reif für die Tonne sind. Ich überlege, ob ich noch irgendetwas tun kann, um die Flugleistung der Maschine zu verbessern. Das Fahrwerk einziehen? Nein, wenn wir auf Boden aufschlagen, werden wir es als Stoßdämpfer brauchen. Die Landeklappen von 35 auf 50 Grad ausfahren? Nein, in einer Windscherung nicht die Konfiguration ändern. Außerdem würden sie nur ein wenig mehr Auftrieb bei erheblich mehr Luftwiderstand bringen. Kein gutes Geschäft.

FIFTY. Noch 50 Fuß. Die Sinkrate ist auf etwas unter 1.000 Fuß pro Minute zurück gegangen. _Wir können es schaffen. _Ich ziehe noch ein wenig kräftiger. Der Stickshaker schlägt an. Clove steuert dagegen.  
„Hände weg, verdammt noch mal!" schreie ich sie an. THIRTY. Die Sinkrate ist weiter zurückgegangen, und liegt jetzt bei etwas über 500 Fuß pro Minute. Das Fahrwerk würde das aushalten, sofern wir die Landebahn treffen. Doch die liegt irgendwo weit links von uns. Was vor uns liegt, kann ich aufgrund des hohen Anstellwinkels kaum erkennen. Vor dem Seitenfenster fliegen zwischen dichten Regenschleiern Taxiways und Grasflächen vorbei.

TWENTY. Die Sinkrate ist weiter zurückgegangen, die Fahrt auf etwas über 110 Knoten angestiegen. Wir sind jetzt im Bodeneffekt. Das könnte unsere Rettung sein. Ich ziehe das Steuer ein Stück zu mir heran. Die DC-8 hält jetzt die Höhe. Ich gebe mir Mühe, die Tragflächen horizontal zu halten. Wenn eine Flächenspitze den Boden berührt, währe es aus. Plötzlich klettert der Fahrtmesser nach oben. 120 Knoten. Die Maschine beginnt zu steigen. 50 Fuß, dann 100.  
„Fahrwerk hoch", weise ich Clove an. Das Mädchen reagiert nicht. „Fahrwerk hoch, verdammt noch mal!" Zögernd streckt Clove ihre rechte Hand aus und klappt den Fahrwerkshebel, der rechts neben den Triebwerksinstrumenten aus dem Instrumentenbrett ragt, nach oben.

200 Fuß, Fahrt 140 Knoten. Ich drücke das Steuerhorn leicht nach vorne, und beginne, die Gashebel auf den erlaubten Schubwert zurückzuziehen.  
„Klappen 15 Grad!" Clove greift nach dem Hebel an der rechten Seite der Mittelkonsole, zieht ihn aus der Führung nach oben und schiebt ihn nach vorne.  
„Stell die Leistung auf 1.82 EPR ein", weise ich sie an. Schweigend folgt sie meinem Befehl. Welche Rolle der auf sie gerichtete Pfeil dabei spielt, oder ob es der Schock der Erkenntnis, gerader knapp am Tod vorbeigeschrammt zu sein ist, darüber kann ich nur spekulieren. Ich überprüfe die Triebwerksanzeigen. Der EPR-Wert stimmt, Drehzahl und Abgastemperatur sind wieder innerhalb der zulässigen Grenzen.

Als der Radarhöhenmesser durch 1.000 Fuß klettert, tauchen wir in die düsteren Wolken ein. Ich lasse die DC-8 weiter beschleunigen, und fahre die Klappen zuerst auf 10 Grad, anschließend bei 200 Knoten ganz ein. Nachdem in den vergangenen Sekunden keiner im Cockpit auch nur zu atmen gewagt hat, kehrt jetzt das wohlige Gefühl der Entspannung ein.  
„Was war das denn gerade eben?" bricht Katniss das Schweigen.  
„Eine Windscherung", entgegne ich. „Ich erkläre es dir später".  
„Und du", wendet sich Breck an Clove, „verschwindest jetzt aus diesem Sitz!"  
Clove sieht den Jungen mit einem spöttischen Lächeln an.

„Und was wenn nicht?"  
„Dann jage ich dir einen Pfeil ins Genick!"  
„Das traust du dich nicht!"  
Breck zielt auf Cloves Hals. „Fordere es nicht heraus!"  
Finch richtet die Signalpistole auf das Mädchen. „Mach keinen Unfug. Du hast verloren!"


	16. Kurswechsel

Clove mustert Finch und Breck abwechselnd. Wahrscheinlich versucht sie, ihre Chancen abzuwägen, die sie im Falle eines Überraschungsangriffes hätte.  
„Los jetzt! Die Hände hoch!", kommandiert Finch, und drückt den Lauf der Signalpistole gegen Cloves Hinterkopf. Demonstrativ laut klickt sie den Sicherungshebel weg.  
„Ich warne dich! Hände hoch oder ich verbrenn dir den Hirn!"

Hinter Cloves sturer Miene beginnt es zu bröckeln. Zögernd streckt sie ihre beiden Hände nach oben. Finch beugt sich über sie und öffnet das Gurtschloss.  
„Und jetzt, Hände auf den Rücken! Mit einem leisen Seufzen folgt Clove dem Befehl. Sie wirkt gebrochen, besiegt. Ich glaube, der Beinahe-Absturz wegen der Windscherung hat sie ziemlich mitgenommen, mehr, als sie augenscheinlich zu zeigen bereit ist. Vielleicht hat sie erkannt, dass sie das Kapital genauso wie uns alle an der Nase herum geführt hat. Dass die Spielmacher sie in diesem Unwetter hatten landen lassen wollen, kann nur eines bedeuten. Sie wollten, dass wir abstürzen.

„Peter, die Handschellen!" Ich nehme meine rechte Hand vom Steuer. _Verdammt, wo hab ich die nur hingetan?_ Da, in der Hosentasche! Während ich das Flugzeug mit einer Hand einigermaßen ruhig zu halten versuche, fingere ich die Handschellen hervor.  
„Hier sind sie!", reiche ich sie Finch.  
„So, jetzt machst du uns keinen Ärger mehr!" Mit einem Klick rasten die Handschellen ein.  
„Warum bringt ihr mich nicht einfach um? Seid ihr dafür zu feig, oder was?" äzt Clove.  
„Nein. Wir wollen nur ein paar Dinge von dir wissen, zum Beispiel, wer dir beigebracht hat, eine DC-8 zu fliegen, und warum du so eine miese Show mit Katniss abgezogen hast!" entgegne ich scharf.

„Was für eine Show?" wirft Katniss von hinten ein. Ich deute mit meinem linken Daumen auf Clove.  
„Dieses Miststück hier hat mir über die Bordsprechanlage weis machen wollen, dass du tot bist. Eine meisterhafte Theatervorstellung – absolut West End reif".  
Clove fixiert mich mit ihrem eiskalten Blick.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte Zeit für igendwelche Theaterspiel gehabt? Vielleicht hast du dir das alles nur eingebildet, nachdem du die Bordbar leer gesoffen hast, weil du nicht mehr weiter wusstest", spottet Clove. _Woher weiß sie das bloß mit dem Likör? Die Spielmacher müssen es ihr eingeflüstert haben, wahrscheinlich über den Kopfhörer, damit Katniss es nicht hört._

„Du hast dich angesoffen?" fragt Katniss entrüstet.  
„Ich war verzweifelt. Ich meine, ich habe geglaubt, Clove hat dich umgebracht…ich habe dich aus den Lautsprechern schreien gehört". _Vorsicht, pass jetzt auf, dass du nicht in irgendwelches kitschiges Gesülze abrutscht!  
_„Es war wirklich eine schlimme Vorstellung", wirft Finch rasch ein.  
„Sehr überzeugend", ergänzt Breck.  
„Ihr beide seid nicht gefragt!", äzt Clove.  
„War es wirklich so schlimm?" fragt Katniss vorsichtig. _Wahrscheinlich tut es ihr leid, dass sie mich vorhin so angefahren hat. _  
„Ja, es war schlimm. Ich hab mich einem Moment lang nicht mehr unter Kontrolle gehabt", gebe ich zu.

„Schluss jetzt mit dem Gesülze! Diskutiert das später aus! Pass lieber auf, dass du die Maschine im Griff behälts, so betrunken wie du bist", sagt Clove bissig in meine Richtung.  
„Keine Angst, ich fliege betrunken besser als du nüchtern. Denk nur an deinen verpatzten Anflug!", ätze ich zurück.  
„Und jetzt, meine Liebe, räumst du diesen Sitz", kommandiert Finch. Provozierend langsam erhebt sich Clove.  
„Ihr werdet schon sehen. Euer Peter hier wird euch ins Verderben fliegen! Ich habe euch gewarnt!"  
Finch schlägt Clove mit dem Griff der Pistole in die Seite.  
„Wir sind auf deine Meldungen nicht neugierig! Entweder du erzählst uns von A bis Z, woher du dich mit einer DC-8 auskennst und was hier genau gespielt wird, oder du hältst den Mund!", schreit Finch Clove ins Ohr. „Ist das klar?"

Wortlos dreht sich Clove um und lässt sich abführen.  
„Hier, setzt dich da hin", weist Finch das Mädchen an, und deutet mit dem Lauf der Pistole auf den Navigatorensitz. _An der ist eine Polizeibeamtin verloren gegangen._  
„Schnallt sie ordentlich an. Ich will nicht, dass sie uns durchs Cockpit fliegt, falls wir noch einmal in Turbulenzen geraten. Das gilt auch für euch beide", sage ich bestimmt. Während ich hinter mir das Klicken von Gurtschnallen höre, versuche ich mit Blick aufs Wetterradar den schlimmsten Gewitterzellen auszuweichen. Trotzdem liegt die Maschine noch immer unruhig in der Luft, und wird immer wieder durchgeschüttelt.

Die DC-8 steigt rasch, der Höhenmesser passiert 6.000 Fuß.  
„Katniss, sind die Turbokompressoren eingeschaltet?", rufe ich nach hinten.  
„Zwei sind an, die anderen beiden sind aus", antwortet Katniss.  
„Schalt die beiden anderen auch ein. Einen nach dem anderen".  
„Ist erledigt."  
„Hat dir Clove erklärt, wie man den Kabinendruck einstellt?"  
„Ja".  
„Dann stell den Regler auf 7.000 Fuß".  
„Hab ich."

Eines muss ich Clove lassen, sie hat in meiner Abwesenheit eine brauchbare Flugingenieurin aus Katniss gemacht. Gemeinsam gehen wir die Checkliste für den Steigflug durch. Ich prüfe die Fahrwerksverriegelung, hebe die Groundspoiler-Vorwahl auf und stelle sicher, dass die Klappen auch wirklich eingefahren sind und das SLOT-Lämpchen aus ist. Dann ist Katniss an der Reihe. STANDBY RUDDER POWER off, Turbokompressoren ein, Kabinendruckregelung eingestellt, LOW PRESSURE PNEUMATIC SWITCHES auf LOW, Haupttankpumpen BOOST&FEED, Reservetankpumpen 1 und 4 ein, Füllventile der Haupttanks 1 und 4 offen, automatische Niveauregulierung ein.

Die Triebwerkszündung lasse ich sicherheitshalber eingeschaltet, solange wir in den Wolken fliegen. Ich werfe einen Blick auf das Navigationsdisplay. Wir fliegen aktuell Richtung Nordwest. Die eingezeichnete Kurslinie zum nächsten Wegpunkt zeigt nach Nordosten. Distanz zum Wegpunkt aktuell 824 nautische Meilen, also etwas weniger als zwei Flugstunden. Kurs 029 Grad. Ein Gefühl der Erleichterung macht sich breit. Der vorgeplante Flugweg bringt uns ein gutes Stück näher zu Distrikt 13. Ich lege die Maschine in eine Rechtskurve und nehme Kurs auf den Wegpunkt. _Ein Problem weniger._ Clove sitz gut festgeschnallt auf dem Navigatorensitz, Finch hält sie vom Beobachtersitz, der Richtung Cockpitmitte gedreht ist, mit der Signalpistole in Schach. Breck steht im Mittelgang und hält sich an der Lehne des leeren Pilotensitzes fest.

„Setzt dich doch in den Sitz da", lade ich ihn ein. Zögernd klettert der Junge in den Führersitz.  
„Jetzt schnall dich an". Mein Blick wechselt zu den Instrumenten. Ich bin um ein paar Grad vom Kurs abgekommen, und korrigiere rasch. Ich würde mein unpräzises Fliegen gerne auf das Wetter schieben, doch mir ist klar, dass es der Alkohol sein muss. Während ich sonst kleine Abweichungen praktisch instinktiv korrigiere, muss ich mich jetzt richtig konzentrieren, um die Fluglage zu halten. Meine Reaktionen sind langsam, ich bin immer ein wenig hinter dem Flugzeug. _Nicht gut._

„Willst du nicht mal die Enteisung einschalten?", wirf Clove von hinten ein. Ich prüfe das Außenthermometer. Die Ram Air Temperature (Staulufttemperatur) liegt nur noch bei +3°C. _Verdammt, wie konnte ich das vergessen? _Ich reduziere die Schubleistung leicht und greife nach oben zum Überkopfpanel, um die Triebwerksenteisung und die Enteisung für den Lufteinlass der Turbokompressoren einzuschalten. Da wir momentan nicht durch Niederschlag fliegen, kann ich die Tragflächenenteisung ausgeschaltet lassen.

Breck starrt inzwischen fasziniert auf das Instrumentenbrett vor ihm.  
„Woher weißt du denn, wo oben und unten ist, wenn du nicht nach draußen sehen kannst?" fragt der Junge neugierig.  
Ich deute auf den oberen Farbbildschirm direkt vor mir.  
„Das ist ein künstlicher Horizont. Die braune Fläche unten stellt den Boden dar, die blaue den Himmel. So weiß ich immer genau, wie die Maschine in der Luft liegt", erkläre ich. Breck schweigt ein paar Sekunden. Seine Miene verdüstert sich.  
„Wann kann ich zu Marina zurück?" Ich werfe einen Blick aufs Wetterradar. Wir müssten in Kürze aus dem Ärgsten raus sein.  
„Noch ein paar Minuten. Bis wir aus den Wolken sind".

Das düstere Grau vor der Windschutzscheibe wird allmählich heller. Die Turbulenzen haben deutlich nachgelassen, nur noch ab und zu bockt die Maschine leicht. Ich nehme die Flugzeugnase ein Stück runter und beschleunige auf 300 Knoten. Dann schalte ich den Autopiloten ein. Zum ersten Mal seit dem haarigen Durchstartmanöver kann ich nun richtig durchatmen. Hier im Cockpit kann ich das Grauen in der Kabine einen Moment lang vergessen. Plötzlich erwacht der Cockpitlautsprecher zum Leben.

„Hier spricht Plutarch Heavensbee, der oberste Spielmacher. Wie ich sehe, hattet ihr ein wenig unruhige Luft im Landeanflug. Ich bitte euch, dies zu entschuldigen. Unser Meteorologe hat das Wetter wohl ein wenig unterschätzt".

_Das glaubst du doch selber nicht!_

„Wie auch immer, nachdem nun aus der planmäßigen Landung nichts geworden ist, hier unsere neuen Anweisungen. Peter, du wirst den gegenwärtigen Kurs noch für rund 15 Minuten beibehalten und auf 25.000 Fuß steigen. Anschließend wirst du eine zwanzig mal zwanzig Meilen große Warteschleife abfliegen, bis das Wetter am Flughafen von Distrikt 4 besser wird. Das wird laut Radar noch rund 30 bis 40 Minuten dauern. Danach wirst du in Distrikt 4 landen. Die Spiele gehen dann am Boden in eine zweite Runde".

_Mist! _Ich schlage mit der Faust auf die Armlehne.  
„Das ist Unsinn!", rufe ich laut, während ich mir Plutarchs grinsendes Gesicht vorstelle. „Nach dem, was passiert ist, werde ich garantiert nicht auf diesem bescheuerten Flughafen landen. Ich nehme an, der nächste Wegpunkt ist auch ein Flughafen. Den nehme ich, und keinen anderen!", sage ich laut und bestimmt. Es klickt im Lautsprecher.  
„Der andere Wegpunkt ist in der Tat ein Flughafen. Aber ich warne dich. Es ist ein langer Flug. Den Zuschauern könnte langweilig werden. Dann wäre ich gezwungen, für Abwechslung zu sorgen, wenn du weißt, was ich meine", dröhnt Plutarch Stimme mit einem zynischen Unterton aus dem Cockpitlautsprecher.

_Das ist also die Wahl – entweder Warteschleifen fliegen und innerhalb der nächsten Stunde in Distrikt 4 landen, oder zum anderen Flugplatz fliegen und in zwei Stunden vorspielen, dort zu landen, in Wahrheit aber nach Distrikt 13 abdrehen und hoffen, dass wir genug Sprit haben, und dass niemand ein frisiertes Hovercraft hervorholt, und uns damit vom Himmel pustet._

Mir ist klar, dass ich diese Entscheidung nicht alleine treffen kann.  
„Was meint ihr? Landen wir in Distrikt 4, oder nehmen wir den anderen Flugplatz?" frage ich in die Runde.  
„Was bringt es uns, wenn wir weiterfliegen?", fragt Katniss.  
„Eine Stunde mehr Zeit, um uns zu überlegen, was wir tun".  
„Dann fliegen wir weiter", stellt Katniss fest.  
„Breck, was ist mit dir?"  
Der Junge nickt mir zu. „Weiterfliegen".  
Ich drehe mich zu Finch um.  
„Ich bin auch für weiterfliegen. Einen Stunde mehr ist eine Stunde mehr. Wir werden uns schon etwas einfallen lassen, um die Zuschauer zu unterhalten".

Clove bricht in spöttisches Gelächter aus.  
„Glaubt ihr ernsthaft, dass euch die Spielmacher in Ruhe lassen werden, wenn ihr nur genug Witze reißt oder einen Totentanz hinten in der Kabine veranstaltet? Nein, sie werden euch nicht durchkommen lassen. Ihr werdet alle sterben!"  
„Wenigstens sterben wir nicht als Marionetten des Kapitols!", entgegne ich scharf. _Beinahe hätte ich gesagt, und du stirbst mit uns.  
_„Wenn es euch damit besser geht, bitte", sagt Clove zynisch.  
„Ja, es geht uns besser so. Weil wir dann eine Stunde mehr Zeit haben, um zu überlegen, was wir mit dir tun", fährt Finch Clove an.  
„Was wollt ihr mit mir schon groß tun? Mich foltern, damit ich euch ein paar tolle Geschichten erzähle? Wohl kaum!" spottet Clove.

„Aufhören!", ruft Katniss dazwischen. „Das bringt uns doch alles nicht weiter!" _Wo sie recht hat, hat sie recht.  
_„Stimmt", pflichte ich ihr bei. „Was wir mit Clove tun, steht auf Punkt 40 der Liste. Wir sind leider erst bei Punkt 3 – und der lautet, wie sorgen wir dafür, dass Marina überlebt!"  
Breck nickt mir anerkennend zu.  
„Wer ist Marina?" fragt Katniss.  
„Marina ist die Partnerin von Breck hier, Tributin aus Distrikt 4. Wir haben sie schwer verletzt in der Kabine gefunden. Finch hat sie verarztet", erkläre ich.  
„Ich bin aus Distrikt 5. Breck und ich haben mit Peter ein Bündnis geschlossen", fügt Finch hinzu.

„Da siehst du, was dein Peter für einer ist. Anstatt auf schnellstem Weg ins Cockpit zurück zu kommen, um dich zu retten, betrinkt er sich, turtelt mit dem Rotschopf hier herum, lässt sich von der herzzerreißenden Lebensgeschichte eines Zwölfjährigen einlullen und hat dann nichts Besseres zu tun, als dem Miststück aus Vier zu helfen", äzt Clove.  
„Marina ist kein Miststück!" entgegnet Breck. „Du bist eines – du hättest Marina fast getötet!"  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, dass der Junge den Tränen nahe ist.  
„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Mich von ihr abstechen lassen?" gibt Clove zurück.  
„Schluss damit!", ruft Katniss laut. „Clove, hör auf so über Peter zu reden. Er ist rechtzeitig gekommen, nur das zählt. Er wird seine Gründe gehabt haben, das zu tun, was er getan hat".

Clove wirf Katniss einen spöttischen Blick zu.  
„Oh, bist du jetzt so verliebt in deinen Peter, dass du ihn auch noch in Schutz nimmst?"  
Katniss funkelt böse zurück. „Woher willst du wissen, dass ich in Peter verliebt bin? Selbst wenn, geht dich das nichts an!"

_Schön langsam geht mir die Streiterei auf die Nerven. Das letzte, was ich brauche, ist eine allgemeine Diskussion über das Verhältnis zwischen mir und Katniss. Ich weiß ja selber noch nicht genau, was ich daraus machen soll._

„Ruhe jetzt! Alle beide!" ruft Finch dazwischen. „Für so etwas haben wir keine Zeit!"  
Sie hebt mahnend den Zeigefinger.  
„Clove, entweder du sagts etwas Sinnvolles, oder du hältst den Mund. Sonst kleb ich ihn dir eigenhändig mit Klebeband zu".  
_Danke. _Clove sieht Finch mit einem Blick an, der beinahe töten könnte, verhält sich aber ruhig. Die Vorstellung, den Rest des Fluges mit einem Stück Klebeband über dem Mund verbringen zu müssen, scheint sie zur Vernunft gebracht haben.

Plötzlich weicht das helle grau vor der Windschutzscheibe einem strahlend blauen Himmel. Warmes Sonnenlicht fällt durch das rechte Cockpitfenster, während unter uns ein gleißend heller Wolkenteppich zurückbleibt, aus dem links von uns sich einzelne Wolkentürme etliche tausend Fuß über uns erstrecken. Breck starrt mit offenen Augen auf die Szenerie, die selbst erfahrene Flieger immer wieder zum Staunen bringt. Ich greife zum Überkopfpanel und schalte die Enteisung und Triebwerkszündung aus.

„Das ist wunderschön", sagt Breck mehr zu sich selbst. Auch Katniss starrt nach vorne aus dem Fenster.  
„Peter, wie oft hast du so etwas schon gesehen?"  
Ich drehe mich um.  
„Bestimmt schon tausend Mal. Es ist aber jedes Mal aufs Neue faszinierend", entgegne ich.  
„Bist du deswegen Pilot geworden?"  
„Unter anderem. Weiß du noch, was ich dir über den engl…über den Nebel zu Hause erzählt habe?"  
„Ja. Wie du das erste Mal mit einem Flugzeug durch den Nebel gestiegen bist. Jetzt kann ich mir vorstellen, was du dir dabei gedacht hast".

Plötzlich klickt es im Lautsprecher.  
„Aha, da haben wir es also. Unser Kandidat aus Distrikt 12 weiß offenbar mehr über sein Zuhause als seine Partnerin. Vielleicht liegt das auch daran, dass er gar nicht aus Distrikt 12 ist. Vielleicht kann es ja sein, dass es vom anderen Ende der Welt kommt, und sich nur als Bewohner von Distrikt 12 ausgegeben hat, um dort ein Mädchen besuchen zu können. Er ist auch keine 17, sondern in Wahrheit 23 Jahre alt", dröhnt Plutarchs Stimme süffisant durchs Cockpit. Breck starrt mich wortlos an.

_Sie haben es die ganze Zeit gewusst! Jetzt wird mir klar, warum ich trotz der verschwindend geringen Chance zusammen mit Katniss gezogen worden bin. Das Kapitol wollte es so, weil es mir einen Denkzettel verpassen wollte. Und ich habe Katniss womöglich auch noch mit rein geritten!_

„Nun, mein lieber Peter, nachdem du uns alle offenbar für dumm verkaufen wolltest, werden wir uns für dich leider eine Strafe einfallen lassen müssen. Dir ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass du damit nicht durchkommen wirst, oder?" beendet Plutarch seinen Monolog.

Es fühlt sich an, als hätte man mir den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Was habe ich mir gedacht! Als ob das Kapitol es eine Sekunde lang glauben würde, dass ich aus Distrikt 12 bin! Gut, ich habe damit gerechnet, dass man vermuten wird, dass ich woanders herkomme, aber dass sie mein Alter ebenfalls kennen schockiert mich. Womöglich wissen sie auch, dass ich aus Europa komme, und für Distrikt 13 arbeite. Der Einsatz wurde soeben massiv erhöht. Jetzt kann ich es mir unter keinen Umständen leisten, irgendwo anders außer in Distrikt 13 zu landen. Wenn ich in Panem lande, und die Fortsetzung der Hungerspiele am Boden überlebe, werden sie mich so lange ausquetschen, bis sie alles wissen. Das darf nicht passieren.

Und ich muss für den Fall vorsorgen, dass mir etwas zustoßen könnte. Dann wäre Clove die Einzige an Bord, die die DC-8 einigermaßen fliegen könnte. Daran muss ich etwas ändern.

„Katniss, übergib jetzt bitte Finch deinen Platz. Du kommst zu mir nach vorne".  
„Was hast du vor?" fragt Katniss.  
„Ich will dir einen kleinen Crashkurs verpassen, wie man eine DC-8 fliegt".

**Anmerkungen:**

1) Ram Air Temperature (RAT) ist die Temperaturanzeige, die man erhält, wenn man die Temperatur mit einer Fühler im Luftstrom misst. Die Luft trifft mit mehreren hundert Knoten Strömungsgeschwindigkeit auf den Fühler, und wird dabei praktisch zum Stillstand abgebremst. Dabei wird die Luft komprimiert, wodurch sie sich erhitzt. Daher wird eine höhere Temperatur angezeigt. Es kann dann vorkommen, dass z.B. die ruhende Luft bereits Minusgrade hätte, das Thermometer aber trotzdem noch Plusgrade anzeigt. Da hinsichtlich Vereisung am Flugzeug die RAT relevant ist, wird dieser Wert in den Vorschriften bzgl. Enteisung benutzt.

2) Anders als bei einem Verbrennungsmotor im Auto läuft die Verbrennung des Treibstoffes in einem Jettriebwerk kontinuierlich, wie bei einem Öl- oder Gasbrenner bei der Heizung zu Hause. Die Zündkerzen dienen nur dazu, die Verbrennung in Gang zu setzen, und können dann abgeschaltet werden. Beim Flug durch Niederschlag, Turbulenzen oder bei Vereisungsgefahr wird die Zündung als Vorsichtsmaßnahe eingeschaltet, um das Risiko eines Flammabrisses (Flameout) zu minimieren.

3) Das Tanksystem der DC-8 ist relativ komplex. Es gibt vier Haupttanks, vier zugehörige Reservetanks (Alternate Tanks), und zwei Hilfstanks im Rumpfbereich (Forward auxiliary und Center wing auxiliary). Für die Treibstoffmenge, die ich in dieser Geschichte an Bord habe, sind nur die vier Haupttanks sowie die äußeren Alternate Tanks (1 und 4) gefüllt.


	17. Learning to fly

Ich löse meine Anschnallgurte und schiebe den Sitz nach hinten.

„Breck, du kannst jetzt nach hinten zu Marina gehen", sage ich zu dem Jungen neben mir auf dem Pilotensitz.  
„Finch, du schaust dich um, ob hier irgendwo eine Armbrust herumliegt. Die nimmst du dann statt der Signalpistole!"

Das Klicken von Gurtschlössern schallt durch das Cockpit, das auf einmal wie ein wildgewordener Bienenschwarm wirkt. Ich warte, bis Breck aus dem Weg ist, und wechsle dann schnell den Sitz.

„Los, setz dich hier hin", bedeute ich Katniss und zeige auf den leeren Copilotensitz. Breck ist inzwischen nach hinten verschwunden. Als Katniss in den Sitz klettert, sehe ich aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sie ihr Gesicht vor Schmerz verzerrt. _Ihre Verbrennungen. _

„Ist es sehr schlimm?" frage ich.  
„Zum Lachen ist es nicht gerade", meint Katniss.  
„Willst du eine Schmerztablette nehmen? Wir haben hinten ein paar gefunden. Gutes Zeug aus Europa". _Jetzt klinge ich schon wie ein Pharmavertreter._  
„Wenn es was nützt…", zuckt Katniss mit den Achseln.

Ich drehe mich zu Finch um, die gerade mit Cloves Armbrust hantiert.  
„Los, geh nach hinten und hol die Schachtel Naproxen aus der Bordapotheke. Und schau, ob du in der Bordküche etwas zu trinken findest. Und gib mir einstweilen die Armbrust, für alle Fälle!"  
„Hier. Aber pass auf, sie ist noch geladen", warnt mich Finch und reicht mir die Armbrust.  
„Weiß ich." Ich deute nach hinten. „Ich komme hier klar. Hol du die Tabletten, schau kurz nach Marina und komm dann zurück".  
„Mach ich", antwortet Finch.

Damit sind Katniss und ich nun allein im Cockpit, abgesehen von Clove, die mit Handschellen gefesselt am Navigatorensitz das Geschehen stillschweigend über sich ergehen lässt. Ich lege die Armbrust auf die Ablage links neben meinem Sitz. Katniss ist gerade damit beschäftigt, sich am Copilotensitz anzuschnallen. Mittlerweile hat sie den Dreh raus, wie die in der Luftfahrt üblichen Zentralschlösser funktionieren.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist?" fragt Katniss etwas unsicher.„Dass ich das Steuern probiere?"  
„Keine Angst, es ist ganz harmlos. Ich bin ja da", versuche ich sie zu beruhigen.

Ich deute auf den Sitzverstellhebel.  
„Katniss, zieh diesen Hebel nach oben und rücke den Sitz so weit nach vorne, dass du das Steuerhorn bequem greifen kannst und mit den Füßen die Pedale erreichst", weise ich sie an. Wortlos greift Katniss nach dem Hebel und schiebt den Sitz ein Stück nach vorne, streckt probeweise Arme und Beine nach den Steuerorganen aus und rückt noch ein Stück nach vorne.

„Ich glaube, so müsste es gehen", meint sie.

„Gut. Als erste möchte ich, dass du beide Hände aufs Steuerhorn legst, genauso wie ich es tue", beginne ich. „Spürst du, wie es sich leicht hin und her bewegt?" Katniss nickt mir zu. „Das ist der Autopilot. Wie du siehst, reichen kleine Korrekturen, um die Fluglage zu halten. Jetzt schau auf den Bildschirm direkt vor dir. Das ist der künstliche Horizont. Er zeigt dir die Fluglage an", setze ich fort.

„Meinst du dieses Ding, was oben blau und unten gelb ist?" fragt Katniss.

„Genau das. Die blaue Fläche ist der Himmel, also oben, die gelbe der Boden. In der Mitte siehst du ein angedeutetes Flugzeugsymbol mit zwei waagrechten Strichen als Tragflächen und einem kleinen schwarzen Rechteck in der Mitte als Rumpf. Was meinst du, wie liegt das Flugzeug gerade in der Luft?"

Katniss überlegt kurz, versucht, die Anzeige zu interpretieren.

„Ich würde sagen, wir fliegen geradeaus, und ein wenig nach oben".  
„Sehr gut. Genauso ist es. Siehst du das rosafarbene Kreuz in der Mitte?"  
„Ja. Was ist das?"

„Das ist der Flight Director. Der sagt dir, wohin du das Flugzeug steuern sollst. Wenn die beiden Kreuzbalken in der Mitte sind, bist du auf Kurs. Wenn der senkrechte Balken außerhalb der Mitte steht, muss du eine Kurve auf den Balken zu fliegen. Wenn der waagrechte Balken oberhalb der Mitte steht, musst du das Flugzeug hochziehen, wenn er unterhalb steht, nachdrücken", erkläre ich.

„Nicht so viel auf einmal!", wehrt Katniss ab. „Wie mache ich das, dieses Hochziehen und Kurven fliegen?"

„Ganz einfach", antworte ich. Eine Kurve fliegst du, indem du das Handrad des Steuerhorns ein Stück in die gewünschte Richtung drehst, und zwar so lange, bis du ungefähr 20 oder maximal 30 Grad Schräglage hast. Dann bringst du das Handrad in Mittelstellung. Folge einfach dem Balken. Du musst das Handrad zum Ausleiten in die Gegenrichtung drehen. Ok?"

„Mal sehen", grübelt Katniss.

„Um den Bug zu heben, ziehst du das Steuerhorn zu dir heran. Zum Senken drückst du es nach vorn. Die Pedale brauchst du im Moment nicht, also lass die Füße erst mal weg", erkläre ich.

„Soll ich es mal versuchen?"  
„Wenn du soweit bist?"  
„Gut, was haben wir schon zu verlieren!", sagt Katniss achselzuckend.

„Also dann – auf der rechten Seite des Handrads findest du einen kleinen Knopf mit der Aufschrift „Autopilot Release". Den drückst du", weise ich sie an. Zögernd sucht Katniss nach dem Knopf. Ein Alarm schrillt durch das Cockpit.

„Nicht schrecken, das ist nur der Autopilot-Alarm. Drück den Knopf noch einmal, dann ist er aus!"

Der Alarmton verstummt. „Jetzt fliegst du die Maschine", sage ich aufmunternd. „Halt sie einfach gerade, mach nur ganz kleine Korrekturen. Konzentriere dich auf die rosafarbenen Balken".

In den ersten Sekunden fliegt die Maschine ruhig und unbeeindruckt weiter. Dann sackt die rechte Tragfläche in einer leichten Turbulenz ein wenig ab.  
„Katniss, du musst nach links steuern!", rufe ich. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck dreht sie das Handrad nach links. Die DC-8 rollt durch die Neutrallage in eine Linkskurve.

„Oha, nicht so wild!", rufe ich Katniss zu, und halte meine Hände bereit, um notfalls das Steuer zu übernehmen.  
„Tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, dass die gleich so heftig reagiert", murmelt Katniss abwehrend.  
„Macht nichts. Dreh das Handrad jetzt ein wenig nach rechts, bis die Tragflächen wieder waagrecht sind".

Wieder betätigt Katniss das Handrad, diesmal aber mit mehr Gefühl. Sie schießt leicht über die Neutrallage hinaus, korrigiert aber rasch.

„War das so besser?"  
„Auf jeden Fall".  
„Geht ganz schön streng, diese Steuerung", merkt Katniss an.

_Mädchen, die haben dieses Flugzeug für Typen wie den Marlboro-Man und John Wayne gebaut. Damals hat keiner daran gedacht, dass jemals eine Sechzehnjährige eine Düsenmaschine fliegen könnte._

„Das ist so gewollt", erkläre ich. „Damit übermütige Mädchen wie du nicht zur wild an der Steuerung herumreißen".  
Katniss sieht mich mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln an und gibt mir einen leichten Klaps auf den rechten Arm.  
„Ich werd dir gleich was mit übermütig geben!" Ihr Blick wandert über meinen Arm zu den verbundenen Händen.  
„Was ist dir denn da passiert?"  
„Das willst du gar nicht so genau wissen", entgegne ich, „sagen wir einfach, es war eine leichte Überreaktion auf ein gewisses gar nicht lustiges Hörspiel. Da haben dann ein paar Flaschen und ein Teil der Bordküche dran glauben müssen".  
„Das nennst du eine leichte Überreaktion? Ihr Br..du hast es wirklich mit deinem Hang zur Untertreibung. Liegt das bei euch in der Familie?" gibt Katniss zurück.  
„Eigentlich nicht. Meine Familie, also zumindest meine Mutter, macht aus jeder Mücke einen Elefanten". Ich deute auf Katniss Verbrennung.  
„Wenn sie dich so sehen würde, würde sie auf der Stelle den Notruf anrufen, dabei vor lauter hysterischem Schreien nicht einmal die Adresse verständlich raus bringen, und nebenher die ganze Nachbarschaft samt der lokalen Presse binnen fünf Minuten an der Türschwelle versammelt haben".

Ein Lächeln huscht über Katniss Gesicht, während sie sich die Szene vorzustellen versucht. Dann bricht sie in prustendes Gelächter aus.

„Das muss bei euch zu Hause ja wie in einem Irrenhaus gewesen sein!"  
„Ja, so könnte man das bezeichnen", entgegne ich.

Ich werfe einen Blick auf den künstlichen Horizont. Die Maschine ist in einer leichten Linkskurve, und die Nase ist ein Stück zu tief.

„Katniss, pass auf die Fluglage auf", ermahne ich sie. Für einen Moment scheint sie zu überlegen, wie sie korrigieren soll. Dann dreht Katniss das Steuer sanft nach rechts, auf den Balken des Flight Directors zu.  
„Genau so ist es gut. Und jetzt zieh das Steuerhorn ein klein wenig zu dir heran!"  
Ich überfliege die restlichen Instrumente. Der Kurs ist gut, die Geschwindigkeit liegt bei 305 Knoten, leicht über dem Zielwert von 300. Die Triebwerksleistung…sie ist etwas zu niedrig. Ich schiebe die Schubhebel ein Stück nach vorne.

Da die Triebwerke der DC-8 unterhalb des Schwerpunkts liegen, führt eine Schuberhöhung zu einem Moment in Richtung „Nase hoch". Katniss weiß das natürlich nicht, weshalb sie die plötzliche Lastigkeitsänderung völlig überraschend trifft. Die Flugzeugnase klettert über den Sollwert nach oben, der Flight Director-Balken zeigt an, dass Katniss nachdrücken muss. Mit etwas Verzögerung drückt sie das Steuerhorn nach vorne. Ich spüre, wie die Schwerkraft nachlässt.

Erschrocken lässt Katniss das Steuerhorn in die Mittellage zurückschnellen. Die Nase geht wieder nach oben, und Katniss korrigiert abermals, wieder eine Spur zu heftig. Ich beschließe, ihr noch eine Chance zu geben, ehe ich eingreife, um die sich aufschaukelnde Oszillation der Flugbahn zu beenden.

„Sie will dauernd nach oben", beschwert sich Katniss, und stößt das Steuerhorn frustriert nach vorne.  
„Nicht so heftig!" rufe ich.  
„Sie bringt uns noch alle um!", zetert Clove von hinten.

Als sich eine neuerliche Oszillation ankündigt, greife ich nach dem Steuerhorn.  
„Ich hab sie!", rufe ich Katniss zu, und stabilisiere die Maschine mit kleinen Ausschlägen, bis die Flugzeugnase wieder den richtigen Anstellwinkel einnimmt. Dann betätige ich kurz den Trimmschalter am Steuerhorn, um die DC-8 neu auszutrimmen.

„Alles wieder unter Kontrolle", sage ich. „Jetzt bist du wieder dran!"  
Zögernd greift Katniss nach dem Steuerhorn.  
„Glaubst du immer noch, dass es eine gute Idee ist, wenn ich fliege?"

_Habe ich eine Alternative? Mir ist klar, dass ich Katniss in der verfügbaren Zeit kaum mehr beibringen kann als die Maschine einigermaßen auf Kurs und in der Luft zu halten. Aber bevor wir die nächsten zwei Stunden nur herumsitzen und abwarten, will ich es wenigstens versuchen._

„Was bleibt uns anderes übrig? Falls sie mir etwas antun, ist außer Clove niemand mehr da, um das Flugzeug zu fliegen. Ich will, dass du wenigstens soweit Bescheid weißt, dass du Clove auf die Finger schauen kannst, damit sie keinen Unfug macht", entgegne ich.

„Warum sollten sie gerade dir etwas antun?"  
„Hast du den Typen vorhin nicht gehört?"  
„Schon", entgegnet Katniss, „aber was sagt dir, dass er damit meint, dass er dich körperlich verletzen will?" Ihre Stimme senkt sich zu einem Flüstern.  
„Viel eher werden sie einem von uns etwas antun, um dich fertig zu machen."

Erinnerungen an das grausige Schauspiel um Katniss angeblichen Tod werden auf einen Schlag wach. Sie hat recht. Es würde den Spielmachern nicht viel bringen, mich zu verletzen oder zu töten. Das wäre plump und langweilig. Wenn sie mich wirklich bestrafen wollen, würden sie Katniss töten. Oder wenn es nicht so dramatisch sein soll Breck oder Finch. Einfach um mir zu zeigen, dass sie mich am Ende doch in der Hand haben.

Ich nicke Katniss wortlos zu. _Besser, wir diskutieren das nicht vor den Mikrofonen der Spielmacher aus. _Eine kurze Kontrolle der Instrumente – Höhe 24.300 Fuß, Geschwindigkeit 300 Knoten, Außentemperatur -35°C, RAT –11°C, Machzahl 0,707, Kurs 029, Triebwerksleistung eingestellt auf Steigflug, 1.86 EPR. Ich beuge mich nach rechts und drücke einen kleinen Knopf mit der Aufschrift „Max. EGT Recall". Die Zeiger der vier Abgastemperaturanzeigen schnellen auf den gespeicherten Höchstwert.

Ich lese die Werte ab. Triebwerk eins 595°C, Triebwerk zwei 605°C, Triebwerk drei 590°C und Triebwerk vier 600°C. Autsch! Das Limit wäre bei 555°C, wobei zwischen 555°C und 600°C für fünf Minuten zulässig wären. Mein Overboost-Manöver hat uns zwar den Arsch gerettet, aber dafür die Turbinen gegrillt. Ein Triebwerk, welches über 600°C erreicht hat, müsste ich laut Handbuch aus Sicherheitsgründen abstellen. Aber das kann ich mir momentan nicht leisten. Mit nur drei Triebwerken müssten wir in niedrigerer Höhe und langsamer fliegen, und dabei mehr Treibstoff verbrauchen. Ich beschließe, Nummer zwei trotz der Grenzwertüberschreitung erst einmal weiterlaufen zu lassen.

_Diese Pratt&Whitneys wurden noch nach guten alten Ingenieursmaßstäben gebaut, mit ausreichend konstruktiven Reserven. Trotzdem, falls wir es zurück nach Distrikt 13 schaffen, wird mir Beetee dafür die Ohren lang ziehen._

„Was schaust du da?", fragt Katniss plötzlich.  
„Nur die Abgastemperatur der Triebwerke. Ich musste beim Durchstarten die maximal mögliche Leistung nutzen, da wurde es den Turbinen etwas zu heiß."  
„Ist es das, was Clove mit diesem over…irgendwas gemeint hat?"  
„Overboost. Ja, das ist es. Mehr Schub als vom Hersteller erlaubt, und damit verbunden eine zu hohe Abgastemperatur", erkläre ich.  
„Das heißt, du hast die Triebwerke irgendwie zu sehr belastet, oder?"  
„Genau. Aber die sind robust und sollten das eine Mal wegstecken."

Katniss wendet sich wieder den Instrumenten zu. Mittlerweile hat sie den Dreh einigermaßen raus, was sie tun muss, um die Flight Director-Balken zu zentrieren. Als ich noch bei Fedex arbeitete, hatte ich öfter Bekannte in den Flugsimulator eingeladen. Mit vorheriger Einweisung konnte jeder die DC-8 einigermaßen passabel in der Luft halten, und unter Idealbedingungen sogar landen, sofern ich sie regelrecht „herunterbetete". Leider kann ich jetzt mit Katniss keine Landeanflüge üben – wir müssen Strecke machen.

Ich kontrolliere die Treibstoffanzeige. 44.000 Pfund. Der Flight Management Computer sagt, dass wir am nächsten Wegpunkt noch 23.000 Pfund Treibstoff haben werden. Was ich jetzt bräuchte, wäre eine Karte, um abschätzen zu können, wie weit es von dort nach Distrikt 13 ist. Dem Gefühl nach müsste der Flugplatz, den wir gerade ansteuern, irgendwo im Bereich der großen Seen sein. In Distrikt 10. Von dort können wir mit 23.000 Pfund Treibstoff Pi mal Daumen den Flugplatz von Distrikt 13 sogar mit Reserven erreichen.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huscht über mein Gesicht. Wenn wir die Spielmacher jetzt irgendwie hinhalten können, bis zum Flugplatz fliegen, und dann plötzlich nach Osten abdrehen und mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit nach Distrikt 13 fliegen, könnten wir es tatsächlich schaffen. Eine Aufholjagd von hinten wäre unmöglich, und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das Kapitol östlich von Distrikt 10 keine Hovercrafts oder andere Luftfahrzeuge stationiert hat.

Trotzdem wäre eine Karte nett.

„Katniss, sieh mal nach, ob du in der Ablage neben dir so etwas wie eine Karte finden kannst. Ich übernehme so lange die Maschine!"  
Sie nickt mir zu und beginnt, die Ablage zu durchsuchen.  
„So etwas hier?", fragt Katniss und reicht mir eine gefaltete Karte. Es ist eine Übersichtskarte Panems, mit allen aktiven Flugplätzen. Ein Geschenk der Spielmacher offenbar, denn offiziell hatten wir nicht einmal ein Distrikt 13 eine solche Karte. Wir kannten nur den Flugplatz in Distrikt 12 und eine alte Militärbasis im Niemandsland nördlich von Distrikt 12.

„Genau so etwas habe ich gesucht", antworte ich. „Du übernimmst die Maschine."

Ich drücke ein paar Tasten am FMC, lasse mir die Kennung des Flugplatzes anzeigen. KFWA steht dort. Ich falte die Karte vor mir auf und überfliege den Bereich der großen Seen. Tatsächlich, KFWA. Genau zwischen Lake Michigan und Lake Erie, nur ein Stück südlich der beiden Seen. Im nordöstlichen Eck des früheren U.S. Bundestaates Indiana. Und damit innerhalb der mit 23.000 Pfund Treibstoff machbaren Reichweite. Ich falte die Karte zusammen.

„Katniss, ich weiß jetzt, wo wir hinfliegen. Nach Distrikt 10", merke ich an.  
„Und was bringt uns das?" entgegnet Katniss.  
„Wir wissen, woran wir sind. Das ist am Nordrand Panems. Was immer geschieht, dort wird die Sache enden, auf die eine oder andere Weise", sage ich.

Zu gerne würde ich Katniss in meinen Plan einweihen. Aber solange das Kapitol zuhört, kann ich das nicht tun. Ich muss mir alles im Stillen überlegen, und dann zum passenden Zeitpunkt die Flucht nach vorne antreten. Katniss wissender Blick sagt mir, dass sie anscheinend verstanden hat, wie ich es gemeint habe. Dass wir uns nicht ergeben werden, und uns nicht vom Kapitol fangen lassen. Ich glaube zu wissen, dass Katniss lieber sterben würde, als sich einsperren und foltern zu lassen. Ich weiß, wie sehr sie das Kapitol verabscheut, für alles, was es den Distrikten antut. Welche Angst sie um ihre Schwester hatte, dass sie in die Hungerspiele muss.

Wenn ihr Tod das Ende der Hungerspiele mit sich bringen würde, wenn er die Rebellen mobilisieren und zur Niederlage des Kapitols führen würde, wäre sie die Erste, die diesen Preis zu zahlen bereit wäre. Breck wahrscheinlich ebenso. Nicht unbedingt weil er das Kapitol hasst, aber weil er nicht allzu viel zu verlieren hat. Gewinnen kann er nicht, und ohne Sieg keine Therapie. Ohne Therapie ist er in ein oder zwei Jahren tot.

Marina? Ihre Chancen stehen so oder so schlecht. Mal sehen, was Finch zu ihrem Zustand sagt. Und Finch? Schwer einzuschätzen. Irgendetwas an diesem Mädchen ist merkwürdig, ich weiß nur noch nicht, was genau. Ihre kühle und unemotionale Art wirkt ein wenig aufgesetzt, sie rennt manchmal ein wenig wie ferngesteuert durch die Gegend und weiß trotzdem immer genau, was zu tun ist. Es kann ein Schock sein, ausgelöst durch das Grauen auf dem Schlachtfeld in der Kabine, oder auch etwas anderes. Eine Persönlichkeitsstörung vielleicht? Ich bin kein Psychiater, und ich bin betrunken. Vielleicht interpretiere ich nur mehr hinein, als da eigentlich ist.

Egal. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Finch hinter meinem Plan steht. Wir werden alles tun, um lebend nach Distrikt 13 zu kommen. Und wenn nicht, werden wir mit einem großen Knall untergehen, als freie Menschen, aus eigenem Willen, und das Kapitol wird daran nichts ändern können. Wir werden uns nicht dazu zwingen lassen, uns gegenseitig zu töten, oder uns vom Kapitol verhaften lassen. Besser ein Ende mit Schrecken, als Schrecken ohne Ende.

**Anmerkungen:**

1) Dass auch Laien einen Jet fliegen können, wurde und wird mit diversen kommerziell angebotenen Simulatorflügen bewiesen. Es gibt auch ein Youtube-Video, wo eine Frau eine echte Boeing 757 auf einem Überstellungsflug steuert, siehe watch?v=z40Tszh7ewM

2) Der Flughafen mit der Kennung KFWA heißt in real life Fort Wayne, und liegt an der beschriebenen Stelle. Der Flughafen von Distrikt 13 hat ebenfalls ein reales Vorbild und liegt nördlich von New York.

3) Die Treibstoffberechnung wurde mit Jeppesen Flight Map und mithilfe eines DC-8 Manuals gemacht. Es ist eine überschlägige Berechnung.


	18. Ein letzter Wunsch

Der Höhenmesser passiert 39.000 Fuß. In den vergangenen rund zehn Minuten habe ich versucht, Katniss so viel wie möglich beizubringen. Sie weiß jetzt, wo sie Höhe, Geschwindigkeit und Kurs ablesen kann, und wie sie die Maschine austrimmt. Jetzt nähern wir uns der geplanten optimalen Reiseflughöhe von 40.000 Fuß für unser aktuelles Gewicht, berechnet vom Flight Management Computer.

„Noch 1.000 Fuß", sage ich zu Katniss. Sie nickt mir kurz zu. Irgendwie war sie die letzten Minuten ein wenig kurz angebunden. _Wahrscheinlich fordert sie das Steuern zu sehr, um noch große Reden zu schwingen._ Trotzdem, es ist fast ein wenig so wie damals, als ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe. Als wir durch den Wald zum alten Flugplatz von Distrikt 12 marschiert sind, um die Landebahn zu inspizieren.

_Boggs war vorher mit zwei Soldaten in ihrem Haus verschwunden. Ich musste draußen warten, und wusste nur, dass sie anscheinend eine Art Führerin holen. Diese Führerin war Katniss. Sie hat mich damals angesehen, als sei ich ihr Feind_.  
_Ich wusste nicht, was sie zu ihr gesagt hatten, aber so wie das Mädchen damals drein schaute, muss es wohl irgendetwas zwischen Kapitolbewohner und Kinderschänder gewesen sein. Die ersten Meilen des langen Marsches hatten im Wesentlichen nur aus Schweigen, unterbrochen von kurzen Kommandos, bestanden. Ich erinnere mich noch, als ich nach zwei oder drei Stunden marschieren dezent eine kurzen Pause vorgeschlagen habe, um eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. „Etwas essen will der feine Herr also. Während meine Mutter und meine Schwester zu Hause hungern, weil ich nicht auf die Jagd gehen kann, weil ich statt dessen mit dir und deiner Truppe hier durch den Wald laufen muss, da kommst du und willst nach ein paar läppischen Meilen etwas essen? Hast du Angst, dass dein Bauch nach innen schrumpfen könnte, oder was?"_

Ja, so ist das damals gewesen. Katniss hätte mich am liebsten angespuckt, so voll Verachtung hatte sie mich angestarrt. Jetzt starrt sie zwar nicht mich an, dafür blickt sie stur geradeaus, und macht ein Gesicht, welches entweder „mir passt etwas nicht" zu sagen scheint, oder schlicht ein Resultat aus der Kombination ihrer Schmerzen mit der geistigen Anstrengung durch meine Fluginstruktion nach der Methode „Feuerwehrschlauch" ist. _Apropos Schmerzen – wo bleibt eigentlich Finch so lange?_

Ich drehe mich um. Keine Spur von von ihr. Clove wirft mir einen spöttischen Blick zu.  
„Na, suchst du was? Oder brauchst du ein wenig Ansprache, nachdem deine kleine einsilbige Kohlengräberin ein wenig wortkarg geworden ist?"  
„Halt doch einfach den Mund, du bist nicht gefragt!" entgegne ich scharf.  
„Ich bin keine Kohlengräberin!" zischt Katniss. „Und vor allem bin ich nicht Peters Kohlengräberin!"  
„Doch, das bist du! Das sieht doch jeder!", ruft Clove mit vor Zynismus triefender Stimme.  
Katniss sieht mich verwundert an. „Peter, was meint sie damit? Ist da etwas, was du mir sagen willst?"  
[_Na toll, genau so habe ich mir das nicht vorgestellt._ _Wenn wir Clove doch bloß ein Stück Klebeband über ihr freches Maul geklebt hätten!  
_„Ja, genau, raus damit, Loverboy!" wirft Clove ein.

Ich suche nach Worten und finde keine. So wie ich auch früher keine gefunden habe. Oder mir gedacht habe, es wird einen besseren Zeitpunkt geben, um Katniss zu gestehen, was ich für sie empfinde. Am Abend vor der Ernte wäre ich fast so weit gewesen. Aber ich musste ja wieder meinen britischen Humor raushängen lassen, und zu viel von diesem grausigen Gebräu trinken, dass sie am Hob großkotzig als „Whiskey" bezeichnen, das in Wahrheit aber eher wie eine Mischung Dieselöl und Scheibenfrostschutzmittel schmeckt. Ein lustiger Abend, zumindest für Distrikt 12-Verhältnisse, aber eine vergebene Chance. Ich bin immer zu spät. Und jetzt hat man mir die Entscheidung abgenommen.

„Peter, raus damit!", fordert Katniss mit Nachdruck.  
„Ich..ähm…nun ja, ich weiß ja nicht, ob du es bemerkt hast, aber ich habe mich in dich verliebt!" stammele ich. _Tolle Vorstellung, Peter, echt toll.  
_Große, graugrüne Augen starren mich an. Eine gewisse Überraschung ist nicht zu verleugnen. Dann zieht Katniss ihre Mundwinkel nach unten.  
„Aha. Du liebst mich also so sehr, dass es alle anderen wissen, nur ich nicht!", schreit sie mich an. „Hast du es nicht für nötig gehalten, mich zu fragen, was ich davon halte, bevor du den Verliebten spielst?"  
„Ich spiele hier sicher nicht den Verliebten!", entgegne ich.

_Das ist es. Ende der Beziehung, bevor sie angefangen hat. Wie bei einer Soap im Privatfernsehen._

„Och, du spielst nicht den Verliebten?" singt Clove wie eine drittklassige Moderatorin einer Verkuppelungsshow. „Natürlich spielst du den! Wie süß es doch war, als du dich gegen die Tür geworfen hast, um deine Katniss zu retten. Wie du dir die Hände in den Scherben zerschnitten hast, auf der Suche nach einem Drink, um deinen Kummer zu betäuben!"  
Katniss wirft mir einen musternden Blick zu.  
„Stimmt das?"  
„Ja, zum Teufel noch mal! Ich hätte gedacht, du bist tot! Verstehst du das?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das verstehe!", entgegnet Katniss. „Du bist so verliebt in mich, dass du dir vor Verzweiflung die Hände zerschneidest, aber du schaffst es nicht, mir das zu sagen? Sag mir Peter, was soll ich davon halten?"

_Ja, was soll Katniss wirklich von mir halten? Selbst wenn sie auch etwas für mich empfindet, nach der Vorstellung muss sie glauben, dass ich entweder ein totaler Idiot oder ein guter Schauspieler sein muss, der glaubt, mit einer vorgespielten Liebesgeschichte irgendwie punkten zu können._

„Das weiß ich nicht. Was hältst du denn davon?" sage ich niedergeschlagen.  
„Das ist alles ein bißchen zu viel für mich", sagt Katniss mit ruhigerer Stimme. „Zuerst höre ich, dass du mich hier alleine gelassen hast, weil du einen Drink gebraucht hast, dann, dass du vor lauter Verzweiflung die Bordküche zerlegt hast, und zum Schluss willst du auch noch in mich verliebt sein? Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll!"  
„Und du denkst, mir geht es anders?" entgegne ich. „Ich habe gesehen, wie du dich von Clove hast foltern lassen, wie du gesagt hast, sie kann mit dir machen, was sie will, wenn sie mich in Ruhe lässt. Und vor dem Start, als du darauf bestanden hast, dass ich dich notfalls zurücklasse. Das hast du doch nicht alles nur deswegen getan, weil du so selbstlos bist! Oder doch?"

Katniss grübelt.  
„Darum geht es gar nicht! Das ist kein Bewerb, wo wir aufrechnen, wer wie viel für den anderen getan hat! Es geht mir nur darum, dass wir ehrlich zueinander sind. Dass wir einander vertrauen können. Peter, wie willst du mich lieben, wenn du mir nicht mal soweit traust, mir das zu sagen? Und zähl jetzt nicht dein erpresstes Geständnis von vorhin als ‚sagen'. Ich kann niemanden lieben, dem ich nicht trauen kann!"  
_Was meint sie damit schon wieder?  
_„Und dir ist nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich vielleicht auf einen besseren Moment hätte warten wollen?" gebe ich zurück.  
„Welchen besseren Moment hätte es denn deiner Meinung nach geben sollen? Wenn wir beide tot sind? Oder vielleicht doch lieber, bevor der Countdown zu Ende ist?" entgegnet Katniss scharfzüngig.  
_Der Punkt geht an sie.  
_„Weißt du, was ich glaube? Ich glaube, du spielst mir etwas vor! Weil du Angst hast, dass die Spielmacher sonst für Action sorgen, wenn dir nichts Besseres einfällt, als mir Flugunterricht zu geben", schreit mich Katniss an. „Ist es das?"  
„Ich spiele dir sicher nichts vor! Was ich gesagt habe, ist die Wahrheit. Ich weiß nicht, wie du darüber denkst, aber ich empfinde eben etwas für dich. Und ich hätte dir das auch gesagt, aber ich habe immer auf den richtigen Moment gewartet!" entgegne ich.  
„Dann wäre es besser gewesen, wenn du nicht immer nur gewartet hättest".

Ein trötender Alarmton lenkt meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die wirklich wichtigen Dinge. _Der Höhenalarm._ Im Eifer des Gefechts hat Katniss den Blick auf den Höhenmesser vergessen und ist über die geplante Höhe von 40.000 Fuß gestiegen. Außerdem hängt die Maschine ein wenig nach rechts. _Peter, du musst dich auf das konzentrieren, was jetzt wichtig ist. Es bringt dir nichts, wenn du zwar deine Beziehungsprobleme löst, aber dafür die Maschine in den Spiralsturz geht._

„Ich übernehme!" rufe ich Katniss bestimmt zu, und greife nach dem Steuerhorn. In großer Höhe ist sorgfältiges Fliegen gefragt, und der Grat zwischen zulässigen und unzulässigen Fluglagen ist schmal. Es ist ein wenig wie mit dem Auto auf einer glatten Straße zu fahren. So lange man die Kontrolle behält kein Problem, doch wenn man sie verliert, ist es schwer, sie wieder zurück zu erlangen. Mit Gefühl bringe ich die DC-8 wieder auf Kurs und die richtige Höhe.

Plötzlich höre ich Schritte hinter mir. Es ist Finch.  
„Peter, komm besser mal schnell nach hinten. Marina geht es gar nicht gut!"  
Die Stimme des rothaarigen Mädchens klingt aufgeregt.  
„Was ist passiert?" frage ich.  
Finch tritt näher an mich heran, und senkt ihren Blick.  
„Marina hat starke Schmerzen. Es sieht wirklich nicht gut für sie aus."  
„Und was soll ich dagegen tun? Ich bin kein Arzt!" entgegne ich, während ich die Triebwerksleistung für den Reiseflug einstelle. Zum Glück sind die Werte im FMC eingespeichert. Da ich jeden Tropfen Treibstoff brauchen kann, und ich auch keine besondere Eile habe, nach Distrikt 10 zu gelangen, beschließe ich, eine Leistungseinstellung für „long range cruise" zu verwenden, entsprechend einer Machzahl von 0.78 statt der Standardgeschwindigkeit von 0.80 Mach.  
Dann schalte ich den Autopiloten ein, und drehe mich zu Finch um.

Ich mustere ihren Blick. Aus der Nähe betrachtet spricht eine gewisse Niedergeschlagenheit aus ihrem sonst gefühlsstarren Pokerface. Ihre blaugrauen Augen blicken erschöpft Richtung Boden. Dafür, dass sie bisher die ganze Situation kaum beeindruckt zu haben scheint, sieht es so aus, als ob ihr Marinas Zustand wirklich nahe gehen würde.

„Peter, da ist noch etwas. Aber das will Marina dir selber sagen", sagt Finch.  
„Und was soll das sein?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie hat gemeint, sie will das nur dir und Breck sagen."  
Ich versuche, mir einen Reim darauf zu machen, doch Finch hat wieder ein Gesicht aufgesetzt wie ein japanischer Tourist, bei dem man unmöglich sagen kann, ob ihm der Big Ben jetzt gefällt oder nicht.  
„Also gut. Ich gehe kurz nach hinten und rede mit Marina", sage ich. „Katniss, du passt auf, dass der Autopilot keinen Unfug macht. Wenn die Maschine steigt, sinkt oder eine Kurve fliegt, schalt ihn aus und rufe nach mir. Finch, du passt auf Clove auf. Und nichts anfassen, ist das klar?"

Katniss Miene spricht Bände. Sie hält nicht viel von der Idee. Finch nickt mir zu, und holt eine Schachtel Tabletten hervor.  
„Katniss, ich hab dir ein paar Schmerztabletten mitgebracht!"  
„Schmier dir deine bescheuerten Tabletten in die Haare!" schreit Katniss, und schlägt Finch die Schachtel aus der Hand. _Na bravo, der Zickenterror hat uns noch gefehlt._  
„Na, dann musst du deine Schmerzen eben weiter aushalten!", äzt Finch. _Jetzt fängt sie schon an wie Clove!_ _  
_„Glaub mir, meine Schmerzen sind im Moment die geringste Sorge! Wir haben ganz andere Probleme. Wir haben nur noch eineinhalb Stunden bis zum Flugplatz, wissen nicht, wie wir dort weitermachen, und alles, worüber ihr beide euch Sorgen macht sind meine Verbrennungen und irgendwelche Geheimnisse von Marina, die uns wahrscheinlich genauso wenig weiterhelfen wie diese Tabletten hier", entgegnet Katniss.

„Also gut", presst Finch heraus, „lassen wir das Gerede. Bei Marina geht es um Folgendes. Sie will sterben, und sie will, dass wir ihr dabei helfen!"  
Mir fällt die Kinnlade runter. Ich hätte mit vielem gerechnet, aber damit nicht.  
„Und ich soll jetzt entscheiden, ob wir das tun?" frage ich.  
„Nun ja, du bist so etwas wie unser Anführer. Und es geht ja auch um Breck. Er hofft noch immer auf ein Wunder, aber das wird es nicht geben", antwortet Finch.  
„Bist du dir da sicher?"  
Finch legt ihre Hand auf meine rechte Schulter. „Peter, hör zu, Marina hat viel Blut verloren, sie hat innere Blutungen, und es sieht so aus, als ob das Messer ihren Magen oder Darm perforiert hat. Außerdem dürfte sie Rückenverletzungen haben, sie kann ihre Beine nicht bewegen. Selbst wenn sie noch ein oder zwei Stunden durchhält, ich fürchte, sie wird danach bestenfalls für den Rest ihres Lebens im Rollstuhl dahinvegetieren."

„Wenn das so ist, wäre der ein schneller Tod hier und jetzt vielleicht wirklich die beste Lösung", ergreift Katniss das Wort.  
„Halt! Nicht so schnell!" entgegne ich. „Zuerst will ich mir Marina selber anschauen und mit ihr reden, bevor wir hier auch nur an aktive Sterbehilfe denken!"  
„Von mir aus", meint Katniss. „Aber mach schnell, ja?"  
Ich öffne meine Gurte und schiebe den Sitz zurück.  
„Ich werde mich beeilen. Und wenn die Maschine irgendetwas Verdächtiges macht, oder wenn irgendein Warnlämpchen aufleuchtet, schreit ihr mir sofort!"

Ich überfliege noch einmal das Instrumentenbrett und mache mich auf den Weg nach hinten. Das ist es wieder, das ungute Gefühl, etwas übersehen zu haben. Aber was? Ich lasse das Chaos in der Business-Kabine links liegen, nehme das Grauen kaum noch wahr. _Wie schnell man doch abstumpft, wenn es sein muss._ Instinktiv schaue ich durch die Kabinenfenster nach draußen. Nichts als tief blauer Himmel, der nach oben hin in das schwarz-blau der Stratosphäre übergeht. Ich gehe weiter, und schiebe den Trennvorhang zur Touristenklasse zur Seite.

Breck kniet neben Marina am Boden und hält ihre Hand.  
„Peter, was machst du da?" fragt der Junge, und starrt mich mit glasigen braunen Augen an.  
„Ich wollte mal nach Marina sehen. Finch sagt, es geht ihr nicht gut".  
Breck senkt seinen Blick. „Sie hat starke Schmerzen."  
Ich knie mich neben dem Jungen hin und lasse meinen Blick über Marinas Körper streifen. Finch hat die Stichwunde im Oberbauch provisorisch mit Wundauflagen abgedeckt, doch mir ist klar, dass das nur Kosmetik ist. Auf Marinas Stirn stehen Schweißperlen, und ihr Gesicht ist fahl und blass, die dunkelbraunen Augen kraftlos.  
Finch hat keineswegs übertrieben. Marina liegt im Sterben, und wir können nichts für sie tun.  
Plötzlich dreht das Mädchen ihre Kopf in meine Richtung.  
„Peter", haucht Marina leise, „kannst du mir einen letzten Wunsch erfüllen?"  
Ich nicke und streiche ihr über die Wange.  
„Ich…ich kann nicht mehr. Mein Bauch…meine Brust…es tut so weh. Hilf mir zu sterben!" stammelt Marina, zwischen den Worten vor Schmerz nach Luft schnappend.  
„Sag doch nicht so was, Marina! Du musst durchhalten! Peter, sag ihr, dass sie durchhalten muss, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert!" fleht Breck mich an.  
„Breck, hör zu. Es hat keinen Zweck…ich schaffe es so oder so nicht. Besser ich sterbe jetzt…in Frieden…als durch die Hand der Spielmacher, oder durch Clove", entgegnet Marina. Dann verzerrt sie ihr Gesicht.

Ich bin nicht unbedingt ein Freund aktiver Sterbehilfe, aber dieses Mädchen so leiden zu sehen, stimmt mich doch nachdenklich. Aber ich bringe es nicht fertig, Breck zu sagen, dass es das Beste wäre, seine Freundin zu töten. Ich bin ja nicht einmal selbst davon überzeugt, ob es wirklich das Beste wäre. Wenn sich nachher herausstellen würde, dass es Marina hätte schaffen können, würde ihr Blut für immer auf meinen Händen kleben. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit klar kommen würde.

„Marina, denk doch an Breck! Er braucht dich doch! Kannst du nicht noch ein wenig durchhalten?" sage ich.  
Das Mädchen schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Genau darum geht es ja! Ich bin euch nur eine Last. Und so lange Breck an meiner Seite ist, ist er in Gefahr. Ich will nicht, dass er mit drauf geht, wenn mich die Spielmacher töten!"  
„Aber das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen!", entgegne ich. „Wieso sollten die Spielmacher gerade dich töten?"  
„Weil es die Leute rühren würde. Weil Breck und ich so etwas wie ein tragisches Geschwisterpaar sind. Ich will nicht, dass das Kapitol bestimmt, wann meine Zeit um ist. Verstehst du das?"  
„Marina, bitte, hör auf so etwas zu sagen!", fleht Breck mit Tränen in den Augen. „Bleib bei mir! Was soll ich ohne dich machen?"  
„Du kommst schon klar", versucht Marina den Jungen mit dem Wuschelkopf zu beruhigen. „Du musst überleben, dass ist das einzige, was zählt!"  
„Aber das ist nicht fair!" entgegnet Breck. „Ich bin derjenige, der sterben sollte. Ich habe doch sowieso nur noch ein oder zwei Jahre zu leben. Du hast dein ganzes Leben noch vor dir!"

Marina schüttelt ihren Kopf.  
„Nein, mein Junge. Nicht mehr. Meine Tage sind gezählt. Aber du kannst immer noch alt werden, wenn du deine Therapie machst. Bitte Breck, tu es für mich. Leb dein Leben, und vergiss mich nicht. Das ist alles, was ich mir wünsche!"  
„Aber du kannst doch wenigsten versuchen, auch zu überleben!" bettelt der Junge.  
„Sieh mich doch an", entgegnet Marina. „Ich kann kaum klar denken vor Schmerzen, ich bekomme schwer Luft, und ich spüre meine Beine nicht. Wenn ich das hier überstehen sollte, dann nur als Krüppel. Nein, so will ich nicht enden!"  
„Ich würde mich um dich kümmern!" versichert Breck.  
„Nein. Du hast etwas Besseres verdient. Ich will kein Klotz an deinem Bein sein."  
Marina sieht mich an.  
„Peter, bitte, du musst mich töten. Du oder jemand anderer. Aber bitte, tötet mich!" fleht mich das Mädchen an.  
„Nein, das darfst du nicht!" schreit mich Breck hysterisch an, und stößt mich zur Seite. „Niemand tötet meine Marina!"  
Ich rappele mich auf.  
„Das hat auch keiner vor. Solange ich das Sagen habe, wird niemand getötet. Ich werde schauen, ob ich etwas gegen die Schmerzen auftreiben kann, oder etwas, was Marina schlafen lässt", sage ich.  
„Einverstanden", meint Breck.  
„Peter", ruft Marina kraftlos, „versprich mir, wenn ihr nichts findet, dann erlöst ihr mich, ja? Und bring Breck in Sicherheit! Er soll nicht alleine hier bei mir sein!"  
„Ich gehe nicht weg!", protestiert der Junge.  
„Du musst aber!" entgegnet Marina.  
„Ich bleibe, solange du atmest!"

Zögernd erhebe ich mich.  
„Wo gehst du hin?" fragt Breck.  
„Medikamente suchen", antworte ich.  
„Beeile dich, ja?" stöhnt Marina und schluckt. „Ich hätte noch einen Wunsch…Breck hat mir gesagt, wir fliegen über unseren Distrikt. Kann ich noch einmal das Meer sehen?"  
Ich schüttle meinen Kopf. Tränen steigen mir in die Augen. Da liegt dieses arme Mädchen im Sterben, und ich kann ihr nicht mal ihren letzten Wunsch erfüllen.  
„Tut mir wirklich leid. Das Meer ist zu weit weg, und wir können nicht mehr umdrehen. Aber wir waren über Distrikt 4, ganz tief. Vielleicht haben uns die Leute dort sogar fliegen gesehen", sage ich.  
„Wo sind wir jetzt?" fragt Breck.  
„Irgendwo nördlich von Distrikt 4. Über den Kornfeldern von Distrikt 11 vermutlich."  
„Kannst du vielleicht einen Spiegel holen? Dann könnte ich Marina wenigstens die Felder zeigen, und den Himmel", fragt Breck.  
„Ich werde schauen, ob ich einen Spiegel auftreiben kann", verspreche ich.

Dann mache ich mich auf den Weg nach vorne. Die Maschine liegt ruhig in der Luft, und wären da nicht die toten Tribute in der Business-Kabine, könnte man meinen, an Bord eines normalen Linienfluges zu sein. Ein lauter Schrei durchbricht das monotone Brummen der vier Pratt&Whitney Turbofans. _Nein! Kein neues Problem mit der Maschine, nicht jetzt! _Ich eile nach vorne. Noch ein Schrei. Ich kann nicht sagen, wer es ist, der gerade schreit, aber es ist kein Hilferuf. Nein. Es ist ein Schmerzensschrei. Ich stürme ins Cockpit. Für einen Moment tue ich mir schwer, das, was ich sehe, als real zu akzeptieren.

Finch steht, mit Cloves Lötbrenner in der Hand, direkt vor Clove und hält die Spitze der bläulichen Flamme an Cloves Arm. Das Mädchen schreit vor Schmerz auf.  
„Und jetzt sag uns, wer dir Fliegen gelernt hat!" schreit Finch sie an, und richtet die Flamme erneut auf Cloves Haut. „Los, raus damit!"  
Ich stehe völlig perplex im Rahmen der Cockpittür und versuche die surreale Szene, die aus einem drittklassigen Agentenfilm stammen könnte, zu begreifen. Katniss steht neben Finch und sieht zu.  
Clove starrt ihre Peinigerin gehässig an.  
„Das kann ich euch nicht sagen!"  
Finch hält die Flamme an den Arm des Mädchens. Clove schreit auf.  
„Pass auf. Ich brenne dir die ganze Haut vom Körper, wenn du nichts sagst. Also, wer hat dich ausgebildet, und was sind deine Befehle?"  
Clove spuckt Finch ins Gesicht. „Das bringst du nicht fertig. Du bist nur ein verängstigtes kleines Mädchen, das sich hinter einem Lötbrenner versteckt. Du kannst mir ein paar Brandblasen zufügen, aber dann wirst du dich weinend irgendwo verkriechen, weil dich dein Gewissen quält!"

Katniss tritt einen Schritt an Clove heran.  
„Erzähl du nichts von Gewissen! Wer hat den die ganze Tribute da hinten umgebracht?" schreit Katniss sie an.  
Der Geruch verbrannter Haut und Haare überzeugt mich letztlich, dass das, was ich sehe, tatsächlich passiert. Wut steigt in mir auf. Ich stürze nach vorne und reiße Finch den Brenner aus der Hand.  
„Schluss jetzt!" fahre ich sie an, und drehe das Gasventil zu. „Seid ihr beide eigentlich komplett verrückt geworden?"

**Anmerkungen:**

1) Die Machzahl ist das Verhältnis zwischen der Schallgeschwindigkeit und der aktuellen wahren Geschwindigkeit gegenüber der Luft. 0.80 Mach bedeutet, dass man mit 80% der Schallgeschwindigkeit fliegt. In großen Höhen ist die Machzahl das Limit für die höchstmögliche Fluggeschwindigkeit, im Falle der DC-8 0.88 Mach.

2) In großen Höhen ist der Spielraum zwischen der niedrigstmöglichen und höchstmöglichen Fluggeschwindigkeit gering. Unkontrollierte Fluglagen mit starker Geschwindigkeitszunahme oder starker Geschwindigkeitsabnahme können rasch zu Problemen führen. Fliegt man zu langsam, reißt die Strömung ab, wird die maximal erlaubte Machzahl überschritten, entstehen an den Tragflächen Überschall-Schockwellen, die zum Verlust der Steuerkontrolle („mach tuck") und/oder strukturellen Schäden führen können.

3) „Long Range Cruise" ist eine sparsame Geschwindigkeit, mit der sich ein geringerer Treibstoffverbrauch und damit eine größere Reichweite erzielen lässt.


	19. Das Lied vom Tod

Ich sehe abwechselnd Finch und Katniss an.  
„Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?" schreie ich sie empört an.  
„Wir wollten ihr doch nur ein paar Informationen aus der Nase ziehen!" verteidigt sich Finch.  
„Das nennst du ‚Informationen aus der Nase ziehen?' Jemanden mit einem Gasbrenner foltern? Interessante Definition", entgegne ich zynisch.  
„Aber irgendetwas mussten wir tun. Wir können nicht ewig warten und darauf hoffen, dass von selber alles gut wird", wirft Katniss ein.  
„Und das erste was euch einfällt, ist Clove zu foltern. Was war an meiner Anweisung, auf den Autopiloten aufzupassen, nicht klar genug?" gebe ich ich zurück.  
„Reg dich nicht so auf, Katniss hatte die Instrumente immer im Blick", beschwichtigt Finch.  
„Das habe ich gesehen. Was glaubt ihr, was passiert wäre, wenn die Maschine plötzlich in den Sturzflug gegangen wäre?" entgegne ich.

Schweigende Gesichter.  
„Ich sage es euch. Ihr würdet beide an der Decke kleben, und bevor ihr auch nur irgendein Steuerhorn in den Griff bekommt, wären wir in einem Überschall-Sturzflug aus dem es kein Zurück mehr gibt. Aber natürlich habt ihr daran nicht gedacht, als euch die Idee gekommen ist, ein wenig Jack Bauer zu spielen!"  
„Jack wer?" fragt Finch.  
„Vergiss es einfach", winke ich ab. Dann wende ich mich an Katniss. „Los, setzt dich wieder in deinen Sitz und pass auf die Maschine auf!"  
Sie gehorcht wortlos. Ihre Miene ist schwer zu deuten.

„Und nun zu dir Finch! Ich schätze, die Folter war deine Idee, oder?"  
Sie nickt. „Ich hätte gedacht, es wäre gut, wenn wir etwas mehr wissen. Freiwillig wollte uns Clove nichts sagen, also.."  
„Also habt ihr euch gedacht, ihr helft mal mit dem Brenner ein wenig nach!" unterbreche ich Finch.  
Ich weiß nicht worüber ich mich mehr ärgere. Dass die beiden die Sicherheit der Maschine gefährdet haben, oder dass sie sich gerade als Möchtegern-Karrieros betätigt haben.  
„Es war das Naheliegendste. Clove hat immerhin bei Katniss das Gleiche getan, da ist es nur fair, dass sie mal gesehen hat, wie sich das anfühlt!" entgegnet Finch.  
„Jetzt verstehe ich, warum Katniss da mitgemacht hat", stelle ich fest und wende mich an Katniss. „Ist es das? Wolltest du dich dafür rächen, was Clove dir angetan hat?"  
"Wir wollten doch nur wissen, was gespielt wird", sagt Katniss abwehrend.  
„Wirklich? Sei ehrlich zu mir! Da war kein kleines bißchen Rache dabei?"  
„Na gut", gibt Katniss zu. „Ein klein wenig schon. Aber die Idee hatte Finch, nicht ich!"

Also ist es wirklich so, wie ich es mir gedacht habe. Finch wollte Informationen aus Clove herausziehen, oder besser „herausbrennen", und Katniss hatte zumindest nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Verständlich, aber in unserer Situation, wo wir doch das Bild vermitteln wollen, die Guten zu sein, nicht besonders geschickt.  
„Ich werde euch jetzt einmal etwas erklären", beginne ich. „Ich will genauso wie ihr wissen, was hinter Cloves Flugkünsten steht. Je mehr wir wissen, desto größer sind unsere Chancen. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass wir jedes Mittel einsetzen können, um uns dieses Wissen zu beschaffen. Sonst sind wir keinen Deut besser als die Karrieros!"  
„Keine Angst, das seid ihr so oder so nicht!", ruft Clove. „Wer hatte denn die Idee, alle Tribute durch einen Druckabfall auszuschalten? Ich wohl nicht!"  
„Was hätten wir den tun sollen? Uns abschlachten lassen?" entgegnet Katniss.  
„Peter und Katniss haben versucht, es so human wie möglich zu machen. Sie wollten niemanden töten", merkt Finch an.  
„Sag das mal Cato. Er könnte noch leben, wenn ihr nicht diese wilden Manöver veranstaltet hättet. Er wurde mit dem Kopf gegen die Decke geschleudert, und dann hat ihn dieses Biest aus Distrikt 4 erledigt. Wenigstens macht es die Schlampe auch nicht mehr lang, wie ich gehört habe, und krepiert gerade elendig. Geschieht ihr recht!" äzt Clove mit hasserfüllter Stimme.

„Meint sie Marina?" fragt Katniss.  
„Ja, genau die meine ich! Dieses Miststück!" entgegnet Clove.  
„Das größere Miststück bist immer noch du!", schreit Katniss zurück. „Und außerdem, wenn jemand an Catos Tod schuld ist, dann er selber. Ihr meldet euch doch immer freiwillig zu den Spielen, weil es für euch eine große Ehre ist, wenn ihr gegen die Schwachen aus den armen Distrikten gewinnt!"  
„Was weißt du schon, wie das bei uns ist?" entgegnet Clove verachtungsvoll. „Schon mal daran gedacht, dass wir auch nicht wirklich eine andere Wahl haben? Was es heißt, als Feigling dazustehen? Du hast ja in deinem Bergwerksdistrikt nichts zu verlieren, aber wir schon!"

„Wie meinst du das?" frage ich schnell.  
„Sagen wir es mal so – wenn du das Spiel nicht mitmachst, dann darfst du den Rest deines Lebens im Steinbruch Steine schleppen und bekommst als Lohn gerade genug, dass du nicht verhungerst. Du bist das Letzte vom Letzten, und deine Familie auch", antwortet Clove.  
„Das bedeutet, ihr werdet entehrt, wenn ihr nicht für die Spiele trainiert und euch nicht freiwillig meldet?" hake ich nach.  
„So ist es. Ihr glaubt immer, wir melden uns, weil es uns Spaß macht. In Wahrheit melden wir uns, weil wir für uns und unsere Familien ein besseres Leben haben wollen". Clove wendet ihren Blick Richtung Katniss. „ Wir sind froh, dass wir diese Chance haben, und nicht unser ganzes Leben im Bergwerk schuften und dabei verhungern müssen."

So funktioniert das also mit den Karrieros. Das Kapitol verspricht ihren Distrikten gewisse Vergünstigungen, und erhält im Gegenzug deren Loyalität. Jetzt ist mir klar, warum sich dort Jahr für Jahr genug Freiwillige finden. Welche Wahl haben sie, wenn ihnen sonst die Entehrung ihrer Familie droht. Ich würde nicht in Cloves Haut stecken wollen, wenn sie sich weigert, bei dem Spiel mitzumachen, und ihre Familie deswegen für den Rest ihres Lebens in einer Barracke hausen und bis zum Umfallen schuften muss. Jetzt weiß ich, wie ich Clove anfassen muss.

„Dir ist aber schon klar, dass euch das Kapitol trotzdem verarscht?" wende ich mich an Clove.  
„Spinnst du?" fährt mir Finch ins Wort. „Dafür können dich die Spielmacher töten!"  
„Die Chance haben sie verpasst", entgegne ich und fixiere Clove, „aber du wärst ihnen voll auf dem Leim gegangen, wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig das Steuer übernommen hätte!"  
Clove funkelt mich böse an. „Ja, ja, Peter der große Retter! Du hattest nur Glück!"  
„Mag sein. Aber im Gegensatz zu dir wusste ich auch, dass ich noch ein oder zweitausend Pfund Schub pro Triebwerk in Reserve hatte, und die haben den Unterschied gemacht".  
„Aber du bist über alle Limits gegangen. Die Triebwerke hätten uns um die Ohren fliegen müssen!" entgegnet Clove.  
„Haben sie dir diesen Unsinn vorher erzählt? Dass es ein Triebwerk sofort zerlegt, wenn du ein wenig über die rote Linie gehst?" gebe ich zurück.  
Clove schweigt.  
„Und wahrscheinlich haben sie dir auch gesagt, dass die Landung in diesem Unwetter, ich korrigiere, harmlosen Regenwetter völlig problemlos möglich ist und selbstverständlich keine bösen Überraschungen in Form einer ausgewachsenen Windscherung im Endanflug auf dich warten, richtig?"

Cloves setzt eine nachdenkliche Miene auf. _Da habe ich wohl genau den wunden Punkt getroffen.  
_„Du bist für die Spielmacher nichts weiter als eine Spielfigur, die sie wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen lassen, wenn es sein muss, Loyalität hin oder her", hake ich nach.  
Finch stößt mich am Arm.  
„Peter, hör auf damit! Du redest dich um Kopf und Kragen!" fährt sie dazwischen.  
Katniss dreht sich um. „Nur weil er sagt, dass wir alle Spielfiguren sind? Das weiß doch sowieso jeder, dass wir das sind. Ganz gleich ob Karriero oder nicht!"  
„Stimmt", pflichte ich ihr bei.  
„Bitte, wenn ihr beide unbedingt den Zorn der Spielmacher auf euch ziehen wollt, dann macht eben so weiter", sagt Finch achselzuckend. „Aber lasst mich da raus!"

So eine ist das Mädchen mit dem Fuchsgesicht also. Eine kleine Opportunistin, die sich wie eine Schlange geschickt zwischen uns durchschlängelt und immer zu der Meinung hält, die ihr die größte Überlebenschance bietet. Daher das ungute Gefühl, etwas an Finch übersehen zu haben. Sie hilft uns, aber nur, weil das momentan ihre größte, ja einzige Chance ist. Gut zu wissen, falls es ernst werden sollte.

Ein lautes Klicken hinter mir lässt mich aufschrecken. Ich drehe mich um. Nichts zu sehen.  
„Was war das denn?" fragt Finch.  
Es hatte wie eine herausspringende Sicherung geklungen, also gehe ich nach hinten, um die Sicherungs-Schalttafeln zu checken.  
„Wahrscheinlich ist eine Sicherung rausgesprungen", antworte ich, während ich meinen Blick über hunderte von Sicherungen streifen lasse.  
„Katniss, zeigen die Instrumente irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches?" rufe ich, ohne mich umzudrehen.  
„Was meinst du mit ungewöhnlich?"  
„Irgendwelche roten Warnflaggen, ausgefallene Bildschirme oder brennende Warnlampen", antworte ich.  
„Nein, nichts zu sehen!"

Ich überfliege weiter die Sicherungen. Da, im oberen linken Bereich auf CABIN BUS 1 – LAV C WATER HEATER – die elektrische Wasserheizung für eine der beiden hinteren Bordtoiletten, abgesichert mit 10 Ampere. Der Sicherungsknopf ist herausgesprungen, der Stromkreis damit unterbrochen.  
„Ich hab sie. Ist nur die Heizung fürs Warmwasser in der hinteren Toilette", sage ich zu Finch, die mir über die Schulter schaut.  
„Was machst du jetzt?"  
„Ich lasse die Sicherung erst mal lieber abgeschaltet. Ich weiß ja nicht, warum sie überhaupt abgeschaltet hat. Wir haben ja noch die vorderen Toiletten, und bevor wir einen Kurzschluss riskieren, lasse ich den Strom für die Heizung lieber aus", antworte ich.

Zwar sehen die offiziellen Regeln vor, dass man eine herausgesprungene Sicherung nach drei Minuten Wartezeit noch einmal einzuschalten versuchen darf, doch spätestens seit Swissair 111 haben wir Piloten genug Angst vor Kabelbränden, um irgendwelchen Experimenten sehr zurückhaltend gegenüberzustehen. Ein Stück defekte Kabelisolierung könnte reichen, um einen Funkenüberschlag mit einem mehrere tausend Grad heißen Lichtbogen zu erzeugen. Ein Risiko, dass ich nur wegen warmem Wasser in der Toilette nicht eingehen werde.

Plötzlich erwacht der Cockpitlautsprecher zum Leben. Völlig übersteuert dröhnt eine Mundharmonika-Melodie durch den Raum.  
„Was soll das denn?" ruft Katniss aufgebracht und starrt mich an.  
„Ich war es nicht", antworte ich achselzuckend. _Vielleicht haben die Spielmacher jetzt ihre Liebe für einfache Instrumentalmusik entdeckt, oder sie sind übergeschnappt.  
_Ich versuche, mich auf die Melodie zu konzentrieren. Sie wirkt irgendwie bedrohlich und merkwürdig vertraut. Als hätte ich sie schon einmal irgendwo gehört. Nicht hier in Panem, sondern zu Hause. Es ist keine Konzertmusik, und auch nichts aus dem Radio.

„Kannst du das abstellen?", fragt Finch. „Das nervt!"  
Ich greife zum Lautstärkeregler des Cockpitlautsprechers. Keine Wirkung.  
„Tut mir leid, der Regler reagiert nicht".

_Verdammter fernöstlicher Elektronikschrott! Irgendwo haben wir momentan die Gremlins drin!_

„Ich habe irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl", merkt Finch an. „Diese Melodie…die klingt irgendwie so…ich weiß nicht…".

_Wie das Lied vom Tod! _Jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein, woher ich die Melodie kenne. Sie stammt aus dem Italo-Western „Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod", aus der Duell-Szene am Schluss. Ein kalter Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken.

„Leute, ich fürchte, hier stimmt irgendetwas nicht", sage ich und lasse meinen Blick über das Instrumentenbrett des Flugingenieurs streifen. Wenn wir irgendeinen Fehler in der Elektrik haben, wird er sich am ehesten hier zeigen. Doch es sieht alles normal aus, Spannung stimmt, Frequenz ist in Ordnung, keine Überlast, keine Warnlampen.  
Trotzdem kann ich beinahe spüren, dass wir in großer Gefahr sind.

„Peter, mir gefällt das überhaupt nicht!", fängt Katniss an. In ihrer Stimme ist ein Hauch von Angst zu hören. „Diese Melodie…sie klingt, als ob gleich irgendetwas Furchtbares passieren wird."  
Plötzlich höre ich Geräusche hinter mir. Finch greift nach der Armbrust, die sie zwischenzeitlich am Schreibpult des Flugingenieurs abgelegt hat, und richtet sie Richtung Tür. Die Schritte kommen näher. Dann ertönt Brecks Stimme, sich vor Aufregung überschlagend.

„Peter, hinten ist ganz viel Rauch! Ich glaube, es brennt!"  
Ich zucke innerlich zusammen. Wenn wir ein Feuer an Bord haben, müssen wir es so rasch wie möglich löschen, bevor es außer Kontrolle gerät.  
„Finch, Breck, ihr kommt mit mir nach hinten. Katniss, du passt auf die Maschien auf!", rufe ich und greife nach dem CO2-Feuerlöscher neben dem Flugingenieursplatz.  
Clove bricht in zynisches Gelächter aus. „Jetzt werdet ihr für eure Respektlosigkeit brennen!"  
Katniss funkelt sie böse an. „Wenn wir brennen, brennst du mit uns, du Idiotin!"  
„Ein kleiner Preis, wenn ihr Verräter dafür mit drauf geht!" entgegnet Clove.

Ich werfe Katniss einen letzten Blick zu, dann drehe ich mich um und eile an Breck vorbei nach hinten.  
„Los, mir nach!"  
Mir ist klar, dass wir mit einem Feuerlöscher nicht weit kommen werden, also mache ich kurz bei der vorderen Bordküche Halt. Ich reiche Finch den CO2-Löscher.  
„Hier, den nimmst jetzt du!"

Dann öffne ich den Schrank neben der Küche und hole einen großen Halonlöscher hervor. Damit ausgerüstet eilen wir weiter nach hinten. Als ich den Trennvorhang zwischen Business- und Touristenklasse zur Seite schlage, steigt mir beißender Rauchgeruch in die Nase. Der hintere Teil der Kabine ist in einen diffusen Nebel aus Rauch getaucht, wie in einem stark verrauchten Lokal, nur schlimmer. Meter für Meter wird der Rauch dichter, und beginnt in den Augen und in der Lunge zu brennen.

Ich kann erkennen, dass die Rauchquelle im Bereich der hinteren Toiletten liegen muss. _Natürlich! Die Wasserheizung! Es muss einen Kurzschluss gegeben haben.  
_Der Qualm riecht ätzend nach verschmortem Plastik, und kratzt im Hals. Ich beginne zu husten, und habe das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Meine Augen tränen, ich kann kaum etwas erkennen. Alles ist in einen grauen Nebel getaucht.  
Noch immer trennen uns mehrere Meter vom vermuteten Brandherd. Doch diese fehlenden Meter scheinen ohne ein Atemschutzgerät nahezu unpassierbar. Ich fürchte ohnmächtig zu werden, wenn ich auch nur einen Schritt weiter gehe. _Das war es also. Ende der Hungerspiele, für uns alle. _Wenn wir nur irgendeine Möglichkeit hätten, den Rauch abziehen zu lassen. Eine vage Idee geistert durch meinen Kopf. Wir müssen irgendwie den Luftaustausch in der Kabine erhöhen, um den Rauch abzusaugen. Und ich weiß auch wie. Ich stelle den Feuerlöscher auf den Boden.

„Ihr beide geht ein Stück nach vorne. Ich bin gleich wieder da", rufe ich und laufe Richtung Cockpit. Der dünner werdende Rauch ist eine regelrechte Erlösung. Noch immer hustend und mit brennenden Augen erreiche ich die klare Luft in der Business-Kabine. Schnell weiter ins Cockpit.  
„Na, zu warm da hinten?" spottet Clove. Ich ignoriere ihre Stimme, und lege am Kontrollpult des Flugingenieurs den Schalter für die RECIRCULATION FANS auf aus. Dann greife ich nach dem Kabinendruck-Kontrollhebel, ziehe ihn aus der Führung und drehe den Griff, um auf manuelle Regelung umzuschalten, und ziehe den Hebel nach unten in Richtung DECREASE bis zum Anschlag. Sofort spüre ich Druck in meinen Ohren.

„Katniss, setz die Sauerstoffmaske auf!" rufe ich, und eile sofort wieder nach hinten. Wenn alles so klappt wie ich hoffe, müsste der Rauch durch das voll geöffnete Druckregelventil nach hinten abgesaugt werden. Zwar fällt dabei unweigerlich der Kabinendruck, aber da die Turbokompressoren weiter Luft in die Kabine pumpen, wird der Druckverlust ziemlich verlangsamt werden.  
Als ich weiter nach hinten vorstoße, scheint der Qualm tatsächlich dünner geworden zu sein. Wenn jetzt der erhöhte Luftstrom nicht das Feuer zu sehr anfacht, könnten wir eine Chance haben.

„Was hast du gemacht?" fragt Finch. „Der Rauch zieht ab!"  
„Das Outflow-Ventil aufgemacht! Los jetzt, mir nach!"

Ich hebe den Löscher, den ich vorhin abgestellt habe, auf, und laufe nach hinten. Die Rauchdichte verringert sich beinahe von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Zwar brennt der beißende Rauch immer noch in Augen und Lunge, aber bei Weitem nicht so schlimm wie vorher. Ich öffne den Ausrüstungsschrank der hinteren Bordküche.  
„Finch, gib Breck deinen Löscher und nimm dir den aus dem Schrank!"  
Das Mädchen gehorcht wortlos. Ich klappe den Sicherungshebel von meinem Löscher und ziehe den Sicherungsstift aus Brecks CO2-Feuerlöscher.  
Der Rauch ist jetzt beinahe verschwunden.  
„Meine Ohren tun weh", klagt Breck.  
„Du musst schlucken!", antworte ich. „Los, weiter!"

Jetzt kann ich klar erkennen, woher der Rauch kommt. Es ist die rechte hintere Toilette, aus deren Türritzen der Qualm strömt und nach hinten Richtung Heck zieht.

Vorsichtig lege ich meine Hand auf die Türoberfläche, und ziehe sie sofort zurück. _Diese Tür ist heiß!_ Ich erinnere mich vage irgendwo gelesen zu haben, dass man eine heiße Tür nicht öffnen soll, weil es dann eine Stichflamme geben kann, aber wir haben keine andere Wahl. Wenn wir die Tür nur einen Spalt weit öffnen, und sofort mit dem Löscher durch den Spalt ins Innere des Raumes sprühen, könnte es vielleicht gehen.

Aber es kommt auf das Timing an. Einer von uns muss den Entriegelungshebel drehen und die Tür vorsichtig aufdrücken, ein anderer mit dem Löscher in den Spalt zielen. Falls der erste Löscher nicht reicht, wäre es sinnvoll, wenn gleich jemand mit einem zweiten bereit steht. Da ich Finch eher zutraue, mit dem Feuerlöscher umgehen zu können, bleibt nur Breck für den Türöffnungs-Part übrig. Ich hasse es, den Jungen dieser Gefahr auszusetzen, aber ich habe keine Alternative.

„Breck, hör mir gut zu", beginne ich, „du musst für mich die Tür öffnen. Stell dich flach an die Wand, sodass du den Drehhebel hier gerade mit der Hand erreichen kannst. Wenn ich es dir sage, drehst du ihn gegen den Uhrzeigersinn bis zum Anschlag. Du wirst spüren, dass die Tür nach innen nachgibt. Drück ein wenig nach und lass den Hebel dann los und zieh die Hand weg, wenn ich es dir sage. Dann gehst du in Deckung".

Der Junge nickt mir zu. „Mach ich".  
Ich nehme meine Position ein.  
„Finch, halte dich direkt hinter mir bereit. Ist den Löscher entsichert?"  
„Ja."  
Ich richte die Düse meines Halonlöschers auf den Türspalt und nicke Breck zu.  
„Los, jetzt!"

Vorsichtig streckt er seine Hand nach dem Drehhebel aus und zuckt zurück.  
_Ich Idiot! Natürlich ist das Metall brennheiß!  
_Ich stelle meinen Löscher ab und ziehe mein Shirt aus.  
„Hier, nimm das, damit du dich nicht verbrennst!", rufe ich ihm zu.

Der Rauch beginnt wieder dichter zu werden. Wahrscheinlich facht der Luftzug das Feuer an. _Jetzt oder nie:  
_„Breck, auf ein Neues! Drei, zwei, eins, jetzt!"

Mit dem zusammengeknüllten T-Shirt als Schutz dreht Breck den Entriegelungshebel. Die Tür springt einen Spalt weit auf. Dicker, dunkler Qualm quillt aus der Öffnung. Plötzlich flackert mir intensiver, orangefarbener Feuerschein ins Gesicht. Ich drücke den Auslösehebel meines Feuerlöschers.

„In Deckung!"

Aus der Löschdüse schießt komprimiertes Halon-Löschgas. Gleichzeitig schlägt mir einen Stichflamme aus dem Türspalt entgegen. Löschmittel und Flammen treffen in der Luft aufeinander. Für einen Moment scheint der Gaswolke des Feuerlöschers die Hitze abzuschirmen, doch dann schlägt sie mir unbarmherzig ins Gesicht, wie ein Wüstenwind, nur um ein Vielfaches heißer.  
Ich zwinge mich, den Ausweichreflex zu unterdrücken, und beiße die Zähne zusammen, als die Hitze meine Armhaare und Augenbrauen versengt. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, die in Wahrheit wohl nur eine oder zwei Sekunden gedauert hat, schwinden Hitze und Flammen.  
Der grelle Feuerschein verringert sich zu einem dumpfen, rötlich-orangefarbenen Leuchten, welches von dunklem Qualm mehr und mehr verdeckt wird.  
Noch immer auf den Spalt zielend, rücke ich ein Stück vor.

„Breck, die Tür weiter öffnen!", rufe ich.  
Der Löscher ist fast leer. Ich lasse den Auslösehebel kurz los.  
„Finch, halt dich bereit!"  
Breck stößt die Tür weiter auf. Ich ziele mit der Löschdüse in den Toilettenraum. Die Flammen scheinen sich auf den Bereich des Mistkübels und den Fußboden davor zu konzentrieren. Mit einem gezielten Löschstoß ersticke ich die Flammen am Boden. Dann versiegt der Löschstrahl.

„Finch, den anderen Löscher, schnell!", rufe ich, ohne mich umzudrehen, und lasse meinen leeren Feuerlöscher zu Boden fallen.  
„Hier", ruft Finch und reicht mir den neuen Löscher.  
Sofort nehme ich den Mistkübel ins Visier. Mit der Spitze der Löschdüse stoße ich den Deckel auf, und schieße sofort eine ordentliche Ladung Löschmittel hinein.  
„Peter, die Decke!" warnt mich Fich.  
Tatsächlich, dort oben kriechen Flammen über die Wandpaneele. Der Halonlöscher macht kurzen Prozess mit ihnen. Brand aus, soweit ich es erkennen kann.

Doch die Oberflächen in dem völlig verkohlten Raum sind immer noch heiß, und die Gefahr einer Rückzündung ist dadurch gegeben. Gerade als ich Finch anweisen will, den Wasserlöscher aus der hinteren Bordküche zu holen, spüre ich plötzlich einen kühlen Sprühnebel auf meiner Hand. Eine Art Sprinkler an der Decke ist angesprungen, und benetzt die verkohlte Einrichtung mit Wasser. Schwaden erhitzten Dampfes steigen auf.

_Komisch! Normalerweise gibt es nur für die Mistkübel eine automatische Löschanlage, nicht aber für den Raum selbst!_

Auch aus dem Müllcontainer quillt plötzlich Dampf. Damit ist es klar – der Brand war nichts weiter als eine Aktion der Spielmacher, um uns zu zeigen, wer der Boss ist. Und um den Zuschauern eine gute Show zu bieten. Sie hätten ihn jederzeit selber mit der Löschanlage ersticken können.

Ein Räuspern dringt aus den Kabinenlautsprechern.  
„So, nachdem ihr nun gesehen habt, was passiert, wenn ihr euch nicht an die Spielregeln haltet, werdet ihr in Zukunft genau das tun, was wir euch sagen", schallt Plutarch Heavensbees Stimme durch die Kabine. „Im Speziellen meine ich damit, dass niemand abfällig über das Kapitol redet, oder Clove unpassende Fragen stellt. Ihr werdet sie weder foltern, noch psychischen Druck auf sie ausüben. Ihr werdet sie bis auf weiteres in Ruhe lassen. Habt ihr das verstanden?"

Daher weht der Wind also. Dem Kapitol hat es nicht gepasst, dass wir Clove beinahe so weit hatten, dass sie uns vielleicht etwas Wichtiges verraten hätte. Darum das Feuer als Strafe und als klare Ansage, wer hier das Heft wirklich in der Hand hat. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir im Moment nicht auf Sendung sind. Wahrscheinlich werden sie einen unbedenkliche Aufnahme aus dem Cockpit zeigen, oder eine Außenaufnahme.

„Ich wiederhole mich ungern, aber sind meine Anweisungen verstanden worden?" fragt der oberste Spielmacher sichtlich genervt. Ich nicke.  
„Gut. Dann hätten wir das geklärt. Keine Fragen, keine Folter, kein Garnichts. Nur warten auf weitere Anweisungen. Die erste Anweisung ist einfach. Peter, erhöhe sofort wieder den Kabinendruck, bevor ihr alle umkippt. Ihr seid bei 19.000 Fuß Kabinenhöhe und steigend!"

Ich zögere keine Sekunde und öffne das Überkopf-Staufach über der letzten Sitzreihe. Dort befindet sich normalerweise eine tragbare Sauerstoffflasche. Doch das Fach ist leer. _Mist. Dann muss es so gehen._ In 19.000 Fuß bleiben mir rund 15 bis 20 Minuten nutzbares Bewusstsein. Dieser Wert gilt aber nur im Sitzen. Da ich Rauchgas eingeatmet habe, und mein Puls auf gefühlte 200 Schläge pro Minute gestiegen ist, kann ich wohl froh sein, wenn mir die Hälfte oder gar nur ein Drittel dieser Zeit bleibt. Mit schnellen Schritten eile ich Richtung Cockpit. Nach wenigen Metern schnappe ich nach Luft, und spüre, wie mir etwas schwindlig wird. Alle Farben scheinen irgendwie fahl und gedämpft. Allmählich weicht die Angst vor einem Ohmachtsanfall einer unglaublich starken Euphorie. Das Verlangen nach Sauerstoff schwindet, obwohl mir immer mehr die Luft weg bleibt. _Sauerstoffmasken sind etwas für uncoole Verlierer! Ich schaffe es auch so!_

Ich lasse die vordere Bordküche hinter mir. Das helle Licht, welches durch die offene Cockpittür strahlt, zieht mich wie ein Leitstrahl eines Funkfeuers an. Ich fühle mich, als könnte ich Bäume ausreißen, doch zugleich sagt mir meine Ausbildung, das genau das Gegenteil der Fall ist. Ohne auf die Trümmer der Cockpittür am Boden zu achten, stürme ich in Richtung Flugingenieursplatz. Für einen Moment habe ich Schwierigkeiten, mich zurecht zu finden. _Wo ist noch mal die Sauerstoffmaske?_ Hinter mir höre ich Breck und Finch ins Cockpit stürmen. _Da ist sie, die verdammte Maske! Warum habe ich die nicht gleich gefunden? _

Ich greife nach der Sauerstoffmaske und nehme sofort einen tiefen Atemzug. Kühler Sauerstoff strömt in meine Lunge. Ich atme tief durch. Zuerst fühle ich mich paradoxerweise schlechter als ohne Sauerstoff, doch dann kehrt rasch die Farbe in mein Gesichtsfeld zurück, und mit ihr klart auch mein Verstand wieder auf. _Unglaublich, was der Sauerstoffmangel mit dem Gehirn macht!_

Sofort greife ich nach dem Kabinendruck-Kontrollhebel und schiebe ihn nach oben Richtung INCREASE. Der Kabinendruck-Höhenmesser stoppt bei knapp über 20.000 Fuß, die Variometernadel schwingt nach unten. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich Finch, die sich die Piloten-Sauerstoffmaske geschnappt hat und sie abwechselnd Breck reicht. Auch Clove hat ihre Maske auf. Finch muss sie ihr aufgesetzt haben.

Der Cockpitlautsprecher erwacht zum Leben.

„Sehr gut. Ihr habt Aufgabe eins erledigt. Jetzt habt ihr ein paar Minuten Pause. Danach gehen wir zu Aufgabe zwei über. Und Peter, denk nicht, dass du deine Strafe mit ein paar verbrannten Haaren abgesessen hast!"


	20. Ein Geschenk

Der Druck in meinen Ohren nimmt zu. Ich nehme die Sauerstoffmaske kurz ab, halte mir die Nase zu und versuche, kräftig durch die Nase auszuatmen. Es knackt in den Ohren, und der Druck ist weg. Ein Blick auf den Kabinenhöhenmesser – 17 000 Fuß. Noch ist die Luft zu dünn, um ohne Sauerstoffmaske auszukommen, also setze ich sie wieder auf. Noch immer hallen Plutarchs Worte durch meinen Kopf. _Deine Strafe kommt noch._ Wie ein Damoklesschwert schwebt dieser Satz über mir, eine ständig drohende Gefahr, die ich nicht konkretisieren kann. Diese Ungewissheit ist fast genauso schlimm wie die Strafdrohung selbst. Wüsste ich, was die Spielmacher mit mir vorhaben, könnte ich Vorkehrungen treffen. So bleibt mir aber nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten, was geschehen wird.

_Abwarten. _Das ist es, was im Moment jeder im Cockpit zu tun scheint. Natürlich ist eine Sauerstoffmaske nicht besonders konversationsfördernd, doch ich vermute, dass sowieso niemanden recht zum Reden zu Mute ist. Nachdem sich der Adrenalinschub durch das Beinahe-Inferno an Bord verflüchtig hat, gewinnen quälende Gedanken an Raum, welche Überraschungen die Spielmacher noch in petto haben könnten. _Wir haben sie unterschätzt. _Mit dem Brand wollten sie mir zeigen, dass sie mich am Ende doch in der Hand haben. Die große Frage ist aber eine andere. _Würden die Spielmacher riskieren, ohne Sieger dazustehen, nur um mich in meine Schranken zu weisen?_

Der Kabinenhöhenmesser passiert 15 000 Fuß. Ich führe erneut einen Druckausgleich in meinen Ohren herbei, und bedeute den anderen im Cockpit, das Gleiche zu tun. Katniss sieht mich kurz fragend an, und dreht sich dann wieder um, um die Instrumente im Auge zu behalten. _Tausend Dollar, um zu erfahren, was in ihrem Kopf vorgeht._ Sie ist mal wieder in ihre schwer zu durchschauende Art gefallen, die ich schon von unserer ersten Zusammenkunft her kenne.

Die Erinnerung ist frisch, als wäre es gestern gewesen. _Der lange Marsch zum Flugplatz in Distrikt 12. Mein Wunsch nach einer Essenspause. Katniss Wutausbruch. Das lange Schweigen und ihre eisigen Blicke danach. Ich habe damals ernsthaft gehofft, sie nach dieser einmaligen Episode nie mehr sehen zu müssen. Doch objektiv betrachtet hatte Katniss mit ihrer Zurechtweisung gar nicht so unrecht gehabt. Ich war damals wohl genährt, sie hingegen so dürr, dass sich ihre Wangenknochen deutlich unter der olivbraunen, schmutzigen Gesichtshaut abzeichneten. Ihre Arme schienen nur aus Haut, Knochen, Sehnen und Muskeln zu bestehen. Kein Gramm überflüssiges Fett. Es war taktlos von mir gewesen, wie ein Weichei eine Essenspause zu verlangen, wenn Katniss und ihre Familie ums Überleben kämpfen, und sie wegen mir und meinem Besichtigungstrupp nicht auf die Jagd gehen kann._

_Stunden später hatte Boggs dann einen Stopp angeordnet. Ich stand dann schon kurz vor einer akuten Unterzuckerkrise. Katniss saß etwas abseits von mir am Boden, und kaute auf einem Stück trockenem Brot herum, das meine Mutter wahrscheinlich als ungenießbar entsorgt hätte. Mir tat Katniss irgendwie leid, obwohl sie vorhin recht barsch zu mir gewesen war. Ich beschloss, ihren Wutausbruch zu vergessen und bot ihr etwas von meinem frischen Wecken aus Distrikt 13 an. „Hier, du brauchst das dringender als ich", hatte ich gesagt. Wortlos hatte sie mein Angebot angenommen. Ich hatte ihr dann noch versprochen, mich dafür einzusetzen, dass sie als Lohn für ihre Familie Nahrung erhalten soll. Damit war das erste Eis gebrochen. Doch Katniss Vertrauen war nicht etwas, was man sich innerhalb von ein paar Minuten mit einem Wecken Brot und ein paar schönen Sätzen erkaufen konnte. Doch der Grundstein war gelegt._

Und es ist alles vergleichsweise gut gelaufen, bis zum meinem völlig verpatzten Liebesgeständnis. Aber noch ist nicht alles verloren. _Immerhin haben wir in den letzten zehn Minuten nicht gestritten, und Katniss hat auch keine trotzigen Alleingänge mehr veranstaltet. _Mein Blick schweift über ihren verbrannten Oberarm. Mittlerweile beginnt die Haut Blasen zu werfen. Das muss unglaublich wehtun, doch Katniss jammert nicht. Und sie ist zu stolz, um die Schmerztabletten zu schlucken, die Finch ihr gebracht hat. Total unvernünftig, aber irgendwie ist es diese trotzige Ader an ihr, die mir gefällt.

Wieder einmal dröhnt unvermittelt Plutarchs Stimme aus dem Cockpitlautsprecher und reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
„Tributinnen und Tribute, ich habe eine gute Neuigkeit für euch. Soeben hat ein großzügiger Sponsor eine unerhört hohe Summe dafür bezahlt, dass eure tapfere Marina eine Chance bekommt. Begebt euch nach hinten zum vorderen Füllhorn. Dort werdet ihr etwas finden, was Marinas Lebens verlängern kann. Und beeilt euch, es steht nicht gut um sie!"

_Das kam ja irgendwie wie gerufen._ Eigentlich sollte ich mich freuen, dass wir Marina helfen können, aber da ist schon wieder dieses ungute Gefühl, wie bei der herausgesprungenen Sicherung. Als würden die Spielmacher ab sofort nicht anderes mehr tun, als mir laufend Fallen zu stellen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie Breck seine Sauerstoffmaske vom Gesicht reißt.  
„Worauf warten wir noch?" ruft er aufgeregt.  
Ich kontrolliere den Kabinendruck-Höhenmesser. 12 500 Fuß. Das genügt, um ohne Maske zu atmen.  
„Noch einen Augenblick", sage ich zu Breck, „ich muss nur noch schnell die Kabinendruckregelung auf Automatik umstellen, dann können wir los!"  
Ich überprüfe die Einstellung des Zieldrucks – 7 000 Fuß, und stelle den Knopf für die Druckänderungsrate auf Maximal. Das ist zwar unangenehm für die Ohren, aber ich will uns alle nicht länger als nötig der dünnen Luft aussetzen. Ich greife nach dem Kabinendruck-Kontrollhebel, drehe den Griff und lasse ihn in der Führung einrasten. Wie von Geisterhand bewegt er sich ein Stück Richtung DECREASE, die Druckänderungsrate fällt auf etwas über 500 Fuß pro Minute, das Maximum für den automatischen Regler.

„Ihr könnt eure Masken jetzt abnehmen", sage ich. „Finch, Breck, ihr kommt mit mir. Katniss, du passt auf die Maschine auf!"

Katniss dreht sich um.  
„Peter, glaubst du wirklich, dass es gut ist, wenn ihr wieder alle hinten seid?"  
„Hast du Angst allein mit mir?" neckt Clove.  
„Nein", entgegnet Katniss bestimmt, „ich will nur nicht die ganze Zeit allein hier sitzen und auf die Instrumente starren!"  
Sie macht eine kurze Pause. Clove starrt sie erstaunt an.  
„Natürlich nicht deswegen! Ich finde es nur ungeschickt, wenn ihr dauernd alle hinten seid, wo vielleicht schon die nächste Überraschung auf euch lauert!", setzt Katniss fort.  
Guter Einwand. Ich würde auch lieber im Cockpit bleiben. Aber ich will wissen, was die Überraschung für Marina ist. Ich kann vielleicht etwas sehen, was Finch und Breck nicht sehen. Ein Medikament, welches in Wahrheit ein Gift ist. Ein Gerät, welches Marina tötet, anstatt ihr zu helfen. Vielleicht will ich auch einfach nur das Gefühl haben, Herr der Lage zu sein, selbst wenn ich es objektiv betrachtet nicht bin.

„Keine Angst", sage ich, „ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich schaue mir nur schnell an, was wir für Marina gesponsert bekommen haben, dann komme ich zurück".  
Katniss nickt. „Aber beeile dich". Sie lächelt mir verschmitzt zu. „Und dann erklärst du mir noch ein wenig genauer, wie man dieses Ding hier fliegt. Mir wird nämlich langsam etwas langweilig!"  
„Da hab ich genau das richtige für dich. Fliegen per Hand in großer Höhe. Da wird dir ganz sicher nicht langweilig, das garantiere ich dir!" entgegne ich, und bedeute Finch und Breck mit einer Handbewegung, dass sie mir folgen sollen. „Los, mitkommen!"

Auf den ersten Blick wirkt die Business-Kabine völlig unverändert. Ich mache mir keine Mühe, nach neuen Blutflecken, Leichen oder abgerissenen Körperteilen Ausschau zu halten. Ich gehe schnurstracks auf das Füllhorn zu, welches hier eher einem „Füllhaufen" gleicht. Doch halt, da, links neben dem Haufen, ist etwas, was vorhin noch nicht da war. Aus dem Boden ragt ein rund eineinhalb Meter hoher und knapp einen Meter breiter Metallkasten mit einem großen beleuchteten „Capitol" – Logo im unteren Bereich der Vorderseite. Weiter oben befindet sich ein großes Klappfach. Rechts daneben sind 12 weiße Drucktasten angebracht, die von eins bis zwölf durchnummeriert sind. _Wie bei einem Getränkeautomaten! _Die vierte von oben mit der Aufschrift D4 blinkt im Sekundentakt. Auf einem Display direkt oberhalb der Knöpfe steht „Press button to collect your sponsored gift".

„Sieht so aus, als wäre das unser Sponsorengeschenk", verkünde ich, und drücke den blinkenden Knopf. „HOLD BUTTON – BIOSCAN IN PROGRESS" erscheint auf dem Display. Ich spüre einen leichten Stich in meinem Finger. _Ein Bluttest? _Plötzlich ertönt ein trötender Alarmton. „WRONG ID – NOT AUTHORIZED TO COLLECT". Natürlich! Das Geschenk kann nur vom Tribut des jeweiligen Distrikts abgeholt werden.

„Was stimmt nicht?" fragt Breck.  
„Mein Fehler. Ich darf dein Geschenk nicht nehmen. Du musst das selber tun", antworte ich.  
„Drück einfach auf den blinkenden Knopf da".  
Zögernd streckt Breck seinen Finger aus. Er zuckt kurz zusammen. _Der Stich wahrscheinlich._ Nach ein paar Sekunden ertönt ein lautes „Pling". „ID CORRECT – D4 MALE – AUTHORIZED TO COLLECT". Im Inneren des Kastens klickt es. „OPEN TRAY TO COLLECT YOUR GIFT".  
Der Junge greift nach dem Griff des Klappfaches und öffnet es. Im Fach liegt ein handliches, weißes Gerät mit einer zentimeterdicken Kunststoffmanschette, wie ein klobiger Armreifen. Von dem Gerät geht ein zusammengerollter Plastikschlauch zu einem daneben liegenden Beutel mit einer roten Flüssigkeit. _Blut. _Die Aufschrift des Beutels bestätigt es. Blut der Blutgruppe 0 negativ, Inhalt ein halber Liter. Daneben liegen noch zwei weitere Beutel. Universell geeignet als Spende für Empfänger jeglicher Blutgruppe.

„Was ist das?" fragt Breck.  
„Sieht aus wie ein Apparat für eine Bluttransfusion", entgegne ich.  
„Wird der Marina helfen?"  
„Gesund wird sie davon nicht", sagt Finch, „aber es wird sie einige Zeit am Leben halten."  
Breck wirft Finch einen fragenden Blick zu. „Wie lange?"  
„Schwer zu sagen. Eine Stunde, vielleicht zwei?" Das Mädchen schluckt. „Aber was bringt Marina das? Sie will doch eigentlich sterben. Sollten wir ihren Wunsch nicht respektieren?"  
„Ich will nicht, dass sie stirbt!", schreit Breck aufgeregt, und zeigt mit dem Finger aus Finch. „Für dich ist sie nur lästig, und dir wäre es nur recht, wenn du sie los bist!"  
„Sag doch nicht so etwas!" entgegnet das Mädchen. „Ich will ihr genauso helfen wie du. Aber wir können sie hier nicht heilen. Wir verlängern nur ihr Leiden."  
Breck wirft Marina einen giftigen Blick zu. „Verkauft mich nicht für blöd. Ich bin zwölf, aber ich bin nicht dumm! Wenn du Marina nicht helfen willst, dann geh zurück zu Katniss, und lass und in Ruhe!"

_Können wir nicht einmal fünf Minuten ohne Streit auskommen? _  
„Schluss damit, alle beide!" rufe ich dazwischen. „Wir gehen jetzt mit dem Apparat zu Marina, schauen, dass wir ihn in Gang bringen, und dann sehen wir weiter. Verstanden?"  
Ich wende mich an Breck. „Nimm du den Apparat raus, nicht dass noch jemandem die Klappe auf die Finger schnalzt, weil er nicht berechtigt ist!"  
Vorsichtig hebt der Junge das Gerät heraus und reicht es mir. Dann nimmt er die Blutbeutel zur Hand. Sein Blick schweift noch einmal durch das Fach und bleibt an irgendetwas hängen.  
„Was ist das?", fragt Breck, und deutet auf ein kleines Glasfläschchen.  
Finch will ihre Hand danach ausstrecken, zuckt aber zurück, als ich ihr einen missbilligenden Blick zuwerfe.  
„Breck, gib Finch die Blutbeutel, und nimm das Fläschchen heraus!", kommandierte ich.

Finch funkelt mich finster an.  
„Jetzt bist du aber ganz schön paranoid!"  
„Besser paranoid als Hand ab", gebe ich trocken zurück.  
Ein lautes Scheppern lässt mich zusammenzucken.  
„Breck!" rufe ich.  
„Alles in Ordnung! Das Fach ist zugeschnappt, nachdem ich die Flasche rausgenommen habe".  
Jetzt ist Finch sichtlich erschrocken.  
„Siehst du", sage ich zynisch, „jetzt weißt du, warum ich paranoid bin!"

Mit einem lauten Surren beginnt der Metallkasten im Boden zu versinken. Ein Gedanke schießt durch meinen Kopf. Wenn der Kasten im Frachtraum untergebracht ist, dann müssten sich dort eigentlich auch die Sponsorgeschenke verbergen. Schließlich können sie die Spielmacher diesmal nicht nachträglich in die Arena bringen. Sie müssen von Anfang an vorhanden sein. Ob wir da irgendwie drankommen könnten? Der Boden ist aus Aluminium, welches wir mit der Crash-Axt aufbrechen könnten. Dann müsste nur noch jemand runter gehen, und voila, hätten wir alle Sponsorgeschenke zur freien Verfügung. Aber so wie ich die Spielmacher mittlerweile einschätze, lauert dort unten sicher irgendeine Falle.

„Das ist Morfix!" ruft Breck auf einmal aufgeregt. „Die haben uns wirklich Morfix gegeben!  
„Zeig her!", sagt Finch.  
Sie studiert das Etikett.  
„Das ist sogar Morfix B, das feine Zeug, wo man nicht sofort abhängig und zum Zombie wird", verkündet Finch.

_Das Morfix ist ein weiteres Kapitel, wie das Kapitol seine Distrikte unterdrückt. Es gibt davon zwei Formulierungen, Morfix A und Morfix B. Beide sind sehr wirksame synthetische Schmerzmittel. In den Distrikten ist, wenn überhaupt, und wenn dann nur am Schwarzmarkt, nur das billigere vom Typ A erhältlich, welches schnell süchtig macht, Depressionen und Wahnvorstellungen hervorruft und bei intensivem Gebrauch innerhalb kurzer Zeit schwere Organschäden hervorruft. Böse Zungen behaupten, es wurde absichtlich so hergestellt, dass es möglichst viele Nebenwirkungen hat. Morfix B ist eine verbesserte, teurere Variante für das Kapitol. Es wirkt mindestens genauso gut, macht aber kaum süchtig und ist vergleichsweise gut verträglich. _

„Richtig", pflichte ich Finch bei, „da scheint jemand unsere Marina wirklich zu mögen." Ich deute nach hinten. „Dann mal los!"  
Wir lassen das Füllhorn und Business-Kabine hinter uns. Der Metallkasten ist mittlerweile komplett im Boden verschwunden. Als ich Marina auf ihrer zum Krankenbett umfunktionierten Sitzreihe liegen sehen, glaube ich für einen Moment, dass sie bereits tot ist. Aus ihrem Gesicht ist jegliche Farbe verschwunden, die Augen sind geschlossen. Sie sieht aus, als hätte sie in Vampir leer gesaugt. Ich beuge mich über sie und sehe, dass sich ihre Brust rhythmisch hebt und senkt. Sie lebt also noch.  
Breck klopft ihr auf den Arm.  
„Marina! Hörst du mich? Wir haben Medizin für dich!"  
Keine Reaktion.  
„Marina! Hörst du mich? Ich bin es, Breck!"  
Müde öffnet das Mädchen ihre Augen. Ihre Mundwinkel verziehen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln.  
„Du hast mich nicht verlassen!", ruft Breck erfreut, und streichelt sanft über Marinas Arm.  
Ich richte inzwischen das Transfusionsgerät her. Auf der Oberseite ist neben einem Display ein unübersehbarer Einschaltknopf angebracht. Ich drücke ihn. Eine kurze Tonfolge ertönt, auf dem Display erscheint ein „Capitol Medical Supplies" Logo, mit dem Schriftzug „Auto-Transfusor C2000" direkt darunter.

Dann ertönt eine angenehme, weibliche Computerstimme. „Bitte drücken sie den schwarzen Knopf an der rechten Geräteseite, um die Manschette zu öffnen". _Das ist ja wie bei diesen Laien-Defibrillatoren, die einem auch Schritt für Schritt sagen, was zu tun ist!  
_„Das Gerät spricht ja!", bemerkt Breck erstaunt.  
„Ist wohl einen Luxusausführung direkt aus dem Kapitol", sage ich, und drücke den schwarzen Knopf. Mit einem leisen Surren öffnet sich die dicke Plastikmanschette.

„Warnung – die Benutzung dieses Geräts ohne medizinische Ausbildung erfolgt auf eigene Gefahr. Capitol Medical Supplies übernimmt keinerlei Haftung für Folgeschäden durch Fehlbedienung oder unsachgemäßen Gebrauch. Wenden Sie sich an Ihren Rechtsberater, um sich über mögliche zivil- und strafrechtliche Folgen eines Gebrauchs dieses Geräts ohne fachliche Ausbildung zu informieren" verkündet die Computerstimme.

_Na toll, das ist ja schon fast wie bei einem Microsoft-Lizenzvertrag._

„Wenn Sie diese Erläuterung verstanden haben, oder über eine medizinische Ausbildung verfügen, drücken sie den grünen Knopf neben dem Display des Geräts. Für eine Wiederholung drücken den gelben Knopf. Wenn Sie den Vorgang abbrechen wollen, drücken Sie den roten Knopf. Warnung: Unterlassene Hilfeleistung ist strafbar und kann mit Geld- oder Freiheitsstrafe geahndet werden. Wenden Sie sich an ihren Rechtsberater, falls sie Fragen bezüglich der Rechtsfolgen unterlassener Hilfeleistung haben".

_Schön langsam geht mir die Tussi mit ihrem Rechtsberater auf die Nerven!_ Ich drücke den grünen Knopf.

„Vielen Dank. Bitte setzen sie das Gerät am Unterarm des Empfängers wie am Display gezeigt an. Achten sie darauf, dass die rechte Seite des Geräts Richtung Hand zeigt, und das Display auf der Oberseite des Unterarms liegt. Die rechte Kante der Manschette sollte genau mit dem Handgelenk fluchten. Wenn Sie das Gerät positioniert haben, drücken sie die schwarze Taste, um die Manschette zu schließen. Achtung: Achten sie darauf, ihre Finger nicht in den Schließbereich der Manschette zu halten!"

Vorsichtig setze ich das Gerät an Marinas rechtem Unterarm an, vergewissere mich, dass ich es richtig ausgerichtet habe, und drücke dann den schwarzen Knopf. Die Manschette schließt sich wie eine Fessel fest um Marinas Handgelenk.

Auf dem Display erscheint die Meldung „CHECKING FOR PULSE", kurz darauf „PULSE IDENTIFIED – PRESS GREEN BUTTON TO SCAN FOR VEIN". Die Computerstimme meldet sich: „Puls erkannt. Bitte drücken sie den grünen Knopf, um nach einer geeigneten Vene zu scannen. Achtung: Die automatische Suche kann nicht in jedem Fall zu einem positiven Ergebnis führen. Wenden Sie sich an ihren Arzt, falls dieses Problem auftritt".

Ich drücke den Knopf. Im Inneren des Geräts surrt es. Plötzlich erscheint auf dem Display ein Schwarzweißbild, welches mehrere Blutgefäße zeigt. Ein Cursor wandert über den Bildschirm und bleibt auf einer dicken Ader in der Mitte hängen. „VEIN FOUD – CONDITION MARGINAL" erscheint in orange.

„Vene gefunden, Zustand grenzwertig", meldet die Computerstimme. „Bestätigen Sie durch zweimaliges Drücken der grünen Taste, dass sie den Inhalt dieser Meldung verstanden haben und den Vorgang trotzdem fortsetzen möchten. Capitol Medical Supplies kann in diesem Fall für den Erfolg der Transfusion nicht garantieren, und übernimmt keine Haftung für Folgeschäden".

_Bla, bla, bla. Als ob diese dämlichen Haftungsfragen irgendeine Relevanz hätten!_ Ich bestätige die Meldung. „Bitte schließen Sie eine geeignete Blutkonserve an den Anschluss auf der linken Geräteseite an. Achtung: Die Transfusion einer ungeeigneten Blutkonserve kann zu schweren Gesundheitsschäden und zum Tod führen. Dieses Gerät führt keine Überprüfung der Blutgruppenkompatibilität durch. Vergewissern Sie sich durch geeignete Testmethoden, ob Spender- und Empfängerblut kompatibel sind. Bestätigen Sie anschließend mit der grünen Taste."

Der Schlauch ist schon angeschlossen. Ich bestätige.

„Bitte öffnen Sie den Absperrhahn der Blutkonserve und üben sie Druck auf die Blutkonserve aus, um den Zulaufschlauch zu füllen. Trockenlauf der Pumpe kann zu Schäden führen, die nicht von der Herstellergarantie gedeckt sind".

Von den ständigen Haftungsbelehrungen genervt öffne ich den Absperrhahn und weise Finch an, den Blutbeutel in die Höhe zu halten, damit das Blut durch die Schwerkraft leichter angesaugt werden kann. Ich kenne das vom Krankenhaus, wo sie die Infusionen auch immer über dem Körper aufhängen, damit die Flüssigkeit durch die Schwerkraft fließen kann. Die Pumpe in dem Gerät ist wahrscheinlich eine Zusatzvorkehrung, damit es auch ohne Schwerkraftförderung geht.  
„Finch, drück den Beutel etwas zusammen!"  
Der Zulaufschlauch füllt sich mit Blut.  
Auf dem Display erscheint die Meldung „BLOOD AT PUMP INTAKE – PRESS GREEN BUTTON TO CHECK PUMP OPERATION".

„Blut am Zulauf erkannt. Für Funktionstest und Entlüftung grünen Knopf drücken".

Ein leises Gurgeln ertönt, dann reduziert sich das Pumpengeräusch zu einem leisen Summen.  
„Funktionstest positiv abgeschlossen. Zum Einleiten des Venenzugangs drücken Sie die grüne Taste zwei Mal hintereinander. Falls sie den Vorgang abbrechen wollen, drücken Sie die rote Taste. Achtung: Die Transfusion einer ungeeigneten Blutkonserve kann zu schweren Gesundheitsschäden und zum Tod führen. Dieses Gerät führt keine Überprüfung der Blutgruppenkompatibilität durch. Vergewissern Sie sich durch geeignete Testmethoden, ob Spender- und Empfängerblut kompatibel sind. Capitol Medical Supplies.."

Ich drücke genervt die grüne Taste. Die Stimme verstummt. Ich drücke die Taste noch einmal.  
„Venenzugang wird eingeleitet – bitte warten!" tönt die Stimme aus dem Gerät. Wieder surrt etwas immer Inneren. Irgendwo muss in dieser Manschette eine Infusionskanüle versteckt sein. Auf dem Bildschirm ist zu erkennen, wie sich ein dunkles, längliches Objekt der ausgewählten Vene nähert und dann in sie eindringt.  
„Venenzugang hergestellt – prüfe – Venenzugang ist funktionsfähig. Zum Einleiten der Transfusion drücken Sie die grüne Taste zwei Mal."

Ich bestätige den Vorgang. Die Pumpe läuft an. Auf dem Display erscheint eine Meldung „TRANSFUSION RUNNING – RATE 10 ml/min".  
„Transfusion läuft. Dies ist ein automatisches Notfallprogramm für starken Blutverlust. Die Transfusionsgeschwindigkeit wird auf bis zu 50 Milliliter pro Minute gesteigert werden. Ein manuelles Einstellen ist nicht möglich. Ihr Arzt kann die Transfusionsgeschwindigkeit per Fernzugang einstellen, sofern die Funktion in Ihrem Gerät freigeschaltet wurde und der Arzt über eine gültige Lizenz verfügt. Vielen Dank, dass Sie Capitol Medical Supplies zur Verbesserung ihrer Gesundheit gewählt haben!"

„Funktioniert es?" fragt Breck.  
Ich kontrolliere das Display. Es zeigt 18 ml/min an, Tendenz steigend.  
„Sieht gut aus", antworte ich.  
„Was machen wir mit dem Morfix?"  
„Am besten, wir warten, bis Marina wieder richtig zu ihr kommt. Es sind Tropfen zum Schlucken, dafür muss sie wach sein", wirft Finch ein.  
Marina bewegt leicht ihren Kopf.  
„Streng dich nicht an", sagt Breck zu ihr. „Du bekommst gerade frisches Blut. Und wir haben Morfix für dich."  
Marina nickt müde.  
Ihre Kraft reicht nicht, um etwas zu sagen. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis die Bluttransfusion einen Effekt zeigen wird. Genau genommen ist es nichts weiter, als ein verzweifelter Versuch, Marina noch etwas mehr Zeit zu verschaffen. Nachdem sie bis jetzt durchgehalten hat, kann der Blutverlust nicht mehr allzu massiv sein. Vielleicht ist die Blutung mittlerweile sogar zum Stillstand gekommen, oder zumindest so geringfügig, dass es reicht, wenn wir laufend per Transfusion neues Blut nachfüllen. Das ist zwar genaugenommen in etwa so sinnvoll, wie bei einem Ölleck einfach frisches Öl nachzufüllen, anstatt das Leck zu reparieren, aber mangels Arzt können wir hier nichts anderes tun.

Die Transfusionsgeschwindigkeit ist bei 30 ml/min angekommen. Zumindest scheint es Marina nicht schlechter zu gehen. Das Gerät funktioniert ordnungsgemäß, kein Hinweis auf eine Falle. Ich werde hier nicht mehr unbedingt gebraucht.

„Kommt ihr einstweilen ohne mich klar?" frage ich in die Runde.  
„Geh nur", sagt Finch und wirft mir ein Lächeln zu. „Gib Katniss ein paar Fluglektionen, aber passt auf, dass sie nicht übermütig wird!"

Ich mache mich auf den Weg nach vorne. Für einen Moment habe ich den Eindruck, dass die Maschine leicht durchsackt. Wahrscheinlich eine leichte Turbulenz. Nichts Weltbewegendes. Ich gehe weiter. Mein Blick bleibt kurz am vorderen Füllhorn in der Business-Kabine hängen. Was, wenn wir wirklich Zugang zu den Sponsorgeschenken erhalten könnten?

Dann, plötzlich, ohne jede Vorwarnung, fühle ich mich leicht, völlig losgelöst vom Boden. _Was ist das schon wieder?_ Mein Gehirn braucht eine Sekunde, um die Situation zu erfassen. Ich spüre, wie ich schwerelos durch die Luft schwebe, meine Füße haben keinen Kontakt zum Boden mehr. Wie ein Ballon steige ich Richtung Decke. Ich tue mir schwer, meine Sinneseindrücke als real zu bewerten. _Das kann unmöglich sein. Ich kann nicht schwerelos durch die Kabine schweben!_

Ein dumpfer Schlag auf den Rücken und mein Gesäß vertreibt jeden Zweifel. Ich bin soeben gegen die Decke geprallt. Negative Schwerkraft. Vor der Fensterreihe sehe ich den Horizont beängstigend steil nach vorne kippen. Wir gehen in den Sturzflug, und ich kann nichts dagegen tun.

„Katniss!"

Mein Schrei verhallt ohne Antwort.


	21. Sturzflug

Die Zeit scheint sich fast bis zum Stillstand zu verlangsamen. Eine unnatürliche Ruhe steigt in mir auf. Jedes weitere Ankämpfen gegen das Unvermeidliche erscheint mir sinnlos. _Als ob ich überhaupt etwas tun könnte, so wie ich von den negativen Fliehkräften gegen die Decke gepresst werde!_ Noch ein paar Sekunden, dann ist der Sturzflug so steil, dass es kein Zurück mehr gibt. Zuerst wird der Overspeed-Alarm im Cockpit losgehen, wenn die DC-8 die maximal erlaubte Machzahl von 0.88 überschreitet. An den Tragflächen bilden sich Überschall-Schockwellen. Der Druckpunkt wandert nach hinten, die Maschine wird kopflastig. Über 0.95 Mach fliegen alle Versprechen des Herstellers aus dem Fenster. Die Höhenruderwirkung geht durch Schockwellenbildung an der Höhenflosse verloren.

Dann werden wird die Schallmauer durchbrechen. Katniss kann am Steuerhorn ziehen so viel sie will, aus dem „Mach Tuck" kann sie so nicht entkommen. Sie wird nicht einmal begreifen, was da geschieht. Ihre einzige Chance wäre, die Höhenflossentrimmung zu benutzen, aber das weiß sie nicht. Noch ein paar Sekunden, dann ist es so weit. Unser Todesurteil ist besiegelt.

Plötzlich spüre ich ein Nachlassen der negativen Schwerkraft. Ich schwebe wieder. _Katniss, zieh hoch! Mehr ziehen! _Ich versuche, meine Beine nach vorne zu kriegen, um halbwegs aufrecht zu landen. Der Boden kommt mir entgegen. _Es geht sich nicht aus! _Ich bekomme meine Beine nicht sortiert, setze mit dem rechten Fuß irgendwie völlig verdreht auf. Ein stechender Schmerz zuckt durch meinen Knöchel. Ich kippe seitlich nach vorne weg und lande unsanft auf der linken Seite. Ein Stich fährt durch meine lädierte linke Schulter. Für einen Moment besteht meine Welt nur noch aus Schmerz. Und einer unerträglichen Schwere, als hätte sich ein Elefant auf meinen Rücken gesetzt.

_Natürlich! Der Abfangbogen! Katniss zieht die Maschine tatsächlich aus dem Sturzflug! _Die DC-8 liegt überraschend ruhig in der Luft, kein Anzeichen von _high speed buffet._ Vielleicht sind wir noch unter dem Limit, oder nur minimal drüber. Die Schwerkraft lässt nach. Ohne Blick nach draußen kann ich nicht sagen, ob die Maschine wieder im Horizontalflug ist oder noch immer sinkt. Mein Fliegerinstinkt sagt mir, dass wir noch nicht außer Gefahr sind. Ich kann spüren, wie die DC-8 leicht nach oben und unten pendelt. _Katniss, nicht übersteuern! Nicht schon wieder eine Oszillation!_ Es fühlt sich an, als würde Katniss mit der Steuerung kämpfen.

Ich muss ins Cockpit! Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen und versuche mich aufzurichten. Meine Schulter sendet einen neuerlichen Stich durch meine linke Körperseite. _Egal was Katniss denkt, ich werde mir gleich eine Handvoll Tabletten einwerfen! Wenn ich es denn überhaupt ins Cockpit schaffe._ Vorsichtig verlagere ich mein Gewicht auf mein linkes, intaktes Bein, und erhebe mich, mein rechtes Bein nachschleifend. Ein Versuch, es zu belasten, wird sofort mit einem stechenden Schmerz quittiert. _Mist! Vermutlich ist der Knöchel verstaucht, oder gebrochen._

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster beruhigt mich. Die Maschine fliegt annähernd horizontal, und sinkt wenn dann nur noch langsam. Humpelnd lege ich die fehlenden Meter ins Cockpit zurück.

„Peter, mach schnell, ich kann sie nicht mehr lange halten!" schreit mir Katniss entgegen. Ihre Stimme wirkt angestrengt. Dann sehe ich sie. Mit beiden Händen hält Katniss das Steuerhorn umklammert, während sie sich mit ihren Beinen am Instrumentenbrett abstützt. Ihre Fingerknöchel und Armmuskeln treten deutlich hervor. Sie scheint mit aller Kraft am Steuerhorn zu ziehen, doch trotzdem verliert die Maschine weiter leicht an Höhe.  
„Was ist passiert?" frage ich.  
„Keine Ahnung, auf einmal ist das Steuerhorn nach vorne geschnalzt!" entgegnet Katniss.  
"Unfähig bist du! Wegen dir gehen wir jetzt alle drauf!" schreit Clove.  
_Eine Autopilot-Fehlfunktion?_ Ich überprüfe die Stellung des Autopilot-Hauptschalters. Er steht auf YAW DAMPER, es ist also lediglich der Gierdämpfer aktiv, der Autopilot selbst ist aus. Vermutlich ausgefallen. Aber das erklärt nicht, warum die Steuersäule plötzlich nach vorne schlägt. Außer…

Mein Blick fällt auf die Anzeige der SERVO TRIM METERS, welchs die Kommandos an die Autopilot-Servos anzeigen. Die Nadel für das Höhenruderservo steht am unteren Anschlag – maximaler Ruderausschlag nach unten. Katniss muss das Steuerhorn jetzt gegen die Kraft des Servos halten, damit die DC-8 nicht wieder in den Sturzflug übergeht. Wenigstens scheint die Kraftbegrenzung des Servos zu funktionieren, sonst hätte sie keine Chance, die Maschine zu halten. Aber ihren angestrengten Gesichtszügen nach zu urteilen, wird sie auch so die DC-8 nicht mehr lange unter Kontrolle halten können.

_Denk nach! Der Autopilot ist aus. Die Servos sollten gar keinen Strom mehr bekommen. Aber sie bekommen offensichtlich welchen. Ich muss den Strom unterbrechen…die Sicherungen! _

„Katniss, gleich wird es besser!"  
Ich eile nach hinten zur Sicherungs-Schalttafel. Wo sind die blöden Autopilot-Sicherungen noch mal? Sie müssten am RADIO BUS sein – da, RADIO BUS 4, AUTOPILOT BUS AC und DC BUS 2.  
„Achtung, Katniss! Gleich wird der Zug am Steuerhorn weniger. Mach dich darauf gefasst, nachlassen zu müssen!", rufe ich, während ich gleichzeitig nach dem beiden Sicherungen für die Pitch- und Rollachse des Autopiloten greife.  
„Okay!" gibt Katniss knapp zurück.  
„Auf drei! Eins, zwei, drei!"  
Ich ziehe die beiden Sicherungen. Ein Ruck geht durch die Maschine, die Nase wandert schlagartig ein Stück nach oben. Beinahe hätte ich das Gleichgewicht verloren.

„Jetzt ist es besser!", ruft Katniss. „Aber ich muss immer noch ordentlich ziehen…Moment, es wird wieder schlimmer!"  
Die DC-8 beginnt durchzusacken. Katniss kontert mit dem Steuerhorn, doch es reicht nicht. Die Nase geht weiter nach unten.  
„Mist, was ist das jetzt?" fluche ich. Das kann unmöglich wahr sein! Haben die Spielmacher am Ende die Sicherungen überbrückt?  
Ich humple nach vorne. Katniss zieht mit aller Kraft am Steuerhorn.  
"Na, Kohlengräberin, geht dir die Kraft aus?" äzt Clove.  
Ein Warnsummer ertönt. Ich erkenne ihn sofort. Es ist die _Stabilizer in Motion_ Warnung, die ertönt, wenn die Höhenflosse um mehr als ein halbes Grad ohne Unterbrechung verstellt wird.

Ein Blick auf die Mittelkonsole bestätigt meinen Verdacht. Der hydraulische Trimmhebel links neben den Gashebeln, der ein wenig wie ein Koffergriff aussieht, steht am vorderen Anschlag. _Runaway Trim._ Ich hechte nach vorne und ziehe den Hebel mit aller Kraft nach hinten.  
„Peter, tu etwas! Ich kann sie nicht mehr halten!" schreit mir Katniss verzweifelt ins Ohr.  
Ich beobachte die Trimmanzeige. Keine Reaktion. Sie läuft zwar nicht mehr nach vorne, aber sie will auch nicht nach hinten gehen. In einem Anflug von Verzweiflung drücke ich auch die beiden Hebel für die elektrische Trimmung nach unten. Keine Reaktion. _Das kann es doch nicht sein! Zwei Hydraulikmotoren und ein Elektromotor arbeiten gleichzeitig. Die müssen die blöde Höhenflosse doch zurückstellen können!  
_„Peter!" ruft Katniss noch einmal.

Ich lasse die elektrische Trimmung los und den hydraulischen Hebel in die Mittelstellung zurück gleiten, und ziehe ihn noch einmal mit Schwung nach hinten. Keine Wirkung. Ich spüre, wir die Flugzeugnase ein Stück absinkt. Das Variometer zeigt an, dass wir mit 1.500 Fuß pro Minute sinken, Tendenz steigend. Höhe 35.400 Fuß, Geschwindigkeit 0.85 Mach und steigend. Mit einer derartig vertrimmten Höhenflosse haben wir keine Chance, wenn der _mach tuck_ einsetzt.

Vage erinnere ich mich an einen Unfallbericht aus den 1960ern, als es ein paar Unfälle mit unkontrollierbaren Sturzflügen von DC-8 Maschinen gegeben hatte. Es hatte etwas mit der Trimmung zu tun. Etwas mit den Kraftverhältnissen am Höhenleitwerk. Ich versuche mir, die Situation am Leitwerk bildlich vorzustellen. Die Höhenflosse ist nach unten getrimmt. Katniss hält mit dem Höhenruder dagegen. Das Höhenruder drückt das Heck nach unten. Die Kraft greift an der Hinterkante der Höhenflosse an. Um die Höhenflosse nach oben zu trimmen, muss die Hinterkante nach oben bewegt werden.

_Das ist es! _Das ist unser Problem! Der Druck durch das ausgeschlagene Höhenruder blockiert den Trimmmotor!  
„Katniss, du musst jetzt den Zug auf das Steuerhorn nachlassen!" rufe ich.  
„Aber dann kippt mir die Maschine nach unten weg!" entgegnet Katniss panisch.  
„Vertrau mir. Sie wird kurz wegkippen und sich gleich wieder fangen! Lass den Zug jetzt langsam nach, bis ich Stopp sage!"  
Katniss gehorcht. Die Nase senkt sich, ich fühle, wie die DC-8 durchsackt.  
„Noch ein bisschen mehr nachlassen!", weise ich Katniss an.  
Auf einmal beginnt die Trimmanzeige nach hinten zu laufen.  
„Stopp, das reicht!"  
Langsam kommt die Nase wieder nach oben.  
„Jetzt ein bisschen mehr ziehen! Vorsichtig!"  
„Ich hab sie", entgegnet Katniss.  
„Zieh weiter hoch, bis die Nase etwas über dem Horizont ist!"

Das Variometer passiert die Nullmarkierung. Der Höhenmesser stoppt bei 34.500 Fuß. Geschwindigkeit noch unter der roten Markierung.

„Ich muss fast nicht mehr ziehen!", ruft Katniss erleichtert.  
Ich lasse den Trimmhebel in die Mittelstellung gleiten.  
„Passt es so?" frage ich.  
„Noch ein kleines bisschen nach oben trimmen, dann geht es."  
Ich ziehe den Trimmhebel noch einmal kurz nach hinten.  
„So müsste es gehen".

Doch noch immer ist nicht alles in Ordnung. Der hydraulische Trimmhebel will noch immer von selbst an den vorderen Anschlag fahren, ich muss ihn in der Mittelstellung festhalten.  
„Diese blöde Trimmung will dauernd nach vorne!", fluche ich, und wende mich an Katniss. „Drück mal kurz die beiden Trimmschalter am Steuerhorn nach unten!"  
Keine Reaktion.  
„Hast du die Schalter gedrückt?"  
„Ja, zum Teufel noch mal!" entgegnet Katniss. Ihre Stimme klingt nervös.  
Ich glaube zu wissen, wo das Problem liegt. Offensichtlich haben die Spielmacher den elektrischen Aktuator für die hydraulische Trimmung, der mit den Schaltern am Steuerhorn bedient wird, irgendwie überbrückt, und benutzen ihn nun, um die hydraulische Trimmung nach unten auszuschlagen. Der Aktuator lässt sich zwar händisch durch Festhalten des Hebels übersteuern, aber so können wir nicht ewig weitermachen.

„Katniss, lass die Trimmschalter los! Dann nimm deine linke Hand vom Steuer und greif nach diesem Hebel hier!", weise ich sie an, und deute auf den Trimmhebel.  
„Halt ihn gut fest! Er will von selbst nach vorne wandern. Du muss ihn in der Mittelstellung halten."  
Vorsichtig übergebe ich ihr den Hebel.  
„Sehr gut. Ich ziehe jetzt schnell ein paar Sicherungen, dann sollte der Spuk vorbei sein", sage ich mit ruhiger Stimme.  
Ich weiß genau, wo ich suchen muss. Am RADIO BUS 1 befinden sich zwei Sicherungen mit der Beschriftung WHEEL LONGITUDINAL TRIM. Ich ziehe sie heraus.  
„Es hat aufgehört!" ruft Katniss erleichtert. „Der Hebel bleibt von selbst in der Mitte!"  
„Siehst du, was habe ich gesagt!"

Ich humple wieder nach vorne und hieve mich in den Pilotensitz. Ein stechender Schmerz zuckt durch meinen rechten Knöchel, als ich mit dem Fuß aus Unachtsamkeit gegen die Mittelkonsole stoße.  
Katniss wirft mir einen sorgenvollen Blick zu.

„Hast du dir dein Bein verletzt?"  
Ich nicke.  
„Bin etwas unsanft am Boden gelandet, als du die Maschine hochgezogen hast."  
„Tut mir leid", sagt Katniss mit sanfter Stimme.  
„Nichts für ungut", entgegne ich. „Wenn du nicht so scharf hochgezogen hättest, wären wir alle jetzt nur noch ein Häufchen Staub und Asche in der Wüste".

Ich greife nach dem Steuerhorn.  
„Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich übernehme?" frage ich Katniss.  
„Nur zu."  
„Ich hab sie", antworte ich, und prüfe die Instrumente. Wir sind leicht vom Kurs abgekommen, und wir fliegen in 34.300 Fuß. Die Geschwindigkeit ist auf 0.80 Mach gefallen. Ich beschließe, wieder auf 40.000 Fuß zu steigen, und schiebe die Gashebel auf Steigleistung vor. Flight Director auf MACH HOLD, NAV Modus ausgewählt. Ich ziehe die DC-8 in den Steigflug. Ein paar Minuten, dann sind wir wieder auf der richtigen Höhe.

_Marina!_ Was wird wohl mit ihr passiert sein, als die Maschine in den Sturzflug gegangen ist? Ich kann nur hoffen, dass das Bluttransfusionsgerät noch funktioniert, und dass niemand verletzt wurde. Nachschauen ist nicht möglich. Ich kann Katniss nicht schon wieder allein im Cockpit lassen, jetzt, wo wir keinen Autopilot mehr haben. Nicht bevor ich sicher bin, dass sie die Maschine in diesen Höhen sicher kontrollieren kann, und nicht bevor ich sichergehen kann, dass nicht noch irgendwo eine böse Überraschung lauert.

„Was ist mit deinem Arm passiert?" fragt Katniss plötzlich.  
„Was soll damit sein?" entgegne ich, und werfe selber einen Blick darauf. Die Haut ist leicht gerötet, und brennt etwas. Von meinen Armhaaren sind nur noch ein paar verkohlte, zusammengerollte Knäuel über. _Die Stichflamme._

„Nun ja", sage ich lächelnd, „nachdem das Kapitol diesmal zu geizig war, um uns das übliche Rundum-Beautypaket zu spendieren, habe ich mir gedacht, ich probier mal eine neue, schnelle, effiziente Methode zur Haarentfernung aus. Ist offenbar noch etwas ausbaufähig!"  
Katniss starrt mich mit offenem Mund an. Dann bricht sie in prustendes Gelächter aus.  
„Und deine Augenbrauen! Hast du da auch eine neue Methode testen müssen? Oder ist es dir da hinten etwas zu warm geworden?" neckt Katniss.  
„Eher letzteres", entgegne ich.  
„Sieht trotzdem irgendwie komisch aus!", lacht meine Copilotin zurück.  
„Du brauchst gar nicht so laut zu lachen!" necke ich Katniss. „Schau dich doch mal selber an. Oder würdest du deinen Versuch der Haarentfernung am Arm als gelungen betrachten? Meiner Mutter könnte ich dich so jedenfalls nicht vorstellen. Die würde sofort Rettung, Feuerwehr und Polizei rufen!"

Katniss schlägt ihre Arme über dem Kopf zusammen, genauso, wie ich es ihr gezeigt habe, wenn ich meine Mutter nachgemacht habe.  
„Oh mein Gott! Wie das Mädchen denn aus? Um Gottes Willen! Jemand muss den Notruf wählen! Das ist ja grauenhaft! Peter, was denkst du dir dabei? Wir sind kein Krankenhaus! Du kannst doch keine Verletzten einfach so in dieses Haus bringen! Was sollen die Nachbarn denken?" äfft Katniss meine Mutter in einem gekünstelten britischen Akzent nach.

Jetzt muss ich lauthals lachen. Ja, genau so hätte meine Mutter reagiert.  
„Weißt du, Katniss, es ist gut, dass wir uns das Vorstellen noch ein wenig sparen können. Obwohl ich das wirklich gerne sehen würde!" entgegne ich.  
„Ich auch", meint Katniss lächelnd.

„Applaus, Applaus", ruft Clove plötzlich mit vor Zynismus triefender Stimme von hinten. „Das ist ja ganz großes Theater hier. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie in Distrikt 12 Laientheater spielen!"  
„Wie oft noch?" zischt Katniss zurück, „du bist nicht gefragt! Wenn du etwas Sinnvolles zu Melden hast, dann tu es, und wenn nicht, halt einfach den Mund! Verstanden?"  
Clove funkelt böse zurück.  
„Von dir, Kohlengräberin, lasse ich mir sicher nicht den Mund verbieten!"  
„Du solltest dich einmal ordentlich informieren, bevor du Leute als irgendetwas bezeichnest, was sie gar nicht sind", entgegne ich rasch. „Wenn du das tun würdest, dann wüsstest du, dass in Distrikt 12 erstens keiner unter 18 in den Minen arbeitet, und zweitens alle Arbeitskräfte unter Tage ausschließlich Männer sind. Katniss ist 16, und ich denke, wir können uns einig sein, dass ihr Geschlecht eindeutig weiblich ist. Also Schluss mit der Kohlengräberin – sonst klebe ich dir den Mund eigenhändig mit Leukoplast zu".

Ich lege eine kurze rhetorische Pause ein, um Clove Zeit zu geben, über meine Worte nachzudenken.  
„Hast du das verstanden?"  
Clove will zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, hält dann aber inne.  
„Peter", höre ich Katniss Stimme neben mir, „fliegen wir nicht ein wenig schnell für den Steigflug? Wir sollen doch mit 0.80 Mach steigen, oder nicht?"  
Ich kontrolliere die Fahrtmesseranzeige. Wir sind bei Mach 0.82.  
„Danke. Wir sind in der Tat zu schnell."

_Aber warum? _Ich habe mich zwar ein paar Sekunden zu Clove umgedreht, und war die letzte halbe Minute nicht voll konzentriert, aber normalerweise hätte ich eine derartige Abweichung durch den nötigen Kraftaufwand am Steuerhorn spüren müssen. Doch obwohl ich die DC-8 für einen Steigflug mit 0.80 Mach getrimmt habe, kann ich mit Mach 0.82, Tendenz steigend, fliegen, ohne dafür das Steuer nennenswert nach vorne drücken zu müssen.

Ich kontrolliere die Trimmanzeige. Sie steht gefühlsmäßig etwas weit Richtung hecklastig, obwohl die Maschine mit den entfernten Sitzen in der vorderen Kabine von Haus aus hecklastig sein müsste. Die Trimmung müsste weiter vorne stehen.

_Der Pitch Trim Compensator!_ Bei hohen Fluggeschwindigkeiten drückt in der DC-8 ein Elektromotor über eine Spindel, die durch eine Feder mit der Steuersäule des Kopiloten verbunden ist, diese nach hinten, um der zunehmenden Kopflastigkeit der Maschine bei hohen Machzahlen und hohen Fluggeschwindigkeiten zu begegnen, und die Geschwindigkeitsstabilität sicherzustellen. Die Funktion des Pitch Trim Compensators wird über eine ausfahrende Stange am Steuerhorn des Kopiloten angezeigt. Bei 0.82 Mach müsste sie zu sehen sein. Doch Fehlanzeige!

„Katniss, ist dir vor dem Sturzflug irgendetwas aufgefallen?" frage ich.  
„Nicht Besonderes. Nur dieser komische Stab da ist eingefahren. Der ein wenig so wie ein Wurm aussieht, dieses schwarz-gelbe Ding", entgegnet Katniss. „Ich hab mir gedacht, das hat nichts zu bedeuten, weil der sich vorher auch schon mal bewegt hat."  
_Das ist es! Jetzt weiß ich, wie die Spielmacher das mit dem Sturzflug angestellt haben.  
_„Gut beobachtet", lobe ich Katniss.  
„Wofür ist dieser Stab gut?" fragt sie.  
„Einfach gesagt, ist das nur eine Anzeige dafür, dass ein kleiner Motor das Steuerhorn nach hinten drückt, damit die Maschine bei hoher Geschwindigkeit nicht von selbst in den Sturzflug geht. Deswegen musstest du so kräftig ziehen, um aus dem Sturzflug raus zu kommen", erkläre ich.  
„Und dieser Motor hat nicht richtig funktioniert?"  
„Genau das war das Problem. Du musstest deswegen über 30 Pfund Zugkraft zusätzlich selber aufbringen, die dir sonst der Motor abgenommen hätte."  
„Darum ging das so schwer!" stellt Katniss fest.

Sie beginnt zu grübeln.  
„Was ist eigentlich mit den Leuten da hinten? Mit Breck und Finch, mit Marina? Haben sie sich beim Sturzflug verletzt?"  
„Das kläre ich gleich", antworte ich, und greife nach dem Mikrofon für das Durchsagesystem.  
„Achtung, Achtung, hier spricht spricht Peter. Finch oder Breck, wenn es möglich ist, soll bitte einer von euch beiden so schnell wie möglich zu mir ins Cockpit kommen!"

Ich lege das Mikro wieder zurück. Links vorne neben den Gashebeln befindet sich der Schalter für den Pitch Trim Compensator. Er steht auf NORM, das System sollte also eingeschaltet sein. Ich stelle den Schalter kurz auf OVERRIDE, dann zurück auf NORM. Langsam kommt die Stange zum Vorschein, und ich muss das Steuerhorn nach vorne drücken, um den korrekten Steigwinkel beizubehalten. Ich stelle die Trimmung nach, bis die Maschine wieder von selbst die richtige Geschwindigkeit hält.

„Hat sich wohl aufgehängt, nachdem unsere Freunde am Boden damit rumgespielt haben", sage ich zu Katniss. „Siehst du, jetzt kommt der Wurm wieder raus!""

Ich drehe mich kurz um und sehe nach hinten. Keine Spur von Breck und Finch. Die Maschine steigt inzwischen durch 37.000 Fuß. Der Flight Management Computer zeigt mir, dass wir nur noch 55 Minuten bis zum Flugplatz haben. Die Treibstoffanzeige weist 34.500 Pfund aus. Wir haben unsere Prognose für den übrig bleibenden Treibstoff am Zielort um ein paar hundert Pfund verbessert, doch der neuerliche Steigflug wird uns wieder wertvollen Treibstoff kosten. _Ich sollte mal die Tankinhalte prüfen,_ schießt mir durch den Kopf.

„Übernimm mal kurz!" sage ich.  
„Okay". Katniss greift nach dem Steuerhorn. „Ich hab sie."  
„Folge einfach den Balken auf dem künstlichen Horizont. Kleine Korrekturen. Wie ich es dir erklärt habe", weise ich sie an, und erhebe mich vorsichtig aus meinem Sitz. Irgendwie ist mir momentan ein wenig schwindelig. Ein flaues Gefühl breitet sich in meinem Magen aus, und mein Schädel pocht. Aus Unachtsamkeit versuche ich wieder einmal mein rechtes Bein zu belasten. _Autsch! _Ich verziehe vor Schmerz mein Gesicht.

„Ist mit dir wirklich alles in Ordnung?" fragt Katniss besorgt.  
„Nur mein Bein", entgegne ich.  
Dann wende ich mich den Treibstoffanzeigen zu. Die Haupttanks 2 und 3 enthalten noch 8.500 Pfund, die Haupttanks 1 und 4 sind bei 7.000 Pfund. Die Reservetanks 1 und 4 stehen bei 1.500 Pfund.

Plötzlich überkommt mich ein Anflug von Übelkeit. So schnell es geht humpele ich Richtung Toilette. Mit meinen verbundenen Händen fingere ich etwas ungeschickt am Türmechanismus herum, bis ich die blöde Tür endlich aufbekomme. Ich beginne zu würgen. Dann gibt es kein Halten mehr. Ein Schwall von Erbrochenem ergießt sich auf den Boden der Toilette. Der Anblick lässt mich gleich noch einmal würgen. Ein unangenehmes Brenne breitet sich in meinem Hals aus. Mit zitternden Fingern ziehe ich ein Papierhandtuch aus dem Spender und wische mir den Mund ab.

Ich zwinge mich, einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen. Mein Gesicht wirkt blass und ist mit Ruß verschmiert. Das Shirt hat auch schon mal bessere Zeiten gesehen, bevor Breck es als Hitzeschutz verwendet hat. _Du siehst nicht gut aus, Peter, _sage ich in Gedanken zu mir selbst. _Ich muss etwas trinken. Den grausigen Geschmack loswerden._ Ich humpele Richtung Bordküche. Katniss scheint die Maschine einigermaßen im Griff zu haben. Es ruckt zwar ab und zu ein wenig, aber schön langsam bekommt sie den Dreh raus. Ich öffne den Getränke-Vorratsschrank und hole eine Dose Limonade hervor. _Capitol Coke. _Eine Art Coca Cola, genau das, was ich jetzt brauche. Ich nehme ein paar Schlucke, hole noch eine zweite Dose aus dem Schrank und mache mich auf den Weg ins Cockpit.

Mein Schädel pocht noch immer. Wahrscheinlich eine Nachwirkung von Cloves Schlag. Mein Blick bleibt auf einer kleinen Schachtel hinter dem Copilotensitz hängen. _Die Schmerztabletten. _Ich stelle die Coladosen auf die Arbeitsfläche des Flugingenieurs und hebe die Schachtel auf. Naprobene 500 mg. Ich drücke zwei Tabletten aus dem Blister.  
„Was machst du da?" fragt Katniss.  
„Ich werf mir nur mal schnell ein paar Tabletten ein. Denk was du willst, ich bin nicht so tapfer wie du."  
Ich lege die erste Naprobene auf meine Zunge und spüle sie mit einem ordentlichen Schluck Cola runter. Dann die zweite.  
„Gut, nachdem ich dich jetzt geschlagen habe, kannst du mir auch etwas von dem Zeug geben. Mein Arm nervt mich schön langsam nämlich", sagt Katniss mit einem frechen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Hast du mich mal wieder ausgetrickst", entgegne ich, und drücke zwei weitere Tabletten aus dem Blister.  
„Weißt du, wie man die schluckt?" frage ich Katniss.  
„Ich bin zwar das, was deine Mutter als Hinterwäldlerin bezeichnen würde, aber das bekomme ich schon noch hin. Her damit!"

Ich reiche Katniss die Pillen und eine Coladose. Ich beuge mich über den Sitz, und übernehme kurz das Steuer. Die DC-8 ist bei 39.000 Fuß angelangt.  
„Danke", sagt Katniss, und reicht mir ihre Getränkedose. „Ich übernehme wieder, bis du auf deinem Platz bist."  
Ich trinke meine Dose aus und stopfe sie in die Rückentasche des Sitzes, damit sie nicht im Cockpit herumkullert.

„Stopp, Stopp, Stopp", schallt plötzlich Plutarch Heavensbees Stimme aus dem Cockpitlautsprecher.  
„Mein lieber Peter, du kannst gleich stehen bleiben. Du wirst nämlich jetzt augenblicklich die Sicherungen, die du vorhin so schön raus gezogen hast, wieder rein drücken. Von jetzt an spielst du nach unseren Regeln!"

„Und was, wenn nicht?" entgegne ich.

„Dann werdet ihr alle dafür bezahlen, und damit meine ich wirklich alle. An Bord dieser Maschine befindet sich eine Sprengladung, strategisch gut platziert, die wir ohne zu zögern zünden werden, wenn du weiter glaubst, dass für dich keine Regeln gelten. Du wirst augenblicklich die Sicherungen für den Autopilot und die Trimmung wieder rein drücken. Tu es!" dröhnt Plutarchs Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Und wer garantiert mir, dass ihr nicht wieder irgendeinen Unsinn mit der Steuerung veranstaltet?"

„Wir. Das heißt, eigentlich ich". Ein gekünstelter Anflug von Lächeln tönt aus dem Lautsprecher. „Wir haben ein kleines Spiel mit euch vor. Dafür brauchen wir die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit von euch allen. Ihr erfahrt gleich, was es ist. Vorher noch ein kleiner Hinweis – wir sind in ein paar Sekunden wieder auf Sendung. Überlegt euch also gut, was ihr sagt. Sonst…bumm!"

Ich schlucke. _Jetzt hat mich der Bastard kalt erwischt. Ade, schöner Plan. Mit Distrikt 13 wird es jetzt erst mal nichts._

„Also dann – hier ist euer neues Spiel. Es heißt ‚Schluck die Nachtriegel'. Ich nehme an, ihr alle wisst, was Nachtriegel sind?" fragt Plutarch.  
Katniss und ich nicken.

Nachtriegel sind genmanipulierte schwarz-blaue Beeren, so giftig, dass es heißt, man ist tot, bevor sie im Magen angekommen sind. In dieser Volksweisheit steckt zwar ein wenig Übertreibung, doch viel mehr als eine Minute hat man nicht, ehe das Gift die Zellatmung blockiert und man tot umfällt.

„Gut. Nachdem ihr Bescheid wisst, was Nachtriegel sind, hier die Spielregeln. Die Teilnehmer des Spiels sind Katniss und Breck. Peter, du bekommst 20 Minuten Zeit, um zu entscheiden, wer von den beiden die Beeren schlucken soll. Dann wird der Geschenkausgabeautomat aus dem Boden kommen. Nur Katniss oder Breck können das Fach öffnen. Dann habt ihr noch mal fünf Minuten Zeit, im Angesicht der Beeren. Vielleicht will ja jemand dem armen Peter die Entscheidung abnehmen."

Katniss und ich starren uns beide mit offenen Mündern an.

„Und jetzt, die Sicherungen bitte!"


	22. Schwierige Entscheidung

Das imaginäre Schwert saust auf mich herab. Das ist sie also, meine Strafe. Ich soll eine Entscheidung treffen, bei der beide Optionen gleich untragbar sind. Ich will nicht, dass Katniss stirbt, aber genauso wenig kann ich von Breck verlangen, die Nachtriegel zu schlucken. _Er ist doch erst zwölf, hat sein ganzes Leben noch vor sich!_ Es muss irgendeinen Ausweg geben. Eine dritte Option, bei der niemand stirbt, und auch keine Bombe hochgeht. Wie im Film, wo der Held an der entscheidenden Stelle den richtigen Einfall hat, oder einen besonderen Trick aus dem Hut zaubert.

Doch mir will keine rettende Idee kommen. Ein Flugzeug ist kein Auto, wo wir mal schnell rechts ranfahren und alle rausspringen könnten. Selbst wenn wir Fallschirme an Bord hätten, wir könnten nicht einfach auf Reiseflughöhe eine Tür öffnen und rausspringen. Wir wären durch den Sauerstoffmangel bewusstlos, bevor wir im freien Fall niedrigere Höhen erreicht hätten, und würden vermutlich den Zeitpunkt zum Ziehen der Reißleine verschlafen. Wenn wir nicht vorher erfroren wären. Die Außentemperatur liegt bei minus 54 Grad Celsius, mit dem Windchill im freien Fall würde sich die wohl eher wie minus hundert anfühlen. Dann müssten wir noch die Tür aufbekommen, hoffen, dass wir nicht ins Triebwerk gesaugt werden oder gegen die Tragfläche oder das Heck knallen, und dass die Spielmacher nicht vorher die Bombe zünden, wenn sie merken, was gespielt wird.

Der Höhenmesser nähert sich der 40.000 Fuß-Marke. Mit Gefühl bringe ich die DC-8 in den Horizontalflug, und nehme die Schubleistung zurück, um eine Geschwindigkeit von 0.78 Mach zu halten.

„Und jetzt, Peter", dröhnt wieder Plutarchs Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher, „drückst du endlich diese verdammten Sicherungen rein, bevor hier ein paar Leute nervös werden und einen großen roten Knopf drücken! Los jetzt!"

Seufzend füge ich mich Plutarchs Anweisungen. _Widerstand ist zwecklos, wie bei den Borg,_ denke ich mir.  
„Katniss, übernimm mal kurz", sage ich, und schnalle mich los. Ich versuche mir einzureden, dass die Schlacht noch nicht verloren ist, dass mir vielleicht in den verbleibenden 20 Minuten noch etwas anderes einfällt, als Katniss oder Brecks Todesurteil auszusprechen.  
Zähneknirschend drücke ich die Autopilot- und Trimmungs-Sicherungen nacheinander wieder rein, und gebe damit den Spielmachern die Kontrolle über die Maschine zurück.  
„Und jetzt den Autopilot einschalten, bitte!", befiehlt Plutarch. Resignierend betätige ich den Hauptschalter, und aktiviere den Modus „Höhe halten".

_Toll, Peter, für ein paar Minuten hattest du sie ausgesperrt, und was hast du daraus gemacht? Nichts!_

Als ich schon wieder in meinen Sitz klettern will, schweift mein Blick noch einmal über das Flugingenieurs-Schaltpult. Er bleibt am Elektrik-Panel hängen. Was, wenn ich den kompletten Strom abstellen würde, inklusive der Batterie? Ich müsste nur die vier Generatorschalter und den Batterie-Hauptschalter auf OFF legen. In zwei oder drei Sekunden wäre das leicht zu schaffen. Keine Kameras, keine Übertragung, und keine Bombe. Aber auch kein Trägheitsnavigationssystem, kein Bordcomputer und keine Instrumente mehr außer dem Standby-Höhenmesser und dem Standby-Fahrtmesser, sowie dem Magnetkompass. Unsere Chancen, den Flugplatz von Distrikt 13, oder überhaupt einen Flugplatz zu finden, wären dann fast gleich Null.

„Was soll das jetzt werden? Willst du Löcher in die Luft starren?" fragt Clove.  
„Nein. Ich habe mir nur gedacht, ob ich nicht mal die Generatoren und die Batterie ausschalten sollte. Mal kurz die Kameras ausknipsen, damit ich ein paar nicht jugendfreie Schimpfwörter loswerden kann" entgegne ich.  
„Du willst den kompletten Strom abdrehen? Bist du jetzt völlig übergeschnappt?" erwidert Clove.

„Du hältst uns wohl für dämlich!" schallt Plutarchs Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. Glaubst du vielleicht, wir hätten für solche Spielereien keine Vorkehrungen getroffen? Kapier es endlich - du tust, was wir dir sagen, oder es macht 'Bumm'! Nicht mehr, und nicht weniger. Also Hände weg vom Strom, ganz besonders vom Batteriehauptschalter. Der bleibt ein, oder es knallt. Verstanden?"

Ich nicke.

„Und nur zur Information - die Uhr läuft. Du hast noch 17 Minuten. Es wäre vielleicht an der Zeit, dass du dich von Breck oder Katniss verabschiedest. Ich denke, es gibt da vielleicht noch ein paar ungeklärte Dinge, die im Raum stehen, findest du nicht?"

„Richtig!" pflichtet Clove bei. „Du musst dich schön langsam mal entscheiden. Sieh es einmal so – du kannst deine geliebte Katniss ja sogar retten. Lass einfach den Jungen sterben, der macht es doch sowieso nicht mehr lange. Soll irgendwie krank sein, habe ich gehört."

Ich werfe Clove einen abfälligen Blick zu.  
„Glaubst du, das macht es leichter? Breck hat es genauso wenig verdient zu sterben, wie Katniss. Aber einer muss sterben, und ich soll derjenige sein, der bestimmt, wer es sein soll. Tut mir leid, so einfach ist das nicht…", seufze ich. Beim Gedanken an dem armen Jungen spüre ich Tränen in meine Augen steigen. _Reiß dich zusammen, Peter!_ Aber Katniss kann ich noch weniger sterben lassen. Für jemanden wie Clove wäre die Entscheidung einfach. Derjenige, der ihr wichtiger ist, bleibt am Leben. Der andere stirbt.

„Peter", beginnt Katniss, „das Wichtigste ist, dass du und möglichst viele andere am Leben bleiben. Wenn Breck oder ich dafür sterben müssen, dann ist das für mich in Ordnung. Egal, wie du dich entscheidest."  
„Für mich ist es nicht egal!" erwidere ich. „Ich will das nicht tun…es muss einen Ausweg geben! Es muss einfach einen geben!"  
„Und wenn nicht? Du hast doch den Spielmacher gehört! Entweder du entscheidest, wer von uns die Beeren schluckt, oder wir sterben alle!" Katniss sieht mich fragend an. „Willst du das?"  
Ich schüttle meinen Kopf.  
„Nein. Aber es muss…"  
„Gar nichts muss!" unterbricht mich Katniss. „Du hast keine Wahl. Du musst dich entscheiden. Einer, oder wir alle. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn nur einer stirbt!"

Logisch betrachtet hat Katniss Recht. Einer von sechs ist besser als alle sechs. Aber es würde bedeuten, sich den Regeln der Spielmacher zu unterwerfen. Zur Spielfigur zu werden.

„Was ist jetzt?" fragt Clove herausfordernd. „Du warst doch zu Beginn auch nicht so zimperlich, als du den Kabinendruck abgesenkt hast. Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr du mir damit geholfen hast?"  
Sie macht eine kurze rhetorische Pause.  
„Ich sage es dir – das war das Beste, was mir passieren konnte. Außer natürlich die Sache mit Cato, aber daran war dieses Biest aus vier ja nicht ganz unbeteiligt. Ich hab mir eine Sauerstoffflasche geschnappt und alle, einen nach dem anderen abgestochen. Natürlich, es war etwas langweilig, weil keiner mehr geschrien hat, außer dieser kleine schwarze Göre aus elf. Klein und zäh, das war sie. Die einzige, die noch ein wenig bei Bewusstsein war. Leider nicht lange. Ich hätte ihr liebend gern die Haut bei lebendigem Leib abgezogen", sagt Clove mit vor Zynismus triefender Stimme.

Ich spüre blanken Hass in mir aufsteigen. Für einen Moment kann ich mich noch beherrschen, dann brennen bei mir sämtliche Sicherungen durch. Mit der flachen Hand schlage ich Clove ins Gesicht.

„So redest du nicht über Rue!" fahre ich sie an. „Du bist krank! Weißt du das?"  
Clove verzieht kaum ihre Miene.  
„Och, jetzt schlägt der brave Bub also zu, weil ich seine kleine schwarze Freundin gequält habe! Wie rührend!"  
„Willst du noch eine Ohrfeige?" fordere ich Clove heraus.  
„Das nennst du eine Ohrfeige? Ein leichter Klaps war das! Was glaubst du, wie wir trainieren? Mit Schaumstoffpolstern? Darüber kann ich nur lachen!" spottet sie.  
„Soll ich den Feuerlöscher holen? Wäre dir der hart genug?"  
Clove mustert mich mit herablassendem Blick.  
„Der ist dir doch zu schwer, du Weichei! Damit tust du dir höchstens selber weh!"

Dann wendet sie sich an Katniss.  
„Was findest du nur an diesem Idioten? Er ist schwach, feige, und taugt zu gar nichts. Ich wette, er würde sich ohne dich im Wald verlaufen und verhungern, wenn du ihm nicht gnädiger weise etwas von deinem mageren Eichhörnchen überlässt!"  
„Hör auf, so über Peter zu reden" entgegnet Katniss. „Du kennst ihn nicht. Er kann diese Maschine fliegen, viel besser als du es je könntest, und wenn er feige wäre, dann wäre er nie zu mir nach Distrikt 12 gekommen. Er hat es nur nicht nötig, dauernd damit anzugeben, wie du es tust!"

„Wie süß!" ruft Clove mit erhöhter Stimme, und rollt mit den Augen. „Wie du ihn auch noch verteidigst! Jetzt kenne ich mich aus."  
Sie wirft Katniss einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
„Nur schade, dass aus der tollen Lovestory nichts werden wird. Peter spielt dir etwas vor, tut so, als ob er der sanfte Typ mit dem großen moralischen Kompass wäre, aber ich Wahrheit ist er nicht viel anders als ein Karriero. Nicht so stark und nicht so mutig, aber mindestens genauso kühl und berechnend. Du wirst es schon noch sehen!"

Ich will etwas erwidern, aber dann wird mir klar, dass Clove vielleicht gar nicht so unrecht hat. Meine Aktion mit dem Druckabfall war ein kühl kalkulierter Akt, natürlich aus der Angst heraus zu sterben und damit in gewisser Weise Notwehr. _Zumindest versuche ich, mir das einzureden._ Aber es war eine Handlung, die einem Karriero gut zu Gesicht stehen würde.

„Peter ist kein Karriero!" erwidert Katniss. „Sonst wärst du schon lange tot!"  
„Och, dann ist er jetzt der barmherzige Samariter, der die arme Clove am Leben lässt? Wohl kaum! Ihm fehlt nur der Mumm, mich zu töten, sonst würde er es tun!" spottet Clove.

„Was ist denn hier los?" platzt Finch plötzlich ins Cockpit. „Habt ihr die Durchsage nicht gehört?"  
„Natürlich haben wir die gehört!" entgegne ich.  
„Das glaube ich nicht", erwidert Finch, „sonst würden Breck und ich wohl nicht schon seit fünf Minuten beim vorderen Füllhorn warten!"  
Ich setzte einen Blick wie ein Fragezeichen auf.  
„Was?"  
„Die Spielmacher – sie haben durchgesagt, dass wir beim Füllhorn warten sollen und du uns dort etwas Wichtiges sagen wirst." Finch tritt einen Schritt an mich heran, und fixiert mich mit ihren tiefblauen Augen.  
„Also los, raus damit!"

_Sie weiß es nicht!_  
„Finch", beginne ich, nach Worten ringend, „der oberste Spielmacher zwingt mich zu einem Spiel, das ich wirklich nicht spielen will." Ich schlucke. „Ich muss entweder Breck oder Katniss Nachtriegel schlucken lassen, sonst wird die Maschine gesprengt!"  
Das Mädchen wirft mir einen überraschten Blick zu.  
„Aber das ist ja…total unfair! Warum wollen die, dass du das tust?"  
„Weil sie mich strafen wollen. Weil ich versucht habe, mich ihren Regeln zu widersetzten. Und dafür soll jetzt jemand sterben, der mir am Herzen liegt".  
„Was willst du jetzt tun?" fragt Finch.

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf.  
„Das weiß ich nicht. Ich will nicht, dass Katniss stirbt, aber ich kann auch nicht verlangen, dass Breck an ihrer Stelle stirbt."  
„Du wirst dich aber für irgendjemanden entscheiden müssen!", entgegnet Finch. „Sonst sterben wir alle!"  
„Das ist mir schon klar", erwidere ich. „Aber das macht es nicht leichter."

Finch beginnt zu grübeln. Irgendwie werde ich aus ihrer kühlen, distanzierten Art nicht so recht schlau. Für sie scheint das Ganze fast wie ein Strategiespiel zu sein, wo es nur darum geht, eine logisch richtige Entscheidung nach der anderen zu treffen. Sicher, sie hat mir geholfen, doch es war logisch gewesen, das zu tun. Auch sich um die schwer verletzte Marina zu kümmern, war zweckmäßig gewesen, um Breck ruhig zu halten. Finch hat rückblickend rein gar nichts getan, was nicht zumindest in irgendeiner Form auch konkret für sie von Nutzen war. Und sie muss Nerven wie Drahtseile haben, weil sie das ganze Grauen in der Kabine scheinbar unbeeindruckt lässt. Entweder das, oder sie lässt nur deswegen keine Emotionen zu, weil sie Angst hat, sonst verrückt zu werden. _So, wie ich es nach Kates Tod auch getan habe. Wenn ich mich nicht in meine Pilotenausbildung hätte vergraben können, wäre ich wahrscheinlich auch übergeschnappt._

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir das Los entscheiden lassen?" schlägt Finch plötzlich vor.  
Katniss nickt ihr zu.  
„Einverstanden."  
„Aber dann könnte die Wahl auch auf dich fallen!", entgegne ich.  
„Das ist mir klar", erwidert Katniss, „aber es wäre die fairste Lösung. Ich weiß, du willst mich nicht sterben lassen, und wirst wahrscheinlich Breck wählen, wenn es nicht anders geht, aber ich will dem Jungen die gleiche Chance geben wie mir."  
Katniss schluckt.  
„Er ist doch erst zwölf…".  
„Sie hat Recht", pflichtet Finch ihr bei. „So hätte jeder eine 50 zu 50 Chance, lebend aus der Sache raus zu kommen. Und Peter müsste nicht sein Gewissen mit der Entscheidung belasten, wer leben soll und wer sterben muss."

_Typisch Finch. Eiskalt und logisch._ _Vielleicht ist die Idee gar nicht so schlecht. Ich könnte ja das Ergebnis immer noch überstimmen. Wenn mir wirklich kein Ausweg einfällt._

„Also gut. Wenn wir das Los entscheiden lassen – wie machen wir das im Detail? Eine Münze werfen?" frage ich in die Runde.  
„Ich hätte da eher an eine Mehrfach-Ziehung gedacht, wo jeder aus einem Topf drei oder vier Lose mit ‚Ja' oder ‚Nein' zieht. Wer am Ende mehr ‚Ja' hat, nimmt die Beeren. Das wäre mathematisch fairer als ein Münzwurf", meint Finch.  
„Wie viele Lose brauchen wir?" frage ich.  
„Ich hätte gesagt, so an die zwanzig. Dann haben wir eine vernünftige statistische Verteilung. Wir brauchen nur etwas Papier und einen Kugelschreiber", erklärt Finch.

Ich beuge mich über den Pilotensitz und fische ein Klemmbrett aus der Ablage links neben dem Sitz. Hinter der Checkliste sind einige unbeschriebene A4-Blätter eingespannt. Außerdem ist in einer Lasche ein Kugelschreiber daran befestigt. Normalerweise werden damit Funksprüche mitgeschrieben. Ich öffne den Klemmbügel und nehme das Papier heraus.  
„Die müssten reichen", sage ich, und reiche Finch die Papierblätter.  
„Gut, dann gehe ich nach hinten, hole die Schere aus dem Verbandskasten und beginne mit dem Basteln. Und Breck schicke ich einstweilen zu dir? Einverstanden?"  
Ich nicke Finch zu.  
„Ok. Hier, nimmt den Kugelschreiber mit. Du markierst die Hälfte der Lose, der Rest bleibt weiß", weise ich sie an.

Während Finch nach hinten verschwindet, nehme ich in meinem Pilotensitz Platz, in der Hoffnung, auf meinem vertrauten Platz den rettenden Geistesblitz zu bekommen. Aber er kommt nicht.

Statt dessen kommt Breck mit leicht verwirrtem Blick ins Cockpit.  
„Wie geht es Marina?" frage ich schnell. _Ich muss ihm die schlechte Nachricht schonend beibringen, und kann nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen.  
_„Etwas besser", antwortet der Junge. „Wir mussten zwar eine neue Konserve anschließen, weil bei der erster beim Sturzflug der Schlauch abgerissen ist, aber Marina hat das Blut geholfen".  
„Freut mich, das zu hören. Ist sie jetzt wach?"  
„Sie war kurz munter. Dann ist sie wieder eingeschlafen."  
„Habt ihr ihr das Morfix gegeben?" frage ich.  
„Ja. Ein wenig. Sie hat jetzt weniger Schmerzen. Aber sie ist müde und schläft", anwortet Breck. Er wirkt ruhig und gefasst. Vielleicht glaubt er, dass Marina wirklich eine Chance hat.

Ich schiebe meinen Sitz nach hinten und greife nach der Hand des Jungen.  
„Breck, ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das beibringen soll, aber ich habe eine schlechte Nachricht für dich", beginne ich.  
„Was ist es? Geht es um Marina?" fragt Breck alarmiert.  
„Nein. Es geht um dich. Um dich und um Katniss. Die Spielmacher…sie verlangen, dass einer von euch Nachtriegel schluckt. Du weißt, was Nachtriegel sind?"  
Breck nickt erschrocken.  
„Aber die sind doch tödlich!"  
„Es tut mir leid. Einer von euch muss die Beeren schlucken, sonst sprengen die Spielmacher die Maschine", sage ich zähneknirschend.  
„Ich will nicht sterben!" ruft Breck panisch. „Nicht so! Nicht jetzt, wo es Marina besser geht. Sie braucht mich doch!"

Ich spüre, wie mir Tränen in die Augen steigen.  
„Ich will auch nicht, dass du stirbst. Niemand soll sterben. Aber es geht nicht anders. Wenn wir in 20…nein, jetzt wohl eher in 10 Minuten nicht entschieden haben, wer stirbt, dann geht die Bombe hoch!"  
Ich sehe Breck in die Augen und streichle sanft seinen Unterarm.  
„Das ist nicht fair!" stammelt der Junge. „Warum können wir nicht wenigstens gegeneinander kämpfen, und schauen, wer gewinnt?"  
„Die Spielmacher wollen es eben so haben", entgegne ich. „Aber ich habe mir gedacht, damit es nicht ganz so unfair ist, losen wir es aus. Was meinst du dazu?"  
Breck beginnt zu weinen.  
„Peter, bitte, ich will nicht sterben. Lass das nicht zu. Mach irgendetwas! Rede mit ihnen! Bitte!" fleht er mich an.  
„Das habe ich schon versucht. Es ist zwecklos. Die Spielmacher wollen einen von euch beiden sterben sehen", antworte ich mit feuchten Augen.  
„Aber dir fällt doch sonst immer etwas ein! Du hast doch bis jetzt immer eine Lösung gefunden", erwidert Breck.  
Ich schüttle traurig meinen Kopf.  
„Diesmal nicht, mein Junge. Diesmal nicht."

„Noch zehn Minuten!" dröhnt es plötzlich aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Peter, bitte!"  
„Breck, es tut mir so leid…".  
„Na, dann soll eben Katniss die Beeren nehmen", wirft Clove unvermittelt ein. „Das wäre doch so herrlich tragisch. Zwei Liebende, und einer muss sterben. Wie in einem dieser alten schnulzigen Filme!"  
_Wie ich dieses Biest hasse!  
_„Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden" fahre ich Clove an.  
„War ja nur eine Idee!"  
„Die ich nicht brauche", gebe ich scharf zurück.  
„Immerhin hast du die Entscheidung gut abgewälzt. Lässt das Los entscheiden, damit du es nicht tun musst. Wieder mal typisch, du bist einfach zu feige, um mal eine Entscheidung mit Tragweite zu treffen!" äzt Clove.

Ihre funkelnden blauen Augen sind starr auf mich fixiert. Es fühlt sich an, als würden sich zwei Eiszapfen in meine Brust bohren.

„Na, sind dir die Worte ausgegangen? Du bist doch sonst so groß im Reden!" Sie wendet ihren Blick Richtung Katniss.  
„Ehrlich, ich weiß echt nicht, was du an dem Versager findest! Obwohl, wenn ich mir dich so recht anschaue, an dir ist ja auch nicht viel dran. Du solltest dir mal ein paar Pflegeprodukte für die Haut kaufen, und ein Friseur würde dir auch nicht schaden. Dann könntest du dir vielleicht mal einen richtigen Jungen anlachen!" spottet Clove.  
„Und dir würde ein Heftpflaster über den Mund nicht schaden!" zischt Katniss böse zurück.  
„Bist du jetzt beleidigt? Ich mein ja nur, schau dich mal in den Spiegel! Wann hast du dir das letzte Mal die Haare gewaschen? Und schau dir mal deine Arme an! So viele Haare, wie ein kleines Äffchen! Hast du jemals schon einen Rasierer aus der Nähe gesehen?"  
Clove nimmt mich ins Visier.  
„Peter, warum hast du ihr nicht mal einen gekauft? Das wäre doch auch in deinem Interesse!"

Ich hole tief Luft.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, mich stören ein paar Haare? Willst du wissen was mich wirklich stört? Deine doofen Meldungen stören mich! Du kannst nichts als provozieren!"  
Ich erhebe mich aus meinem Sitz und gehe auf Clove zu, bis ich knapp vor ihrem Gesicht stehe.  
„Noch mal zum Mitschreiben! Wenn du nichts Produktives zu melden hast, hältst du ab sofort den Mund. Sonst hole ich wirklich das Leukoplast! Verstanden?"  
Clove sieht mich herausfordernd an.  
„Ich wiederhole mich nicht gerne. Hast du das verstanden!"  
Sie zeigt keine Reaktion. _Schön langsam reißt mir der Geduldsfaden.  
_„Ich will wissen, ob du das kapiert hast!" schreie ich ihr ins Gesicht. „Hast du das kapiert?" Ich packe Clove an den Schultern. „Sag es! Hast du das verstanden? Verdammt noch mal, antworte!" schreie ich.

„Das bringt doch nichts!" unterbricht mich Katniss. „Was willst du tun, sie schlagen? Sieh sie dir doch an! Sie will uns nur provozieren! Das hast du doch nicht nötig!"  
Zögernd lasse ich Clove los.  
„Denk daran", sage ich ruhig, „keine blöden Meldungen mehr, oder es gibt das Leukoplast!"  
Dann humple ich wieder nach vorne, und bleibe im Mittelgang stehen.

„Noch sieben Minuten", verkündet Plutarch.

Plötzlich spüre ich Katniss Hand auf meinem rechten Arm. Sie fühlt sich rauh, aber doch irgendwie gut an. So richtig nach Katniss eben.  
„Peter, hör zu. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Kannst du mir etwas versprechen?" fragt sie mit sanfter Stimme.  
„Natürlich".  
„Falls ich sterben muss, versprich mir eines. Bleib am Leben, und kümmere dich um Prim, und um meine Mutter. Versprich mir das!"  
„Ich verspreche es dir, Katniss!"_  
_„Prim und meine Mutter. Schau, dass sie zu Essen haben. Und Medizin. Und Brennholz zum Heizen im Winter. Lass Prim keine Tesserasteine lösen. Und versuch, sie so gut es geht zu beschützen. Mehr will ich nicht!"

Ich spüre Tränen über meine Wangen fließen. Jetzt, wo ich mich mit Katniss wieder etwas versöhnt habe, muss ich mich vielleicht für immer von ihr verabschieden. _Das ist nicht fair! Ich musste das doch schon mal durchmachen. Warum noch einmal? Was habe ich verbrochen, dass mich das Schicksal so quält?  
_  
„Nicht weinen, Peter", versucht mich Katniss zu trösten. „Und wegen vorhin…du weißt schon…als…als wir gestritten haben, was ich da gesagt habe, das….das habe ich nicht so gemeint. So ist das nicht!"  
_Meint sie etwas __**den**__Streit, wo ich mein peinliches Liebesgeständnis über die Lippen gebracht habe?  
_Katniss umschlingt mit beiden Armen meinen Hals und zieht mich zu ihr heran. Sie zögert. Ist sich unsicher, ob sie das, was sie begonnen hat, wirklich will. Sie neigt ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite. _Jetzt oder nie._ Ich lasse es darauf ankommen. Sanft berühren meine Lippen die ihren. Noch immer zögert sie. Dann erwidert sie meinen Kuss. Unsere Zungen berühren sich. _Ich wünschte, wir könnten in diesem Moment die Zeit anhalten._ Plötzlich zuckt Katniss zurück.

„Peter, es…es tut mir leid".  
„Ist schon gut", erwidere ich, und richte mich wieder auf. _Diese fünf Sekunden waren die schönsten, die ich in den letzten Jahren erleben durfte. _

„Och wie süß!" ruft Clove in einem spöttischen Tonfall. „Das ist ja ganz großes Kino hier! Echt, dass sich die beiden Liebenden noch küssen, bevor das Mädchen sterben muss, das ist doch Drama pur!"  
_Danke, dass du mir diesen Moment ruiniert hast, Clove! Danke!  
_„Kannst du nicht einmal deine Kommentare für dich behalten?" fahre ich sie an.  
Sie setzt ein gekünsteltes Grinsen auf und lässt provokant ihre Zähne blitzen.  
„Nein, kann ich nicht!"

„Noch fünf Minuten!", dröhnt es aus dem Lautsprecher. _Toll, Plutarch. Jetzt musst du auch noch den letzten Funken Romantik zerstören. Will noch jemand? _ Ich höre Schritte. Finch.

„Peter, die Lose sind fertig!" verkündet sie in einem Tonfall, als würde sie mit dem Wochenendeinkauf nach Hause kommen. Breck erstarrt buchstäblich zur Salzsäule.  
„Und das geht nicht ein wenig taktvoller?" erwidere ich mit tadelndem Blick.  
„Ich hab doch nur gesagt, dass die Lose fertig sind. Soll ich das etwas für mich behalten?" entgegnet Finch.  
„Schon gut. Vergiss es", winke ich ab.

„Achtung, Achtung!" ertönt Plutarchs Stimme. „Wir nähern uns dem Ende des Countdowns. Alle Tribute ausgenommen Marina und Clove haben sich augenblicklich beim vorderen Füllhorn einzufinden. Ich wiederhole, alles Tribute ausgenommen Marina und Clove, haben sich sofort zum vorderen Füllhorn zu begeben!"

Etwas in mir sträubt sich, Plutarchs Befehl zu befolgen. Kein Pilot verlässt während des Fluges ohne Not das Cockpit. Das Flugzeug komplett führerlos zu lassen, und dem Autopiloten blind zu vertrauen, ist in etwa das Gleiche, als von einem Autofahrer zu verlangen, während der Fahrt die Hände vom Lenkrad zu nehmen, den Beifahrer ohne Führerschein das Steuer von der Seite übernehmen zu lassen, und gleichzeitig die Augen zu schließen.

„Aber es muss doch einer im Cockpit bleiben!" werfe ich ein.  
„Keine Widerrede, Peter! Du gehst mit den anderen nach hinten, oder es knallt!" befiehlt Plutarch. „Los jetzt!"  
Ich habe keine Wahl.  
„Ihr habt ihn gehört. Alle nach hinten!", kommandiere ich, während ich meine Angst vor dem Ergebnis der Auslosung so gut wie möglich zu verbergen versuche. Ich darf nicht zu schwach wirken, sonst nutzen die Spielmacher das aus. Ich habe schon genug Schwäche gezeigt, als ich meine Tränen nicht zurückhalten konnte.

_Wenn ich etwas mehr von Katniss rauer Art hätte! Das wäre jetzt von Vorteil. So bleibt mir nur das Theaterspielen, was ich jetzt anscheinend auch nicht mehr so beherrsche wie früher. Wobei es natürlich etwas anderes ist, wenn es nur darum geht, eine Geschichte von einem nicht existenten Studium vorzuspielen._

„Noch drei Minuten und dreißig Sekunden!"

Der Automat beginnt bereits aus dem Boden zu fahren. Noch sind die zwölf Drucktasten dunkel.  
Finch stellt den Erste-Hilfe-Koffer auf den Boden. Sie hat eine Kofferhälfte komplett leer geräumt, und sie mit den Losen gefüllt.  
„Also dann, ich habe mir Folgendes überlegt", beginnt Finch. „Wir haben hier zwanzig Lose, davon zehn blanke, und zehn mit einem X. Jeder zieht vier Lose. Wer am Ende die meisten X hat, muss die Beeren nehmen."  
Das Mädchen mit Fuchsgesicht blickt in die Runde.  
„Alles verstanden?"  
Zaghaftes Nicken.  
„Gut." Finch wendet sich an Katniss und Breck. „Wer von euch beiden beginnt?"

„Noch drei Minuten!"

Ohne zu zögern tritt Katniss nach vorne.  
„Ich beginne!"  
Sie kniet sich auf den Boden und zieht ein Los aus dem Koffer.  
„Noch nicht öffnen!" ruft Finch. „Wir zählen die X am Ende! Jetzt du, Breck!"  
Der Junge zögert.  
„Ich will das nicht!", protestiert er.  
Finch packt ihn am Arm.  
„Du hast keine Wahl! Oder willst du, dass wir alle sterben?"  
„Geht das vielleicht etwas weniger grob?" weise ich Finch zurecht. „Der Junge hat Angst, siehst du das nicht?"  
„Glaubst du, ich habe keine Angst? Glaubst, mir macht das Spaß? Nein! Aber wir haben keine Wahl!", entgegnet Finch.

Katniss tritt an Breck heran und legt ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.  
„Ich weiß, du hast Angst. Ich habe auch Angst. Aber wir beiden müssen da jetzt durch", redet sich auf ihn ein. „Komm, ich geht mit dir zum Koffer. Was meinst du?"  
Zögernd folgt ihr Breck.  
Es ist wieder mal einer jener seltenen Momente, wo Katniss ihre weiche Seite zeigt. Sonst macht sie das nur bei ihrer Schwester Prim, und manchmal bei mir, wenn sie einen guten Tag hat. _Vielleicht erinnert sie Breck an Prim? Sie sind ja immerhin gleich alt.  
_Der Junge zieht sein erstes Los.  
Bevor Finch etwas sagen kann, zieht Katniss ihr zweites Los.  
„Und jetzt wieder du", sagt sie zu Breck.

„Noch zwei Minuten!" verkündet Plutarch. _Wahrscheinlich sitzt jetzt die ganze Nation wie festgenagelt vor dem Fernseher. Macht doch eine Werbepause! Bitte!_

Abwechselnd ziehen Breck und Katniss ihre restlichen Lose. Der Moment der Wahrheit ist gekommen. Mein Magen krampft sich zusammen. Ich brauche einen Ausweg, jetzt sofort. Aber mir fällt keiner ein. Ich hole ein paar Mal tief Luft, und füge mich dem Unvermeidlichen.

„Und jetzt, Katniss, Breck, öffnet eure Lose", sage ich niedergeschlagen. Für einen Moment ist außer dem Dröhnen der Triebwerke und dem Rascheln von Papier nichts zu hören. Kalter Schweiß dringt aus meinen Poren. Mein Herz pocht. Dann ist es so weit.

„Ich habe zwei!", verkündet Katniss trocken.  
Brecks Blick senkt sich. Der Junge starrt seine Lose an, dann trifft mich sein hilfesuchender Blick.  
„Nein! Ich will nicht! Ich will nicht sterben!", fleht er mich an. Ich werfe einen Blick auf seine Lose. Drei X.  
„Es tut mir so leid!"  
„Bitte nicht! Warum ich? Warum muss ich sterben?"  
Mir fehlen die Worte. Was soll ich dem armen Jungen noch sagen. Dass es mir leid tut, zum hundertsten Mal? Davon wird die Sache auch nicht besser.

„Achtung, Achtung!" dröhnt es aus dem Lautsprecher. Der Countdown wird bei einer Minute unterbrochen. Ein genaues Studium der Durchführungsverordnungen für die Hungerspiele in der derzeit gültigen Fassung hat in der Zwischenzeit ergeben, dass ein Losentscheid in derartigen Fällen nicht möglich ist. Nur der vom obersten Spielmacher beauftragte Tribut darf die Entscheidung treffen, sofern nicht einer der Todeskandidaten sich freiwillig bereit erklärt, sich selbst auf die von der Spielleitung vorgegebene Weise zu töten. Also Peter, was tust du? Der Countdown läuft wieder, noch 60 Sekunden!"

_Darf das noch wahr sein? Jetzt beginnt dieses Arschloch Plutarch auch noch in den Vorschriften zu kramen, nur um mich fertig zu machen._

„Das ist doch alles Unsinn!" schreie ich mit drohend erhobenen Händen in Richtung einer Kamera. „Ihr dreht euch doch die Vorschriften zurecht, wie es auch passt! Was soll an einer Losentscheidung schlecht sein? Ich habe sie doch angeordnet!"  
„Nein, hast du nicht. Du hast sie bestenfalls abgenickt. Und keine Widerrede! Du hast noch 45 Sekunden. Entscheide jetzt, wer die Beeren nimmt!" entgegnet Plutarch aus dem Lautsprecher.

Breck sieht mich mit flehendem Blick an.  
„Peter, bitte! Lass mich wenigstens Marina vorher noch einmal sehen? Wenigstens das!"  
Dicke Tränen rollen über die Wangen des armen Jungen. _  
_„Peter, bitte! Einen letzten Gefallen!"

„Noch dreißig Sekunden!"  
Panisch wandert Breck Blick durch den Raum. Finch weicht ihm aus, und starrt scheinbar teilnahmslos Richtung Automat. Die Drucktasten für Distrikt vier und zwölf beginnen zu blinken.  
Brecks hilfesuchender Blick bleibt auf Katniss hängen. Sie erwidert ihn. Dann macht sie einen Schritt auf den Automaten zu.  
„Ich mache es! Ich nehme die Beeren!"  
_Nein! Nicht du, Katniss! Tu mir das nicht an!  
_„Peter, es tut mir leid. Ich kann das nicht mit ansehen. Besser ich, als der kleine Junge", sagt sie entschlossen.  
„Tu das nicht", flehe ich sie an.  
Doch Katniss reagiert nicht. Zielstrebig geht sie auf den Automaten zu.

„Noch fünfzehn Sekunden!"

_Ich kann das nicht zulassen!_ So schnell es geht, humple ich zum Automat. Mein verletzter Knöchel rebelliert, aber die Angst um Katniss verdrängt den Schmerz.

„Noch zehn Sekunden!"

Katniss berührt die blinkende Taste mit ihrem rechten Mittelfinger.  
„Nein!" rufe ich.  
Sie scheint mich nicht zu hören.

Das Fach des Automaten klappt auf. Katniss greift hinein, und nimmt eine Handvoll dunkler, schwarz-blauer Beeren hinaus. Nachtriegel.  
„Peter, danke für alles!" ruft sie mir zu. „Kümmere dich im Prim!"  
Dann führt sie die tödlichen Beeren zu ihrem Mund.  
In diesem Moment brennen bei mir sämtliche Sicherungen durch. Mein Blickfeld verengt sich auf Katniss Hand und die Beeren. _Ich muss sie aufhalten, koste es, was es wolle! _Die Angst vor der Bombe, um Finch, Breck und Marina, sogar die Angst vor dem eigenen Tod sind in diesem Moment völlig verschwunden. Ich habe nur ein Ziel vor den Augen. _Katniss zu retten, um jeden Preis!_

Ich treffe eine Entscheidung. Wenn ich Glück habe, leben wir alle noch ein paar Minuten länger. Wenn nicht, sind wir in ein paar Sekunden alle tot! Meine Hand gehorcht nicht mehr meinem Verstand. Instinktiv schiebe ich sie zwischen Katniss Hand und ihren Mund. Dann schlage ich ihr die Nachtriegel aus der Hand.


	23. Eine Minute

Die Nachtriegel-Beeren landen auf dem Teppichboden. Ich wage es kaum zu atmen. Alles in mir krampft sich zusammen. Der Drang, in Deckung zu gehen und sich in Erwartung des großen Knalls die Ohren zuzuhalten ist fast unwiderstehlich. _Als ob das irgendetwas bringen würde, wenn es um mich die ganze Maschine in tausend Einzelteile zerreißt! _Katniss starrt mich entgeistert an. Dann schlägt sie mir mit der flachen Hand auf die Wange. Ein brennender Schmerz macht sich breit.  
„Spinnst du? Willst du uns alle umbringen?" faucht sie mich an.  
„Ich…ich konnte das nicht mitansehen. Du hättest die Beeren geschluckt, wenn ich nichts getan hätte", stammele ich.  
„Ist dir klar, dass sie uns dafür alle in die Luft hätten sprengen könnten? Ich will genauso wenig sterben wie du, aber es ist immer noch besser, wenn nur ich sterbe, als alle anderen!" entgegnet Katniss, und beginnt, sich nach den Beeren zu bücken.

Schnell stoße ich sie mit dem Fuß zur Seite.  
„Nichts da! Wenn ich mich recht erinnere haben wir nach der zwanzig-Minuten-Frist noch fünf Minuten, bis jemand Beeren nehmen muss!"  
Finch zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Die Durchsage habe ich nicht gehört."  
„Stimmt", gibt Katniss zähneknirschend zu. „Aber was bringt uns das? Dass ich fünf Minuten länger zu leben habe?"  
„Zum Beispiel", sage ich.

„Peter, du willst es offenbar nicht wahrhaben, dass du verloren hast und nichts tun kannst!" schallt es aus dem Lautsprecher. „Du glaubst wohl, das ist alles nur ein Spiel, wo der gewinnt, der die cleversten Schachzüge setzt. Vergiss das schnell wieder. Hier gibt es nur einen, der bestimmt, was geschieht, der über Leben und Tod in letzter Konsequenz entscheiden kann, und das sind wir, die Spielmacher. Natürlich nur innerhalb der Regeln. Aber du willst das nicht kapieren. Darum bekommst du jetzt eine kleine Sonderlektion von uns. Ich bin echt schon gespannt, wie du das, was jetzt gleich passieren wird, dem armen Jungen beibringen wirst. Was jetzt geschieht, ist einzig und allein deine Schuld!"

Ein kalter Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken. Habe ich gerade alles noch schlimmer gemacht? Breck starrt mich mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen an.  
„Peter, was meint er damit?" In der Stimme des Jungen liegt Furcht.  
Ich schüttle den Kopf.  
„Das weiß ich nicht".  
_Peter, denk nach! Was könnten die Spielmacher Breck antun? Ihn aus heiterem Himmel töten? Wenn ja, wie wollen sie das bewerkstelligen?  
_Mein Blick schweift durch die Business-Class-Kabine. Nichts Verdächtiges zu sehen. Plötzlich flackert die Kabinenbeleuchtung. _Ein Elektrikproblem? Was soll das mit Breck zu tun haben? Was sollte ein Elektrikproblem Breck antun können?_

„Peter, die Lichter!" sagt Finch alarmiert und deutet nach oben auf die erneut flackernden Lampen. Wenn die Bordspannung abfällt, könnte der Autopilot aussteigen, wenn der Spannungsabfall die entsprechende Verteilerschiene betrifft. Es ist, als hätte jemand einen starken Stromverbraucher eingeschaltet, der das Netz überlastet. Aber was könnte das sein? Bevor ich auch nur die Gelegenheit habe, meine Gedanken zu ordnen, tönt ein markerschütternder Schrei durch die Kabine.

_Marina!_  
Ohne zu zögern sprintet Breck nach hinten. Ich packe Katniss am Arm und zerre sie mit. Ich kann sie unmöglich alleine mit den Beeren hier zurücklassen. Sie würde sie sicher nehmen, sobald ich außer Sichtweite wäre. Mit meinem verletzten Bein kann ich mit Breck nicht mithalten. Er ist schon fast beim Trennvorhang zur Touristenklassen. Ein neuerlicher Schrei schallt durch die Kabine. Was immer gerade geschehen ist, Marina muss fürchterliche Schmerzen haben. Mein Magen krampft sich zusammen. Breck stößt den Trennvorhang zur Seite und hält erschrocken inne.

Marina liegt noch immer auf der umfunktionierten Sitzreihe, und windet sich wie ein Aal in ihren Gurten. Ihr Gesicht ist gerötet und schmerzverzerrt.  
„Marina! Was ist mit dir?" schreit Breck, und stürzt auf sie zu.  
Ich folge ihm. Ein eigenartiges Hitzegefühl macht sich in mir breit, als hätte ich eine große Menge kochend heißen Tee getrunken. Mit jedem Schritt wird es schlimmer. Plötzlich sprühen Funken von der Metallschnalle des Sicherheitsgurtes, mit dem Marina fixiert ist. Das Gurtband fängt Feuer. _Was geschieht da?_

Die Hitze, die aus dem Inneren meines Körpers zu kommen scheint, wird unerträglich. Meine Organe scheinen förmlich zu verglühen, während die Umgebungsluft nach wie vor normale Temperatur aufweist. _Hitze von innen. Funken von Metallteilen. Das Gefühl, lebendig gekocht zu werden._ Ein schrecklicher Verdacht befällt mich. _Mikrowellen!_

„Breck, weg hier!" rufe ich, und packe den Jungen am Kragen.  
„Alle zurück nach vorne, schnell!"  
„Lass mich!" faucht Breck mich an.  
Ich zerre ihn zurück.  
„Finch, hilf mir mal!"

Rauchschwaden beginnen von Marinas Körper aufzusteigen, ihre gerötete Haut wirft Blasen, aus ihrem Mund quillt mit jedem Schrei weißlicher Dampf. Entsetzt wende ich meinen Blick ab. Ihre Schreie gehen mir durch Mark und Bein. _Warum müssen sie die Spielmacher so grausam töten? Warum muss sie für mein Verhalten büßen?_

Das Hitzegefühl in meinem Körper schwindet.  
„Finch, halt Breck fest! Katniss, komm mit nach vorne!" kommandiere ich knapp.  
_Irgendwie muss ich diese Höllenmaschine doch abstellen können!  
_Plutarchs Worte hallen durch meinen Kopf. _Hände weg von der Elektrik, vor allem vom Batteriehauptschalter...du tust das, was wir dir sagen...nicht mehr und nicht weniger._

Diese Mikrowellen-Höllenmaschine muss unglaublich viel Strom verbrauchen, sonst hätte das Licht vorher nicht unter der Last geflackert. Sie kann nur am Wechselstrom hängen. Den Batteriehauptschalter hat Plutarch mir verboten. Die Generatorschalter jedoch nicht.

„Katniss, setz dich auf den Copilotensitz! Der Autopilot könnte ausfallen!"  
Sie gehorcht wortlos, und legt ihre Hände auf das Steuerhorn.  
„Peter, was soll das werden! Hände weg von der Elektrik!" ruft Clove.  
Ich ignoriere sie, und klappe schnell die rote Sicherungskappe des AC BUS ISOLATION Schalters am Flugingenieurs-Schaltpult nach oben, und lege den darunter befindlichen Schalter nach oben. Die Lastanzeigen der vier Generatoren fallen sprunghaft ab, gleichzeitig leuchten alle vier orangefarbenen GENERATOR UNPARALLELED Warnlampen auf. Das bedeutet, dass der AC TIE BUS, eine Ausgleichschiene zur gleichmäßigen Verteilung der gesamten elektrischen Last auf alle vier Generatoren nun isoliert und spannungslos ist.

Da die Lastanzeigen gleichzeitig deutlich gefallen sind, kann das nur bedeuten, dass die Höllenmaschine nun vom Netz genommen ist. _Offenbar haben sie die Spielmacher direkt an den TIE BUS gehängt, und nicht an einen der Generatorstromkreise. _

Aber ob ich die Mikrowellenkanone rechtzeitig abgeschaltet habe, um Marina einen grausamen Tod zu ersparen, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Fast wünsche ich, sie wäre tot, damit sie die schlimmen Schmerzen nicht länger ertragen muss. Sie hat bestimmt schwere innere Verbrennungen. _Und ich bin daran schuld, weil ich mich nicht an die Regeln gehalten habe. Ich habe Katniss gerettet, aber Marina getötet. Das Bild des schreienden Mädchens, das lebendig gekocht wird, wird mich wohl auf ewig verfolgen._

Ein leises „Pling" reißt mich aus meiner Starre.  
„Peter, was war das?" fragt Katniss.  
Ich beuge mich über die Mittelkonsole. Auf beiden FMCs leuchtet das MSG-Licht. Am Display wird NEW TELEX MSG angezeigt. Es sieht so aus, als hätten wir gerade eine Nachricht über ACARS erhalten. Schnell rufe ich das Nachrichtenmenü auf.

UEBERTRAGUNG AUSGEFALLEN  
BESTAETIGE KAMERAS AUS

J/N

Ich blicke nach oben zur Kamera, welche uns von vorne filmt. Das rote Licht ist aus. Das muss nichts bedeuten, es könnte sein, dass wir nur nicht im Bild sind. Ich frage mich, warum die Spielmacher per ACARS nachfragen, ob die Kameras noch laufen. _Geschieht euch recht, dass ihr das Bild verloren habt! Wenigstens wird Marinas Leiden jetzt nicht mehr live in alle Haushalte Panems übertragen._

Das Verlangen, einfach FUCK YOU einzutippen, ist groß, aber es wäre nicht klug, die Spielmacher noch mehr zu reizen. Außerdem klingt die Meldung irgendwie nicht „spielmachermäßig". Die würden doch nie zugeben, dass ihre Kameras aus sind, sondern viel eher einfach bluffen. Aber wer sollte sonst mit uns Kontakt aufnehmen? Ich tippe eine kurze Antwort, so wie ich es im normalen Flugbetrieb tun würde, wenn ich eine ACARS-Nachricht erhalten würde, deren Ursprung unklar ist.

IDENT

„Was ist los?" fragt Katniss.  
„Sieht so aus, als ob ihnen die Kameras ausgefallen sind", antworte ich.  
„Geschieht ihnen recht!"

Ein Pling ertönt. _Aha, die Antwort._

IDENT CODE  
KATE 022702

Mir fällt die Kinnlade runter. Das ist der Code, welcher eindeutig das Oberkommando von Distrikt 13 als Absender identifiziert. Er setzt sich zusammen aus dem Vornamen meiner ehemaligen Freundin, und dem Tag, an dem wir uns zum ersten Mal sahen. Keiner außer Präsidentin Coin und Beetee kennt den vollen Code. Dass das Kapitol ihn ebenfalls kennt, ist äußerst unwahrscheinlich. Also spiele ich das Spiel mit, und antworte mit meinem Identifizierungscode.

5PX-3AA

Die Bezeichnung, die Beetee für dieses Universum benutzt. Prompt folgt die Antwort.

ID OK – 041808

AC TIE BUS PWRD ?

Damit ist es klar. Die Gegenseite hat das Datum des ersten Treffens zwischen mir und Beetee genannt, genau, wie es für diese Identifizierung vorgesehen war. Ich scheine tatsächlich mit jemandem aus Distrikt 13 Kontakt zu haben, der wissen will, ob der AC TIE BUS abgeschaltet ist. _Oder es ist eine elaborierte Falle des Kapitols, um mir einen Verbindung zu den Rebellen nachweisen zu können._ Doch eine innere Stimme sagt mir, dass ich hier nicht mit dem Kapitol spreche. Ich beschließe, das Spiel vorsichtig weiter zu spielen.

NEGATIV / AC TIE OFF tippe ich.

Die Antwort kommt nur wenige Sekunden später.

NACHTRIEGEL SPIEL  
SOFORT STOPPEN

SPIELMACHER  
KEINE KONTROLLE

ERWARTE WEITERE  
ANWEISUNGEN

„Wir haben sie ausgesperrt!" verkünde ich freudig. _Freu dich nicht zu früh, Peter_ mahnt mich eine innere Stimme.  
„Peter, die Kameras sind aus!" höre ich plötzlich Finchs Stimme hinter mir. „Alle Kameras sind aus, und die Sendeeinheit auch!"  
Kann es sein, dass die Spielmacher wirklich so blöd waren, und alle Geräte direkt an den AC TIE BUS angeschlossen haben? Natürlich, es wäre die bequemste und einfachste Lösung, um sicherzustellen, dass die immer Strom haben, solange wenigstens ein Generator läuft.

Ich drehe mich um. Finch ist alleine gekommen.  
„Wo ist Breck?" frage ich.  
„Bei Marina".  
„Was ist mit ihr?"  
Finch schüttelt ihren Kopf.  
„Hat es nicht geschafft. Ist besser für sie, glaub mir".

Ein kalter Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken. Marina ist tot, vermutlich grässlich zugerichtet, und Breck ist allein bei ihr. Das Spiel ist noch nicht offiziell abgeblasen. Die Nachtriegel liegen irgendwo am Boden herum. _Nein, bitte nicht! Nicht auch das noch! _  
„Finch, lauf schnell zu Breck! Sag ihm, das Spiel ist abgeblasen!" rufe ich. Sie setzt sich sofort in Bewegung, und ich humple hinterher. _Verdammter Knöchel!_ Als ich am Automaten vorbeikomme, werfe ich einen kurzen Blick auf den Boden. Ein paar zerquetsche Beeren liegen noch dort, doch die meisten sind weg.  
„Breck, aufhören!" rufe ich nach hinten. „Die Beeren nicht schlucken!"  
Ich humple weiter. Finch ist schon in der Touristenklasse. Breck kniet neben Marina am Boden, den Oberkörper dicht über ihren leblosen Körper gebeugt. Der Geruch von verbrannten Stoff und Fleisch ist unerträglich. Bei Marinas Anblick muss ich unwillkürlich würgen. _Finch hat Recht, es ist besser für sie, dass sie tot ist._

Dann sehe ich es. Auf Brecks rechter Hand sind Spuren einer dunklen Flüssigkeit zu erkennen. Am Boden liegt eine einzelne Nachtriegel-Beere.

„Breck!" schreie ich entsetzt, und stürze auf ihn zu. Ich packe den Jungen am Arm und rüttle ihn.  
„Breck! Hast du die Beeren geschluckt?"  
Der Junge bewegt schwach seinen Kopf.  
„Marina...gleich bin ich bei dir...", flüstert er heiser. Aus seinen Mundwinkel fließt ein dünnes, bläuliches Rinnsaal. _Beerensaft. _  
„Nein! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" fluche ich laut. „Verdammt noch mal, Finch, warum hast du ihn alleine gelassen?" Eine unbändige Wut staut sich in mir auf. Da haben wir endlich die Kontrolle über die Arena, haben das Spiel beendet, ohne dass jemand hätte sterben müssen, und jetzt das.

„Breck, warum hast du das getan?" frage ich verzweifelt. Der Junge ist kaum noch bei Bewusstsein. Wie lange mag es her sein, dass er die Beeren genommen hat. Dreißig Sekunden? Eine Minute?  
„Ich dachte...Katniss...soll leben...Marina...nicht alleine lassen..."  
Brecks Kopf kippt zur Seite.  
„Das hättest du nicht tun sollen", sage ich sanft, und schließe seine halboffenen Augenlider.

_Der arme Junge. Jetzt, wo er eine Chance zu leben gehabt hätte, ist er gestorben. Weil er keinen Sinn mehr im Leben sah. Und weil er nicht wollte, dass wir alle sterben. Er wollte uns retten, und es war vollkommen sinnlos gewesen. Wenn ich eine Minute früher bei ihm gewesen wäre! Eine Minute, die ihn hätte retten können. Aber vielleicht..._

Mit Tränen in den Augen lege ich den leblosen Körper des Jungen auf den Boden. Ich taste nach seiner Halsschlagader. Kein Puls. Brecks Herz schlägt nicht mehr. Ich weigere mich, das zu akzeptieren.  
Ich rüttle Brecks Körper, als könnte ich ihn so aufwecken.  
„Du darfst nicht sterben! Ich erlaube es dir nicht! Hörst du?" flehe ich den Jungen an.

_Vielleicht ist die Nachtriegel-Dosis nicht tödlich. Vielleicht hat sein Herz nur kurz ausgesetzt, und kann wieder in Gang gesetzt werden._

Mein letzter Erste Hilfe Kurs ist eine Weile her, doch das grundlegende Verfahren der Herz-Lungen-Wiederbelebung kenn ich noch. Ich lege beide Hände übereinander auf Brecks Brustbein und beginne, es mit gestreckten Armen rhythmisch niederzudrücken. 100 Mal pro Minute sollte die richtige Frequenz sein, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. 30 Kompressionen, dann zwei Mal beatmen, dann wieder 30 Kompressionen, wieder zwei Mal beatmen, so lange, bis der Kreislauf wieder anspringt oder der Notarzt übernimmt.

„Breck, bitte, komm schon!" rufe ich verzweifelt, während ich das Brustbein des Jungen niederdrücke.  
Ich beginne im Kopf zu zählen. _Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf,...  
_„Was soll das werden?" frag Finch entgeistert.  
„Ich versuche, ihn wiederzubeleben!"  
Das Mädchen schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Peter, er hat Nachtriegel geschluckt. Mehrere. Bei seinem Gewicht wären vermutlich zwei Beeren tödlich, vielleicht sogar eine. Er hat eine ganze Handvoll davon geschluckt!"  
„Wir müssen es wenigstens versuchen!", entgegne ich. „Das sind wir ihm schuldig!"  
_Verdammt, du hast mich total beim Zählen draus gebracht! Egal, noch zehn oder fünfzehn Mal, dann beatmen.  
_28,29,30.

Ich beuge mich über Brecks Kopf, greife ihn mit beiden Händen und strecke ihn nach hinten. Dann setze ich meine Lippen auf seinen Mund.

„Stopp!" ruft Finch. „Spinnst du, in seinem Speichel könnte Nachtriegelgift sein! Willst du dich umbringen?"  
Ich zucke zurück.  
„Aber ich muss doch..."  
„Peter, kapier es. Breck ist tot. Du kannst daran nichts mehr ändern!"  
„Ich muss es wenigstens versuchen! Komm schon Breck! Bitte!" flehe ich, und drücke weiter auf den Brustkorb des leblosen Jungen ein.  
„Finch, sieh nach, ob im Erste-Hilfe-Koffer ein Beatmungstuch oder eine Maske ist!"  
Das Mädchen schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Peter, das bringt nichts!"  
Wut steigt in mir auf.  
„Tu verdammt noch mal, was ich sage!"  
Wortlos verschwindet Finch nach vorne.

Ich fühle mich vollkommen hilflos. Mir ist klar, dass Brecks Chance, die Beeren zu überleben, gleich null ist. Aber sie ist nicht absolut null. Die Gesetze der Wahrscheinlichkeit besagen, dass es eine verschwindend geringe Chance geben muss. Vielleicht eins zu einer Million, oder noch geringer. Aber wenn es nur die geringste Aussicht auf ein Wunder gibt, muss ich es versuchen.

Finch kommt mit dem Koffer zurück.  
„Tut mir leid, da ist kein Beatmungstuch drin. Auch keine Maske".  
„Verdammt! Welcher Idiot stellt einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten ohne Beatmungstuch zusammen? Wo sind wir hier, im Mittelalter?"  
„Peter, hör auf, es hat keinen Sinn!" redet Finch auf mich ein. Ich ignoriere sie, und setze meine Wiederbelebungsversuche fort. _Peter, lass dir etwas einfallen! Du musst Breck beatmen, sonst bringt das alles nichts!_

„Einen Schlauch! Einen Schlauch von einer Cockpit-Sauerstoffmaske!" rufe ich Finch zu. „Schneid ein Stück Schlauch ab und bring es mir! Rasch!"  
„Peter, es ist zu spät", erwidert Finch, und kniet sich neben mich.  
„Kein Arzt der Welt könnte ihn mehr retten. Seine Zellatmung ist blockiert, und es gibt keine Möglichkeit, das rückgängig zu machen", sagt sie niedergeschlagen.  
Bis jetzt war sie scheinbar von allem völlig unbeeindruckt gewesen, doch ihr Tonfall lässt erkennen, dass ihr Brecks Tod doch ein wenig nahe geht.

„Woher willst du das so genau wissen?" entgegne ich.  
„Meine Mutter ist Ärztin. Sie hatten einmal ein Mädchen, das eine einzelne Beere geschluckt hat. Direkt im Krankenhaus, aus Liebeskummer, weil ihr Freund gestorben ist. Sie haben alles versucht. Medikamente, Blutwäsche, starke Unterkühlung, um die Zellen zu konservieren. Hat alles nichts gebracht. Und das war eine Beere".  
Finch beugt sich noch näher zu mir heran.  
„Peter, es hat keinen Sinn. Glaub mir!"

Mein Verstand gibt ihr Recht. Doch ich kann Breck einfach nicht gehen lassen. Gleichzeitig suche ich nach einem Schuldigen. Nach jemandem, den ich für alles verantwortlich machen kann. Die Spielmacher sind außer Reichweite. Deshalb bekommt Finch meinen gesamten Zorn zu spüren.

„Jetzt halt endlich den Mund und hol den verdammten Schlauch!" fahre ich sie an.  
Doch statt meiner Anweisung zu folgen, greift sie nach meinen Oberarmen und zieht mich sanft von Breck weg.  
„Peter, hör auf damit! Das ist Leichenschändung, was du da betreibst!"  
Ich schnelle herum, und stoße Finch weg.  
„Was fällt dir ein?" schnaube ich, und werfe ihr einen giftigen Blick zu. „Du hättest es verhindern können! Aber nein, du musstest ja nach der Elektronik schauen!" schreie ich sie an.  
Dann lege ich meine Hände wieder auf Brecks Brustkorb.  
„Peter, bitte! Hör auf damit! Es tut mir leid, hörst du? Es tut mir leid!" stammelt Finch. „Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass er das wirklich macht!"

Langsam dämmert mir, dass es tatsächlich sinnlos ist, was ich da gerade tue. Breck hat ein ganze Handvoll Nachtriegel geschluckt. Das kann niemand überleben. _Peter, es ist zwecklos. _Ein paar Mal drücke ich noch das Brustbein des Jungen nieder, dann gebe ich auf. Sekundenlang starre ich in Brecks lebloses Gesicht. Es wirkt fahl und grau. Das ist nicht mehr der Breck, der die letzte Stunde an meiner Seite war. Es ist nur noch eine leere Hülle, aus der jegliches Leben gewichen ist. Ein weiteres Opfer eines grausamen Systems. Ich atme tief durch.

„Du bist nicht umsonst gestorben", flüstere ich dem Jungen zu. „Es wird nie wieder Hungerspiele geben, dafür sorge ich".  
Dann stehe ich auf und beginne, nach vorne zu humpeln, Richtung Cockpit. Was ich jetzt brauche, ist Abstand. So sehr mich Brecks Tod getroffen hat, ich habe keine Zeit zu trauern. Nicht in diesem Moment. Erst wenn die Maschine sicher auf dem Boden von Distrikt 13 steht, werde ich dafür Gelegenheit haben.

Als ich das Cockpit betrete, deutet Katniss aufgeregt auf das FMC.  
„Peter, wir haben eine neue Nachricht! Irgendetwas wegen dem Treibstoff!" ruft sie aufgeregt. Ich eile nach vorne.  
„Na, hast du Post? Von deinen Rebellenfreunden?" stachelt Clove. _Woher weiß sie das schon wieder?_ Ich schenke ihr kein Gehör. Soll sie doch an ihren blöden Meldungen ersticken!

TREIBSTOFFINHALT  
AUX TANK 1+4  
PRUEFEN

FUELLSTAND LAUT  
BERECHNUNG  
NIEDRIG

Wie ferngesteuert kontrolliere die Anzeigen am Flugingenieurs-Instrumentenbrett. Meine Gedanken sind ganz woanders, bei Breck. Hätte ich irgendetwas anderes tun können? Warum habe ich das nicht vorhersehen können? Ich versuche mich mit aller Gewalt auf die Treibstoffanzeigen zu konzentrieren. AUX TANK 1 ist auf 400 Pfund, AUX TANK 4 auf 500. Bis jetzt wurden die Haupttanks 1 und 4 mit Treibstoff aus den AUX TANKS auf rund 7.000 Pfund Füllstand gehalten. In wenigen Minuten werden die AUX TANKS komplett leer sein, und ich muss den Treibstofftransfer stoppen. Damit ich mich nicht nur auf die Anzeigen verlassen muss, schalte ich ein automatisches Überwachungssystem für die Treibstoffventile ein. Dann werden Kontrolllampen aufleuchten, wenn kein Treibstoff mehr aus den Hilfstanks in die Haupttanks fließt. Noch sind sie aus.

Ich überfliege die restlichen Treibstoffanzeigen. Haupttanks 1 und 4 bei 7.000 Pfund, Haupttanks 2 und 3 bei 7.500 Pfund. Macht zusammen mit den Hilfstanks noch knappe 30.000 Pfund. Pi mal Daumen sollte das für fast drei Stunden reichen, zumindest so lange wir nicht schneller als 0.78 Mach fliegen.

Pling!  
„Da ist schon wieder eine neue Nachricht!" ruft Katniss.

ACHTUNG  
BOMBEN-TIMER  
AKTIV

RESTZEIT 9 MIN

INSTRUKTIONEN  
FOLGEN FUER  
ENTSCHAERFUNG

HALLO KAETZCHEN  
GALE HAWTHORNE

**An dieser Stelle Danke für die Reviews. Für alle, die sich gewünscht haben, dass keiner stirbt: Das sind nun mal leider die Hungerspiele. Für Marina kann ich nichts tun. Bei Breck, nun ja, sagen wir, so ein Pulscheck auf die Schnelle von einem medizinischen Laien, da könnte man einen ganz langsamen und schwachen Puls übersehen. Ich kann nur so viel sagen, was letztlich wirklich mit ihm geschieht, und warum, erfahrt ihr einige Kapitel später. Es gibt da noch einen Funken Hoffnung. Also bleibt dran. Es gibt jetzt wieder laufende Updates in rascher Folge.**


	24. Bombe an Bord

GALE HAWTHORNE

Da steht es schwarz auf weiß, oder besser gesagt, grün aus schwarz, und ich fühle mich, als hätte ich gerade einen Geist gesehen. Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Jagdpartner, von dem seit Monaten jede Spur fehlt! Das kann nur ein makabrer Scherz sein, das kann es nicht geben. Doch egal welcher Name unter der Nachricht steht, ich kann es mir nicht erlauben, sie nicht ernst zu nehmen. Wenn tatsächlich die Bombe aktiv ist, und wir nur noch neun Minuten bis zur Detonation haben, dürfen wir keine Zeit verlieren.

„Ich fürchte, wir haben ein Problem", sage ich zu Katniss, und deute auf den Bildschirm des FMC. „Es sieht so aus, als ob die Bombe aktiviert wurde. In neun Minuten geht sie hoch!"  
Katniss tippt mit dem Zeigefinger auf die letzte Zeile der Nachricht.  
„Was hat das zu bedeuten? Warum steht da Gale?" Ihre Stimme klingt, als ob sie etwas verwirrt und überrascht wäre. _Wer wäre das nicht?  
_„Das weiß ich nicht. Es ist mir momentan auch egal. Wir müssen zuerst die Bombe entschärfen, dann können wir diskutieren, was es mit Gale auf sich hat!"  
„Gale…er ist doch seit Monaten verschwunden! Ich hätte geglaubt, er ist tot!" Katniss sieht mich mit großen Augen an.  
„Peter, wenn er noch lebt…".  
„Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit!" unterbreche ich Katniss barsch. _Spüre ich da gerade Eifersucht in mir aufsteigen? _Ich drehe mich um.  
„Finch! Wo bleibst du! Herkommen, schnell!"

Pling!  
Die nächste Nachricht.

ENTSCHAERFUNG:

OVERHEAD BIN 1R  
FWD BUSINESS CAB  
SCHWARZE BOX MIT  
MEHREREN  
KABELEINGAENGEN  
UND DISPLAY

Ich höre Finch ins Cockpit kommen.  
„Die Bombe! Sie ist aktiv. Wir müssen sie entschärfen", beginne ich ohne Umschweife. „Sie senden uns Anweisungen."  
„Wer?" fragt Finch.  
„Wenn ich das wüsste!", entgegne ich. „So wie es aussieht, sind es nicht die Spielmacher. Hoffe ich zumindest!"

Pling!

PRUEFEN OB LICHTER  
DC PWR & BATT PWR  
BOMB TIMER ACTIVE  
AN

LICHTER  
AC TIE BUS PWR  
EXT CRTL  
GND MODE  
AUS

Verdammt, nicht so schnell! Der Nachrichtenspeicher ist beschränkt, und wenn uns die weiter so bombardieren, werden die ersten Nachrichten wieder gelöscht. Neben dem FCM befindet sich in der Mittelkonsole unter den Reihen der Triebwerksinstrumente ein kleiner Drucker. Ich schalte ihn ein, und wähle aus dem Menü den Punkt PRINT MSG aus. Quälend langsam startet der Druckvorgang.

Pling!

VERBL. ZEIT 8 MIN

_Schön langsam hasse ich diese Countdowns! _Endlich, die erste Nachricht ist gedruckt. Jetzt schnell die zweite. Ich reiche Finch den ersten Ausdruck.  
„Geh nach hinten und mach das erste Überkopf-Staufach auf der rechten Seite auf!", weise ich sie an.  
„Rechts von vorne oder von hinten aus gesehen?"  
„Normalerweise von hinten aus. Wenn dort keine Box drin ist, dann schau eben im Fach auf der anderen Seite nach!"  
Der zweite Ausdruck ist fertig.  
„Hier! Sieh nach, ob an der Box diese Lichter so wie beschrieben an oder aus sind", sage ich und reiche Finch den Ausdruck.  
„Kennst du dich aus?"  
Das Mädchen nickt.  
„Ich denke schon!"

Während Finch nach hinten verschwindet, trifft die nächste Nachricht ein.

BESTAETIGE STATUS  
LICHTER UND  
DISPLAY

„Verdammt, so schnell geht das doch nicht, ihr Idioten!" fluche ich, und tippe eine Antwort.

STAND BY

Ich spüre Katniss Hand auf meinem Arm.  
„Peter, reg dich nicht so auf. Sie versuchen doch nur, uns zu helfen!"  
_Wie kann sie so ruhig bleiben? Ich fühle mich, als würde ich auf einem Pulverfass mit brennender Lunte sitzen, mit schweren Ketten gefesselt, unfähig zu fliehen. _  
„Wir haben doch nur noch ein paar Minuten!" entgegne ich. „Hast du noch nie ferngesehen? Diese ganzen Bombenentschärfer-Filme, das dauert doch immer ewig!"  
Katniss sieht mich fragend an.  
„Wovon sprichst du da, Peter? Bombenentschärfer-Filme?"  
_Ich habe mal wieder vergessen, dass zwischen uns 300 Jahre liegen. Idiot!  
_„Vergiss es einfach. Mal wieder so ein Ausländer-Ding", wehre ich schnell ab. _Ausländer-Ding, oder Europa-Spezialität, diesen Ausdruck benutze ich immer, wenn mir mal im Gespräch Dinge herausrutschen, die es nur in meinem Heimatuniversum, in meiner Zeit, gibt._  
Katniss scheint meine Erklärung zu reichen. Oder sie hat zwischen den Zeilen verstanden, dass ich darüber nicht weiter reden will.

„Verdammt, die Box sieht ganz anders aus! Das Display ist da und zählt runter, aber die Lichter sind nicht identisch!" höre ich Finch plötzlich rufen. Sie wedelt aufgeregt mit den ACARS-Ausdrucken in ihrer Hand.  
„Die Lichter, die an sein sollen, stimmen, aber bei denen, die aus sein sollen, fehlt das Ground Mode - Licht. Stattdessen sind da zwei Lichter mit der Bezeichnung Mode, eines mit ‚Air', eines mit ‚Ground'. Aber kein Ground Mode allein!"  
_Was hat das zu bedeuten?_  
„Vielleicht haben die sich vertan" entgegne ich, und tippe rasch eine Nachricht.

BESTAETIGE OB  
LICHT GND MODE  
KORREKT?

BOX HAT NUR 2  
LICHTER MIT  
SCHRIFT AIR  
BZW GND

Es folgen quälende Sekunden des Wartens. Seit der letzten Warnung ist sicher eine Minute vergangen. Macht sieben Minuten bis zur Detonation.

Pling!

BOX VERSION  
OFFENBAR  
ABWEICHEND

PRUEFE  
ANSCHLUESSE  
RUECKSEITE  
OB EINGANG  
GND MODE

VORHANDEN

„Verdammte Amateure!" fluche ich, und schlage mit der Faust gegen die Mittelkonsole. „Was soll das werden, wenn ihr nicht mal wisst, was da für eine Box verbaut ist?"  
„Jetzt dreh nicht durch!", versucht mich Katniss zu beruhigen.  
„Nicht durchdrehen? Wir haben nur noch ein paar Minuten, und diese Affen spielen fröhliches Lichterraten mit uns!", entgegne ich, und starte den Druckvorgang.

„Schnell, prüf das!" weise ich Finch an, und reiche ihr den Ausdruck.

Ich höre ein leises Räuspern hinter mir. Clove.

„Na, Peter, läuft wohl doch nicht ganz rund, dein Plan, was? Hast du wirklich gedacht, du kommst so einfach davon?"  
„Was soll das schon wieder, du Nervensäge?" erwidere ich barsch.  
„Ich mein ja nur. Dieser Nachrichtenschreiber scheint nicht ganz auf dem aktuellen Stand zu sein. Bei so einer Bombe reicht ein kleiner Fehler, und es macht Bumm. Willst du dem Schreiberling wirklich vertrauen?"

_Danke, dass du das Offensichtliche bestätigst!_

„Weißt du etwas über die Bombe?" wirft Katniss ein. „Raus damit!"  
Clove setzt ein übertrieben unschuldiges Gesicht auf.  
„Ich? Ich soll etwas über die Bombe wissen? Ich bin doch nur eine dumme Messerkämpferin. Bomben hatten wir in der Karriero-Akademie nicht, die wären erst nächstes Jahr am Programm gestanden!"  
_Ganz klar, das spielt jemand Theater._

„Das kauf ich dir nicht ab!" entgegne ich. „Du weißt etwas. Du musst etwas wissen, weil diese Bombe irgendwie mit der Bordelektrik verknüpft ist. Ich nehme mal an, sobald der AC TIE BUS ausfällt, geht der Timer los. Egal, was die Spielmacher der Bombe vorher befohlen haben. Eine Anti-Manipulationsschaltung. Richtig?"  
Clove schweigt.  
„Du musst es wissen. Du hast die Feuerhebel gezogen, als du das Cockpit gestürmt hast. Damit ist der ganze Wechselstrom ausgefallen. Wenn die Bombe das registriert hat, müsste der Timer angesprungen sein. Nachdem wir alle noch hier sitzen, muss es einen Rückstellmechanismus geben", hake ich nach. „Ist das so?"

Clove nickt zögerlich.  
„Vielleicht. Aber es würde euch nichts nützen."  
„Warum nicht?"  
„Weil ihr die Kontrolle zurückgeben müsstet. Und bei dem, was ihr veranstaltet habt, würden die Spielmacher sofort aufs Knöpfchen drücken, sobald die Übertragung läuft!  
„Dann würdest du auch mit draufgehen!" fährt Katniss dazwischen. „Und jetzt pass mal auf. Du kannst hier nur noch verlieren. Wenn du uns nicht sagst, wie wir die Bombe entschärfen, bist du tot. Wenn du uns einen Bären aufbindest, und Finch das falsche Kabel erwischt, bist du auch tot. Also, raus mit der Wahrheit!"

Ich werfe Katniss ein Lächeln zu.  
„Danke. Genau das wollte ich gerade sagen."

„Peter, da stimmt einfach gar nichts!" stürmt Finch ins Cockpit.  
„Was meinst du damit?" frage ich.  
„Diesen Anschluss, Ground Mode, den gibt es nicht. Da steht nur Air-Ground-Switch-Input, und das ist keine einfache Durchgansprüfung, sondern ein Messeingang, wo eine genau definierte Stromstärke anliegen muss", erklärt Finch.

Pling!

BESTAETIGE OB  
EINGANG  
VORHANDEN

WENN JA,  
ENTSCHAERFUNG  
DURCH  
UEBERBRUECKEN  
MOEGLICH

Ich bedeute Finch, näher zu kommen.  
„Die behaupten, man kann den Eingang überbrücken, und damit wäre die Bombe entschärft"  
Das Mädchen schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Unsinn. Das geht so nicht. Wenn die Box nur prüfen würde, ob die Leitung durchgängig ist oder nicht, könnte das gehen, sofern der Widerstand nicht überprüft wird. Aber der Eingang erwartet einen Strom mit einer bestimmten Stromstärke, die natürlich nicht drauf steht!"  
„Mist!" fluche ich. „Diese Idioten haben keinen Plan von irgendwas, und wir haben nur noch…"

Pling!

NOCH 6 MIN

„Ja, zählt nur schön runter! Verdammt noch mal, was machen wir jetzt?" frage ich verzweifelt in die Runde. Ich bin kurz davor, die Nerven wegzuschmeißen. Es ist noch schlimmer als vor dem Start der Hungerspiele, weil ich diesmal nicht den Funken eines Plans habe.  
„Finch, was können wir tun?"  
Das Mädchen zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nicht einmal, was dieser Air-Ground-Switch genau sein soll. Ist das irgendeine Erkennung, ob wir in der Luft oder am Boden sind?"  
Ich nicke.  
„Ja, das ist ein elektrischer Schalter im Bugfahrwerk. Er wird geschlossen, wenn der Öldruckstoßdämpfer bei der Landung zusammengedrückt wird", erkläre ich.  
„Kann man den im Flug irgendwie schließen?" fragt Finch.  
„Nein. Da kommen wir nicht dran", antworte ich niedergeschlagen.

Ich sehe, wie es hinter dem Pokerface des Mädchens zu brodeln beginnt. Noch hat sich Finch im Griff, aber ich kann fühlen, dass sie kurz davor ist, ebenfalls die Nerven wegzuschmeißen.

„Was wäre, wenn wir den Strom wieder einschalten, und versuchen, mit den Spielmachern zu verhandeln?", schlägt Katniss vor.  
„Wie willst du das anstellen? Ihnen sagen, dass ich durchgedreht bin und die Übertragung gar nicht wirklich unterbrechen wollte?" entgegne ich.  
„Zum Beispiel. Ich meine, wenn es etwas nützen würde…dann könnte ich ja die restlichen Nachtriegel…"  
„Kommt nicht in Frage!" fahre ich Katniss ins Wort.  
„Aber dann sterben wir alle! Ich will auch nicht sterben, aber wenn wenigstens du und Finch weiterleben können, dann ist es mir mein Leben wert". Katniss sieht mir in die Augen. „Bitte, Peter, wir haben doch gar keine andere Wahl!"  
Ich schüttle energisch meinen Kopf.  
„Das lasse ich nicht zu! Marina ist tot, Breck hat sich völlig sinnlos selbst getötet, und jetzt willst du dich auch noch töten? Wofür? Für eine klitzekleine Chance, dass Plutarch nichts aufs Knöpfchen drückt?" schreie ich Katniss an.

Pling!  
„Jetzt gebt doch endlich Ruhe mit euren Scheiß-Nachrichten!"

NOCH 5 MIN

Wutentbrannt fixiere ich meinen Blick auf Clove.  
„Raus mit der Sprache! Wie kriegen wir diesen verfluchten Countdown abgestellt?"  
Sie wirft mir ein eiskaltes Lächeln zu.  
„Das wüsstest du wohl gerne!"  
_Jetzt reicht es!  
_Langsam rücke ich so dicht an Cloves Gesicht heran, bis ihr ihren Atem spüren kann.  
„Ich wiederhole mich nicht gerne. Wie stellen wir diesen Countdown ab?"  
_Schweigen._  
„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt!", sage ich bestimmt, und lasse meinen Blick über das Ablagefach neben dem Pilotensitz streifen. Irgendwo muss noch dieser verdammte Lötbrenner herumliegen. Da, tatsächlich! Ich nehme den Brenner in die rechte Hand und halte ihn direkt vor Cloves Gesicht.

„Na, kannst du dich noch daran erinnern?"  
„So so, du willst mich also foltern? Glaubst du wirklich, dass du das fertig bringst?" fragt Clove spöttisch.  
Statt einer Antwort drehe ich das Gasventil auf und drücke mehrmals hintereinander den Zündknopf. Der Piezozünder klickt, und mit einem lauten Fauchen schießt eine blasse, bläuliche Flamme aus der Brennerdüse. Clove zuckt sichtbar zusammen.  
„Zum allerletzten Mal. Wie stellen wir den Countdown ab?"  
Ich halte den Brenner näher an Cloves Gesichts, sodass sie die Hitze der Flamme spüren kann.  
„Ich will wirklich ungern dein hübsches Gesicht verunstalten, aber du lässt mir keine andere Wahl!"  
Um meiner Drohung Nachdruck zu verleihen, rücke ich den Brenner noch ein Stück näher an ihre Haut. Clove zuckt zurück.

„Schon gut! Vielleicht weiß ich etwas. Aber halt mir das blöde Ding vom Leib!"  
Ich ziehe den Brenner zurück und schließe das Gasventil.  
„Na also! Und jetzt raus mit den Infos!"

Pling!

Ich kann mir schon denken, was das bedeutet, aber ich zwinge mich, trotzdem nachzuschauen.

NOCH 4 MIN  
COUNTDOWN  
RESET MOEGLICH  
DURCH AKTIVIEREN  
AC TIE BUS FUER  
3 BIS 5 SEKUNDEN

„Bravo, das sagt ihr mir jetzt!"  
Ich wende mich an Clove.  
„Die behaupten, man kann den Countdown zurückstellen, wenn wir den AC TIE BUS kurz einschalten. Stimmt das?"  
Clove nickt.  
„Ja. Mindestens drei Sekunden."  
„Und wenn wir ihn länger einschalten?"  
„Keine Ahnung. Vermutlich läuft dann die Übertragung wieder an!"  
„Und wie viel Zeit bringt uns das?"  
„Fünfzehn Minuten. Aber ihr könnt den Countdown nur noch einmal zurücksetzen!"

„Was meinst du, macht das Sinn?" frage ich Finch.  
„Ich denke schon. Die Box braucht vermutlich ein paar Sekunden, um sicherzustellen, dass der AC TIE BUS die korrekte Spannung und Frequenz anliegen. Und der Sender und die Kameras werden von einem Computer gesteuert, der sicher ein paar Sekunden zum Hochfahren braucht."

Ich beuge mich über die Mittelkonsole und beginne zu tippen.

RESET NACH INFO  
VON CLOVE  
MOEGLICH WIE  
BESCHRIEBEN

Die Antwort kommt sofort.

NOCH 3 MIN 15 SEK  
EMPFEHLEN  
RESET BEI 30 SEK

ENTSCHAERFUNG  
NUR MIT PINCODE  
VIEL GLUECK

Viel Glück? Sind die wahnsinnig?  
„Clove! Die schreiben, wir brauchen einen Pincode zur Entschärfung!"  
„Schon möglich."  
„Schon möglich? Wir haben noch drei Minuten, und dir fällt nichts Besseres ein als ‚schon möglich'?" fahre ich Clove an.  
Sie funkelt angriffslustig zurück.  
„Glaubst du vielleicht, das ist ein Wunschkonzert? Ich mach dir mal einen Gegenvorschlag. Du lässt mich frei, und dann denke ich nach, ob ich den Code vielleicht kennen könnte!"  
„Willst du mich jetzt erpressen?" entgegne ich.  
„Ist nur ein Angebot."

Ich schüttle ungläubig meinen Kopf. _Meint die das etwa ernst?  
_„Peter, vielleicht haben wir keine andere Wahl", meint Finch plötzlich.  
„Spinnst du? Wir können Clove doch nicht freilassen!" erwidere ich.  
„Was glaubst du, was sie mit uns macht? Abstechen wird sie uns!" wirft Katniss ein.  
„Wir könnten sie mit der Armbrust in Schach halten", entgegnet Finch.  
„Als ob es einer von euch fertig bringen würde, mich bei der kleinsten falschen Bewegung zu töten!" ruft Clove mit spöttischem Tonfall.  
„Vergessen wir das!" versuche ich die Diskussion zu beenden.  
„Aber wir brauchen den Code!" schreit Finch hysterisch. _Es ist so weit. Jetzt schmeißt sie auch die Nerven weg.  
_„Clove wird schon noch einsehen, dass sie den Code rausrücken muss", entgegne ich. _Peter, lass dich nicht von der Panik anstecken!_

Pling!  
Jetzt lasst uns doch endlich mit diesen sinnlosen Nachrichten in Ruhe!

NOCH 2 MIN  
FALLS RESET NICHT  
ERFOLGREICH  
EMPFEHLEN  
DEKOMPRESSION  
UM STRUKTUR  
ZU ENTLASTEN

„Das ist alles, was euch einfällt? Den Kabinendruck ablassen, um die Explosion zu dämpfen? Sollen wir die Bombe vielleicht auch noch in Geschenkspapier einwickeln?" schreie ich das Display des FMC an, als könnte mich der Nachrichtenschreiber hören.  
„Peter, das bringt doch nichts!" ruft Katniss.  
Ich ignoriere sie und wende mich an Clove.  
„Die Bombe! Wo ist sie platziert? Könnten wir die Explosion überstehen, wenn wir den Differenzdruck auf Null reduzieren?"  
„Vergiss es! Die Bombe ist im Centerwing Tank. Wenn die hochgeht, zerreißt es die Maschine in der Mitte!" erwidert Clove.  
_Mist! Die TWA 747 vor ein paar Jahren, der der Center Tank hochgegangen ist, hat es noch in der Luft in mehrere Teile zerrissen. Und da war keine Bombe im Spiel._

Finch und Katniss mustern mich abwartend. Anscheinend soll ich irgendeine clevere Entscheidung fällen. Ich atme tief durch.  
„Finch, du gehst nach hinten zur Kontrollbox, und behältst das AC TIE BUS Kontrolllicht im Auge. Wenn der Countdown bei 30 Sekunden ist, werde ich den AC TIE BUS kurz einschalten. Finch, sobald das Kontrolllicht an ist, schreist du mir. Verstanden?"  
„Und wenn das nicht funktioniert?" fragt Finch.  
Ich zucke mit den Schultern.  
„Keine Ahnung. Verdammt, du bist doch die Elektronikexpertin!"  
„Ich kann leider nicht zaubern!"

Pling!

1 MIN 30 SEK

„Peter", beginnt Katniss, „wenn das nicht klappt, müssen wir mit den Spielmachern verhandeln. Bitte!"  
Ich will etwas erwidern, doch Katniss fährt mir ins Wort.  
„Keine Widerrede!"  
„Aber warum gerade du?" entgegne ich.  
„Weil die Spielmacher kein anderes Opfer akzeptieren würden. Weil ich dir etwas bedeute, und sie glauben, dich so brechen zu können. Aber das dürfen sie nicht, egal wie hart es für dich ist. Klar?"  
„Dazu kommt es nicht!" erwidere ich, und wende mich rasch in Richtung Finch. „Und du, sieh zu, dass du nach hinten kommst!"  
Wortlos macht sich das Mädchen auf den Weg. Ich setze mich auf den Flugingenieurssitz und schnalle mich an. Falls die Bombe hochgehen sollte, und die Maschine wie durch ein Wunder flugfähig bleibt, würde das sicher ein wilder Ritt werden. _Katniss sollte hier sitzen, und ich am Steuer!_ Ich verwerfe den Gedanken sofort wieder. Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit mehr.

Pling!

„Katniss, was steht am Display?"  
„Eine Minute!"  
„Finch! Noch eine Minute! Bist du in Position?" schreie ich nach hinten.  
Keine Anwort.  
„Finch! Bist du in Position?"  
Ich meine, ein schwaches „Ja" zu hören.

Pling!

„Noch 45 Sekunden!", ruft Katniss mir zu.  
Ich stelle den Spannungs- und Frequenzanzeige-Wählschalter auf AC TIE. Noch stehen die Anzeigen für Spannung und Frequenz auf Null, weil der AC TIE BUS vom Netz getrennt ist. Ich lege den Finger auf den AC BUS ISOLATION Schalter. Beim nächsten „Pling" werde ich ihn für ein paar Sekunden nach unten legen, in der Hoffnung, den Timer der Bombe so zurücksetzen zu können. Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen, und ich spüre, wie meine Hände vor Aufregung zittern. Es ist wie beim Countdown zum Start der Hungerspiele, nur dass es diesmal ein einfacher Schalter und kein Sprint um Leben und Tod ist. Dafür habe ich nun das Leben aller an Bord buchstäblich in der Hand. Ich darf keinen Fehler machen. _Mindestens drei, maximal fünf Sekunden. Hast du wirklich den richtigen Schalter? _

Das „Pling" der eingehenden Nachricht lässt mich zusammenzucken. _Jetzt oder nie._ Mit Todesverachtung lege ich den Schalter um. Das GENERATOR UNPARALELLED Licht von Generator 2 erlischt, die Lastanzeige steigt sprunghaft an, das Wechselstrom-Voltmeter springt auf 115 Volt, die Frequenzanzeige auf 400 Hertz. Ich beginne laut zu zählen.  
„21, 22, 23 (_Minimum erreicht),_ 24..". Und aus! Das Voltmeter und der Frequenzmesser fallen wieder auf Null.  
„Finch! War das Licht an? Ist der Countdown zurückgestellt?" rufe ich nach hinten.  
„Nein! Der Countdown ist bei 20!" höre ich Finchs Stimme.

„Verdammt! Ich versuche es noch einmal!"  
_Wahrscheinlich war die Zeit zu kurz! _  
Schnell lege ich den Schalter nach unten.  
21, 22, 23, 24, 25…und aus!  
Katniss dreht sich zu mir um.  
„Peter, du solltest jetzt wirklich…"  
„Geschafft!" höre ich Finch erleichtert rufen. „Peter, das Licht war an. Am Display stehen jetzt 15 Minuten!"

Ich atme erleichtert auf. Wieder einmal bin ich dem Tod gerade noch von der Schippe gesprungen. _Wird schön langsam zur Gewohnheit!_

Pling!  
„Da fragt wohl jemand nach, ob wir noch da sind", sage ich zynisch, und erhebe mich vom Flugingenieurssessel.

BESTAETIGE  
RUECKSETZUNG  
ERFOLGREICH?

Mit noch immer zitternden Fingern tippe ich eine kurze Antwort.

JA  
15 MIN

Finch kommt im Laufschritt ins Cockpit.  
Schon trifft die nächste Nachricht ein.

BEFUERCHTEN ANGRIFF  
AUF D12

VORORGLICHE  
EVAKUIERUNG  
VORGENOMMEN

Wenigstens denkt da doch mal einer mit! Bis jetzt hatte ich keine Zeit, mir wirklich Gedanken darüber zu machen, was unsere Aktionen am Boden alles auslösen könnten. Doch so wie ich das Kapitol kenne, würde es sicher irgendeine Form von Rache ausüben. Und wenn wir außer Reichweite sind, würde wohl unser Distrikt büßen müssen, oder unsere Familien.

Katniss Gesicht ist schreckensbleich.  
„Peter, kannst du fragen, ob Prim und meine Mutter in Sicherheit sind?"  
„Natürlich."

Ich tippe:

STATUS EVAC  
PRIM / MISS EVERDEEN

Unmittelbar nachdem ich auf Senden gedrückt habe, befällt mich ein ungutes Gefühl. Warum informieren uns die über eine Evakuierung in Distrikt 12, wo wir doch mit der Bombe ein viel akuteres Problem haben. Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn! Und warum halten sie sich so allgemein? Das einzige, was mich im Moment interessiert ist, ob Prim und Katniss Mutter in Sicherheit sind. Warum schreiben sie das nicht dazu?

Pling!  
Widerwillig beginne ich die neue Nachricht zu lesen.

EVAC STATUS  
NEGATIV

HOVERCRAFT  
ENG 1 & PROP 1  
& PROP GEARBOX  
& XFER-SHAFT U/S  
NOT FLYABLE

LOC:  
FLUGPLATZ D12

Mit offenem Mund starre ich die Nachricht an. Die nächste fühlt sich an wie ein glühender Speer, der in mein Herz gestoßen wird.

ERSATZ HOVERCRAFT  
NICHT VERFUEGBAR

TRUPPEN IM ANMARSCH  
ETA 60-90 MIN

TUT MIR LEID KAETZCHEN

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Anmerkungen:**

1) Ich verwende wieder ein paar Abkürzungen. EVAC = Evakuierung, ENG = Engine, PROP = Propeller, GEARBOX = Getriebe, XFER-SHAFT = Transfer Shaft = (in diesem Fall) Getriebewelle zur Übertragung von Antriebskraft von einem laufenden Triebwerk zum Propeller eines ausgefallenen (vgl. V-22 Osprey, die ich als Modell für das hier verwendete Hovercraft=Senkrechtstarter verwende)., U/S = UNSERVICEABLE = DEFEKT, LOC = Location = Ort, ETA = estimated time of arrival = voraussichtliche Ankunftszeit.

2) Mit der TWA 747 ist Flug TWA 800 gemeint. Siehe auch wiki/Trans-World-Airlines-Flug_800

3) Durch den Druckunterschied zwischen Kabine und Außenluft steht die Struktur unter hoher Belastung. Die Zerstörungswirkung einer Bombe wird dadurch verstärkt. Richtig platziert würde dann schon eine kleine Sprengladung reichen, um massive Schäden zu verursachen. Deshalb könnte ein Ablassen des Überdrucks hilfreich sein. Im beschriebenen Fall einer Bombe im Centerwing Tank würde das aber auch nichts nützen.

4) Bei Verkehrsflugzeugen gibt es eine Air/Ground – Erkennung, meistens ist das irgendein Druckschalter im Fahrwerk. Dadurch „wissen" die Bordsysteme, ob das Flugzeug am Boden oder in der Luft ist. Dies wird bei der DC-8 z.B. dafür benutzt, um die Schubumkehr auf den Außentriebwerke auf Leerlauf zu sperren, bis das Bugfahrwerk am Boden ist, und das manuelle Ausfahren der Spoiler (Bremsklappen auf der Tragflächenoberseite) im Flug zu verhindern (die DC-8 benutzt zum Bremsen in der Luft die Schubumkehr). Einige Sperren funktionieren rein mechanisch, andere werden elektrisch über ein Relais geschaltet, dessen Steuerstromkreis durch einen mechanischen Schalter im Stoßdämpfer des Bugfahrwerks geschlossen wird. Die Bombenbox würde den Steuerstromkreis überwachen, ob er a) geschlossen wurde (Strom fließt) und b) ob der Stromfluss den korrekten Werten (Spannung, Stromstärke) entspricht, damit man nicht einfach mal schnell eine Überbrückung basteln kann.

Im Handbuch stehen diese Parameter nicht drin, und es gibt auch kein Verfahren, um im Flug den „Ground Mode" zu erzwingen. Es geht nur der umgekehrte Weg, bei einem hängenden Schalter den „Air Mode" durch Ziehen der Relais-Sicherungen zu erzwingen, wobei dann die Schubumkehr- und Spoilersperren, die rein mechanisch funktionieren, möglicherweise nicht aktiv sind.


	25. Mit dem Rücken zur Wand

Ich muss mich sehr zurückhalten, um nicht den Bildschirm des FMC vor Wut zu zertrümmern. _Tut mir leid Kätzchen! Mehr fällt dem Idioten nicht ein?_  
„Peter", fragt Katniss alarmiert, „was bedeutet das? Sitzen Prim und meine Mutter jetzt fest?"  
„Ich fürchte ja. Das Hovercraft, mit dem sie sie ausfliegen wollten, ist defekt, und so wie es aussieht auch nicht zu reparieren. Nicht in sechzig bis neunzig Minuten", antworte ich niedergeschlagen.  
„Aber die Truppen…sie werden sie töten! Peter, sie werden Prim töten!" schreit Katniss panisch. „Los, schalt die Kameras wieder ein! Wir müssen mit ihnen verhandeln!"  
„Katniss, was willst du mit den Spielmachern verhandeln? Das ist eine militärische Operation, dieser Angriff auf Distrikt 12. Die Spielmacher können da wahrscheinlich nicht mal mitreden. Das klingt mir eher nach einer Idee von Präsident Snow, um uns zu bestrafen!" entgegne ich.

Katniss packt mich mit beiden Armen.  
„Peter, verstehst du nicht? Meine Schwester wird sterben, und wir sind schuld! Wir müssen doch wenigstens zu verhandeln versuchen!" fleht sie mich an.  
_Verhandeln. _Mir ist klar, worauf das hinausläuft.  
„Dir ist aber schon klar, welchen Preis wir dafür zahlen müssten? Sofern sie überhaupt darauf einsteigen?"  
„Du weißt, was mir Prim bedeutet. Ich bin für sie verantwortlich. Verdammt, ich hätte mich freiwillig als Tributin gemeldet, wenn sie gezogen worden wäre! Wenn ich sterben muss, damit sie leben kann, dann soll es so sein!" entgegnet Katniss.

„Habt ihr eigentlich schon mal an die Alternative gedacht?" unterbricht Finch.  
„Welche Alternative?" fragt Katniss.  
„Nun, wenn ich das so grob durchrechne, dann sollten wir nicht allzu weit weg von Distrikt 12 sein. Wir waren ganz unten im Süden von Distrikt vier, dann sind wir Pi mal Daumen eineinhalb Stunden Richtung Nordnordost geflogen. Wie schnell ist das Ding hier? 500 Meilen pro Stunde? 550?"  
_Natürlich! Wir sind direkt auf die Großen Seen zugeflogen. Distrikt 12 kann kaum mehr als eine Stunde von uns entfernt sein!_

„Das ist es!" platzt es aus mir heraus. „Wir können nach Distrikt 12 fliegen, auf dem Flugplatz landen, die Leute aufnehmen, und abhauen. Wenn wir Glück haben, bevor die Truppen da sind!"  
Ich setze mich in den Pilotensitz und tippe eine kurze Frage ins FMC.

ANGABE HDG  
UND DIST  
FUER D12  
MOEGLICH?

„Und was machen wir nachher?" fragt Katniss.  
„Dann fliegen wir nach Kanada". _Noch will ich das Wort Distrikt 13 nicht in den Mund nehmen. Und Kanada liegt direkt neben Distrikt 13.  
_„Reicht dafür der Treibstoff?" will Finch wissen.  
„Das muss ich erst ausrechnen. Wird vermutlich knapp, aber es müsste sich ausgehen", antworte ich.

Pling!

EMPFEHLEN STEUERKURS  
072 GRAD AUSGEHEND  
VON AKUTELLER  
RADARPOSITION

ENTFERNUNG 407 NM  
ETA 54 MIN BEI  
AKTUELLER  
GESCHWINDIGKEIT

„Seht ihr, wir schaffen das unter einer Stunde!", verkünde ich. „Also, wenn keiner dagegen ist, drehen wir ab nach Distrikt 12."  
„Habt ihr da nicht etwas vergessen?" wirft Clove von hinten ein. „Die Bombe geht in weniger als 15 Minuten hoch, ihr habt keinen Plan, wie ihr sie entschärfen könnt, und da wollt ihr einen Ausflug nach Distrikt 12 machen?"  
Ich ignoriere sie.  
„Peter, Clove hat ausnahmsweise Recht", sagt Finch. „Was bringt uns das, wenn wir die Bombe nicht entschärft bekommen?"  
„Die bekommen wir schon entschärft. Und wenn ich den Code aus Clove herausprügeln muss! In der Zwischenzeit machen wir schon mal Strecke."  
Finch nickt.  
„Na gut. Aber wenn wir den Code nicht bekommen, müssen wir mit den Spielmachern reden!"

Ich greife zu einem Drehknopf auf dem Blendschutz an der Oberkante des Instrumentenbretts, und drehe ihn nach rechts. Auf dem Navigationsbildschirm wandert eine magentafarbene Markierung auf der halbkreisförmigen Darstellung einer Kompassrose nach rechts – der HEADING BUG. Ich stelle ihn auf 072. Dann schalte ich den Kursmodus des Autopiloten von AUX NAV auf HDG SEL. Sofort geht die DC-8 wie von Geisterhand in eine Rechtskurve.

„Da brennen zwei blaue Lichter auf dem Instrumentenbrett rechts an der Wand", ruft Finch plötzlich. „Die waren vorher ganz sicher nicht an! Also bevor ich wegen dem Bombe nach hinten gegangen bin!"  
Natürlich! Das bedeutet, dass die Reservetanks 1 und 4 leer sind. Um allerdings sicher zu gehen, dass der nutzbare Treibstoffinhalt wirklich bis zum letzten Tropfen in die Haupttanks gepumpt wird, muss ich den Transfer noch zehn Minuten bei konstant leuchteten Lampen weiterlaufen lassen.  
„Ist nur ein Hinweis, dass die Reservetanks leer sind", antworte ich. „Schau besser mal wieder nach hinten, vielleicht findest noch etwas über die Box heraus!"

Wortlos dreht sich Finch um und verschwindet nach hinten. Immerhin macht sie, was man ihr sagt. Aber mir ist noch immer nicht ganz klar, was sie genau im Schilde führt. Und warum sie meistens alles so kalt lässt. 100, nein, 1.000 Dollar für ihre Gedanken. Wahrscheinlich ist sie mir in gewisser Weise ähnlich, nur dass sie das Verdrängen noch besser beherrscht. Aber wenn ich in Distrikt 5 leben müsste, und jedes Jahr Angst haben müsste, dass meine Freunde in die Arena müssen, oder dass ich ihnen als Tribut gegenüberstehen könnte, wäre ich vermutlich genauso. Finch ist so etwas wie ein verkappter Karriero, nicht mordlüstern und augenscheinlich keine Kampfexpertin, aber sie hat die nötige emotionale Distanziertheit, die nötig sein würde, um einen Gegner falls nötig oder wenn sich die Gelegenheit bietet kaltblütig zu töten.

Der Gedanke lässt mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Was, wenn Finch uns die ganze Zeit an der Nase herumführt, und irgendeinen fiesen Plan ausheckt, um uns alle zur Strecke zu bringen? Nein, so verrückt ist sie nicht. Sie braucht mich oder Clove, um die Maschine zu landen. Trotzdem habe ich ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn sie alleine hinten in der Kabine ist. Außerdem macht es mich verrückt, dass ich diese blöde Bombenbox noch nicht selber in Augenschein genommen habe.

„Katniss, ich schaue mir diese Steuerbox mal selber an. Du weiß, was du zu tun hast, wenn die Maschine irgendwelche merkwürdigen Dinge macht?"  
Sie nickt mir zu.  
„Dann schalte ich den Autopiloten mit dem Knopf hier ab und versuche die Maschine gerade zu halten. Und ich schrei nach dir", antwortet Katniss.  
„Richtig", pflichte ich ihr bei. „Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Der Countdown-Reset hat uns alle ein wenig von unserer Panik heruntergeholt. Es ist wie nach einer heiklen Situation auf der Autobahn. Momentan pocht das Adrenalin durch die Adern, doch obwohl in der nächsten Minute das Gleiche noch einmal passieren kann, fühlt man sich nach kurzem Herzklopfen doch wieder ruhig und entspannt. Mit dem Reset haben wir zumindest vorübergehen die Kontrolle über unsere Situation übernommen. Während ich an der vorderen Bordküche vorbeihumple, lasse ich die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden im Kopf Revue passieren.

Das Feuer. Der Sturzflug. Das Nachtriegel-Spiel. Die Mikrowellenkanone und deren Stromverbrauch, der mich auf die Idee mit dem AC TIE BUS gebracht hat. Das Aussperren der Spielmacher durch das Abschalten des AC TIE BUS. Als rational denkender Mensch glaube ich nicht wirklich an Gott, aber würde ich an Gott glauben, so müsste ich annehmen, dass er seine schützende Hand über mich gehalten hat. Eine ganze Reihe potentiell tödlicher Situationen, und doch gab es immer eine Lösung. Sicher, Breck und Marina mussten dran glauben, doch der Flug ging weiter. Die Spielmacher hätten uns zig mal umbringen können, die Bombe so programmieren können, dass sie sich nicht zurücksetzen lässt, oder sie gleich explodieren lassen können, aber sie haben es nicht getan.

_Es ist fast so, als würden sie uns gar nicht wirklich umbringen wollen, als ob sie nur so tun würden als ob. Damit das Publikum und Präsident Snow bei der Stange bleiben, bis wir uns absetzen können. _

Der Gedanke ist verrückt, aber er ist das einzig Sinnvolle, was mir in der gegenwärtigen Situation einfällt.

„Peter! Komm schnell!" ruft Finch mir zu.  
Ich beschleunige meine humpelnden Schritte. Die Tabletten scheinen allmählich zu wirken, von den stechenden Kopfschmerzen ist nur noch ein dumpfes Pochen zu spüren. Doch mein Knöchel ist nach wie vor nicht belastbar. _Mist! Ich werde meine Beine spätestens bei der Landung für das Seitenruder und die Radbremsen brauchen!  
_Finch steht auf einer Ausrüstungskiste und hat ihren Kopf in das Fach gebeugt. Sonst wäre sie zu klein, um überhaupt die Box vernünftig zu sehen._ Intelligentes Mädchen, immer auf der Suche nach einer Lösung.  
_

„Was ist denn los?" frage ich.  
„Der Timer", sagt Finch aufgeregt. „Wir haben nur noch sieben Minuten!"  
„Was?" entgegne ich ungläubig, und versuche einen Blick auf das Display zu erhaschen.  
_Ich muss mich verhört haben. Es können unmöglich nur noch sieben Minuten übrig sein. Wir müssten gefühlsmäßig zehn oder sogar mehr Minuten zur Verfügung haben!  
_„Nur noch sieben Minuten!" wiederholt Finch. „Hier, sieh selbst!"

Das Mädchen tritt ein Stück zur Seite, damit ich freie Sicht auf die kompakte, rechteckige schwarze Box im Überkopf-Staufach habe. Das Display zeigt 6:47 in roter Leuchtschrift an. Daneben befindet sich eine Reihe von Kontrollleuchten, wie in der Textnachricht beschrieben.

Noch immer will ich nicht so recht glauben, was ich da sehe.  
Finch packt meinen Arm und rüttelt daran.  
„Peter, uns läuft die Zeit davon! Wir brauchen den Code!"  
_Den Code. Clove.  
_„Du bleibst hier. Schau, ob du irgendein Kabel findest, das zur Bombe geht. Ich nehme mir Clove vor!"  
Während ich zurück ins Cockpit humple, verfluche ich im Stillen mein verletztes Bein. _Wenn ich doch bloß normal laufen könnte! Warum muss ich auch so verdammt schmerzempfindlich sein! Katniss würde mich mit einer ähnlichen Verletzung wohl abhängen._  
In meinem Kopf läuft der Timer rückwärts. Endlich, ich bin im Cockpit. Ohne Umschweife humple ich direkt auf Clove zu.

„Wir haben nur noch sechs Minuten! Los, raus mit dem Code!" schreie ich sie an.  
„Wie, was, nur sechs Minuten?" erwidert Clove mit fragendem Tonfall. „Wir müssten noch mindestens zehn haben!"  
„Haben wir aber nicht! Und sofern das Display ein echter Timer ist und kein Dummyobjekt, um uns zu verarschen, haben wir nur mehr sechs Minuten. Also, her mit dem Code!"  
Cloves fragender Gesichtsausdruck verändert sich in Richtung nachdenklich, mit einem Hauch Erstaunen.  
„Aber…aber sie haben mir gesagt, man kann den Timer drei Mal resetten. Jedes Mal fünfzehn Minuten. Einmal haben wir verbraucht, als ich die Triebwerke abgestellt habe. Wir haben vielleicht fünf Minuten vebraucht, bevor du nach hinten gegangen bist. Wenn überhaupt. Verstehst du?"  
Ich nicke.  
„Hör zu, ich wollte es auch nicht glauben. Aber es ist so. Also, wie lautet der Code?"  
Clove schüttelt ihren Kopf.  
„Da stimmt etwas nicht. Sie haben nichts gesagt, dass der letzte Countdown kürzer ist. Warum haben sie mir das nicht gesagt?" entgegnet sie aufgebracht. Die Maske des furchtlosen Karrieros scheint auf einen Schlag von Clove gefallen zu sein. _Sie ist nur noch eine Tributin, die Angst um ihr eigenes Leben hat._  
„Den Code, verdammt noch mal!" fordere ich mit Nachdruck. „Soll ich den Brenner holen? So blöd bist du doch nicht, oder?"

Katniss wendet unvermittelt ihren Blick von den Instrumenten ab und dreht sich ruckartig um.  
„Hörst du schlecht? Rück den verdammten Code raus!" schreit sie Richtung Clove.  
„Na gut, ihr habt gewonnen" spuckt die Tributin aus Distrikt 2 verächtlich aus.  
„Ich geb euch den Code. Aber zuerst machst ihr mich los, damit ich ihn selber eingeben kann. Nicht dass sich jemand in der Aufregung noch vertippt!"

_Klar, jetzt versucht sie zu handeln._ Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich Katniss ihren Kopf schütteln. Ein stimmloses Nein huscht über ihre Lippen.  
„Hör mal! Wir sind hier nicht im Bazar!" schreie ich Clove an. „Entweder du gibst uns den Code, oder du stirbst mit uns!"  
Sie starrt mich schweigend an.  
„Spinnst du?" fahre ich sie an. „Du gehst gleich drauf, und hast nichts besseres zu tun, als Spielchen mit uns zu spielen? Kapier es endlich, dein Kapitol wird dich nicht retten! Warum glaubst du, dass du nichts über den kürzeren Countdown weist? Wenn du überleben willst, musst du dich an uns halten. Kapiert?"  
Clove beginnt zu grübeln. Vermutlich wägt sie die schwindende Zeit gegen das für sie erzielbare Entgegenkommen meinerseits ab. Schön langsam muss sie doch einsehen, dass sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand steht.

Ich höre das Klicken eines Gurtschlosses.  
„Katniss, bleibt auf deinem Platz!" kommandiere ich, doch sie ignoriert mich und klettert aus ihrem Sitz. Zielsicher schnappt sie sich den Compoundbogen, den Breck beim Sturm auf das Cockpit benutzt hatte, um Clove in Schach zu halten, und legt einen Pfeil ein. Noch ehe ich schlucken oder etwas erwidern kann, hat sie den Bogen gespannt und die Pfeilspitze auf Clove gerichtet.

„So, jetzt mach ich dir mal ein Gegenangebot. Den Code, oder du hast einen Pfeil in der Brust, bevor der Countdown um ist!", sagt Katniss kühl. Ihre Miene spricht ein deutliches „spiel nicht mit mir oder du bereust es".  
Clove starrt bewegungslos auf die Pfeilspitze.  
„Wenn ich tot bin, nützt euch das gar nichts!", entgegnet sie bissig.  
„Wenn du den Code nicht rausrückst, bist du sowieso tot. Wenn wir den Countdown abstellen können, hast du zumindest noch eine Chance, hier lebend rauszukommen", erwidere ich.  
„Ha, ha. Selten so gelacht. Was werdet ihr wohl machen, wenn ihr in Kanada gelandet seid? Mich laufen lassen?" antwortet Clove zynisch.  
„Das werden wir sehen", entgegne ich.

Katniss tritt einen Schritt näher an sie heran.  
„Und jetzt, her mit dem Code. Ich zähle bis drei, dann schieße ich!"  
Clove starrt Katniss direkt in die Augen. Ihr Blick ist eiskalt – der Blick einer Killerin, die uns alle am liebsten wie Fliegen erschlagen würde.  
„Das bringst du nie fertig, Kohlengräberin!" spottet sie.  
Katniss funkelt böse zurück.  
„Ich bin keine Kohlengräberin!"  
Ruckartig dreht sie ihren Oberkörper ein Stück nach rechts, und lässt den Pfeil ohne Vorwarnung los.  
Clove duckt sich instinktiv zur Seite, während der Pfeil in die Rückenlehne des leeren Beobachtersitzes einschlägt.  
„Spinnst du?" fragt Clove entsetzt. „Du kannst doch hier nicht einfach so rumschießen, du ungebildeter Bergmanns-Trampel! Wenn du ein Fenster getroffen hättest…." _Ob ein Pfeil eine mehrlagige Cockpitscheibe durchschlagen könnte? Ich weiß es nicht, und habe kein Bedürfnis, das in 40.000 Fuß Höhe auszutesten. Was ich aber sicher weiß ist, dass Katniss nicht das Fenster treffen würde, wenn sie den Sitz treffen will._  
Sie nimmt den Bogen zur Seite und springt unvermittelt auf Clove zu.  
„So redest du nicht über mich und meinen Vater!" schreit sie ihr direkt ins Gesicht. „Ja, ich bin eine Bergmannstochter, und ich bin stolz darauf. Mein Vater war ein besserer Jäger, als du es je sein könntest. Er hat mir eines gelernt – zu treffen. Denk daran, bevor du deinen Mund aufmachst. Der nächste Pfeil steckt in deiner Brust!"

„Na schön!" faucht Clove bissig. „Der Code lautet 1-4-7-2. Aber hör auf, mit diesem verdammten Bogen hier herumzufuchteln. Und vertippt euch ja nicht!"  
„1-4-7-2", wiederhole ich.  
Clove nickt.  
„1-4-7-2, und jetzt ab nach hinten mit dir, ich will wegen euch nicht draufgehen!"  
Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung mache ich mich auf den Weg. Katniss legt den Bogen zur Seite und nimmt wieder am Copilotensitz Platz. _Clove wird doch nicht so verrückt gewesen sein, und uns angelogen haben?_ Ich verwerfe den Gedanken gleich wieder. Sie mag eine kaltblütige Killerin sein, aber sicher keine Märtyrerin für das Kapitol. Sie hat mir den Code gegeben, weil sie sich dadurch eine bessere Chance zu überleben ausrechnet. Ohne Code wäre sie in wenigen Minuten tot. Mit Code hat sie noch eine Stunde oder länger Zeit, um auf ein Wunder zu hoffen, welches sie gewinnen lässt. Ein Karriero muss von seiner Chance, und sei sie noch so klein, völlig überzeugt sein.

„Ich hab den Code!", rufe ich Finch zu, die gerade die Kabel an der Rückseite der Box studiert. Sie atmet erleichtert auf.  
„Wurde ja Zeit!"  
„Gut, ich versuch es mal, ok?" sage ich zu Finch. Sie nickt mir zu.  
„Mach mal. Aber vertipp dich nicht!"  
Vorsichtig nähere ich mich mit meinem rechten Zeigefinger dem kleinen Ziffernblock recht neben dem Countdown-Display. Es zeigt 3:38 an.  
_1-4-7-2. _Am Display erscheint die Ziffernfolge unterhalb des Timers. _1472.  
_Mein Finger schwebt über dem Enter-Knopf.  
„Finch, hier steht 1-4-7-2, richtig?" frage ich.  
„Ja. 1-4-7-2. Jetzt drück endlich drauf!"

Ich hole noch einmal tief Luft, und drücke auf ENTER. Der Tastendruck wird mit einem Piepton quittiert. Doch der Timer läuft weiter. Die Anzeige des Zahlencodes verschwindet, stattdessen ist im hinteren Bereich des Staufaches ist ein Surren, gefolgt von einem klackenden Geräusch zu hören.

„Was soll der Scheiß!?" fluche ich laut, und schlage mit der Hand gegen die Kante des Faches.  
„Peter, der Timer läuft weiter!" ruft Finch panisch.  
„Dieses Miststück! Sie muss mir einen falschen Code gegeben haben!"  
_Na warte, dir werde ich es zeigen! Mach dich auf etwas gefasst!  
_Ich will nach vorne ins Cockpit stürmen, doch Finch hält mich am Shirt zurück.  
„Peter, warte! Da ist eine Klappe aufgegangen!"  
Tatsächlich! An der Rückwand des Faches gibt eine etwa brillenetuigroße Öffnung den Blick auf einen einzelnen, doppeladrigen weißen Kabelstrang frei, der von unterhalb der Box zu kommen scheint.  
„Was meinst du dazu, Finch?" frage ich.  
„Wenn ich raten darf, könnte das die Kabelverbindung zum Zünder sein", meint sie.  
„Was würde passieren, wenn wir sie durchschneiden?"  
„Kommt darauf an. Wenn wir Glück haben, und der Zünder so wie bei einem Feuerwerk angeschlossen ist, also einfach einen Stromimpuls zur Zündung von der Box bekommt, wäre die Bombe entschärft. Wenn da aber noch irgendeine Schaltung dranhängt, kann ich für nichts garantieren", meint Finch. „Frag doch Clove! Und hol ein Messer oder sowas!"

Ein Blick auf den Timer – noch drei Minuten. Ich eile nach vorne, so schnell es mein verletzter Knöchel zulässt. Das Adrenalin rauscht durch meine Adern, und ich fühle mich, als würde ich förmlich über den Boden fliegen. _So wie damals in der Grundschule, als dieser große schwarze Hund hinter mir her war. Da bin ich vermutlich die beste 100 Meter-Zeit meines Lebens gelaufen._

„Clove! Dein Code ist Mist!" rufe ich, während ich mir den Weg zwischen den Bruchstücken der Tür ins Cockpit bahne.  
„Wie Mist? Hast du dich vertippt? Du Idiot hast dich vertippt, oder?" erwidert Clove.  
„Nein. Die Box hat den Code akzeptiert, aber es ist nur ein Fach dahinter aufgegangen, mit einem doppeladrigen weißen Kabel. Weißt du was darüber?"  
Clove schüttelt entsetzt ihren Kopf.  
„Was ist das für eine Scheiße? Ein Fach? Das kann doch nicht sein! 1-4-7-2, das ist der Entschärfungscode! Das hat mir Plutarch extra so gesagt!"  
„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragt Katniss. Die Furcht in ihrer Stimme ist deutlich herauszuhören.  
„Ich weiß es nicht!", entgegne ich barscher, als ich es beabsichtig habe, und wende mich an Clove.  
„Und du, red jetzt endlich Klartext. Wir haben nur noch weniger als drei Minuten!"  
„Glaubst du, das weiß ich nicht? Ich hab euch den richtigen Code gesagt! Ihr müsst Mist gebaut haben!" schreit mich Clove an.  
„Garantiert nicht! 1-4-7-2, Finch hat es extra überprüft. Wenn hier wer Mist gebaut hat, dann dein Spielmacher-Freund!" entgegne ich.

„Noch zwei Minuten!", höre ich von hinten Finch rufen. „Peter, die Zeit läuft uns davon!"  
„Wir müssen den Strom wieder einschalten und verhandeln!" ruft mir Katniss zu. „Peter, es gibt keinen anderen Ausweg!"  
Ich schüttle energisch meinen Kopf.  
„Doch, den gibt es. Wir schneiden das Kabel durch", entgegne ich.  
„Bist du verrückt? Wer sagt dir, dass dann nicht die Bombe erst recht hoch geht?" fährt mich Clove an.

Ich schweige. Meine Gedanken kreisen um einen letzten Strohhalm. _Das Feuer. Der Sturzflug. Das Nachtriegel-Spiel. Die Unterbrechung der Übertragung. Der Countdown-Reset. Wenn es bei der Bombe auch so ist…  
_  
Ich wende mich von Clove ab und tippe schnell eine Nachricht ins FMC:

CODE OEFNET  
KLAPPE  
ZWEI WEISSE  
ADERN  
WAS TUN

„Noch eine Minute dreißig Sekunden", ruft Finch von hinten.  
„Was soll das werden?" fragt Katniss.  
„Vertrau mir. Wenn ich Recht habe, ist es mit der Bombe genauso wie mit dem Feuer oder dem Sturzflug. Eine Art Prüfung, aber mit einer klaren Lösung und einem Sicherheitsnetz", antworte ich so ruhig wie möglich.  
Katniss sieht mich fragend an.  
„Wie meinst du das? Sicherheitsnetz?"  
„Bei dem Feuer gab es eine Sprinkleranlage, die losgegangen ist, nachdem wir den Brand im Griff hatten. Bei der Bombe gibt es ein Kabel, das wir durchschneiden können. Logisch, oder?"

Pling! _Na endlich, die Antwort!  
_  
DURCHSCHNEIDEN  
ENTSCHAERFT  
VERMUTLICH  
ZUENDER

KABEL ANSCHLIESSEND  
KURZSCHLIESSEN  
VIEL GLUECK

Damit ist es entschieden. Die Meldung bestätigt mein Bauchgefühl.  
„Katniss, die denken auch, dass wir die Bombe so entschärfen können. Ist das für dich in Ordnung?"  
„Wenn du dir sicher bist..die andere Möglichkeit.."  
„Vergiss es!", unterbreche ich Katniss, und bemühe mich, ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zuzuwerfen.

Dann fingere ich aus Cloves verwahrter Weste ein scharfes Messer hervor.  
„Eine Minute!" ruft Finch.  
„Fragt mich auch noch mal jemand?" ruft Clove.  
„Wenn du es genau wissen willst, nein!" entgegne ich barsch.

Ich höre Schritte. Finch kommt ins Cockpit gestürmt.  
„Was ist jetzt? Durchschneiden oder nicht?"  
„Die sagen, durchschneiden und anschließen die Adern kurzschließen", sage ich zu Finch, und deute auf den Bildschirm.  
„Dann her mit dem Messer!" verlangt das Mädchen und reißt es mir aus der Hand. Wie der sprichwörtliche geölte Blitz verschwindet sie nach hinten.  
„Peter, das ist verrückt! Du bringst und alle um!" schreit mich Clove an.  
„Wir haben keine Wahl", entgegne ich, und humple hinter Finch her.

Meine Entscheidung steht. Wir verhandeln nicht. Unser einziges Verhandlungsobjekt wäre Katniss, und um den Preis will ich nicht überleben. Das ist mir in den vergangenen Stunden klar geworden. Clove und Finch sind mir momentan egal. Mitgehangen, mitgefangen. Katniss vertraut mir, dass ich die Lage richtig eingeschätzt habe. Das genügt mir.

Finch hat die Box schon fast erreicht. Uns können nur noch wenige Sekunden bleiben. Ich will das Display gar nicht sehen, doch die Neugier siegt. Noch zehn Sekunden!  
„Beeile dich!" rufe ich panisch. Mein Herz klopft bis zum Hals. Entweder das geht gut, oder wir sind in zehn Sekunden alle tot. Für andere Optionen ist keine Zeit mehr. _Peter, was jetzt geschieht, liegt allein in deiner Verantwortung. _Wie in Zeitlupe beginnt Finch, das scharfe Messer anzusetzen. Noch fünf Sekunden. _Jetzt mach schon!_ Zack! Das Kabel ist durch! Finch beginnt die beiden blanken Enden der Andern, welche vermutlich zum Zünder gehen, zusammenzuwickeln, so wie man das auch bei Feuerwerkszündern macht, bevor man sie an die Zündbox anschließt. Ich halte den Atem an. Noch eine Sekunde. Die Uhr springt auf Null. Ein kleiner, bläulich-weißer Funke springt zwischen den blanken Adern, die von der Box kommen, über. Finch zuckt zurück.

Schweigend starren wir beide die Box an. Das Display zeigt 00:00, ehe es plötzlich schwarz wird.  
Finch atmet erleichtert aus.  
„Sieht so aus, als ob es das war. Hast du den Funken gesehen?"  
Ich nicke wortlos.  
„Das war der Zündimpuls. Ich habe die beiden Adern vom Zünder kurzgeschlossen, damit er nicht am Ende noch durch eine statische Entladung hochgeht", erklärt das Mädchen mit zittriger Stimme. Erst jetzt spüre ich, wie sehr meine Beine zittern.  
„Schau du nach vorne", sagt Finch zu mir. „Ich suche inzwischen etwas, womit ich die blanken Kabelenden isolieren kann."

Wieder einmal scheint es, als wären wir erneut dem Tod entkommen. Doch eine innere Stimme sagt mir, dass es das noch nicht gewesen sein kann. Ein kurzer Hüpfer nach Distrikt 12, Prim aufgabeln und dann ab in den Sonnenuntergang wie im Film? Nein, so läuft das hier nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass noch irgendeine böse Überraschung auf uns lauert. Ich weiß nur noch nicht was.


	26. Im Fadenkreuz

„Entwarnung!" rufe ich, als ich das Cockpit betrete.  
„Habt ihr das Kabel durchgeschnitten?" fragt Katniss.  
„Ja. Gerade noch geschafft. Die Bombe müsste jetzt entschärft sein".  
Clove mustert mich argwöhnisch.  
„Und ihr seid euch sicher?"  
„So sicher, wie wir es eben sein können", entgegne ich achselzuckend.  
„Und was jetzt?", fragt Clove.  
„Jetzt werde ich erst mal das FMC programmieren, damit wir auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Distrikt 12 kommen". Ich werfe Katniss ein Lächeln zu. „Dann gabeln wir Prim und Katniss Mutter auf, und hauen nach Kanada ab".  
„Und ihr glaubt wirklich, ihr kommt damit durch?" fragt Clove spöttisch.  
„Mal sehen", entgegne ich, und wende mich in Richtung Flugingenieursplatz.

Die beiden blauen Kontrolllampen, welche anzeigen, dass die Reservetanks 1 und 4 leer sind, leuchten noch immer konstant. Die Anzeigen stehen praktisch auf Null. So wie es aussieht, kann den Reservetanks kein weiterer Treibstoff entnommen werden, also schließe ich die Füllventile der Haupttanks 1 und 4, und schalte die Treibstoffpumpen in den Reservetanks ab. Wir haben noch rund 28.000 Pfund Treibstoff an Bord. Nach Distrikt 12 kommen wir leicht, aber Distrikt 13 ist fraglich.

Ich setze mich in den Pilotensitz, und beginne, das FMC zu programmieren. Der Flugplatz von Distrikt 12 ist in der Datenbank hinterlegt, ich muss nichts weiter tun, als ursprünglichen Zielflughafen durch den von Distrikt 12 zu ersetzen. Ein Instrumentenanflugverfahren gibt es nicht, als Landebahn wähle ich erst mal die 09 aus. Ich aktiviere die Route und überprüfe Entfernung und Flugzeit. Noch 332 nautische Meilen, Restflugzeit 44 Minuten.

„Katniss, in einer Dreiviertelstunde sind wir in Distrikt 12", verkünde ich. [i]_Gut, es werden ein paar Minuten mehr sein, weil ich ja im Anflug die Geschwindigkeit reduzieren muss, aber ich will positiv klingen._ [/i]  
„Können wir schneller fliegen?" fragt Katniss.  
„Das würde uns höchstens ein oder zwei Minuten bringen. Ist den Treibstoff nicht wert."  
Ihre Miene wird finsterer.  
„Dir ist meine Schwester kein bißchen mehr Treibstoff wert? Du musst den Sprit doch nicht zahlen!", entgegnet Katniss sauer.  
„Das nicht", erwidere ich, „aber wir haben nicht unbegrenzt Kerosin an Bord. Wir müssen auch noch nach Kanada kommen, und da können wir es uns jetzt nicht leisten, mehr als nötig davon zu verbrennen. Ich würde auch lieber aufs Gas drücken, aber dafür haben wir nicht genug Sprit. Tut mir leid."

Ich prüfe die berechnete Restmenge an Treibstoff in Distrikt 12. Der Computer sagt 22.000 Pfund, aber das wäre, wenn wir einen langsamen, treibstoffsparenden Anflug im Leerlauf machen. Wenn ich die Höhe lange halte und denn mit der Schubumkehr im Leerlauf oder sogar mit Umkehrleistung steil mit hoher Geschwindigkeit anfliege, werden wir etwas mehr Treibstoff verbrauchen. Also vielleicht noch 20.000 Pfund übrig haben. Dann müssen wir sicher am Boden rollen, die Leute bei laufenden Triebwerken einladen, und wieder starten. Dann haben wir vielleicht noch 19.000 Pfund an Bord. Damit kommen wir rechnerisch gerade noch nach Distrikt 13. Ich habe 17.000 Pfund als absolutes Minimum im Kopf, bei dem es gerade noch zu schaffen ist. Alles darunter wird zu knapp, wir hätten dann keinerlei Reserven mehr für Verzögerungen vor der Landung in Distrikt 13. Wir müssten aus dem Not-Treibstofflager in Distrikt 12 nachtanken. Ob wir dafür genug Zeit hätten, ist fraglich.

Plötzlich ertönt das „Pling"-Signale einer eingehenden Nachricht.

DROHNE GESTARTET  
ABFANGEN IN  
25 BIS 30 MIN

EMPFEHLEN SOFORT  
STEIGFLUG SO HOCH  
WIE MOEGLICH  
45 000 FT +

„So ein Mist!" fluche ich. „Jetzt schicken die uns irgendeine Drohne hinterher. Hab ich es doch geahnt!"  
„Was bedeutet das?" fragt Katniss. „Wollen die uns abschießen?"  
„Vermutlich ja. Fragt sich nur, womit."

Ich tippe eine Frage ins FMC?

BEWAFFNUNG?

Die Antwort folgt umgehend.

2 A/A IR-RAKETEN  
. 3-5 NM  
VON HINTEN MAX  
1,5 – 2 NM

DROHNE FLIEGT MIT  
MACH 0.9+ in FL 300  
MUSS FUER ABSCHUSS  
GLEICHE HOEHE  
+/- 1.000 FT HABEN

Zwei infrarotgelenkte Luft/Luft Kurzstreckenraketen also. Wohl eine Art Kapitolversion einer AIM 9 Sidewinder. Die Drohne scheint eine Art schneller Unterschall-Jäger zu sein. Das Aufholen in 30 000 Fuß Höhe macht Sinn, dort sind 0.9 Mach schneller als in 40 000 Fuß, weil die Luft dort wärmer ist. Aber warum sollen wir dann noch höher steigen, und weiter langsam herumgondeln? Wir müssten eher sinken und Vollgas geben. Doch selbst dann könnten wir die Drohne nicht abhängen. Dafür ist die DC-8 im Geradeausflug zu langsam.

Mit sorgenvoller Miene blicke ich Richtung Katniss.  
„Ich fürchte, wir haben ein Problem."  
„Das kann man wohl sagen!" ruft Clove von hinten. „Ihr habt eine Drohne mit zwei Raketen am Arsch, in einem Flieger, mit dem ihr sie nicht abhängen könnt. Vielleicht solltet ihr jetzt mal nachfragen, was ihr tun könnt, damit die Spielmacher die Drohne zurückrufen!"

Pling!

Katniss will etwas erwidern, doch ich bedeute ihr, still zu sein.

SOFORT STEIGFLUG  
EINZIGE CHANCE IST  
GROSSE HOEHE DA  
LEISTUNG DROHNE  
DORT SCHWACH

MUSS FÜR STEIGEN  
AUF FL 450+ A/B  
BENUTZEN  
TREIBSTOFF DANN  
KNAPP

Jetzt verstehe ich, was es mit dem Steigflug auf sich hat. Diese Drohne ist zwar schnell, aber in großen Höhen nimmt die Schubleistung ihrer Triebwerke so stark ab, dass sie ohne Nachbrenner nicht oder nicht mit der nötigen Geschwindigkeit steigen kann. Offensichtlich glauben unsere Instruktoren, dass der Drohne dann der Sprit ausgeht, bevor sie uns erreicht, oder dass ihre Raketen uns verfehlen, weil der Höhenunterschied zu groß ist. Ich treffe eine Entscheidung – wir steigen, und zwar sofort.

Für das, was nun kommt, werde ich jede helfende Hand im Cockpit brauchen – auch Finch. Sie wird den Flugingenieursplatz übernehmen müssen. Zwar hätte Katniss damit schon ein wenig Erfahrung, aber sie ist außer mir die einzige Person an Bord, die das Flugzeug schon ein wenig gesteuert hat und damit einigermaßen klarkommt. Spätestens bei der Landung werde ich ihre Hilfe brauchen, weil ich mit meinem verletzten Bein das Seitenruder und die Radbremsen nicht vernünftig bedienen werde können. Deswegen muss sie neben mir am Copilotenplatz bleiben. Obwohl ich Finch noch immer nicht hundertprozentig traue, habe ich keine andere Wahl, als sie die Rolle des Flugingenieurs übernehmen zu lassen.

„Finch, setz dich auf den Flugingenieurssessel!" rufe ich über die Schulter nach hinten.  
„Was hast du vor?", fragt das Fuchsgesicht.  
„Steigen. So hoch wie möglich. Ist unsere einzige Chance."  
„Aber wir sind doch schon bei 40 000!" erwidert Clove. „Mehr als 42 000 geht nicht!"  
„Das ist nur die service ceiling, die zugelassene maximale Flughöhe. Wir sind leicht, da schaffen wir locker ein paar tausend Fuß mehr!" entgegne ich.  
„Ist das sicher? Ich meine, solche Limits sind doch nicht ohne Grund", wirft Katniss ein.  
„Sicherer, als hier auf die Drohne zu warten", entgegne ich.

Mit Blick auf den Schubrechner stelle ich die Markierungen der vier EPR-Anzeigen auf den zulässigen Steigflugwert von 1.96 ein, passend zur aktuellen ram air Temperatur von -42°C. Das Außenthermometer steigt einen statischen Temperaturwert von minus 68°C an – 11 Grad kälter als die Standardtemperatur in dieser Höhe. Die kalte Luft wird uns beim Steigen in Form höherer Schubleistung hilfreich sein. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, dass Finch am Flugingenieurssessel Platz genommen hat.

„Gut. Als erstes möchte ich, dass du eine Anzeige mit der Aufschrift CAB ALT mit einem einzelnen Zeiger im mittleren Teil des Instrumentenbretts suchst", weise ich sie an. „Sie müsste leicht links im oberen Teil sein, und auf sieben stehen".  
„Hab sie", antwortet Finch.  
„Rechts unten neben der Skala findest du einen Drehknopf mit der Beschriftung ALT. Drehe ihn im Uhrzeigersinn, bis der Zeiger am Anschlag bei 10 steht, also 10 000 Fuß."  
Aufmerksam beobachte ich das rothaarige Mädchen beim Verstellen des Kabinendruck-Sollwerts. Ich will die Turbokompressoren möglichst wenig belasten, deswegen lasse ich Finch einen niedrigeren Druckwert als eigentlich nötig einstellen.  
„Der Zeiger steht auf zehn!", ruft sie mir zu.  
„Siehst du die Anzeige mit der Aufschrift CLIMB ein Stück rechts davon? Gleich neben den Kabinendruckhöhenmesser?" frage ich Finch.  
„Moment…ja, die steht auf ungefähr fünfhundert Fuß pro Minute!"  
„Sehr gut. Der Kabinendruck wird jetzt für den Steigflug angepasst. Behalt die Anzeigen im Auge, und wenn sie irgendetwas Merkwürdiges tun, schrei sofort."  
Finch nickt mir zu.  
„Mach ich."

Zeit, den Steigflug einzuleiten. Langsam schiebe ich die vier Gashebel nach vorne, bis die EPR-Anzeigen auf 1.96 stehen. Die DC-8 beschleunigt, und ich drehe das Autopilot-Kontrollrad für Steigen und Sinken in Richtung Steigen, bis die Geschwindigkeit der Maschine konstant bei 0.78 Mach bleibt. Dann schalte ich um auf MACH HOLD.

Katniss starrt gedankenverloren aus dem Seitenfenster. Sie scheint über irgendetwas zu grübeln.  
„Was ist los?" frage ich aufmunternd.  
„Nichts. Ich habe nur daran gedacht, wer uns eigentlich diese ganzen Nachrichten schickt. Peter, denkst du, dass es wirklich Gale ist?"  
„Keine Ahnung", entgegne ich. „Ich kann nur raten, dass es irgendwelche Leute sind, die dem Kapitol eines auswischen wollen, indem sie uns mitsamt der fliegenden Arena abhauen lassen. Also Rebellen."  
„Das würde zu Gale passen", meint Katniss. Ihr Blick senkt sich. „Aber er ist ja seit über einem halben Jahr verschwunden."

_Das würde passen. Gale könnte verschwunden sein, um sich auf die Seite der Rebellen zu schlagen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hat er ja früher mit Katniss übers Abhauen gesprochen. Aber warum hat er sie nicht mitgenommen?_

„Was meinst du? Passt der Stil der Nachrichten zu ihm?" frage ich Katniss.  
„Schwer zu sagen. Diese Nachrichten sind so…unpersönlich, so trocken. Bis auf das Kätzchen manchmal am Ende", entgegnet sie.  
„Wir könnten ihm eine Frage stellen. Nach irgendeinem Detail, das nur er kennen kann", schlage ich vor.  
„Du glaubst wirklich, dass er irgendwo bei den Rebellen sitzt und uns Nachrichten schickt?" erwidert Katniss hoffnungsvoll.  
„Es könnte zumindest so sein", entgegne ich. „Natürlich können wir auch so nicht hundertprozentig beweisen, dass er es wirklich ist, aber es wäre ein Anhaltspunkt", füge ich hinzu.  
„Wenn du meinst – dann frag ihn doch, was ich trug, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal beim Jagen im Wald getroffen habe", meint Katniss.

Ich beginne zu tippen.

FRAGE FUER GALE

WAS TRUG KATNISS  
BEI ERSTEM TREFFEN  
IM WALD

Stille. Kein Antwortsignal. Vielleicht sitzt Gale nicht direkt an der Tastatur, sondern ist nur in irgendeiner Form bei der Operation dabei. Als Vertrauensbonus, sozusagen.

„Wieso kommt keine Antwort?" fragt Katniss verunsichert.  
„Vielleicht müssen sie ihn erst herholen", sage ich achselzuckend.

Pling! Na endlich.

DU HATTEST EINE  
VIEL ZU GROSSE  
LEDERJACKE  
UND EINE ROTE  
WOLLMUETZE

ICH HABE DEINEN  
NAMEN FALSCH  
VERSTANDEN  
KAETZCHEN

Katniss lässt den Text auf sich wirken.  
„Das stimmt!" sagt sie aufgeregt. „Ich hatte damals die Lederjacke meines Vaters an, die war mir viel zu groß, und diese Wollmütze, weil es kalt war. Ich habe ihm nicht so recht getraut, und meinen Namen ganz leise gesagt. Er hat sich dann verhört und geglaubt, ich heiße Kätzchen und nicht Katniss!"  
Sie setzt einen skeptischen Blick auf.  
„Aber es könnte auch eine Fälschung sein, oder?"  
„Wäre möglich", entgegne ich.

„Toll, toll, toll!" spottet Clove. „Da haben wir also eine richtige Familienzusammenkunft. Oder besser gesagt eine Familienzusammenkunft, die vielleicht doch keine ist. Soll ich euch vorsorglich eine Flasche Champagner holen? Oder vielleicht besser eine Uhr? Damit ihr eure verbleibenden 20 Minuten Lebenszeit runterzählen könnt?"  
Wutentbrannt drehe ich mich um. Diese Zwischenrufe nerven.  
„Vergiss nicht. Du sitzt im selben Boot wie wir. Wenn du etwas über diese Drohne weißt, dann raus damit! Und spar dir deine spöttischen Bemerkungen, die bringen uns hier nicht weiter!"  
„Ich meine ja nur", entgegnet Clove. „Aber ihr verlauft euch dauernd in irgendwelchen sinnlosen Diskussionen, anstatt die wirklich wichtigen Probleme anzupacken. Was nützt es euch, ob der Nachrichtenschreiber Gale oder sonstwie heißt? Überlegt euch besser, was ihr wegen der Drohne macht. Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass ihr der einfach davonsteigen könnt, oder?"

So sehr ich ihre Zwischenrufe hasse, diesmal hat Clove irgendwie Recht. Wir müssen uns auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren. Dass wir der Drohne nur durch einen Steigflug entkommen können, wäre zwar schön, aber ich habe die Vermutung, dass es das wahrscheinlich nicht spielen wird.

„Leute, wir müssen uns wirklich etwas überlegen", wirft Finch ein. „Haben wir gegen Raketen überhaupt eine Chance?"  
_Gute Frage._ Ich kann mich vage an einen Zwischenfall mit einer DC-8 im Iran erinnern, der eine Rakete die Tragfläche samt Tank durchlöchert hat. Die hat es überlebt. Außerdem eine 707 der Korean Air, der ein russischer Jagdlieger die linke äußere Tragfläche abgeschossen und ein Triebwerk ruiniert hatte. Infrarotgelenkte Raketen suchen nach Hitzequellen, würden also die Schubdüse mit ihrem heißen Abgasstrahl anvisieren. Die Drohne hat nur zwei Raketen. Eine DC-8 kann auch mit nur zwei Triebwerken noch in der Luft bleiben. Aber wir können uns nicht einmal den Verlust eines einzigen Triebwerks erlauben, wenn wir Prim und die anderen Leute aus Distrikt 12 ausfliegen wollen. Wir dürfen keinen einzigen Treffer kassieren.

_Ausweichmanöver?_ Könnte funktionieren, wenn die Raketen eine schlechte Zielverfolgung haben. Noch besser wäre es, wenn wir sie mit einem falschen Ziel in die Irre führen könnten. Mein Blick fällt auf zwei kleine Kippschalter am Überkopfpanel. FLARE 1 und 2. Natürlich!

„Leuchtkugeln!" rufe ich aufgeregt. „Wir könnten die Raketen mit Leuchtkugeln in die Irre führen!"  
„Eine Rakete mit Leuchtkugeln in die Irre führen? Wie soll das gehen?" fragt Katniss.  
„Ganz einfach", entgegne ich. „Die Raketen, die diese Drohne dabei hat, steuern Hitzequellen an. Die Triebwerke zum Beispiel. Wenn wir der Rakete ein besserer, heißeres Ziel anbieten als unsere Triebwerke, dann würde sie das ansteuern, und uns in Ruhe lassen!"  
„Oder überhaupt gleich hochgehen, weil sie einen Täuschungsschutz eingebaut hat", fügt Finch hinzu. „Zumindest habe ich das mal so gelesen."  
„Und woher wollt ihr die Leuchtkugeln nehmen?" fragt Clove mit spöttischem Tonfall. „Ihr habt doch nicht vor, in über 40 000 Fuß Höhe das Cockpitfenster zu öffnen und mit der Signalpistole raus zu schießen?"

_So wie Joe Patroni in Airport 80 – Die Concorde?_

„Natürlich nicht!" entgegne ich. „Diese Maschine hat zwei Flares an Fallschirmen mit langer Brenndauer an Bord, die wir vom Cockpit aus per Schalter abfeuern können. Ist zur Beleuchtung für Notwasserungen bei Nacht gedacht."  
„Wir könnten unsere Freunde am Boden fragen, ob das geht", schlägt Katniss vor.

_Gute Idee._

FALLS NOETIG  
RAKETENABWEHR  
MIT BORDEIGENEN  
FLARES MOEGLICH?

_Zwei Raketen. Zwei Flares_. _Könnte es sein, dass hier wieder jemand genau für diesen Fall vorausgeplant hat?_

Pling!

ABWEHR MIT  
FLARES IN  
KOMBINATION  
MIT AUSWEICHEN  
MOEGLICH

WAHRSCHEINLICHKEIT  
FUER ERFOLG  
50 BIS 75 PROZENT

Immerhin. 50 bis 75 Prozent Treffervermeidung sind besser als ein Stein auf den Kopf.

Pling!

HINWEIS:  
BESSERE OPTION  
IST STURZFLUG  
MIT HOHER  
GESCHWINDIGKEIT  
KURZ BEVOR  
DROHNE IN  
REICHWEITE

EMPFEHLEN  
0.96 bis 0.98 MACH  
DROHNE ÜBER  
0.93 bis 0.95  
MACH  
UNKONTROLLIERBAR

„Wie es aussieht, haben wir zwei Optionen", erkläre ich. „Nummer eins, wir versuchen es mit Flares und Ausweichen, dann haben wir laut unseren Freunden hier einen Chance von 50 bis 75 Prozent, heil aus der Sache raus zu kommen. Nummer zwei, wir gehen kurz bevor die Drohne in Reichweite ist mit Vollgas in den Sturzflug. Sie wird uns dann zu folgen versuchen, und dabei wenn die Leute hier recht haben außer Kontrolle geraten."  
„Mir ist die zweite Variante sympathischer", meint Katniss.  
„Sie hat aber einen Haken", entgegne ich. „Wir müssen dazu schneller fliegen, als wir eigentlich dürfen. Genau genommen fast mit Schallgeschwindigkeit."  
„Das ist verrückt!" ruft Clove. „MMO ist Mach 0.88! Ihr bekommt die Maschine nie mehr aus dem Sturzflug raus!"

„Blödsinn!" entgegne ich. „Das Höhenruder wird nicht besonders hilfreich bei dieser Geschwindigkeit sein, wahrscheinlich shock stalled, aber wir können die Maschine mit der Höhenflossentrimmung kontrollieren. Wenn es sein muss, auch über Mach 1."  
„Du willst doch nicht behaupten, dass diese alte Kiste Überschall fliegen kann?" fragt Finch skeptisch.  
„Doch. Genau das haben sie mit einer DC-8 vor….etlichen Jahren gemacht. Mach 1.01 und noch ein bisschen was."  
„Aber die Schockwellen? Hält das die Maschinen wirklich aus?"  
„Wird sie wohl müssen."  
„Welche Schockwellen?" fragt Katniss.  
„Überschall-Schockwellen. Sie entstehen, wenn sich ein Objekt schneller als der Schall bewegt", erkläre ich.

Katniss sieht mich mit fragendem Blick an. Sie scheint mich nicht wirklich verstanden zu haben.  
„Weißt du, was Schallgeschwindigkeit bedeutet?" frage ich sie.  
„Ich denke schon. Wenn es blitzt, kann man die Sekunden zählen, bis der Donner zu hören ist. Daraus kann man abschätzen, wie weit ein Gewitter noch weg ist. Sekunden durch fünf, glaube ich, das ergibt die Entfernung in Meilen."  
„Richtig. Du musst wissen, der Schall ist nichts anderes als eine Schwankung des Luftdrucks, die sich mit einer gewissen Geschwindigkeit ausbreitet. Wenn wir jetzt mit unserem Flugzeug daherkommen, erzeugen wir eine Störung in der umgebenden Luft, die sich mit Schallgeschwindigkeit ausbreitet. Solange wir langsamer als der Schall fliegen, ist das kein Problem. Die Luft weicht uns praktisch aus und folgt schön den Konturen unserer Maschine. Wenn wir uns der Schallgeschwindigkeit nähern, kann die Luft nicht mehr ausweichen, und wird vor dem Flugzeug hergeschoben. Das ist dann ein wenig wie eine unsichtbare Mauer. Das Problem ist jetzt, dass unser Flugzeug nicht wirklich dafür gebaut ist, diese Mauer zu überwinden. Aber es ist möglich."

„Peter, das ist doch verrückt! Du bringst uns alle um! Überschall mit dieser Schrottmühle? Dass ich nicht lache!" schreit Clove.  
„Sag ja nicht Schrottmühle zu meiner DC-8!" weise ich sie zurecht. „Diese Kiste hier wird dir das Leben retten, weil sie noch von echten Ingenieuren gebaut wurde, mit großen Reserven. Wie ein Panzer mit Flügeln. Sie ist nicht schön, sie ist ein Spritfresser, aber sie lässt einen nie im Stich. Das ist keine computerberechnete Fehlkonstruktion, die es sofort zerlegt, wenn man einmal ein klein wenig schneller fliegt als erlaubt!"

Ein Knacken im Cockpitlautsprecher lässt mich zusammenzucken.  
„Achtung, Achtung!", ertönt Plutarchs Stimme verrauscht und verzerrt. _Das kann doch nicht sein! Wir haben die Spielmacher doch ausgesperrt!  
_„Aber…das ist doch der Spielmacher!" ruft Katniss erschrocken.

„Achtung, hier spricht Plutarch Heavensbee, auf VHF-Frequenz 124.25 Megahertz. Peter, wenn du das hörst – ich habe hier ein Angebot für dich. Antworte oder klicke zwei Mal mit der Sprechtaste, wenn du mich hörst!"

„Das kann ja ein Angebot werden", sagt Katniss zynisch.  
„Soll ich ihm antworten?" frage ich in die Runde.  
„Ich denke, es wird nicht schaden, wenn wir wissen, was er vorhat", meint Finch.  
„Katniss, ist das für dich in Ordnung?"  
„Von mir aus."

Ich greife nach dem Handmikrofon und drücke die Sprechtaste.  
„Ich höre."  
„Gut. Mein Angebot lautet wie folgt", beginnt Plutarch. „Ihr dreht sofort in Richtung der ursprünglichen Zielkoordinaten ab, und vergesst diesen Unsinn, den ihr da anscheinend in Distrikt 12 vorhabt. Ihr landet am vorgesehenen Flugplatz, und im Gegenzug küren wir in einem Akt unermesslicher Großzügigkeit seitens unseres ehrwürdigen Präsidenten Snow alle überlebenden Tribute zu Siegern."  
Plutarch legt eine kurze Pause ein, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen. _Woher er wohl weiß, dass wir nach Distrikt 12 wollen? Er muss aufgrund unseres Kurses geraten haben!  
_„Natürlich gibt es dieses Angebot nicht umsonst", setzt der Spielmacher fort. _  
Klar, das musste so kommen.  
_„Euer Überleben hat einen Preis. Ich sage nur die süße Primrose Everdeen, und die reizende Miss Undersee und ungefähr zwei Dutzend Personen aus Distrikt 12, die gerade auf einem verlassenen Flugplatz auf ihre Rettung warten. Ein kleines Opfer muss schließlich sein!"

_Arschloch! Was ist das für ein Angebot?  
_„Vergiss es!", schreie ich wutentbrannt ins Mikrofon.

„Du willst also sagen, dass du unser großzügiges Angebot nicht annimmst? Dann wirst du hoffentlich deinen geschätzten Mittributen erklären können, warum euch in Kürze ein unbemanntes Flugzeug vom Himmel holen wird. Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass wir so einen Fall von Meuterei, wie ihr ihn veranstaltet habt, nicht vorhergesehen haben, oder?" antwortet Plutarch süffisant. „Aber ich kann dir vielleicht ein klein wenig entgegenkommen. Wenn ihr euch ohne Gegenwehr abschießen lasst, dann werde ich ein gutes Wort für Prim und Katniss Mutter einlegen, dass die Truppen sie verschonen sollen. Was meinst du?"

„Ich mach dir jetzt mal ein Gegenangebot, du Arschloch!" entgegne ich.  
Finch zupft mich am Ärmel. „Reiz ihn doch nicht so!"  
Ich lasse mich nicht beirren.  
„Wir drehen nicht um, und wir lassen uns auch nicht abschießen. Niemand stirbt in Distrikt 12. Keine weiteren Tode mehr. Verstanden?"  
Alle starren mich schweigend an.  
Dann ertönt wieder Plutarchs Stimme.  
„Starke Worte, Peter. Aber wir werden sehen, wie stark du wirklich bist, wenn wir deine Maschine vom Himmel pusten. Und falls du jetzt an irgendwelche cleveren Pläne denkst, wie du dich davonstehlen kannst, dann denk nur an eines. Unsere Abfangdrohne wird auf jeden Fall unbewaffnet zurückfliegen. Es gibt da ein schönes Alternativziel in Distrikt 12."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Anmerkungen:**

1) MMO bedeutet „maximum mach operating", die höchste zulässige Machzahl im Normalbetrieb. Die Zulassungsvorschriften verlangen, dass ein Flugzeug bis zu einer 0.07 Mach höheren Geschwindigkeit gestestet werden muss. Für die DC-8 bedeutet das, dass sie 0.95 Mach in Testflügen getestet wurde und kontrollierbar bleibt. Tatsächlich flog eine DC-8-43 (älteres Modell als die hier verwendete DC-8-61) im Jahr 1961 schneller als der Schall (Mach 1.012), und war damit das erste Passgierflugzeug, das Üerschall erreichte, lange vor der Concorde und der TU-144. Allerdings ging das nur im Stuzrflug und mit gleichzeitig vollem Triebwerksschub.

2) shock stall beduetet, dass eine Steuerfläche durch Schockwellen, die sich vor ihr bilden, unwirksam wird. Die Bell X-1 (erstes Überschall-Testflugzeug) hatte damit zu kämpfen. Die Lösung war, die ganze Heckflosse und nicht nur das Höhenruder zu bewegen, um die Maschine im schallnahen und im Überschallbereich zu kontrollieren. Diese Lösung wurde einige Zeit geheim gehalten.

3) Ein Nachbrenner ist eine Vorrichtung zur Einspritzung von Kraftstoff in den heißen Abgasstrahl in der Schubdüse, um ihn aufzuheizen und ihm so mehr Energie mitzugeben. Allerdings ist das Verfahren sehr ineffizient, für ca. 20-30% mehr Schub verbraucht man ca. doppelt so viel Treibstoff. Normalerweise wird ein Nachbrenner nur bei Überschall-Militärflugzeugen eingesetzt, es gab aber auch Unterschall-Jäger wie z.B. die Mig-17, die einen Nachbrenner hatten. Außerdem die Concorde und die TU-144.


	27. Ohne Alternative

Der Höhenmesser passiert 47 000 Fuß. Eine Höhe, in die keine DC-8 jemals vorstoßen sollte. Es ist deutlich zu spüren, dass sich die Maschine ihren aerodynamischen und leistungsmäßigen Grenzen nähert. Der Fahrtmesser steht bei knapp über 200 Knoten, während sich die DC-8 in Wahrheit mit 440 Knoten durch die Luft bewegt – mehr als doppelt so schnell als angezeigt. Der Spielraum wird zunehmend enger. Schneller kann ich nicht fliegen, weil dann die Triebwerksleistung zur Überwindung des höheren Luftwiderstands draufgehen würde, und wir nicht mehr steigen könnten. Ich musste schon etwas über die maximale Dauerleistung hinausgehen, um überhaupt noch brauchbar weiter steigen, oder besser gesagt eher höher kriechen zu können. Viel langsamer geht auch nicht mehr. Die Tabelle für die Minimalgeschwindigkeit, bei der wir gerade noch genug Spielraum zum Strömungsabriss hätten, reicht nur bis 41 000 Fuß, und weist für unser aktuelles Gewicht rund 180 Knoten aus. Mit zunehmender Höhe nimmt der Wert für die Mindestgeschwindigkeit allerdings zu. Wahrscheinlich brauchen wir jetzt eher 190 Knoten, darunter können wir nur noch geradeaus fliegen und hoffen, dass uns keine Turbulenz in die Quere kommt.

_Coffin Corner – Sargecke – wird dieser aerodynamische Grenzbereich genannt_. Nicht ohne Grund, in der Anfangszeit der Jetfliegerei hatten einigen Piloten feststellen müssen, dass es nicht klug ist, in diesen Bereich vorzustoßen. Manche konnten nachher davon erzählen, andere nicht. Ich blicke gedankenverloren aus dem oberen Sichtfenster über der Frontscheibe. Der Himmel ist in ein dunkles, fast schwarzes Blau übergegangen. _Die Stratosphäre._ Das letzte Mal, wo ich diesen dunklen Himmel gesehen habe, war bei einem Flug mit der Concorde, als ich zehn war. Wobei ich da noch mal 10 000 Fuß höher war, und der Effekt noch beeindruckender war. Ich hatte damals sogar die Erdkrümmung erahnen können.

Eine Concorde – das wäre genau das, was wir jetzt brauchen würden. Mach 2 und 60 000 Fuß Dienstgipfelhöhe, da könnte sich das Kapitol mit seiner lächerlichen Drohne brausen gehen. Aber wir haben nur eine alte DC-8, die von Minute zu Minute immer deutlicher „bis hier her und nicht weiter" zu sagen beginnt. Seit wir über 45 000 Fuß gestiegen sind, ist die Drehzahl der vier Turbokompressoren in bedenkliche Höhen geklettert. Die Anzeigen stehen mittlerweile bei 48 000 Umdrehungen pro Minute, nur noch knapp unter dem Limit von 50 000. Der Kampf der Kompressoren, genug Luft in die Kabine zu pressen, um den Druck zu halten, erinnert an einen Bergsteiger am Mount Everest, der auf den letzten Metern zum Gipfel verzweifelt versucht, genug Luft in seine Lunge zu bekommen.

Natürlich gibt es eine Sicherheitsschaltung gegen Überdrehzahl der Turbokompressoren, aber dann würden wir den lebensnotwendigen Luftnachschub in die Kabine verlieren. In 47 000 Fuß Höhe reicht selbst der reine Sauerstoff aus den Masken nicht mehr aus, um uns länger bei Bewusstsein zu halten. Sollten wir einen rapiden Druckabfall erleiden, wären wir nach zehn bis fünfzehn Sekunden bewusstlos. Die einzige Chance wäre, sofort nach der Maske zu greifen und in den Sturzflug zu gehen.

„Peter, sieh dir den Himmel an!" ruft Katniss aufgeregt. „Warum ist der so dunkel, obwohl es heller Tag ist?"  
„Weil wir so hoch fliegen. Über uns ist kaum noch Luft. Noch ein paar Meilen höher, und wir könnten Sterne bei Tageslicht sehen. Wie im Weltraum", antworte ich.  
„Ich dachte nie, dass ich so etwas jemals sehen würde. Wenn da nicht diese Drohne hinter uns her wäre, könnte mir das glaube ich sogar gefallen", meint Katniss.  
„Ein wenig Talent zum Fliegen scheinst du ja zu haben", merke ich lächelnd an. „Zumindest mehr als ich beim Jagen."  
„Stimmt. Bei dem Lärm, den du im Wald machst, nehmen alle Tiere im Umkreis von einer Meile Reißaus", neckt Katniss.  
„Was kann ich dafür? Ich bin nun mal kein Leisetreter!"  
„Das kann man laut sagen! Aber es ist zum Schluss schon besser mit dir geworden."  
„Echt?" frage ich zweifelnd.  
„Ja. Jetzt verjagst du die Tiere nur noch im Umkreis einer halben Meile", lacht Katniss.

Es ist schön, sie für einen Moment lang so unbeschwert zu sehen. Das sind die Augenblicke, wo ich davon überzeugt bin, dass sie mich wirklich mag. Katniss hat es sogar geschafft, so etwas wie einen begrenzten Outdoorfan aus mir zu machen. Für jemanden, der sonst wenn immer möglich mit dem Auto gefahren ist, eine reife Leistung.

„Vielleicht wird es ja mit dem Bogenschießen auch noch mal was bei mir", werfe ich ein.  
„Wenn du fleißig übst…aber zuerst müssen wir das hier überleben", meint Katniss.  
„Keine Angst. Diese beiden Raketen werden wir schon los", muntere ich sie auf.  
„Und da bist du dir sicher?" ruft Finch dazwischen. „Das sind echte Raketen, mit Infrarotsucher. Nur weil wir ihnen ein paar Leuchtkugeln zum Fraß vorwerfen, heißt das nicht, dass wir unverwundbar sind!"

Ich drehe mich zu ihr um.  
„Unverwundbar nicht, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, heil davon zu kommen ist größer als 50 Prozent. Und welche Wahl haben wir schon?"  
Finch mustert mich skeptisch.  
„Theoretisch könnten wir Plutarchs Angebot…"  
„Kommt nicht in Frage!", unterbreche ich sie. „Ich dachte, das hätten wir ausdiskutiert, oder?"

_Ausdiskutiert. Sofern man einen Mehrheitsbeschluss von Katniss und mir unter Ignorierung von Clove und einer mit etwas Überredungskunst erzwungenen Zustimmung von Finch als „ausdiskutiert" bezeichnen kann, haben wir das getan. Aber mir ist klar, dass Finch nach wie vor ein Wackelkandidat ist. Das Dumme daran – ohne ihre Unterstützung geht es nicht._

„Nun ja, wenn du das so sagst", merkt sie zynisch an. „Nur mal rein hypothetisch. Können wir nicht wenigstens versuchen, die Drohne abzuhängen?"  
Ich schüttle meinen Kopf.  
„Hast du vergessen, was Plutarch gesagt hat? Die Drohne wird dann ihre Raketen anderweitig verwerten. Was glaubst du, was das Alternativziel ist?"  
„Meine Schwester! Und zwei Dutzend Leute aus Distrikt 12!" schreit Katniss aufgeregt. „Willst du diese Leute etwa einfach opfern, nur damit wir davonkommen?"  
„Man kann nicht immer alle retten", entgegnet Finch trocken. „Was bringt es, wenn wir es versuchen, und dabei draufgehen?"  
„Dann haben wir es wenigstens versucht!" erwidert Katniss. „Könntest du dich noch in den Spiegel schauen, wenn du genau weist, dass du deine Schwester und deine Mutter hättest retten können, und du es nur aus Angst um dein Leben nicht getan hast?"

„Das weiß ich nicht", entgegnet Finch. „Ich habe die letzten Jahre damit verbracht, mir genau dieses Denken abzugewöhnen. Falls ich mal in die Hungerspiele muss. Gut, dass ich keine Geschwister habe. Eine Sorge weniger", fügt sie kühl hinzu.  
„Ich bin froh, dass ich Prim habe. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie das bei euch in Distrikt fünf ist, aber bei uns in Zwölf ist die Familie das einzige, was du hast. Vielleicht verstehst du jetzt, warum ich so denke", entgegnet Katniss.  
„Trotzdem, über Alternativen nachdenken wird ja noch erlaubt sein!" erwidert Finch trotzig.

_Toll. Der nächste Streit. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo es bald ernst wird._

„Schluss damit!" rufe ich barsch dazwischen. „Jegliche Alternative, bei der Prim und die übrigen Leute zur Zielscheibe werden, kommt nicht in Frage. Wir haben Abwehrmaßnahmen, die haben gar nichts. Ende der Diskussion!"  
Finch verschränkt demonstrativ ihre Arme und wendet sich wortlos ab.  
Plötzlich spüre ich Katniss Hand an meinem rechten Unterarm. Die Berührung ist sanft und fühlt sich gut an.  
„Danke, Peter, dass du meine Familie nicht im Stich lässt. Das vergesse ich dir nie."  
„Schon gut", entgegne ich. „Wie könnte ich deine liebenswerte kleine Schwester auch im Stich lassen?"  
Katniss wirft mir ein Lächeln zu.  
„Irgendwie gehörst du ja schön langsam zur Familie. Seit du Prim diese Medikamente gebracht hast…vorher habe ich dir nicht so recht über den Weg getraut, aber seit dem schon."

Das aus Katniss Mund zu hören, ist die schönste Bestätigung für meine eigenen Gefühle. Irgendetwas scheint ihr an mir zu liegen. Zumindest glaubt sie nicht mehr, ich würde sie an die Friedenswächter verpfeifen oder so etwas in der Art.

Sie sieht mich abwartend an, als wüsste sie nicht so recht, was sie als nächstes sagen soll. Katniss ist in sozialen Dingen einfach unsicher.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich hab am Anfang auch nicht allzu viel von dir gehalten. Als du mich zusammengeschissen hast, weil ich etwas essen wollte, zum Beispiel", erwidere ich.  
Katniss bricht in lautes Gelächter aus.  
„Ja. Das war gut. Vor allem dein Blick. Du hast dreingeschaut, als hätte ich dir gesagt, dass du eine Woche lang nichts essen darfst!"  
„So habe ich mich auch gefühlt!", entgegne ich augenzwinkernd.  
„Und ich war wirklich sauer auf dich", fügt Katniss hinzu. „Mittlerweile finde ich deine Blutzucker-Panik ja ganz lustig."  
„Das ist keine Panik! Das ist bei mir echt. Apropos Blutzucker. Willst du mir nicht noch schnell aus der Bordküche eine Dose Cola holen?"  
„Echt jetzt?" fragt Katniss erstaunt.  
„Sehe ich aus, als ob ich scherzen würde? Natürlich meine ich das ernst. Es geht nichts über ein ungesundes, koffeinhaltiges Erfrischungsgetränk vor dem großen Moment. Fast nichts, außer einem guten heißen Tee, aber den haben wir hier ja nicht."

Katniss löst ihre Gurte und klettert aus dem Sitz.  
„Ich muss sowieso aufs Klo. Auf dem Rückweg nehme ich uns eine Dose mit."  
Sie wendet sich an Finch.  
„Willst du auch etwas trinken?"  
„Von mir aus", entgegnet sie knapp.  
„Pass auf, dass du dich nicht verläufst!" ruft Clove Katniss zu. „Das Klo ist dort, wo ich raus gekommen bin, wenn du dich noch erinnerst. Notfalls machst du es halt so wie zu Hause im Wald. Zuschauen tut dir da hinten ja keiner"  
„Pass du lieber auf, dass du dir nicht in die Hose machst!" zischt Katniss zurück. „Ist noch ein Stück bis Distrikt 12, und ich glaube nicht, dass wir dir eine Klopause genehmigen!"  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wendet sie sich ab und verschwindet nach hinten.

Der leere Platz neben mir wirkt auf einmal völlig befremdlich. Wie sehr ich mich an Katniss als Copilotin gewöhnt habe! Instinktiv greife ich nach der Sauerstoffmaske und setze sie auf. Eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, die vorgeschrieben ist, wenn einer der beiden Piloten über 35 000 Fuß Höhe das Cockpit verlässt. Streng genommen müsste einer von uns über 41 000 Fuß ständig die Maske tragen, doch im Interesse der besseren Kommunikation habe ich auf die Anwendung dieser Regel verzichtet.

Mit meinem rechten Daumen justiere ich das Stellrad des Autopiloten für die Steiggeschwindigkeit nach. Der MACH HOLD Modus war in dieser Höhe zu instabil geworden, und hatte zu zunehmenden Schwankungen der Fluglage geführt. Deswegen muss ich nun die Steigrate manuell kontrollieren, um die korrekte Fahrt zu halten. Der Höhenmesser zeigt 48 400 Fuß an. Die DC-8 steigt kaum noch. Ich schiebe die Gashebel ein kleines Stück nach vorne, die EPR-Anzeigen klettern von 2.00 auf 2.03. Jenseits der zulässigen Dauerleistung, und schon beinahe Startleistung. Doch ich weiß, dass diese Vorgaben sehr konservativ sind, um eine lange Lebensdauer der Triebwerke zu garantieren und die Wartungskosten niedrig zu halten. So lange Drehzahl und Abgastemperatur innerhalb der Maximallimits bleiben, würden die Triebwerke auch bei voller Leistung länger ohne akute Schäden laufen, als wir noch Sprit haben.

Ich studiere noch einmal den Stapel an Nachrichten, der während der vergangenen rund 20 Minuten eingetrudelt ist. Die Berechnungen ergeben, dass die Drohne in etwa zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten in Reichweite sein wird, etwas später als erwartet. Vermutlich will das Kapitol etwas Sprit für den Steigflug sparen, oder es spannender machen. Bis dahin werden wir fast 50 000 Fuß Höhe erreicht haben. Sobald die Drohne in Reichweite ist, kommt es auf das Zusammenspiel von Katniss, Finch und mir an. Die Rebellen werden uns ein Signal schicken, wenn wir mit dem Ausweichmanöver beginnen sollen. Wie dieses genau ausschauen soll, darüber haben sie sich bis jetzt ausgeschwiegen. Katniss wird das erste Flare auslösen, Finch die Systeme überwachen und darauf achten, ob wir irgendwelche Schäden davon getragen haben.

Ich kontrolliere die verbleibende Reststrecke am FMC. Noch 150 NM, 20 Minuten bei aktueller Geschwindigkeit. Die Treibstoffreserven sind bedenklich geschrumpft, und werden weiter schrumpfen, weil wir gerade dabei sind, über den optimalen Punkt für den Beginn des Sinkflugs hinaus zu fliegen. Jede Minute, die wir noch länger steigen, kostet uns wertvollen Sprit.

Pling! Eine neue Nachricht.

ANKUNFT TRUPPEN  
VERZOEGERT SICH

FALLS NOETIG  
NACHTANKEN  
MOEGLICH

SOLLEN WIR  
TANKEN VORBEREITEN?

Da hat jemand meine Gedanken erraten. Mit ein paar tausend Pfund mehr in den Tanks würde ich mich beim Weiterflug nach Distrikt 13 sicherer fühlen, und könnte es mir leisten, beim Abwehren der Drohnenangriffe hemmungslos Kerosin zu verbraten.

Ich tippe eine Antwort.

TREIBSTOFF KNAPP  
NACHTANKEN  
VORBEREITEN

MENGE CA 10 000 LBS

„Was machst du da?" fragt Finch unvermittelt.  
„Ich bestelle nur den Tankwagen in Distrikt 12. Unser Treibstoff wird etwas knapp, da will ich lieber nachtanken", entgegne ich.  
„Aber die Truppen? Haben wir dafür Zeit?"  
Ich deute auf das Display des FMC.  
„Die da meinen, die Truppen brauchen etwas länger als gedacht. Sollte sich also ausgehen."  
„Und wenn nicht?" fragt Finch skeptisch.  
„Es muss sich ausgehen", erwidere ich. „Ohne genug Treibstoff kommen wir nicht nach Kanada."

Pling!

AUSWEICHMANOEVER:  
EMPFEHLEN  
MOD SPLIT-S  
120-150° BANK  
NOSE DOWN 30°  
DANN BANK 0°

BEI MACH 0.95  
NOSE DOWN 25°  
TAKEOFF THRUST  
GANZES MANOEVER

Ich zucke zusammen. Was die da empfehlen, ist ein radikales Manöver, aber zugleich das einzige, was wir in dieser Höhe fliegen können. Sie stellen sich das anscheinend so vor, dass ich die Maschine auf den Rücken drehe und seitlich nach unten wegkippen lasse, bis die Nase 30 Grad nach unten zeigt, mit voller Triebwerksleistung. Dann sofort gerade rollen und beschleunigen, und bei 0.95 MACH den Sturzflug reduzieren, damit wir nicht zu schnell werden. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere hat einmal eine KC-135 der Air Force ein ähnliches Manöver genutzt, um eine Mig abzuhängen. Flog über Mach 1, und hatte danach verbogene Flügelspitzen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich eine Bewegung. Katniss bahnt sich ihren Weg ins Cockpit, mit drei Dosen „Capitol Cola" in ihren Händen.  
„Hier, ich hab euch was mitgebracht".  
Sie reicht zuerst Finch, dann mir eine Dose. Ich nehme die Sauerstoffmaske ab und greife nach der Cola.  
„Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?"  
„Ja. Die Truppen brauchen etwas länger, und ich habe uns einen Tankwagen organisiert. Damit wir genug Sprit haben, um sicher nach Kanada zu kommen."  
„Du bist also wirklich überzeugt, dass wir das schaffen?" fragt Katniss.  
„Natürlich. Wir haben Flares, ein robustes Flugzeug und einen Piloten, der verrückt genug ist, es in 50 000 Fuß auf den Rücken zu drehen und in einen Überschallsturz abkippen zu lassen. Was soll da schon schiefgehen?"  
„Deinen Humor möchte ich haben!", entgegnet Katniss sarkastisch.  
„Der ist uns Briten wohl angeboren. Leider versteht ihn im Ausland keiner."

Clove räuspert sich.  
„Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Du willst diese Schrottkiste auf den Rücken drehen und dann das Steuer durchziehen?"  
„Ja. Ein abgewandeltes Split-S mit 120 bis 150 Grad Schräglage, also einer Rückenflugkurve. Dann gerade rollen und ab durch die Schallmauer!"  
„Das ist Selbstmord! Dir fliegt die Kiste auseinander! Wenn dir nicht vorher die Strömung abreißt und wir ins Trudeln geraten!" schreit mich Clove aufgebracht an.  
„Nein. Selbstmord wäre es, zu zaghaft auszuweichen. Wir müssen etwas tun, womit keiner rechnet. Und damit rechnet sicher keiner!" entgegne ich.  
„Weil es totaler Wahnsinn ist!" erwidert Clove. „Lass wenigstens mich in den Copilotensitz. Ich habe im Kapitol ein Flugtraining erhalten. Deine Kohlengräberin kann doch nur blöd rumsitzen und zuschauen!"

Wut steigt in mir auf. Ich hasse es, wenn Clove Katniss bei jeder Gelegenheit runtermacht.  
„Das Problem ist – dir traue ich nicht. Meiner ‚Kohlengräberin', wenn du sie so nennen musst, schon. Also, vergiss es!"  
Ich spüre einen sanften Klaps auf meinem rechten Arm.  
„Fang du nicht auch mit der Kohlengräberin an!" neckt mich Katniss.  
„Das hat weh getan!" entgegne ich mit leichter Übertreibung.  
„Dagegen können wir etwas tun", erwidert Katniss neckisch, und beugt sich über mich.

Noch ehe ich mich versehen kann, schlingt sie ihre Arme sanft um meinen Hals und legt ihre Lippen auf die meinen. Ich bin so perplex, dass ich ihren Kuss zuerst gar nicht richtig erwidern kann. Manchmal ist Katniss echt für eine Überraschung gut. Diesmal scheint es ihr auch gar nicht peinlich zu sein. Sie tut es, weil sie es wirklich will. Wenn wir nicht hier wären, sondern in den Wäldern von Distrikt 12…

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lösen sich unsere Lippen sanft voneinander. Es ist kein abrupter Rückzug wie beim letzten Mal.  
„Bravo!" ruft Clove von hinten. „Das sah ja wie ein richtiger Kuss aus! Nur werdet ihr nicht allzu viel davon haben!"  
„Du bist nicht gefragt!", erwidern Katniss und ich im Chor. Einen Augenblick lang starren wir uns fragend an. _Sag jetzt bloß keinen Unfug, Peter. Ruiniere diesen Moment nicht!_

Pling! _Danke. Eleganter Ausweg, aber mal wieder unpassend!  
_  
ETA DROHNE  
12 MIN

ERWARTEN ZUEDUNG  
A/B IN KUERZE

„Danke, dass ihr mich daran erinnert", sage ich sarkastisch in Richtung Display. „Ich hätte fast darauf vergessen!"

Ich schlucke und drehe mich um. _Zeit, ernst zu werden._  
„Leute, wir haben noch zwölf Minuten. Ich will, dass sich jeder auf seinen Platz setzt und sich gut anschnallt. Wir werden jetzt das Ausweichmanöver durchbesprechen."


	28. Der Angriff (Teil 1)

„Peter, die Turbokompressoren sind bei 49 000 Umdrehungen pro Minute!" ruft mir Finch mit alarmiertem Tonfall zu. _49 000 Umdrehungen, das ist kurz vor dem Limit von 50 000. Wenn wir die Drehzahl noch höher steigen lassen, könnten sich die Kompressoren automatisch abschalten.  
_„Wir müssen den Kabinendruck reduzieren, um die Kompressoren zu entlasten!" entgegne ich.  
„Und wie geht das?"  
Ich drehe mich zu Finch um.  
„Siehst du diese Ansammlung von Hebeln links neben dem Instrumentenbrett? Dort gibt es in der Mitte einen Hebel mit der Aufschrift CABIN PRESSURE CONTROL. Der dritte von links!"  
Finch deutet mit dem Finger darauf. „Der hier?"  
„Richtig. Zieh ihn aus der Führung heraus und drehe den Griff um 90 Grad. Halte den Hebel dabei gut fest, er wird nach vorne gehen wollen!"  
Zögernd greift das Mädchen nach dem Kabinendruck-Kontrollhebel.

„Soll ich das nicht lieber machen?" fragt Katniss. _Immerhin weis sie schon, wie das geht. Aber ich brauche sie hier.  
_„Nein. Finch bekommt das schon hin", entgegne ich.  
Endlich hat sie den Hebel aus der Führung bekommen und den Griff gedreht.  
„Und jetzt?"  
„Jetzt siehst du auf das Variometer neben dem Kabinendruckhöhenmesser. Diese Anzeige, wo CLIMB drauf steht. Hast du sie?"  
„Ja."  
„Dann zieh den Hebel etwas nach unten, Richtung DECREASE, bis der Zeiger der Variometers nach oben auswandert und 500 bis 1 000 Fuß pro Minute Steigen anzeigt", weise ich Finch an.  
Langsam bewegt sie den Kontrollhebel nach unten. Ich kann sehen, wie die Nadel des Kabinendruck-Variometers nach oben ausschlägt.  
„Sehr gut. Jetzt lass den Hebel in die Führung einrasten, und beobachte die Kompressordrehzahlen und den Kabinenhöhenmesser. Wenn wir bei 12 000 Fuß Kabinenhöhe sind, schreist du".

Plötzlich schallt ein ohrenbetäubendes Tröten durch das Cockpit. Der Kabinendruckalarm. Finch zuckt zusammen.  
„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"  
„Nein. Ist nur der Druckalarm, weil die Kabine jetzt über 10 000 Fuß ist. Links neben dem Kabinenhöhenmesser ist ein Knopf mit der Aufschrift ALT HORN CUTOFF. Drück ihn!"  
Der Alarm verstummt.  
„Und jetzt behalte die Kompressordrehzahlen im Auge. Wenn sie weiter steigen, sag mir sofort Bescheid!"  
Finch nickt mir zu.  
„Gut, dann besprechen wir jetzt, wie wir diese Raketen abhängen werden", wechsle ich das Thema.

Das Manöver selbst habe ich schon beschrieben. Worum es jetzt geht, ist die Aufgabenteilung.  
„Katniss, du wirst die Flares auslösen", wende ich mich an meine Copilotin, und deute mit der rechten Hand auf die beiden Schalter am Überkopf-Panel links neben den Feuerhebeln.  
„Damit löst du die Abschussvorrichtung aus. Einfach den Schalter nach vorne drücken und kurz halten. Pass auf, dass du nur einen der beiden erwischt!" erkläre ich.  
„Wann soll ich die auslösen?"  
„Wenn ich es sage. Danach wirst du den Höhenmesser kontrollieren und mir die Höhe in zweitausend Fuß Schritten ansagen", setze ich fort. „Bis die Maschine wieder horizontal liegt, also mit der richtigen Seite nach oben, lässt du deine Finger vom Steuerhorn. Danach nimmst du es locker in deine Hände, und fühlst meine Steuerbewegungen mit. Es kann sein, dass ich beim Abfangen deine Hilfe brauche, also halt dich bereit!"

Katniss grübelt eine Weile. _Habe ich ihr mal wieder zu viel auf einmal zugemutet?  
_„Also, ich löse das Flare auf dein Kommando aus, dann sage ich dir die Höhe an, und helfe dir wenn nötig beim Abfangen. Und ich fasse das Steuer nicht an, bevor…"  
„Bevor wir geradeaus fliegen. Geradeaus, aber im Sturzflug", ergänze ich.  
„Verstanden. Die Höhe lese ich an dieser Anzeige mit ALT ab, richtig? Die jetzt 48 700 anzeigt?"  
„Richtig", pflichte ich ihr bei. „Siehst du, so schwer ist das gar nicht. Aber da ist noch etwas. Du musst auch die Triebwerke für mich im Auge behalten."  
„Die Triebwerke auch noch?" Katniss wirft mir einen skeptischen Blick zu.  
Ich deute auf die oberste Reihe der Triebwerksinstrumente.  
„Keine Angst, das ist ganz einfach. Du musst nur darauf achten, dass diese vier Anzeigen mit der Aufschrift EPR nicht über 2.07 steigen. EPR bedeutet Triebwerksdruckverhältnis, das ist einfach gesagt ein Maß für die Triebwerksleistung. Je höher der Wert, desto mehr Schub. Siehst du die kleinen roten Dreiecke an der Skala?"  
Katniss nickt.  
„Das sind die EPR-Bugs. Die zeigen dir das erlaubte Maximum an. Falls die Zeiger über die Markierung steigen sollten, musst du die Gashebel ein wenig nach hinten ziehen", erkläre ich.  
„Die Gashebel, das sind die vier großen Hebel in der Mitte?"  
„Genau. Du ziehst sie so lange nach hinten, bis keine der Anzeigen über 2.07 ist."  
Katniss deutet auf die Gashebel. „Wieso stehen die nicht alle gleich weit vorne?"

_Noch mehr Erklärungen._ Ich könnte es mit einem „ist so" bewenden lassen, aber wenn ich will, dass Katniss mir vertraut, muss ich ihr schon etwas mehr bieten.  
„Das liegt daran, dass die Triebwerke über Seilzüge gesteuert werden, die dutzende Meter lang sind. Da gibt es eben ein wenig Spiel. Völlig normal."

Katniss beäugt die Gashebel skeptisch, als ob sie eine Giftschlange oder etwas in der Art wären.  
„Keine Angst, die beißen nicht!" werfe ich ihr lächelnd zu. „Wenn du willst, kannst du in ein paar Minuten die Leistung bis aufs Maximum erhöhen. Wir wollen schließlich 50 000 schaffen."  
„Wenn du meinst", gibt Katniss knapp zurück.  
„Kabinendruck ist bei 12 000!" ruft mir Finch zu.  
„Gut. Dann schieb den Hebel nach vorne, bis die Steigrate aus Null steht", weise ich sie an.  
„Ist erledigt!

Pling!  
Ich zucke unwillkürlich zusammen. Eine neue Nachricht kann schließlich in unserer Situation kaum etwas Gutes bedeuten. Dennoch zwinge ich mich, den Text zu lesen.

ENTFERNUNG DROHNE  
5 BIS 7 MIN

SPRACHANWEISUNG  
DURCH UNS MOEGLICH

INSTRUKTION FOLGT

Es wird also ernst. Bis Distrikt 12 sind es noch 110 Meilen, rund 15 Minuten Flugzeit. Der Showdown wird fast in Sichtweite des Flugplatzes stattfinden. Ich glaube, hier wieder einmal deutlich die Handschrift eines Spielmachers zu erkennen. Ich würde es Plutarch sogar zutrauen, mit dem Abschuss so lange zu warten, bis unsere Maschine vom Boden aus sichtbar ist. Damit die Rebellen mit eigenen Augen sehen können, welche Konsequenzen Widerstand gegen das Kapitol hat. _Nicht mit mir._

Pling!

INSTRUKTION:  
VHF 1 auf 137.00

ACARS HAUPTMENÜ  
ZIFFERN 0-4-8-2-5-7-1  
EINGEBEN UND  
TASTE EXECUTE  
5 SEK GEDRUECKT  
HALTEN

LICHT FMC MSG MUSS  
DREI MAL BLINKEN  
DANN MELDUNG  
AUDIO LINK OK

WENN LINK OK  
BESTAETIGEN PER ACARS

„Wie es aussieht, werden unsere Freunde bald mit uns reden können", verkünde ich.  
„Wenn es denn etwas nützt", merkt Finch trocken an.

Rasch führe ich die Anweisungen aus. Ich stelle das Einser-Flugfunkgerät auf 137.00 MHz ein und rufe das ACARS-Hauptmenü am FMC auf. Der Code scheint eine Art Hack für eine versteckte Funktion zu sein, die vermutlich schon immer irgendwo in den Tiefen der Firmware versteckt gewesen war. Anscheinend eine Art digitaler Audiolink, sicherlich verschlüsselt und anscheinend mit begrenzter Reichweite, sonst wären die sicher schon früher damit gekommen.

Ich gebe den Code ein und halte die EXECUTE-Taste gedrückt. Ein doppelter Piepton ertönt, das FMC MSG Licht blinkt, und auf dem Display erscheint die Meldung AUDIO LINK OK. Rasch tippe ich eine Bestätigung über ACARS ein. Sekunden später ertönt ein Knacken aus dem Cockpitlautsprecher, dann ertönt eine verzerrte Stimme.

„Test, Test, Test. Wenn hörbar, per ACARS bestätigen. Keinesfalls via Funk antworten. Uplink von uns zur Maschine ist verschlüsselt und getarnt. Nicht abhörbar. An Bord nur normaler Flugfunksender. Ich wiederhole, keinesfalls per Funk antworten. Bestätige Emfang."

„Wer spricht da?" fragt Katniss leicht besorgt. Sie ist wie immer ein wenig misstrauisch.  
„Keine Ahnung. Es muss jemand von den Rebellen sein", entgegne ich, während ich eine Bestätigung tippe.  
„Glaubst du, dass es Gale ist?"  
Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich kenne seine Stimme nicht, und selbst wenn, die benutzen eine elektronische Verzerrung. Wahrscheinlich, damit man zumindest nicht nachvollziehen kann, wer spricht, falls das Kapitol die Nachricht doch abhören sollte."  
„Auch wieder wahr", gibt Katniss zu. Ich tippe schnell eine Antwort.

„Bestätigung empfangen", tönt die verzerrte Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. „Es folgen detaillierte Anweisungen. Empfehlen Mitschrift. Bestätigung, wenn schreibbereit."

Ich greife in das Staufach neben dem Pilotensitz und hole das Klemmbrett hervor, auf dem ich normalerweise die Funksprüche mitschreibe. Aber sowohl Papier als auch Kugelschreiber fehlen. _Natürlich, die habe ich Finch mitgegeben, für die Lose._ Sofort kommen die Bilder von der grauenvoll zugerichteten Marina und dem toten Jungen wieder hoch. Ich muss meine Gedanken mit Gewalt abwenden, zu quälend sind diese Bilder.

„Finch, wo hast du das Papier und den Stift hingegeben? Du weist schon, das Zeug für die Lose?" rufe ich nach hinten.  
„Ich glaube, in der Bordküche."  
„Kannst du die Sachen schnell holen?"  
„Natürlich", antwortet Finch wie aus der Pistole geschossen. _Ging das nicht ein wenig schnell? Fast so, als ob sie genau darauf gewartet hätte?_ Wieder steigt dieses ungute Gefühl in mir hoch, dass Finch etwas im Schilde führt, bevor mir die Logik sagt, dass ich da nur einem Hirngespinst hinterherjage. Was soll sie schließlich da hinten tun? Die Elektronik sabotieren? Blödsinn, sage ich mir. Finch will überleben, und das kann sie nur, wenn sie mir nicht in die Quere kommt. Wenn sie eine Gefahr für uns ist, dann wenn wir am Boden sind.

Ich nicke ihr zu. „Aber beeile dich, wir haben nur noch ein paar Minuten". Während Finch sich losschnallt, fällt mein Blick auf den Fußboden. Noch immer liegen die Trümmer der Cockpittür herum. Sie könnten zu gefährlichen Geschoßen werden, wenn wir wilde Manöver fliegen.  
„Und könntest du bei der Gelegenheit vielleicht die Trümmer aus dem Weg räumen? Ich will nicht, dass die am Ende beim Ausweichmanöver im Cockpit herumfliegen", füge ich rasch hinzu.  
„Das wollte ich gerade selber vorschlagen", entgegnet Finch. „Kann ich die in die vordere Toilette tun?"  
„Ja, das müsste gehen. Hauptsache aus dem Weg, und nicht in der Nähe des Electronic Compartments. Räum auch das andere Zeug was noch herumliegt weg. Aber vorher hol das Papier".  
„Mach ich", sagt Finch und verschwindet wie der geölte Blitz nach hinten.

„Bereit zum Mitschreiben?" fragt die Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

NEGATIV tippe ich als Antwort ins FMC.

„Weshalb negativ?"

„Weil ich kein Papier und keinen Stift habe, du Idiot!" fluche ich laut.  
„Peter, der will uns doch nur helfen!" ermahnt mich Katniss. „Soll er uns nicht vielleicht die Anweisungen mal so durchgeben, und wir schreiben sie auf, wenn Finch wieder da ist?" schlägt sie vor.  
„Gar keine blöde Idee", antworte ich anerkennend.

BITTE ANWEISUNGEN  
GLEICH GEBEN  
SCHREIBEN  
NACHHER MIT

Der Lautsprecher erwacht zum Leben.

„Verstanden. Anweisung für Ausweichmanöver wie folgt: Wir geben Bescheid, wenn Drohne in Reichweite ist, und wenn Zielradar-Erfassung und IR-Sucher-Aufschaltung erfolgt sind. Die nächste Meldung erfolgt bei Abschuss. Zwischen Meldung und tatsächlichem Abschuss gibt es softwarebedingt zwei Sekunden Verzögerung. Es ist nötig, sofort, ich wiederhole, sofort bei Erhalt der Abschusswarnung das Ausweichmanöver per Split-S einzuleiten. Gleichzeitig Flare auf kurvenäußerer Seite auslösen. Auf keinen Fall zweites Flare ohne explizite Anweisung auslösen. Anschließend Sturzflug beibehalten bis 40 000 Fuß, wenn keine anderslautenden Anweisungen erfolgen. Modellrechnung bestätigt vorhandene Abfangmöglichkeit aus Sturzflug bis Mach 1.03, wenn Stabilizer-Trim verwendet wird. Empfehlen, während des gesamten Manövers Take-Off Power beizubehalten. Schubumkehr über 0.88 Mach oder 390 Knoten IAS nicht ausfahren, außer wenn Abfangen anders nicht möglich. Ansonsten Beschädigung der Triebwerksaufhängungen möglich. Bitte in Stichworten zusammengefasst bestätigen."

Ich tippe eine Antwort.

MELDUNG WENN  
IN REICHWEITE /  
RADAR-LOCK/  
ABSCHUSS

ABDREHEN UND  
FLARE SOFORT  
AUF AUSSENSEITE

WEITERE FLARES  
NUR AUF ANWEISUNG

ABFANGEN MIT  
STAB TRIM MOEGLICH  
BIS M 1.03

„Korrekt. Es folgen Kommandos für die einzelnen Phasen. Jetzt schreibbereit?"

_Wo bleibt Finch nur so lange?_

NEGATIV, tippe ich.

„Verstanden. Kommandos folgen. Falls Mitschrift zu späterem Zeitpunkt gewünscht, bitte Wiederholung anfordern. Erste Meldung wird ‚in Reichweite' sein. Ab dieser Meldung ist Abschuss innerhalb weniger Sekunden möglich, daher Autopilot aus und ständige Bereitschaft zum Ausweichen aufrecht erhalten. Keine nicht-essentiellen Gespräche. ‚Zielerfassung' bedeutet, dass die Maschine vom Zielradar der Drohne erfasst wurde. Raketenabschuss steht unmittelbar bevor. ‚Abschuss' bedeutet, dass der Bordrechner der Drohne das Abschusskommando gegeben hat. Tatsächlicher Raketenstart erfolgt in zwei Sekunden. An diesem Punkt Ausweichmanöver einleiten und Flare auslösen wie beschrieben. Für zweite Rakete folgt die gleiche Meldungsabfolge. Abweichende Verfahren werden wenn nötig ad hoc durchgegeben. Bitte in Stichworten bestätigen."

Ich tippe schnell eine Antwort. Die paar Anweisungen kann ich mir auch so merken, dafür brauche ich keine Notizen. Wie es aussieht, scheinen die Rebellen jede Aktion der Drohne genau mitverfolgen zu können. Anscheinend hat da jemand den Bordrechner gehackt.

Ich werfe einen kurzen Blick nach hinten. Keine Spur von Finch.  
„Wo bleibt die so lange?" errät Katniss meine Gedanken.  
„Das wüsste ich selber gerne", seufze ich.  
„Soll ich nachsehen?"  
Mein Magen krampft sich zusammen. Nur zu gut kann ich mich daran erinnert, was passiert ist, als Katniss das letzte Mal nachsehen war. Die Brandwunde an ihrem Oberarm und der Schnitt quer über ihre Stirn sind mahnenden Zeichen für das, was beinahe das Ende der Spiele für uns gewesen wäre.  
Ich schüttle meinen Kopf.  
„Nein. Ich will nicht, dass du allein da hinten rumläufst. Außerdem könnte es jetzt jederzeit gleich so weit sein, dass ich ausweichen musst."  
„Aber mir gefällt es nicht, wenn sie so lange weg ist. Was macht sie die ganze Zeit?" gibt Katniss zu bedenken.  
„Glaub mir, genau das passt mir auch nicht. Diese geheimnisvolle zögerliche Herumkriecherei da hinten. Aber du weist ja, was passiert ist, als du das letzte Mal nachschauen warst", entgegne ich.  
„Ich weiß", erwidert Katniss. „Mein Arm erinnert mich ständig daran. Aber Finch ist nicht Clove. Und wir haben einen Bogen hier. Wenn sie irgendeinen Unfug macht…"

Katniss entschlossener Blick überrascht mich. Ob sie Finch wirklich töten könnte, wie eines ihrer Eichhörnchen im Wald. So wie sie mich ansieht, würde ich ihr das zumindest mehr zutrauen als mir selbst. Wieder steigt dieses ungute Gefühl in mir hoch, dass ich bei Finch etwas übersehe. Was, wenn sie am Ende eine Art Agentin des Kapitols ist, die uns nach Strich und Faden verarscht? Ich muss an die Bombenentschärfung denken. Woher kann sie in ihrem Alter so genau wissen, worauf es ankommt. Sicher, so ein Zünder ist auch nur Elektronik, doch die ist genau genommen eher die Spezialität von Distrikt 3. Distrikt 5 ist für die Errichtung und den Betrieb der Kraftwerke Panems zuständig. Da wird es im Schulstoff sicher Überschneidungen geben. Aber das ungute Gefühl bleibt.

_Es würde passen._ Zuerst spielt Finch die Gute, damit wir keinen Verdacht schöpfen und sie in den Plan einweihen. Ja, sie behauptet sogar, von Haymitch instruiert worden zu sein. Aber was, wenn das Kapitol den ganzen Plan kennt, und mich genau mit dieser Behauptung ködern will? Wenn es genau weiß, dass uns die Rebellen helfen? Oder wenn am Ende gar das Kapitol getürkte Nachrichten schickt, um uns in die Falle zu locken? Oder wenn zumindest Finch irgendetwas ausheckt, um unser Ausweichmanöver zu sabotieren?

Ein erschreckender Gedanke schießt durch meinen Kopf. Was, wenn sie einen Weg findet, die Leitung zu den Flares zu unterbrechen. Ohne sie wären wir den Raketen schutzlos ausgeliefert. Klar, dann würde Finch mit uns draufgehen, aber genau das ist es, was Agenten manchmal tun, wenn sie ihr Ziel nicht anders erreichen können. So sehr es mit widerstrebt, Katniss muss nachsehen, was sie da hinten treibt.

Ich nicke ihr zu. „Von mir aus. Ich meine, wir haben ja nicht wirklich eine andere Wahl", seufze ich. „Aber pass auf dich auf, und gib Acht, dass Finch von jeglicher Elektronik fernbleibt!"  
Wortlos öffnet Katniss ihre Gurte und klettert aus dem Sitz. Sie schnappt sich den Bogen und zieht den Pfeil, mit dem sie Clove bedroht hat, um den Entschärfungscode zu erpressen, aus dem Beobachtersitz, weil sie auf den Schnelle den Köcher nicht finden kann. Dann verschwindet sie nach hinten, und ich sitze allein mit Clove im Cockpit.

„Noch fünf Minuten bis Drohne in Reichweite!" schallt es aus dem Lautsprecher. „Empfehlen maximal zulässige Triebwerksleistung bis auf weiteres, um eine möglichst gute Ausgangshöhe zu erreichen", rät mir die verzerrte Stimme.

Ich werfe einen Blick auf die EPR-Anzeigen. Sie stehen bei 2.03. Maximal darf ich die Leistung bis auf 2.07 erhöhen. Streng genommen nur für fünf Minuten, aber wen interessiert jetzt die Zeit bis zur nächsten Triebwerksüberholung? Wenn die Motoren bis Distrikt 13 durchhalten und dann beim Ausrollen auseinanderfallen, haben sie ihre Schuldigkeit getan. Ich greife nach den vier Gashebeln und schiebe sie nach vorne, bis die EPR-Anzeigen auf 2.07 stehen. Die DC-8 beschleunigt leicht, und ich erhöhe die Steigrate am Autopilot-Kontrollpanel. Der Höhenmesser zeigt 49 500 Fuß, und trotz voller Leistung liegt die Steigrate nur bei mageren 100 Fuß pro Minute.

„Na, fürchtest du dich gar nicht, wenn du ganz allein mit mir hier bist?" beginnt Clove unvermittelt. Sie kann es nicht lassen, das dauernde Provozieren. Ich schenke ihr kein Gehör, und starre einfach aus dem Fenster. Die Szenerie ist atemberaubend, und wenn ich keine Drohne am Arsch hätte, könnte ich sie richtig genießen. Vor uns sind die Appalachian Mountains zu sehen, aus dieser Höhe betrachtet nichts weiter als unbedeutende kleine Falten in der Erdkruste. Ich glaube, am Horizont einen Hauch der Erdkrümmung erkennen zu können. Noch beeindruckender ist dunkle, zum Zenith hin fast schwarze Himmel. _So nahe am Weltraum, wie man es mit einer DC-8 nur sein kann._

Der Fahrtmesser zeigt knapp unter 190 Knoten an, bei einer Machzahl von 0.80, und die Außentemperatur ist weiter auf minus 69 Grad Celsius gefallen. Die ungewöhnlich niedrige Temperatur ist es, was es uns überhaupt ermöglicht, so hoch zu fliegen. Bei der Standardtemperatur in dieser Höhe wäre der Steigflug schon ein paar tausend Fuß tiefer zu Ende gewesen.

„Noch vier Minuten. Bestätigung, ob alle Personen an ihren Plätzen sind, und ob eine Wiederholung der Anweisungen zwecks Mitschrift nötig ist", dröhnt es aus dem Lautsprecher. _Verdammt, wo bleiben Katniss und Finch so lange? _Als hätten sie meine Gedanken gehört, kommen beide plötzlich ins Cockpit geeilt.  
„Wo warst du denn so lange? Du solltest doch bloß das Papier und den Stift holen!" stelle ich Finch zur Rede.  
„Tut mir leid, ich muss das Zeug in der Hektik zusammen mit dem Erste Hilfe Koffer nach hinten mitgenommen haben. Ich hab mir den Arsch abgesucht, bis ich auf die Idee gekommen bin, dass ich ja hinten auch noch schauen kann".  
Ich meine, einen Hauch von Verteidigung aus Finchs Tonfall heraushöhen zu können. Als hätte ich sie bei etwas Unrechtmäßigem ertappt, und als ob sie sich nun herausreden würde.  
„Und überhaupt, was sollte das mit Katniss und dem Bogen?"  
„Nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme", entgegne ich trocken. „Wir wissen ja, was passiert ist, als Katniss das letzte Mal hinten nachschauen war."  
„Ich bin doch nicht Clove! Was sollte ich Katniss tun? Spinnt ihr jetzt alle beide?" erwidert Finch entrüstet.  
„Peter hat eben Angst um mich. Er hat darauf bestanden, dass ich den Bogen nehme", wirft Katniss schnell ein.  
„Und außerdem", füge ich hinzu, „warum denkst du, dass sie den Bogen wegen dir mitgenommen hat? Es hätte ja sein können, dass die Spielmacher noch einen Trick auf Lager haben. Irgendeine Mutation, oder ein Giftschlange, oder so etwas in der Art!"

Finch blickt betreten Richtung Boden. Vermutlich hat sie kapiert, dass sie etwas überreagiert hat. _Oder sie ist eine gute Schauspielerin._  
„Was sie erzählt, stimmt", sagt Katniss ruhig. „Sie ist gerade von hinten mit dem Koffer gekommen, als ich nach hinten gegangen bin."  
„Gut. Lassen wir das. Ihr beide räumt jetzt schnell die Trümmer und alles lose Zeug weg. Wir haben nur noch vier Minuten!" kommandiere ich.  
Die Erwähnung der knappen Zeit hilft. Noch ehe ich mich wieder den Instrumenten zugewandt habe, beginnen Katniss und Finch, die Reste der Cockpittür aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Ich werfe einen kurzen Blick aufs FMC, und kontrolliere die Restflugzeit bis Distrikt 12. Noch zehn Minuten. Die Treibstoffanzeige am Instrumentenbrett weist noch 21.000 Pfund aus, bis wir direkt über dem Flugplatz sind, werden wir nur noch 19.000 Pfund an Bord haben. Der Landeanflug wird weitere 3.000 Pfund schlucken, dazu das Rollen – gut, dass wir nachtanken können.

„Noch drei Minuten", mahnt die Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. Ich drehe mich kurz um und sehe nach, wie weit das Wegräumen der Trümmer fortgeschritten ist. Spätestens beim zwei-Minuten-Punkt will ich, dass Katniss und Finch ihre Plätze einnehmen. Gerade kommen die beiden zurück, um die nächste Ladung aufzunehmen. Es könnte sich ausgehen. Allmählich werde ich nervös. Es ist wie bei der Bombe, nur dass es diesmal hauptsächlich an mir liegt, ob wir mit dem Leben davonkommen oder nicht. Ich habe zwar einen Kunstflugschein für Segelflugzeuge, aber abgesehen von der einen oder anderen „Spaß-Session" im Simulator habe ich keinerlei Erfahrung, wie ich mit einer DC-8 Manöver fliegen soll, für die sie nie gebaut wurde. Alles, was ich weiß, ist pure Theorie.

Als ich kurz die Finger von Kontrollrad des Autopiloten für die Steigrate nehme, sehe ich, dass die Oberfläche des Rädchens total feucht ist. Erst jetzt merke ich, dass meine Handflächen total verschwitzt sind, und ich kann spüren, dass meine Arme vor Aufregung zittern. Das Abwarten und Nichtstun macht es noch schlimmer. Um mich irgendwie zu beschäftigen, überprüfe ich die Sitzeinstellung. Immerhin muss ich das Steuerhorn vielleicht über den ganzen möglichen Ausschlagsbereich bewegen können, vor allem nach hinten, um die Maschine zuverlässig abfangen zu können. Alibihalber verstelle ich den Sitz um eine Raste oder zwei, nur um festzustellen, das die ursprüngliche Einstellung schon korrekt war.

„Noch zwei Minuten! Plätze einnehmen! Bestätigt, dass alle auf ihren Plätzen sitzen und angeschnallt sind!"

Ich drehe mich um. „Finch, Katniss, seid ihr fertig?"  
„Ich räum nur noch schnell den Bogen weg, dann haben wir es!" ruft mir Katniss zu. _Wurde auch Zeit. _Ich wende mich wieder den Instrumenten zu. Wir fliegen an der Grenze der aerodynamischen Möglichkeiten einer DC-8. Jede kleine Abweichung von der optimalen Geschwindigkeit könnte fatal sein. Der Höhenmesser zeit 49 700 Fuß an, die Geschwindigkeit ist leicht auf 0.797 Mach gefallen. Der Maschine geht die Luft aus. Ich könnte sie zwar unter Geschwindigkeitsverlust weiter steigen lassen, doch dann würde der Luftwiderstand durch den hohen Anstellwinkel bald so hoch werden, dass wir auch im Horizontalflug weiter an Fahrt verlieren würden. Dann müssten wir Höhe aufgeben, um die Fahr zu stabilisieren. _Nicht gut._

Ich schalte den Autopiloten auf ALTITUDE HOLD. _Mal sehen, ob wir dann wieder an Geschwindigkeit zulegen_. Ich höre, wie Finch und Katniss zurück ins Cockpit kommen.  
„Alles verstaut", verkündet Finch, und setzt sich an ihren Platz.  
„Schnall dich gut an, es wird ein wilder Ritt werden!", rufe ich ihr zu, während Katniss neben mir Platz nimmt.  
„Das gilt auch für dich."

„Noch eine Minute. Bestätigung, dass alle an ihrem Platz sind!"

POSITIV, tippe ich schnell als Antwort über ACARS. Die Fahrt ist leicht gestiegen, und schwankt um die 0.8 Mach.

„Verstanden. Laut unseren Daten hat die Drohne ihren Steigflug in 48 000 Fuß unterbrochen, und hält jetzt 0.84 Mach ohne Nachbrenner. Bei gegenwärtiger Geschwindigkeitsdifferenz ist die Drohne in 40 Sekunden innerhalb der theoretischen Abfangreichweite. Wir erwarten, dass sie noch etwas näher heranfliegen und auf gleiche Höhe steigen wird. Ab jetzt sofortige Ausweichbereitschaft aufrechterhalten. Keine nicht-essentiellen Gespräche mehr!" tönt es aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Ihr habt es gehört", sage ich laut und deutlich, „alle halten sich bereit fürs Ausweichmanöver. Finch, du behälts die Anzeigen für den Kabinendruck und die Hydraulik im Auge. Wenn sich da etwas tut, schreist du. Katniss, halte deine Hand in die Nähe des Flare-Schalters. Wenn wir keine anderen Anweisungen erhalten, werde ich nach links abdrehen, also musst du Flare zwei auslösen. Verstanden?"  
Katniss nickt.  
„Flare zwei." Sie schluckt und sieht mir in die Augen. „Und danke, dass du versuchst, Prim zu retten. Das vergesse ich dir nie."  
„Schon gut", entgegne ich. „Keine Angst, wir schaffen das schon." _Glaube ich das eigentlich selbst? Ich muss es glauben, sonst haben wir schon verloren._

„Drohne in theoretischer Abfangreichweite, noch keine Zielerfassung. Bereithalten!"

Anscheinend wollen es die wirklich spannend machen. Noch sieben Minuten bis zum Flugplatz von Distrikt 12, und 52 NM. Vereinzelte Altocumulus-Wolkenfelder trüben die Sicht ein wenig, doch wir müssten bald den Flugplatz erkennen können, sofern das INS nicht grob daneben liegt.

„Drohne hält 2 Meilen Abstand in 48 000 Fuß, Geschwindigkeit identisch mit eurer. Sieht so aus, als ob sie abwarten…Moment, Zielradar aktiv!" dröhnt es aus dem Lautsprecher.

Ich zucke zusammen, mein Magen verkrampft sich.  
„Katniss, bereithalten für Flare zwei!"  
Mit beiden Händen greife ich nach dem Steuerhorn und schalte den Autopiloten aus. Die Steuerung reagiert in dieser Höhe ungewohnt feinfühlig, da die dämpfende Wirkung der Luft hier geringer ist. Ich muss präzise steuern, um die Fluglage zu halten.

„Zielradar noch immer aktiv, aber noch keine IR-Sucher Aufschaltung."

Was geht da vor? Warum verfolgen uns die ewig mit dem Zielradar, aus einer suboptimalen Schussposition, ohne den IR-Sucher der Raketen einzuschalten. Es ist, als ob sie genau wüssten, dass wir wissen, dass sie uns erfasst haben. Aber wenn sie das wissen, dann wissen sie auch, woher wir unsere Informationen haben. Welche Konsequenzen das haben könnte, will ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Ich kann sowieso den Plan nicht mehr ändern.

Noch fünf Minuten bis zum Flugplatz. Ich glaube, etwas links von unserem Kurs das Tal, in welchem er liegt, erkennen zu können. Wir haben aus ein paar Luftbildern eine Computersimulation des Terrains gebastelt – keine perfekte Lösung, aber ausreichend, um Anflüge im Simulator damit zu üben. Es gibt in Distrikt 12 keinerlei Funkhilfen, man kann nur nach Sicht anfliegen.

„Status Drohne unverändert…Moment, Nachbrenner wurde gezündet, Drohne im Steigflug! Erwarten optimale Abfangposition in etwa zwei Minuten!"

„Sieht so aus, als ob sie uns vorher noch den Flugplatz sehen lassen wollen, bevor sie uns abschießen", sage ich sarkastisch zu Katniss.  
„Sind wir schon so nahe dran?"  
„Ja, nur noch vier Minuten. Er muss da irgendwo sein", antworte ich, während ich meinen Blick schweifen lasse. Er bleibt an einer vertrauten Lichtung im Wald hängen. Dann sehe ich sie, die rund eine Meile lange Landebahn von Distrikt 12. Sie hebt sich deutlich vom Schnee ab, nur dass sie aus dieser Höhe fast wie ein Strich in der Landschaft wirkt. Sie liegt leicht links von unserem Kurs, vermutlich wegen der unvermeidlichen Positionsdrift des INS. Ich deute mit dem Finger darauf.  
„Dort ist der Flugplatz!", sage ich zu Katniss.  
„Sieht verdammt klein aus", meint sie trocken. „Wenn diese blöde Drohne nicht wäre…".

Dann beugt sie sich zu mir herüber und flüstert mir ins Ohr.  
„Finch hat da hinten irgendwas gemacht. Ich weiß nicht was, aber ich habe durch den Spalt im Vorhang gesehen, dass sie über eine Sitzreihe gebeugt war".  
Ich nicke unmerklich, um Katniss zu zeigen, dass ich verstanden habe, was sie meint. Darum hat sie vorhin meine Zweifel an Finch so schnell abgewürgt. Weil sie mir nicht offen sagen wollte, was sie gesehen hat. Weil ich ohnehin nichts mehr dagegen tun kann, aber wenigstens wissen soll, dass mit dem Fuchsgesicht vielleicht wirklich etwas faul ist.  
„Was tuschelt ihr da?" ruft Finch von hinten.  
_Warum muss die alles mitkriegen?_  
„Das geht dich nichts an!" entgegne ich scharf. „Ist privat."  
„Aha. Mal wieder Liebesgeflüster vor dem Ende. Wie süß!" kommentiert Clove.  
„Wenn es dir dann besser geht, ja, so etwas in der Art", erwidere ich rasch. _Katniss, sag jetzt besser nichts, und zerstöre nicht den Schein dieser Notlüge._  
Ich spüre einen kräftigen Klaps auf meinem rechten Oberarm.  
„Musst du immer alles ausplaudern?" sagt Katniss beinahe übertrieben entrüstet.  
„Aua, das hat weh getan!" entgegne ich.  
„Lass die Blödelei, ihr Beiden!" ruft Finch dazwischen.

_Situation gerettet.  
_Noch drei Minuten bis zum Flugplatz.


	29. Der Angriff (Teil 2)

„Haben euch in Sicht. Empfehlen Kursänderung 10 bis 20 Grad nach rechts, um nicht zu nahe zu kommen", weist mich die Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher an.

_Guter Einwand. _ Falls die Rakete sowohl uns als auch das Flare als Ziel verfehlen sollte, könnte es passieren, dass sie irgendein anderes heißes Ziel ansteuert, oder unkontrolliert irgendwo runterkommt. Es wäre besser, wenn sie auf den keinen Fall den Flugplatz erreichen kann. Vorsichtig drehe ich das Steuer nach rechts, und gehe in eine sanfte Kurve mit vielleicht 5 Grad Schräglage. Mehr will ich in dieser Höhe nicht riskieren. Wir sind leicht gestiegen, der Höhenmesser zeigt jetzt 49 800 Fuß an.

Noch zwei Minuten bis zum Flugplatz. Er liegt jetzt deutlich links von uns, fast zum Greifen nahe, aber doch im Moment unerreichbar fern für uns. Er könnte auf dem Mond sein, es würde keinen Unterschied machen.

„Drohne hat Abfangposition erreicht, Entfernung eins komma fünf Meilen, konstant. Zielradar aktiv, erwarten IR-Aufschaltung in Kürze. Bereithalten!"

„Katniss, die Hand auf den Schalter!" kommandiere ich. Dann leite ich sanft die Kurve bei einem Kurs von 090 Grad aus. Eine letzte Idee schießt mir durch den Kopf, als mir plötzlich ein Artikel einfällt, den ich über den berühmten Mach 1 – Flug einer DC-8 gelesen habe. Die haben damals den Stabilizer vor dem Sturzflug so getrimmt, dass sich die Maschine von selbst abfangen würde. Angesichts der zu erwartenden geringen Höhenruderwirkung im schallnahen Bereich keine dumme Idee.

Vorsichtig betätige ich den Trimmschalter nach hinten, und gleiche die zunehmende Hecklastigkeit der Maschine dadurch aus, indem ich das Steuerhorn nach vorne drücke. Ich trimme weiter, bis ich das Steuer ordentlich nach vorne drücken muss, um die Fluglage zu halten. _[i]Fühlt sich wie 40 oder 50 Pfund an. [/i]_

„Achtung, IR-Aufschaltung!" dröhnt es aus dem Lautsprecher. Ich hole tief Luft. Mein Herz beginnt, bis zum Hals zu pochen. Wie ein Sprinter halte ich mich bereit, auf Kommando das Steuerhorn mit aller Gewalt nach links zu drehen. Es kann sich nur noch um Sekunden handeln. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, dass Katniss ihren Zeigefinger auf den FLARE 2 – Schalter gelegt hat. Ich werfe ihr einen letzten Blick zu. Wenn ich sterben sollte, will ich dabei ein schönes Bild in Erinnerung haben, und wissen, wofür ich gestorben bin. Katniss erwidert den Blick. Sie scheint das gleiche zu denken. Und ich sehe noch etwas. Vertrauen. In mich. In meinen Plan. Und dass er es wert ist, auch wenn er unseren Tod bedeuten sollte. Wir sind jetzt kein Spielball des Kapitols mehr. Sie können uns abschießen, aber sie können uns nicht mehr dazu bringen, nach ihren Regeln zu spielen.

Quälend langsame scheinen die Sekunden zu verstreichen. _Bringt es doch endlich hinter euch! _ 49 900 Fuß. _Die 50 000 knapp verfehlt.  
_

Plötzlich knackt es im Lautsprecher.  
„Abschuss!"

Mit Schwung drehe ich das Steuer bis zum Anschlag nach links, und drücke die Steuersäule leicht nach vorne, um die Tragflächen zu entlasten und die Rollrate zu erhöhen. Ich höre das Klicken des FLARE-Schalters.  
„Flare abgeschossen!" ruft mir Katniss zu.  
Eine computergenerierte Stimme ertönt, als die Schräglage der Maschine 45 Grad überschreitet. „BANK ANGLE, BANK ANGLE,…". Ich ignoriere sie. Mit überraschender Wendigkeit rollt die DC-8 weiter scharf nach links. Die Schräglage nähert sich der Vertikalen. _Peter, was machst du da?  
_

Ich verringere den Druck auf das Steuerhorn. Im Rückenflug kehren sich die Höhenruderkommandos um, ich muss dann ziehen statt drücken, um die Nase nach unten zu bekommen. Die Horizontlinie passiert die Vertikale. Zum ersten Mal sehe ich den Boden aus dem Fenster einer Verkehrsmaschine oben und den Himmel unten. Der künstliche Horizont zeigt das gleiche, ungewohnte, in Verkehrsflugzeugen verbotene Bild – oben braun, unten blau. Ich reduziere den Druck auf die Steuersäule weiter, nehme sie fast bis in die Neutrallage zurück. Der Fliehkraft drückt mich wie bei einem Looping in den Sitz. Ich darf es nicht übertreiben, sonst reißt die Strömung ab, und wir fliegen kein Split-S mehr, sondern gehen ins Trudeln.

Ich stoppe die Rollbewegung, als sich die DC-8 um ungefähr 150 Grad auf den Rücken gedreht hat. Die Nase zeigt jetzt zehn Grad nach unten, und wir beginnen, rasch Höhe zu verlieren. Seit der Warnung sind vielleicht vier oder fünf Sekunden vergangen. Die Rakete muss uns fast erreicht haben. _Bitte, friss den Köder!_ Ich lasse die Maschine weiter abkippen. Im Cockpit ist es mucksmäuschenstill geworden, alles, was ich hören kann, ist das Geräusch des Luftstroms und das Dröhnen der Triebwerke. Der Himmel wandert aus meinem Blickfeld, der Boden füllt mein Sichtfeld aus. Die Geschwindigkeit ist noch immer bei 0.8 Mach, doch allmählich beginnt der Zeiger des Fahrtmessers im Uhrzeigersinn nach oben zu klettern. Eine oder zwei Sekunden verstreichen, dann erschüttert ein dumpfer Knall die Maschine. Meine Muskeln krampfen sich zusammen, und ich warte darauf, die Trümmer des Sprengkopfes gegen die Außenhaut prasseln zu hören. Doch es passiert nichts, die DC-8 folgt weiter unbeeindruckt meinen Steuereingaben, und ich spüre auch keine Druckveränderung in den Ohren.

„Sie hat uns verfehlt!" rufe ich freudig, wohl wissend, dass es noch lange nicht vorbei ist. Die Flugzeugnase passiert 20 Grad nach unten. Der Höhenmesser jagt auf 49 000 Fuß zu.

„Sturzflug beibehalten!" mahnt mich die Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. Offenbar sollen wir uns jetzt ein Rennen mit der Drohne liefern. Vielleicht werden die Kapitol-Jungs am Steuer ja übermütig, und treiben ihren Flugkörper so weit jenseits des Mach-Limits, dass sie die Kontrolle verlieren, oder dass es das Teil in der Luft zerlegt. Der Fahrtmesser der DC-8 beginnt nun deutlich nach oben zu klettern. 200 Knoten, Mach 0.82. Das Rennen ist eröffnet. Ich lasse die Maschine weiter abkippen, bis der Bug etwa 30 Grad nach unten zeigt. Dann drehe ich das Steuer hart nach rechts, um die DC-8 wieder aufzurichten.

„48 000!" ruft mir Katniss zu. Der Zeiger des Höhenmessers rotiert mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. 0.85 Mach. Die Nadel des Fahrtmessers jagt auf die rote Markierung, den „barber pole" zu. Der Horizont passiert wieder die Vertikale, das gewohnte Bild – oben blau, unten braun stellt sich ein. Das ist aber auch schon alles, was normal aussieht. Der Bug der DC-8 zeigt derart steil nach unten, dass es mir vorkommt, als würden wir senkrecht auf den Boden zurasen. _Konzentriere dich auf die Instrumente! _Sage ich zu mir selbst.

47 000 Fuß. Die Tragflächen liegen wieder horizontal. Das Klackern der Overspeed-Warnung ertönt. Die Nadel des Fahrtmessers ist jenseits der roten Markierung. Noch ein paar Sekunden, und ich bin Testpilot.

„46 000!" ruft Katniss. 0.92 Mach. Ich muss den Druck auf das Steuerhorn etwas reduzieren, um zu verhindern, dass der Sturzflug noch steiler wird. Normalerweise muss man um die Fahrt zu erhöhen bei unveränderter Trimmung immer stärker drücken, doch durch die Druckpunktwanderung bei Annäherung an die Schallgeschwindigkeit lässt die Tendenz nach, oder kann sich sogar umkehren. _Negative Stabilität.  
_

Jetzt legen wir im Eiltempo an Fahrt zu. Die Machzahl scheint im Halbsekundentakt um 0.01 Mach zu steigen. 45 500 Fuß, 0.94 Mach. Ich musste den Druck auf das Steuer noch etwas zurücknehmen, aber die DC-8 ist noch immer gut kontrollierbar. Keine Vibrationen, und keine ungewöhnlichen Geräusche. Selbst der Fahrtwind hält sich in dieser Höhe trotz der hohen Geschwindigkeit zurück. Die anzeigte Fahrt liegt lediglich bei 256 Knoten, obwohl wir mit 94 Prozent der Schallgeschwindigkeit dahinjagen. _Na warte, der blöden Drohne werde ich es zeigen.  
_

Der Geschwindigkeitsrausch, den ich sonst nur manchmal bei diversen Urlauben in Deutschland auf der Autobahn verspürt habe, wenn irgendein fetter BMW oder Audi hinter mir war, verdrängt die Angst vor der Drohne und ihren Raketen. Es ist beinahe wie ein Spiel, ein sportliches Wettrennen, bei dem es nur darum geht, wer der Schnellere ist.

Der Höhenmesser passiert 45 000 Fuß. 0.95 Mach. Plötzlich hebt sich der Bug der DC-8, und ich spüre, wie ich in den Sitz gedrückt würde. Die unvermittelte Lastigkeitsänderung überrascht mich. Als wollte mir die Maschine freundlich, aber deutlich „bis hier her und nicht weiter" sagen. Aber davon lasse ich mich nicht abhalten._Kontrollverlust der Drohne bei 0.93 bis 0.95 Mach, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. _Ich muss weiter beschleunigen, und drücke das Steuerhorn entschlossen nach vorne, um die Nase unten zu halten.

0.96 Mach. Es fühlt sich so an, als ob wir uns einer unsichtbaren Wand nähern würden. Ich meine, kurz ein leichtes Rütteln zu spüren. Wahrscheinlich die Schockwellen an den Tragflächen, die gegen das Heck treffen.

„44 000" schreit Katniss mir ins Ohr. Dem Tonfall nach zu urteilen, scheint sie allmählich nervös zu werden. Die Digitalanzeige des Fahrtmessers klettert auf 0.97 Mach. Das Rütteln ist verschwunden, und die Maschine fühlt sich wunderbar stabil an. Je schneller wird fliegen, desto wohler scheint sie sich zu fühlen.

„Sturzflug beibehalten!" tönt die verzerrte Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

0.98 Mach. Die Anzeige scheint einen Moment lang zu stagnieren. Wir sind nahe dran. Der Luftwiderstand muss enorm sein, immerhin stürzen wir mit voller Triebwerksleistung auf den Boden zu, und trotzdem tut sich die Maschine schwer, die Schallmauer zu knacken. _Müssen wir sie überhaupt knacken? Warum nicht kurz vorher aufhören? Das eine Prozent macht doch das Kraut nicht mehr fett, oder?  
_

Einen Moment lang denke ich wirklich, dass ich weit genug gegangen bin. _Fang sie ab, Peter._ Doch die Anzeige, die wie festgenagelt bei Mach 0.98irgendwas steht, fordert mich förmlich heraus. Ich kann die Schallmauer durchbrechen.

„42 000!" ruft mir Katniss zu. Ich habe mir zum Ziel gesetzt, bei 40 000 Fuß das Abfangen einzuleiten, wie angewiesen, egal was geschieht. Plötzlich springt die Anzeige auf 0.999 Mach, das anzeigbare Maximum. Die Ruderpedale unter meinen Füßen beginnen zu vibrieren. „_Control surface buzz" nennt man dieses Phänomen, wenn Steuerflächen durch Schockwellen zu raschen Oszillationen angeregt werden. Nicht gut.  
_

Der Höhenmesser passiert 41 000 Fuß.  
„Peter, was ist das?" fragt Katniss alarmiert. Sie muss die Vibration auch gespürt haben.  
_Genug._ Ich beginne, das Steuerhorn mit Gefühl zu mir heranzuziehen. Keine Reaktion. Ich ziehe kräftiger. Noch immer nichts. Ich nehme meine ganze Kraft zusammen. Das Höhenruder zeigt keine Wirkung.

„40 000!" ruft Katniss.  
Ich betätige den Trimmschalter. Keine Reaktion.  
„Zieh mal mit!" rufe ich Katniss zu. Sofort spüre ich, wie sie das Steuerhorn zu ihr heranzieht. Doch selbst unsere kombinierte Kraft reicht nicht aus, um die Nase nennenswert nach oben zu bekommen. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde wird das Fahrtgeräusch lauter. Der Fahrtmesser zeigt 320 Knoten an, der Höhenmesser 39 500 Fuß.  
Die Trimmanzeige scheint wie festgefroren. Der hydraulische Trimmhebel steht am hinteren Anschlag, die Ansteuerung funktioniert also, aber die Höhenflosse bewegt sich nicht. _Könnte es sein…_

Natürlich! Es ist das gleiche Problem wie beim Sturzflug, den uns die Spielmacher eingebrockt haben! Die enorme Kraft, die wir beide auf das Höhenruder ausüben, blockiert den Trimmmotor.

„Lass das Steuerhorn los!" weise ich Katniss an, und reduziere selber den Zug am Steuer. Ich sehe, wie Katniss ihre Hände erschrocken zur Seite nimmt, als hätte sie sich die Finger am Steuerhorn verbrannt. 38 000 Fuß. Plötzlich beginnt sich die Trimmanzeige zu bewegen. Die DC-8 reagiert, und die Nase beginnt sich langsam zu heben. Die Fliehkraft drückt uns mit schätzungsweise eineinhalbfacher Erdbeschleunigung in die Sitze. Das Machmeter steht immer noch am Anschlag bei 0.999.

„Soll ich die Gashebel zurückziehen?" fragt Katniss. Gute Frage. Wenn wir die Leistung reduzieren, werden wir rasch an Fahrt verlieren. Ich will möglichst viel Geschwindigkeit in den Horizontalflug mitnehmen, also beschließe ich, den Schub stehen zu lassen.  
„Nein, lass sie auf 2.07 stehen!"  
Die Nase wandert durch 20 Grad. Machmeter noch immer an Anschlag. Mit der Höhenflossentrimmung lässt sich die DC-8 wunderbar kontrollieren.

36 000 Fuß. Die Mach-Anzeige springt von ihrem Maximalwert auf 0.98. Die Nase kommt schön nach oben. Jetzt nur nicht zu viel ziehen! Der Höhenmesser rotiert noch immer rasend schnell nach unten, die angezeigte Geschwindigkeit passiert die 340 Knoten-Marke. 34 000 Fuß. Mach 0.97. Die Ruderpedale vibrieren immer noch. _Fall mir jetzt nicht auseinander!_

33 000 Fuß, Mach 0.95. Das Vibrieren der Pedale ist verschwunden. Das Höhenruder greift wieder, es scheint, als hätte ich die Maschine wieder unter Kontrolle. In Kürze werden wir aus dem Sturzflug herauskommen.

„32 000!" ruft Katniss. Sie hat kaum zu Ende gesprochen, als die DC-8 sich plötzlich zu schütteln beginnt. _[i]Mach buffet. [/i]_ Ich reduziere den Zug am Steuerhorn. Vielleicht hilft es, wenn ich die Belastung der Tragflächen reduziere. Es ist wie ein Tanz auf rohen Eiern. Ziehe ich zu wenig, verlieren wir zu viel Höhe und Zeit, die wir brauchen, um uns für das nächste Ausweichmanöver zu wappnen. Ziehe ich zu kräftig, könnte das das Schütteln noch schlimmer machen, und möglicherweise die Struktur beschädigen. Was ich auch tue, es könnte falsch sein.

„Peter, was ist das?" fragt Finch alarmiert.  
„Ein wenig mach buffet", antworte ich betont sachlich und ruhig. _Soll ruhig so klingen, als ob es normal ist. Nur keine unnötige Panik. Da müssen wir jetzt einfach durch.  
_

So plötzlich, wie es gekommen ist, legt sich das Schütteln auch wieder. 0.93 Mach, 31 500 Fuß. Ich halte die Maschine in einem sanften Sinkflug, um noch etwas Fahrt für das nächste Manöver zu halten. Ich werde eine etwas andere Variante des Split-S fliegen, damit es nicht zu vorhersehbar ist. Die Fahrt fällt trotz voller Leistung weiter ab, nur noch 0.92 Mach. Der Höhenmesser passiert 31 000 Fuß. Die Overspeed-Warnung klackert noch immer, doch wir befinden uns wieder im erprobten Geschwindigkeitsbereich einer DC-8-61.

„Achtung, Drohne im Zielanflug. Radarerfassung läuft, Bereithalten für Ausweichen!" dröhnt es aus dem Lautsprecher.

Ich ziehe die DC-8 sanft in bei 30 300 Fuß in den Horizontalflug.  
„Katniss, die Hand zum Flare-Schalter!"

„Achtung, IR-Aufschaltung! Drohne nähert sich rasch, Entfernung unter einer Meile! Ausweichen, kein Flare!"

Ohne zu zögern drehe ich das Steuer bis zum Anschlag nach rechts. Gleichzeitig ziehe ich das Steuerhorn zu mir heran. Die DC-8 geht in eine steile Steigflugkurve über, und wir werden mit mehr als der doppelten Erdbeschleunigung in den Sitz gedrückt. Die Maschine ächzt und stöhnt unter der Belastung, die nahe an der Grenze des Zumutbaren sein muss.  
„Du reißt noch die Tragflächen ab, wenn du so weiter machst!" schreit Clove aufgebracht. Gut möglich, aber wenn uns eine Rakete blöd trifft, kann das aufs Gleiche rauskommen. Ich greife nach den vier Gashebeln und ziehe sie in den Leerlauf. Ich muss mir einen Spielraum für den Sturzflug schaffen, sonst wird mir die Kiste zu schnell. Die Nase zeigt jetzt 20 Grad nach oben, der Höhenmesser passiert 31 500 Fuß. Die Maschine liegt fast senkrecht auf der rechten Seite. Der Fahrtmesser fällt rasch, nur noch 260 Knoten, und 0.74 Mach.

Als die Schräglage der DC-8 die Vertikale überschreitet, ziehe ich die beiden Schubumkehrhebel der Triebwerke 2 und 3 nach hinten. Ein sanfter Ruck geht durch die Maschine. Ich lasse das Flugzeug weiter nach rechts rollen, und ziehe das Steuer zu mir heran, um die DC-8 erneut im Rückenflug abkippen zu lassen. Die Nase nähert sich dem Horizont, und ich ziehe die Schubumkehrhebel bis zum Anschlag zurück. Diesmal werden wir zwar langsamer, dafür aber steiler nach unten stürzen.

Ich spekuliere darauf, dass die Drohne nicht im gleichen Maß abbremsen kann wie wir. Wenn sie zu nahe kommt, kann sie ihre Raketen nicht benutzen, weil es eine Mindestentfernung gibt, unter der der Sprengkopf nicht scharf geschaltet werden kann. So habe ich das zumindest einmal gelesen.

Die Triebwerke heulen auf, die Maschine beginnt zu vibrieren. Der Höhemesser stoppt seinen Anstieg bei knapp über 32 000 Fuß, dann geht es abwärts.

„Drohne extrem dicht, sofort in Sturzflug gehen. Achtung, IR-Aufschaltung aufrecht! Kein Flare!"

Ich ziehe kräftig am Steuer, und werde mit ungefähr der doppelten Erdbeschleunigung in den Sitz gedrückt. Das Rütteln der Schubumkehr übertönt die meisten anderen Geräusche. Irgendetwas scheppert im hinteren Bereich des Cockpits, vielleicht eine leeren Coladose. _Oder ein herumliegendes Messer? _ Egal. Ich ziehe weiter am Steuerhorn, bis die Nase der Maschine fast 60 Grad nach unten zeigt. Es fühlt sich wie senkrecht an. Der Höhenmesser passiert 30 000 Fuß. Fahrt 270 Knoten. Ich kann die Bremswirkung der Schubumkehr fühlen; ohne würden wir bei diesem Sturzwinkel in Kürze die höchstzulässige Fahrt überschreiten.

„Abschuss!" dröhnt plötzlich die Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.  
Katniss betätigt den Flare-Schalter.  
„Kurve ausleiten und hochziehen!"

Ich reagiere sofort, und drehe das Steuer bis zum Anschlag nach links. Sobald die Schräglage die Vertikale passiert hat, beginne ich, das Steuerhorn zu mir heranzuziehen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich ein Objekt, gefolgt von einem Rauchschweif, dicht an der linken Seite der Maschine vorbeizischen. Die Rakete! Sie muss zu dicht dran gewesen sein, und uns als Ziel verloren haben. Sie verschwindet rasch in einem der verstreuten Wolkenfelder.

„Sie hat uns verfehlt!" rufe ich erleichtert. Doch die Gefahr ist noch nicht gebannt. Mein heftiges Manöver hat uns in eine gefährliche Lage gebracht. Die Maschine fliegt zwar wieder aufrecht, doch der Bug zeigt immer noch 50 Grad nach unten, und der Fahrtmesser jagt auf die rote Markierung zu. In diesen Höhen begrenzt der maximaler Staudruck die zulässige Fluggeschwindigkeit, wenn wir es da übertreiben, kann es die Maschine wirklich in der Luft zerlegen. Welche Ironie des Schicksals wäre es, wenn wir die Raketen ausgetrickst hätten, aber wegen meines übertriebenen Sturzflugs draufgehen würden?

26 000 Fuß. Ich ziehe das Steuerhorn so weit zu mir heran, wie ich es mir traue. Die Maschine ächzt unter der G-Belastung, und das Rauschen des Luftstroms nimmt eine ohrenbetäubende Lautstärke ein. Dazu rüttelt die Maschine durch die Schubumkehr so stark, dass ich kaum die Instrumente ablesen kann. Die Fahrmessernadel nähert sich der roten Markierung bei 370 Knoten.

„Peter, was machst du da?" fragt Katniss alarmiert.  
„Du Idiot bringst uns um!" schreit Clove.

Das Klackern der Overspeed-Warnung ertönt. 22 500 Fuß. Die Nase ist bei 35 Grad angekommen. _Wir können es schaffen. _Jetzt nur nicht beim Abfangen übertreiben.

„Sofort links abdrehen! Drohne versucht euch zu rammen!" warnt mich die verzerrte Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

Ich gehorche blind, und gehe sofort in eine Linkskurve.

„Sturzflug beibehalten! Ich wiederhole, Sturzflug beibehalten. Drohne versucht Ramm-Manöver!"

Macht der Witze? Wir sind bei 390 Knoten, und ich soll weiter im Sturzflug bleiben? Anscheinend ist das Kapitol ein schlechter Verlierer, und setzt auf einen letzten verzweifelten Versuch, uns doch noch vom Himmel zu holen. Wenn wir das nicht vorher selber tun.

„Steiler einkurven!"

Ich lege die DC-8 in eine Steilkurve nach links, und ziehe das Steuer etwas zu mir heran.  
„Katniss, sag mir die Höhe an", rufe ich, ohne den Blick von den Instrumenten abzuwenden. Ich muss mich auf Fluglage und Geschwindigkeit konzentrieren.  
„Okay…20 000 Fuß!" antwortet Katniss. Die Nadel des Fahrtmessers steht bei 400 Knoten, kurz vor dem Ende des Messbereichs. Die Nase ist über die 30 Grad Markierung geklettert, aber wir legen immer noch ordentlich an Tempo zu.

„18 000 Fuß!" ruft mir Katniss zu. Fahrt 410 Knoten. Das erprobte Maximum einer DC-8-61 liegt bei 437 Knoten. Aber da waren Testpiloten am Steuer, mit einer neuwertigen Maschine, nicht einem alten Exemplar mit mehreren zehntausend Flugstunden am Buckel. _Nicht auseinanderfallen, bitte, nicht auseinanderfallen!_ Ein Altocumulus-Wolkenfeld schiebt sich in mein Blickfeld. Es sieht aus wie ein Schaumteppich, auf den wir mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit zurasen. Optisch weich wie Watte, doch hinter Wolken können sich turbulente Luftschichten verbergen. Bei unserem Tempo fühlt sich jede Turbulenz wie ein Schlagloch in einem Sportwagen an.

Der Höhenmesser passiert 17 000 Fuß. Gleich stoßen wir durch die Wolken.

„Kurve ausleiten!" weist mich die Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher an. Ich drehe das Steuer nach rechts. Die weißen Wolkenhäufchen sind zum Greifen nahe. Für einem Moment drücke ich das Steuer nach vorne, bis ich leicht in meinem Sitz werde, kurz vor der Schwerelosigkeit. _Immer schön die Tragflächen entlasten, wenn die Luft rau wird. _ Die Wolken hüllen uns ein. Ein Ruck geht durch die Maschine, es knarrt und poltert hart in der Struktur. Der Blick nach draußen offenbart ein helles, weißliches Grau. Ich konzentriere mich auf den künstlichen Horizont, und rolle die Maschine in den Horizontalflug.

„16 000 Fuß!" ruft Katniss.

Der Fahrtmesser steht am Anschlag bei 420 Knoten. Plötzlich weicht das helle Grau der Wolken, und gibt den Blick auf den Boden frei. Die schneebedeckten, bewaldeten Kuppen von Distrikt 12 füllen die Windschutzscheibe aus. Die Nase zeigt noch 20 Grad unter den Horizont.

„Jetzt hochziehen!" tönt es aus dem Lautsprecher.

Endlich. Die Fliehkraft drückt mich in den Sitz. Die Geschwindigkeit beginnt zu fallen. 15 000 Fuß. Wir sind wieder fast im Horizontalflug. Der Fahrtmesser fällt unter 400 Knoten.

„Datenübertragung der Drohne abgebrochen. Letzte Daten deuten auf Kontrollverlust und mögliches Ruderflattern mit Strukturversagen aufgrund überhöhter Fahrt hin. Bereithalten für weitere Anweisungen."

Ich atme erleichtert auf. „Sieht so aus, als wären wir diese blöde Drohne endlich los."

* * *

**Anmerkungen:**

1) Der Überschall-Sturzflug basiert auf einem tatsächlichen Testflug mit einer DC-8-43. Auch das plötzliche Nicken nach oben bei 0.95 Mach, und das Vibrieren der Ruderpedale trat dabei auf. Da eine DC-8-61 mit ihren größeren Triebwerken mehr Luftwiderstand bei Mach 1 und aufgrund der anderen Triebwerksbauart weniger Schub bei dieser Geschwindigkeit hat, ist der Sturzflug etwas steiler, deswegen dauert auch das Abfangen länger (es beginnt bei mir auch etwas später).

2) Die DC-8-61 wurde laut Handbuch bis 437 Knoten /0.95 Mach getestet. Die Schubumkehr darf bis 390 Knoten / 0.88 Mach ausgefahren werden, im Notfall auch darüber, allerdings kann die Triebwerksaufhängung beschädigt werden.

**Es gibt ab jetzt keine vorgeschriebenen Kapitel mehr. Die Geschichte ist nun am gleichen Stand wie im Forum des Oetinger-Verlags. Updates erfolgen daher nur noch im Abstand von 10-14 Tagen. Ihr findet in meinem Profil ab sofort Angaben zum Stand des jeweils in Arbeit befindlichen neuen Kapitels, inklusive ungefährer Angaben, bis wann es das neue Kapitel gibt. Die Geschichte ist nun zu ca. 80% abgeschlossen. Ich plane eine Fortsetzung welche direkt an "Hunger Flight" anschließt (evtl. mit kleinem Zeitsprung von 2-3 Wochen), wo dann die ganzen Hintergründe mit dem Dimensionsportal aufgeklärt werden, inklusive der einen oder anderen überraschenden Enthüllung was Beetees Rolle dabei betrifft. Wer sich gefragt hat, warum die Rebellen scheinbar so leicht in die Computer des Kapitols rein kommen****, wird da die Antwort erhalten. **

**Überarbeitung:**

Anscheinend sind meine im Word eingefügten Abtrennungen der Anmerkungen vom Erzähltext nicht mit dem Story-Format kompatibel. Daher kleben sie direkt unter dem Text, was evtl. verwirrend sein kann. Ich werde daher in den nächsten Tagen die Kapitel durchforsten und eine Abtrennung einbauen, so wie hier.

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich auch für die Reviews bedanken. Bleibt dran, es lohnt sich!


End file.
